Wells of Silence
by The Beckster
Summary: Genderbend AU for Episode 3. Because who doesn't love a little Rule 63 now and then? Inquire inside for further details, because I have limited space here.
1. Chapter 1

So, this wasn't ever supposed to turn into an actual, publishable thing. The idea came to me a little over a year ago. It was brought on by stress induced insomnia the night before I started my new job, and it stuck around for a couple days and was being annoying. So I decided I'd write down the stuff my brain was thinking of, figuring I'd get 5 pages in of random disconnected scenes and then get bored.

Apparently not.

And I started this so lazily that I didn't even bother trying to come up with different names for Anakin and Padme (because it was never going to see the light of day anyways, right?) But it didn't stop and I kept getting ideas and eventually it fleshed itself out into a story that could actually work. And then by that point I had already written a ton with the names unchanged and then I was far too lazy to go through and change them if I thought of something better. Then I ended up just going 'eh, forget it. They're space names of fictional characters.' and ran with it.

So here it is, competing for attention with my other Star Wars fic, but I think I'm splitting them evenly. They've both spent the last year eating away at my brain.

I hope you all enjoy!

-Becks

 **Edit 4/25/17** : I have only just now realized that apparently my formatting has been eaten and I can't seem to fix it and make it stay as I want it. It's been like this on all chapters. All my of extra - and quite necessary in some places - spacing is gone. It won't stay unless I have a character there as a place holder. You're gonna see a bunch of extra periods in the breaks. Sorry. When I get this fixed I'll take them out. ((Or you can read this story over on AO3, same story name, I have the same pen name. It should be easy to find. My formatting doesn't get eaten over there...))

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1**

 _._

 _This meeting could not go any slower…_

Anakin shifted in her seat, trying to find a position that would help alleviate some of her discomfort. Nothing helped. It felt like her whole body was trying to kill her, slowly and painfully. She had barely heard a word in the last hour; she didn't even know who was reporting right now. This migraine was three days strong, and didn't show any signs of leaving any time soon. Light sensitivity paired with vertigo and nausea was not a fun combination. She hadn't slept. She had barely eaten. She couldn't even look at the holotable. At least the rest of the lights in the room were dimmed.

Nothing she tried seemed to help at all. If she wasn't so keen on avoiding the healers, she would have gone to them days ago rather than drawing out this suffering. Her stomach rolled painfully, raising bile into the back of her throat. She swallowed it down and resolved to pay the healers a visit if she made it through this morning. With something like a migraine, they'd just give her medicine and send her on her way – they wouldn't bother with an exam. She would just have to make sure she didn't vomit while in med bay and she could get off free.

 _How much longer?_

Anakin stole a glance at the holotable dominating the center of the room. Deppa Bilaba's hologram hovered off to one side, accompanied by the small form of her apprentice. The rest of the display was dedicated to a large map illustrating Republic and Separatist troop movements. Deppa was reporting on a long siege underway on… some outer rim planet. She truthfully had no idea where Bilaba was stationed. She had missed that part of the report and she quite honestly didn't care at the moment.

Anakin looked away quickly, hoping she hadn't stared for too long at the bright, flickering holograms. She was rewarded with a lance of pain traveling from the back of her skull to her eyes. She clenched her jaw tighter and looked down at her knees. Her stomach clenched painfully. It felt like someone was gripping her intestines and was twisting their claws around in them. A feverish chill wracked her body as she swallowed the bile that rose in her throat again.

She must have grimaced because Obi-Wan cast her a sideways glance which almost immediately turned into a concerned frown. He leaned over, placing a gentle and on her crossed arms. "Are you alright?" he whispered, "You look pale?"

Anakin responded with a terse nod and a tight lipped "Mm-hm." She didn't trust her body to cooperate if she opened her mouth.

Obi-Wan continued watching her, still concerned. "You're still sick, Anakin. Go to the healers after this meeting," he muttered sternly. "You should have gone weeks ago, like I told you."

Anakin glared at her old Master. Luckily, she was spared from having to muster a response when the tone of the meeting changed. Deppa had finished her report; her hologram had flickered away as had the battlefield maps. Anakin sincerely hoped that was the last report. She wasn't entirely sure she could last much longer. Master Yoda stepped up to the table. Anakin half listened – focusing more on not vomiting all over her boots – as he called for any more news. When none came, he ended the meeting.

Anakin shot to her feet before the Jedi Master could finish saying "May the Force be with you." She was half way to the door before the lights started to rise. She brushed past Stass Allie and stepped on Plo Koon's foot on her way to the door, but couldn't stop to apologize. She heard Obi-Wan call after her, but she couldn't take the time to focus on what he was saying. The lights still weren't at full strength by the time she reached the door. Anakin didn't think about it until she stepped into the sun drenched hallway. The lights weren't dim, her vision was darkening.

 _Get out. Go away. Find somewhere to hide and let this pass._ She thought frantically. Her heart was pounding. Her ears were ringing. The world spun and her vision continued to darken. Anakin took a lurching step forward, her knee buckled. She tried another, she wasn't sure her leg moved that time. Anakin had the vague sensation of being on the floor, somebody calling her name, footsteps and a hand on her shoulder.

Her last thought was a soft, despairing "oh no" before she blacked out.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Anakin came to slowly, disoriented, confused. Awareness returned in pieces. She felt like gravity was pressing down on her harder than usual. Her limbs weighed a ton. Her eyelids felt just as heavy, and unwilling to open. It was impossible to move. Her headache returned, pounding dully behind her eyes. Her nausea was back too, squirming uncomfortably through her empty stomach, but it stayed where it was. She felt a presence over her. It covered her like a warm blanket

 _Just lie still,_ it whispered in the back of her mind. _You're safe._

Where was she? What happened?

Someone was touching her left arm; lifting it, prodding it, manipulating it with warm, gentle hands. She was aware of a cool sensation flowing from her hand and down her arm. She heard soft, intermittent clatters as whoever it was continued their ministrations. After a moment, something long and sharp was drawn out from the interior of her elbow. The hands pressed something to the spot for a moment before bending her arm.

A woman's voice instructed softly, "Take these to the analytical droids. Have them run a full diagnostic."

A younger voice affirmed the order. Anakin heard soft, rapid footfalls move away, she felt a small presence leave.

Despite the heaviness in her body and the soothing presence, Anakin was beginning to feel a growing sense of dread. This was wrong; the soft presence, the gentle administrations, the poking and prodding. She wasn't supposed to be here… but where was here?

Her brain struggled sluggishly to put the pieces together.

The hands returned and wrapped something sticky around Anakin's left elbow. Anakin forced her eyes to open; they resisted. Then the hands moved and began pulling at her shirt.

Anakin panicked. Her right hand flashed up, grabbing an intruding hand by the wrist. Her eyes shot open, she was instantly assaulted by bright white light.

"Calm down, Skywalker. You're alright; you're in the infirmary."

Anakin blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the light. She focused on the gentle face of Stass Allie. "What happened?" she asked, releasing the healer's hand. To her immense relief, Allie took a step back from the bedside.

"You collapsed after the Outer Rim meeting, do you remember?"

It took a moment for the memory to come back to Anakin. "Yes, I remember."

"Good. You're severely dehydrated and your blood sugar is incredibly low; when you stood up too quickly your blood pressure tanked. I don't know where you were off to in such a hurry, but you barely made it out the door." The healer frowned at Anakin. "Obi-Wan said you had been feeling ill for a while. If you were sick you should have come to a healer."

Anakin knew exactly why she didn't go to a healer, but she wasn't about to tell Allie that. She rubbed at her temples, settling for a half truth. "I've had a migraine for the last few days. I thought it would go away on its own, but it hasn't. I was actually going to come for something later."

Stass Allie nodded, accepting the story. "I put you on IV fluids, you'll be here for an hour or two, but if everything looks good you should make a speedy recovery."

"Great." Anakin only just noticed the IV stuck in the back of her hand. Bright yellow fluid dripped rapidly from a bag hooked to a stand beside her. She recognized the mixture; combat medics carried them. It was a high dose of vitamins and minerals meant to quickly get an exhausted clone back on his feet, or keep him alive until a medevac arrived. Anakin knew they were often called Aurilian Bags, aptly named for the fruit's color and revitalizing nature. This was good; the IV fluids would be exactly what she needed to get back on her feet and out of med bay.

"I'm going to continue my exam," Allie explained, moving to prod Anakin's stomach again.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with my stomach," Anakin insisted immediately.

"It's standard procedure, Skywalker. You know this." She moved to lift Anakin's shirt again. "Besides, it looks like you're barely eaten or drank anything in days. Something might be wrong."

"It's just my migraine!" Anakin pushed away the intruding hands before they could even tug at the hem. "You know how it is when your head hurts and your whole body suffers."

Allie stepped back with an exasperated huff, placing her hands on her hips. "Honestly, Skywalker, you're worse than a youngling. If you just sat still, this would be over in a minute."

Anakin fell still, pretending to feel guilty. "I'm sorry… It's just that my head still hurts a lot. I'm not thinking straight."

Stass rolled her eyes. "I'll get you something for your migraine." She stepped through the privacy screen. Anakin sensed her walk into the next room. She returned a minute later with two white pills and a cup of water. "Here, these should kick in in about ten minutes." She handed Anakin the medicine and watched her toss it back.

Anakin held the pills under her tongue. She would have loved to take something for her migraine, but at the moment she wasn't exactly sure what was safe to take.

"I'm going to go check on your blood work. Don't go anywhere." Allie pointed a stern finger at Anakin before walking away again.

Anakin barely waited until Stass had cleared the room. She spat out the pills and threw them under her bed. Her heart pounded in her ears. Blood work was not good. Her mind flew into a panic. The analytical droids would know exactly what was wrong with her. It was only a matter of time before they finished their analysis and delivered their diagnosis. She had to get out of here before they told a healer.

A plan was already forming in her mind. She'd take her fighter and fly far away. Out to a neutral or Hutt controlled planet. Away from the war, away from the Jedi, away from anyone who knew her… Actually it would be smarter to lose her fighter before she completely disappeared. She'd have to go to a transport hub where she could get passage to any one of thousands of systems. That would make it impossible to find her. She had to go now, and leave everything behind.

Obi-Wan would understand in time why she ran away. As for Padme, she'd contact him somehow and tell him what had happened. He would come and find her. She knew he would worry about her running away too, but he would also understand.

Anakin pushed herself up on shaky arms and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She grabbed her IV stand for support. Her body protested greatly to this upheaval and her vision darkened. She braced herself, willing the dizzy spell to pass quickly, knowing she had precious few moments to make it to freedom. It didn't pass. With cold dread sinking into her stomach, Anakin knew she would only get a few steps before she collapsed again.

Cursing furiously, Anakin laid back down, trying to calm her heart and slow her breathing. If she couldn't run then she had to find another way out. A way that wouldn't get her expelled from the Order… but what could she say?

.

Stass Allie watched Skywalker quietly from the far end of the infirmary. She had a clear view of the bed through a gap in the screens; what she saw was deeply concerning.

Skywalker was cagey with healers, always had been, probably always would be, but even she would let the healers do their work when it came down to it. Something was wrong today. She complained about her migraine, but spat out the offered medicine. She had just tried to get up, presumably to run. And she didn't want to be touched or examined.

Allie sighed and turned away after it was clear her patient wasn't going anywhere. Knowing Skywalker she had probably injured herself doing something stupid, or illegal – most likely both – and was trying to hide it until it healed on its own. She expected the blood work would come back diagnosing an infection. Stass had no doubt she'd go and complete her examination and find an open wound, bandaged with field dressings, inflamed and weeping pus. That would be something Skywalker would do, and it would explain her symptoms.

The apprentice from earlier approached her quickly. He stopped and bowed sharply. "Excuse me, Master Allie, the droids are done with their analysis."

Stass hid a small smile behind her hand. Master Che did like her padawans to follow protocol to the letter, and this boy certainly took his Master seriously. He was still a young apprentice, at most thirteen years old, she wondered if he would one day grow out of his rigidity. "Thank you, particularly for your assistance earlier. I will let your Master know how well you did. You may return to your studies."

The padawan tried to hide his beaming smile by muttering another thanks and bowing deeply. Then he turned sharply on his heel and left. Stass smiled at his quickly retreating back before moving onto the diagnostic suite.

It was a mid-sized, sterile laboratory staffed entirely by droids. An expansive window allowed healers to observe, if necessary, but the lab was sealed off. It lowered the risk of contamination if organics just stayed out. Samples were submitted through a sealed slot, results were available for reading at several consoles.

Stass walked over to one such console and keyed in her security code, followed by her vocal password. They were nothing, if not secure with their medical files; only authorized healers could access records.

"Greetings, Master Allie, what can I help you with today?" the computer's cool, female voice asked.

"Most recent diagnostic blood work for Anakin Skywalker."

The file flicked onto the screen in an instant. "Shall I summarize for you?"

"Yes." Allie was already skimming through the file, looking for abnormalities.

"Patient showed negative for any infections. Imbalance of electrolytes and increased levels of creatinine suggest dehydration. Low counts of leptin and iron suggest malnutrition. High levels of human chorionic gonadotropin present in blood. Diagnosis: pregnancy."

Allie stopped her scrolling. She furrowed her brow at the screen. "Can you confirm that?"

The computer brought up a chart of Anakin's blood work, laying out the various levels and markers it had measured. It even took the courtesy of highlighting the hCG levels. "Levels exceed any previous results from patient – all being nominal. However, some diagnostic tests are still underway. A complete report will be completed in forty-three point eight hours."

Stass honestly didn't know what to think. The diagnostic wasn't complete, there must be another explanation; some human disease or unknown virus that would mimic the symptoms and cause the hormonal imbalance. Skywalker wouldn't have actually broken the Code, would she?

"Export this report to a datapad," she ordered the computer. A minute passed while the computer worked, Allie stared at the chart. With a soft whir, a slot opened on the console and a datapad poked out. Allie took the pad, checked that the lab report was on it, and logged out of the system. She stopped briefly to check and make sure Skywalker was still in med bay. She was still lying in bed, eyes shut, possibly sleeping.

Did Anakin know what might be wrong with her? Allie glanced at the report. With levels this high she had to have suspected something by now. That is, _if_ that was really her problem. Who knew with the way Skywalker went rocketing around to every corner of the Outer Rim – there was no knowing what she may have come in contact with out there. At least not until the complete diagnostic was finished.

Allie returned to her office, and sat at her desk, poring over the report. She read through quickly, hoping something obvious would jump out at her. When nothing did, she started at the beginning again, this time reading carefully, looking for any detail or explanation she had missed, or the computer had missed. Perhaps a combination of symptoms, or two conflicting blood results would prove that the initial diagnosis was wrong. After her fourth read through, she finally gave up. She couldn't find or think of a single reason why Skywalker was anything but pregnant.

She checked the time, nearly an hour had passed. Anakin's IV would be empty soon; Allie would need to check if she needed a second bag. Given the shape she was in, probably. Stass was convinced it was nothing short of a miracle that Anakin was on her feet this morning – however briefly. Her blood levels showed evidence long term dehydration and malnutrition. Clearly this migraine wasn't her first episode in recent weeks. She had seen hardier Jedi go down easier, and none of them had ever been pregnant.

Stass rubbed at her eyes and took a deep breath. Before she did anything though, she was going to get a second opinion. Perhaps a more senior healer would know of something she didn't. She picked up the datapad and walked a few offices down, hoping the head healer was in. Her door was open and she sat at her desk, reading something off her computer.

"Master Che, can I get your opinion on something?"

The Twi'lek looked up at Stass. "Of course, what's the problem?"

"I have a patient presenting with symptoms of an … impossible diagnosis. I was wondering if you knew of anything that could mimic the symptoms and blood results."

"Who's the patient?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

Vokara Che almost resisted rolling her eyes, her lekku twitched in annoyance. "I'll tell you what Skywalker suffers from: youth, stupidity, and the delusion that she's invincible. I can't wait to see what she's done this time." She stated dryly, holding out her hand for the datapad. "What do the droids think she has?" she asked as she began skimming the file.

"They think she's pregnant."

Vokara raised a curious eyebrow. "That would be quite the impossible diagnosis, or in Skywalker's case, highly improbable. I wouldn't put anything past her."

Stass waited quietly for Che to read. After a few minutes, the healer set the datapad down. "I was wondering if you knew of any diseases or hormonal disorders that might produce the symptoms without someone actually being pregnant."

Master Che shook her head. "Nothing comes to mind." She stood up, picking up the datapad. "But this may be a diagnosis of exclusion. Given her levels, no doubt there would be visual evidence by this stage; at the very least an exam would give us the answer. Did you perform one?"

"She would not allow me to."

"Of course not." Vokara rose to her feet with a sigh. "Let's go, then."

Vokara led the way out of her office and into the ward. She marched directly to Skywalker's bed. Stass Allie was relieved to find the Jedi still laying there, eyes closed, breathing even. Stass thought she was asleep, but she opened her eyes and sat up as soon as the healers stepped through the curtain.

"My migraine is gone and I'm feeling better. Can I go?" she asked, lifting her left hand and shaking the nearly empty IV.

"Not yet," Che handed Allie the datapad and stepped forward. "Something came up in your blood work. We need to do an exam. Would you mind lifting your shirt, please?"

Anakin looked away from the healers. "Can we do this later? I'm tired, I just want to go back to my room and sleep for an hour or two."

"Now, Knight Skywalker." Master Che's tone left no room for argument.

Anakin clenched her jaw, and slowly reached for the hem of her shirt. She rolled it up; revealing what Allie sincerely hoped would be the flat plane of her stomach. It wasn't. A small, yet unmistakable bulge protruded from her lower abdomen. Anakin said nothing.

"That confirms it, it matches the blood test," Allie said quietly, looking between the chart and Anakin.

The two healers shared a look. This could mean expulsion from the Order for Skywalker. Vokara moved forward to perform an examination. Skywalker pulled her shirt back down, holding it tightly. She glared at the Head Healer.

"I want to speak to Obi-Wan."

That struck both the healers as suspicious, but Che wasn't having it. "You're getting an exam, Skywalker."

Anakin scooted away from the approaching healer. "You don't touch me until I speak to Obi-Wan. Otherwise I'm walking out right now."

Vokara stepped back, matching Anakin's glare. "Fine," she snapped. "Let Allie take the IV from your hand. You don't need it anymore." She turned and marched through the privacy screen, presumably to find someone to summon Master Kenobi.

Stass stepped forward, holding her hand out for Anakin's, motioning to the empty IV bag. "May I?"

Anakin reluctantly held out her hand. Stass gave her a visual exam while she removed the line. The Aurilian Bag did its trick, she was looking better. Not good enough for any strenuous physical activity, but another hour or so resting and she might be released.

"It showed up in my blood work?" she asked quietly after her hand was needle free. She had picked up the datapad and was looking at the chart.

"Yes," Stass cleaned up the IV bag before pointing to a specific point on the chart. "That hormone is specific to placental formation." Anakin nodded, but said nothing. Allie gave her a moment, waiting to see if she had anything else to say.

She didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

In which Obi-Wan gets in on this little fiasco.

Thank you so much to everyone who dropped a comment or a fave! And thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this next chapter too!

-Becks

 **Edit 4/25/17** : I have only just now realized that apparently my formatting has been eaten and I can't seem to fix it and make it stay as I want it. It's been like this on all chapters. All my of extra - and quite necessary in some places - spacing is gone. It won't stay unless I have a character there as a place holder. You're gonna see a bunch of extra periods in the breaks. Sorry. When I get this fixed I'll take them out. ((Or you can read this story over on AO3, same story name, I have the same pen name. It should be easy to find. My formatting doesn't get eaten over there...))

* * *

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

Something was seriously wrong with Anakin. She was sick. Anakin _never_ got sick. Not once in the fourteen years they had known each other had Obi-Wan ever see Anakin suffer anything worse than a moderate flu. Even when they had managed to contract some rare virus on an outer rim world, Obi-Wan had been bed ridden for almost a month while the virus ran its course. Anakin had been back on her feet in a week.

But now…

She was distracted, and unusually tired. Anakin had been suffering bouts of nausea and vertigo on and off for a several weeks now. Not that she was complaining. In fact, she was going about trying to pretend like nothing was wrong. But Obi-Wan could tell; there was definitely something wrong with her. And then, this morning in the middle of a strategy meeting, Anakin had fainted. _Fainted!_ She had never passed out like that before – not without head trauma – and today she had just dropped for no apparent reason.

Obi-Wan wracked his brain, trying to think of where they had been recently where Anakin could have picked up a foreign virus. That had to be what it was, there was no other explanation for Anakin's illness. And if it was bad enough to knock Anakin off her feet – quite literally – well, the implications were grim. Who knew how contagious it was, or how long Anakin had been carrying the virus and infecting others before symptoms arose.

He _knew_ he should have marched Anakin to a healer or med droid weeks ago when she first started feeling unwell. Obi-Wan sighed softly, knowing that never would have happened. Anakin was an adult, and fully capable of taking herself to the healers when things got bad enough.

He heaved another sigh and rolled his shoulders, trying to release his concern. After all, worrying about this wouldn't change anything. Stass Allie was taking care of Anakin and he knew she would send word when ready. He settled again to meditate while he waited for news.

Eventually, there was a knock on the door, and a soft "Excuse me, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and met a Tholothian padawan. "Yes, what is it?"

"Master Che would like to see you in the infirmary."

Obi-Wan blinked, shocked; his heart pounded. Something was definitely, seriously wrong with Anakin.

Master Vokara Che was the head Healer in the Temple. She wouldn't bother herself with a fainting spell unless it was a symptom of something much worse. On top of that, she and Anakin had never exactly gotten along. The Twi'lek master usually let other healers take care of Anakin, it worked out best for everyone.

He rose to his feet quickly. "Thank you, young one."

He strode out of the room, trying to keep his pace contained to a brisk walk. When he entered the Halls of Healing he found it mostly empty. A padawan was having a burn on his arm tended to by Stass Allie while his Master lectured him quietly. There was a bed on the far side of the infirmary, blocked off by privacy screens, Vokara Che stood outside it. She looked decidedly unhappy, with her arms crossed tightly and her lekku twitching in irritation.

"Is everything alright?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to see through the opaque screen. He could sense Anakin was there. She was blocking herself off in the Force, but Obi-Wan could still feel her distress.

"That stands to be determined, but she refuses to speak to anyone else until she talks to you." Che's voice was bitter. She didn't like being ordered around by her patients, the Halls of Healing were her domain. Few dared question her expertise. Even Master Yoda would defer to her better judgement when it came to matters of health. But Anakin… well she had never really cared for doctors of any kind, and she wasn't shy about letting the Healers know.

"Look, I know Anakin can be a difficult patient, Master Che, but—"

"Just go talk to her, Master Kenobi," Che interrupted.

Obi-Wan thought he sensed distrust coming from her. He paused for a fraction of a second, wondering what Anakin could have possibly done or said to make Vokara this irritable. Then he thought better of asking and stepped through the screen.

Anakin was sitting up in bed, cross legged, pulling at a stray thread on her cuff. She looked a little better, some color had returned to her cheeks. But there were dark circles under her eyes and she slumped like a great weight was on her shoulders. She looked young and small.

Obi-Wan sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. "Anakin, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to Master Che?"

Anakin didn't look up from her fraying sleeve. She cleared her throat, and swallowed a couple times, like she was having difficulty bringing the words up. "I… I'm pregnant."

 _Pregnant?_ Obi-Wan blinked, not quite sure he heard Anakin correctly. "That's not possible."

Anakin picked up a datapad that had been sitting beside her and handed it over. "The blood tests don't lie," she muttered.

Obi-Wan had no clue what he was looking at. The graph had several points plotted on it, a few were quite high, some were low. It didn't mean anything to him, but he would take Anakin's word for it – and by default Master Che's.

But… but it just didn't make sense. He and Anakin spent practically every waking moment with each other. They were best friends, they were like siblings! He would _know_ if she had a secret boyfriend, or was sneaking off for anonymous encounters. He would know, right?

"Wh—How? When?"

Anakin stopped playing with her sleeves, her hands clenched into shaking fists. Obi-Wan felt her withdraw a little farther into herself. "Do you remember, about three months back, that battle on Mygeeto?"

Mygeeto had been their first mission after a few weeks of rest on Coruscant. Ki-Adi Mundi was heading the campaign there. Obi-Wan and Anakin had gone to provide assistance as the Separatists tried to make big push against the Republic. The Separatists had failed after a somewhat short battle. Obi-Wan and Anakin had moved on to other systems. Really the only hitch had been when Anakin had disappeared mid-battle.

"Yes. You almost got hit by a mortar shell, it knocked you unconscious and the Separatists captured you." Obi-Wan's blood ran cold as he realized what had happened. What they had _done_ to Anakin. His next question came out in a strained whisper. "Anakin, why didn't you say anything?"

His former padawan looked away and squeezed her eyes shut, a grimace passed over her face. "I didn't want anyone to know," her voice was barely above a whisper. "What they had done… what I did in retaliation."

Obi-Wan remembered seeing Anakin that day, after she had escaped the Separatists. She was cutting through the droid army from behind, a whirlwind of destruction, her face a mask of pain and rage. She had mentioned being tortured after the battle while the medics were tending to their wounds, but Obi-Wan never would have thought of _that_ kind of torture. And… and Anakin hadn't felt safe enough to trust anyone, not even Obi-Wan with the truth? It made him feel sick.

"Who-" Obi-Wan cut himself off, hoping the insensitive question hadn't actually passed his lips.

Anakin heard it anyway. Her voice was cold and low. "It doesn't matter. He's dead."

Obi-Wan couldn't even begin to imagine how Anakin had suffered with this alone, and now she was…

"Anakin, I'm—"

"Don't say you're sorry," she interrupted. "There's nothing you could have done or changed."

Obi-Wan took Anakin's fists and wrapped his hands around them. "I'm sorry you had to suffer with this alone until now."

Anakin's hands stayed tightly clenched. "I didn-" she took a deep breath and stared at their hands intently. "I'm supposed to be the Chosen One, one of the most powerful Jedi of this age. I'm supposed to be stronger than that. I didn't want to be turned into a victim. And I… I hoped that if I kept it to myself the problem would go away on its own." Anakin's hands finally relaxed a little. She pulled them back to herself.

"You _knew_ you were pregnant?"

"It's been three months, of course I knew.

"When were you planning on telling someone? On telling me? Anakin, this isn't something you could have kept hidden."

"I know. And I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. Jedi aren't _supposed_ to have children, and admitting it would make it real, and permanent, and I… I couldn't figure out how to say it."

A heavy silence fell between the two, both trying to figure out how this would play out. Obi-Wan had a nagging feeling that there was more. There was something Anakin wasn't telling him, but he wasn't going to press it today. He'd find out in time.

"You know, we'll have to tell the Council," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"I know," Anakin squeezed her eyes shut again. "Can you tell them? I don-" she paused for a deep breath, "I don't think I'm ready to tell the story to anyone else."

"Of course." Obi-Wan reached out, wanting to comfort Anakin. He knew she wasn't one for physical shows of affection though. He placed his hand on her knee. "Master Yoda will want to know you're alright."

"You might as well tell him as soon as possible. I'd rather he heard it from you than Master Che."

Obi-Wan stood to leave. "I'll talk to Master Che, but you have to let her do her work, Anakin. No more refusing treatment."

The ghost of a smile passed over Anakin's lips. "Yes, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan stepped through the screen and looked around for Vokara Che. The Master Healer was overseeing an initiate attempt to heal her own wound, just a small cut. Obi-Wan watched quietly as the youngling's eyes lit up. Her wound stitched itself together; only a little dried blood on her hands left as a reminder.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, simultaneously looking back into his past and imagining the future. He remembered being taught how to use the Force to heal. He had never been particularly good at it, but his skills had vastly improved during the war. He also imagined Anakin's child in the place of the initiate; learning how to harness the Force and heal wounds. He knew they would be a talented Jedi, just like their mother.

"Very good, you have the makings of a natural healer," Vokara complimented the youngling with a warm smile before sending her off. She turned back to Obi-Wan and her warmth faded. "So what did she say?"

Obi-Wan kept his voice low, in part to ensure no one else overheard, but also because he didn't feel right talking about something like this. "She told me about the pregnancy, and how it happened."

Che crossed her arms silently, waiting for Obi-Wan to continue. He took a breath, reluctant to speak of it. He needed to tell her, though, because Anakin wouldn't. Taking one more fortifying breath, he recounted Anakin's story.

Vokara's eyes went wide with shock. "No," she whispered.

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. "She hadn't told anyone until today. I spoke with her about it. She said she'll let you tend to her, Master Che, but don't treater her like a victim. That's the last thing she wants."

Vokara nodded. "Of course, Master Kenobi."

"I'll be back. I must go speak with Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan found Yoda in The Room of One Thousand Fountains meditating by a small waterfall. He wasn't hard to find. In recent weeks he seemed to spend most of his time meditating here. Ever since he had escaped the med bay and taken R2-D2 somewhere. Obi-Wan still didn't know where Yoda had gone, or what he had learned. He wouldn't ask Master Yoda, and R2 was keeping mum on the subject. The little droid wouldn't even tell Anakin where they had gone.

Yoda didn't open his eyes as Obi-Wan approached. "News of Skywalker, you have."

Obi-Wan sat next to Yoda. He couldn't help but wonder if the diminutive Jedi Master has chosen this place on purpose. It would be difficult for them to be heard over the noise of the waterfall.

"Feeling better, is she?"

"She's been better, Master."

Yoda opened one eye and peeked at Obi-Wan. "Ailed by a simple infection, she is not?"

"No, Master." Obi-Wan chose his words carefully. His heart was heavy with the news he had to break. "Something has happened to Anakin. Something the Council must know, but something that may be best left off official Council records."

Yoda had both eyes opened now. He studied Obi-Wan intently. "Something Skywalker cannot speak about herself?"

"She does not have the strength to talk about it yet. She asked me to tell you," Obi-Wan admitted.

"Much concern for Skywalker I sense in you, and sorrow. Tell me."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "A few months back Anakin and I were on Mygeeto. During the battle, Anakin was knocked unconscious and captured by Separatists. They tortured her for information and it turns out they used… unusual means of torture. Because of that Anakin is… Anakin is pregnant."

Yoda's ears raised high in shock; he breathed in sharply and exhaled sorrowfully. "Disturbing news this is. A powerful Jedi Skywalker is."

"I didn't press for details, but it's probable she was drugged. She was gone for several hours."

Yoda rubbed his chin thoughtfully and was quiet for a moment. "Hmmm… Correct you were. Know of this the Council should, but on the record this should not be. Seeing the Healers is she?"

"Yes, Master Che is taking care of her."

"Good, good," Yoda nodded gently. "Tell the Council I will, and attempt to dispel rumors we should. However, secret her condition will not stay for long."

"I will help however I can," Obi-Wan assured, rising to his feet.

"An interesting future this child will have. Incredibly rare a Jedi born child is," Yoda mused aloud.

Obi-Wan frowned. He couldn't remember ever hearing a story or seeing a record of a Jedi carried child in the last couple thousand years – granted, he hadn't ever looked for such records either. "Master, has something like this happened before? Something like what happened to Anakin?"

Yoda sighed mournfully. "Not since before my time as a Jedi. Though, in my time as a Jedi Master, banished a few have been for their choices. Lie about such things to the Council, one cannot."

 _Banished._ The word echoed in Obi-Wan's mind, and while he was almost certain of the answer, he had to ask to ease his mind. "Anakin won't be banished for this, will she?"

"No, her choice, this was not. Punished she will not be." Obi-Wan breathed a little easier. "Now go, see young Skywalker you should."

"Yes, good-bye, Master Yoda." He bowed respectfully and left to go find Anakin in the infirmary.

When he arrived, it was to a suspiciously empty ward. Only an apprentice was present, he was changing bed sheets. Obi-Wan looked around, as if Anakin might be hiding in the open room. "Where is she?"

"Master Che sent Master Skywalker to go rest in her room," the padawan explained, flipping a sheet to fall over the bed.

Obi-Wan thanked the padawan and hurried away. If Anakin had been released back to her rooms to rest that meant she had chosen one of two options. To actually stay and rest – it was possible depending on how bad Anakin felt. Or she had gone to do something reckless – which was more likely, knowing Anakin. He sped along, sincerely hoping for the first.


	3. Chapter 3

And now we let Padme in on this little fiasco. Poor guy is gonna be the last to know his wife is pregnant.

Thanks all for reading! I hope you enjoy!

-Becks

 **Edit 4/25/17** : I have only just now realized that apparently my formatting has been eaten and I can't seem to fix it and make it stay as I want it. It's been like this on all chapters. All my of extra - and quite necessary in some places - spacing is gone. It won't stay unless I have a character there as a place holder. You're gonna see a bunch of extra periods in the breaks. Sorry. When I get this fixed I'll take them out. ((Or you can read this story over on AO3, same story name, I have the same pen name. It should be easy to find. My formatting doesn't get eaten over there...))

* * *

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

Anakin sighed softly as she studied the late morning sun spots on her wall. Normally, idleness like this would be driving her crazy. But right now she just wanted to lie still and let the universe go on without her for a few hours, or maybe days. She felt awful, but she supposed passing out and then unloading a massive lie would do that to a person.

Though, she was relieved she had managed to get Obi-Wan to spread the news. She never would have been able to get away with this lie without him. Deceiving him would lead to the deception of everyone else. If Yoda, or the Council asked for her to recount her story, she'd never get away with the lie. But since Obi-Wan believe it was true, the others would too. She just had to hope the horror of the story would keep them from asking too many probing questions.

Anakin shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. She didn't really want to be in the Temple right now. She could feel the shocked shift in the Force as her story passed through the Council members. She scowled at the wall. She shouldn't be able to feel the shift in the Force every time someone new learned about her condition. This hypersensitivity was infuriating, she could feel _everything_. She really hoped this wouldn't last for the entire pregnancy.

If she could just go away and hide for a few days, that would be great. It would give people time to get over their shock and not stare at her.

But she was pretty much stuck on Coruscant for the foreseeable future. She was officially off active duty; that had been Che's first decree after Obi-Wan left. Anakin was okay with that. It was safer for her and the baby. More time on Coruscant meant more time with Padme. On the other hand, she knew that inactivity would drive her crazy within a few days. Of course there was plenty she could do in the Temple to contribute to the war, but it just wasn't the same as being out there with her troops.

She wondered if the 501st would be told why their old general was no longer with them. And who would be replacing her? There were a few she wanted to know the truth - definitely Rex - but she wasn't going to get down to see them before they shipped out. She could probably get Obi-Wan to pass on the message if he had the time.

Speaking of Obi-Wan… Anakin felt him approaching a full minute before he knocked on her door.

"C'mon in, Obi-Wan," Anakin called out, sitting up. She could feel he was surprised to find her in her room.

He stepped in, his eyes automatically moving to look at the new project on her work bench and the ever increasing clutter in her room. Anakin knew the clutter and disorganization drove him crazy. She could always feel his disapproval of the mess, but he never said anything.

Then his eyes fell on her. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

Anakin shrugged, "I'm okay."

"Do… do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. Not ever actually." She could already feel him collecting a disproving statement to counter her, so she continued quickly. "I've got a pretty permanent reminder of what happened. Talking about it isn't going to change that. And I know you're going to say something about how I don't handle my feelings well and it would be good for me to talk about it, but I think I've moved on past this pretty well. You didn't even know until I told you."

Obi-Wan closed his mouth and stared at Anakin for a moment. "Alright, we don't have to talk about it, but if you ever want to…"

"Don't worry, I won't," Anakin muttered.

"What did Master Che have to say?"

"She took me off active duty. I am officially grounded. So there's that..."

"There will still be plenty for you to do here," Obi-Wan assured her.

"I know, but it won't be the same. I just hope whoever takes over the 501st will treat my troopers well."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Did Master Che tell you anything else?"

"Yeah, she gave me this massive list of vitamins I'm supposed to take every day, now." Anakin picked up a datapad from beside her bed and tossed it to Obi-Wan. "Look at this thing. I don't even know what half of these are."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he read, it was quite a list.

"You'd think in this day and age they'd figure out how to put it all into one, but no, apparently not," Anakin groused.

"So do you have to go get them?"

"No, Master Che was going to gather them and send them to me later."

"Alright, is there anything I can get for you now?"

Anakin quenched the spike of irritation that flared up. Just because she was pregnant didn't make her an invalid. She could still take care of herself. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms sternly. "Anakin, you haven't eaten all day and—"

"Obi-Wan, don't!" Anakin interrupted sharply. She sighed and continued in a softer voice. "Please stop thinking about me like I suddenly need special treatment. I know, you're just concerned for me, and I truly appreciate that, but I… I can't have you hovering over me and worrying about me like this. I can't stand it, it's smothering."

"Anakin, I have good reason to worry. You're pregnant, you passed out this morning, and you haven't eaten anything in almost a day."

"I know, but I'm not hungry. I haven't slept much in three days either, and passing out wasn't exactly easy on me. I'm too tired for anything else."

Obi-Wan softened with a small sigh. "I'm sorry, you're right, you should rest Anakin. I'll leave you be for now and check back later."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"But don't think that I'm not going to make sure you eat something today. You shouldn't skip meals like that, especially now. But… I'll try not to smother you too much."

Anakin smiled up at her friend. "I'm going to hold you up to that. You know what Master Yoda says about trying."

Obi-Wan rolled his eye but smirked. "Just get some rest, Anakin. I'll see you later."

Obi-Wan let himself out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Anakin collapsed back into her bed. She was dead tired. Passing out today had been a bit of a nasty shock, and her body wanted nothing more than to shut down and sleep for a while. At least her stomach had stopped hurting. She turned and stared at the sun spots on her wall again, watching them as she drifted off to sleep.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

When Anakin woke up the sun was low in the sky, the sun spots on her wall had moved and were now a warm orange. Anakin sat up and noticed a tray of food on her workbench, no doubt left by Obi-Wan. At least he wasn't waiting around to make sure she was eating. She lifted the lid so see what he brought; just some bread and a bowl of lukewarm soup. Anakin half smiled, she really should try and eat something. Her appetite wasn't quite there, but it had been almost 24 hours since she had last eaten.

She checked the chrono as she dipped a chunk of bread into the broth. It was early evening, almost dark. Then she could go to Padme's and share the good news. She just hoped Padme would think this was good news.

 _Somebody_ had to because Anakin sure as hell wasn't feeling it at the moment.

After she had eaten, Anakin went to find Obi-Wan. She felt like she should thank him, and let him know that she had indeed eaten something. Now that she had slept some, she felt the familiar restlessness settling in.

She found him walking the halls, talking with Plo Koon. The change in the atmosphere was palpable as she approached. They immediately stopped talking. Anakin knew they were discussing her, it wasn't surprising, but it still made her bristle.

How long until she got used to that?

"Skywalker, I heard the news. I am truly sorry," Master Plo said solemnly, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin couldn't quite meet his eyes; she looked over his shoulder instead. "Thank you, Master Plo."

He nodded respectfully to Obi-Wan and Anakin before moving on. Anakin was glad he didn't stay to talk to her; she wasn't feeling particularly conversational right now. She had always been friendly with the Kel Dor Master, more so when she had taken Ahsoka as her padawan. But ever since Ahsoka had left, well… Anakin might have been avoiding him somewhat, and he was avoiding her. Plo had discovered Ahsoka and brought her to the Temple; her leaving hurt him as much as it had hurt Anakin. Neither of them wanted to talk about it.

Obi-Wan waited until Plo was several yards away before speaking. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, some sleep and some food have really helped."

"That's good."

"I just came to thank you before I head out."

Concern crossed Obi-Wan's face. "Where are you going?"

Anakin shrugged. "Just out for a walk. I need to move and I have a lot to think about."

"I see, well, be careful, Anakin."

"I always am." Anakin half smiled before walking away.

She went undisturbed through the Temple and out of the main gates. Then, pulling her up hood over her head, Anakin walked away quickly. Within minutes, she was lost in the crowds of Coruscant. She didn't have a set path or destination; she still had to kill another half hour or so before dark finally fell. So she let her mind wander and the Force guide her feet where it willed.

Anakin felt like everywhere she looked there were parents and children. Mothers and fathers with their sullen teenagers following, or with their excited young ones pulling on their hands; people carrying infants and toddlers; pregnant women everywhere. She knew they had always been there. Just citizens of the city-planet going about their own lives, but now she felt hyperaware of their presence.

She wondered what it would be like to be one of them. Not a Jedi, not a general, not Anakin Skywalker: The Hero With No Fear, not The Chosen One, but just a normal citizen of the Republic. Mostly anonymous, save for the handful of people in her life. Able to be whoever she wanted, change however she wanted, make good and poor decisions with relatively small consequences in the grand scheme of things. A life where she could be married and not have to hide it, like she was ashamed. Where she could have a child and not pretend like she didn't want it, like it was something to be ashamed of.

It would be nice, but it would be wrong.

The Force was a part of Anakin. It was her life. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like to not have the Force. And the Jedi were her family, her friends, they were her life too. She wouldn't have traded or changed anything in her past, not even for her most idyllic daydreams. Without the Jedi none of this would have happened, she never would have met Obi-Wan or Padme. She never would have learned what the Force was and how to use it, or understand the warmth and strength that it gave her. She never would have experienced true, all consuming, pure love she felt for Padme. None of that would have happened without the Force and the Jedi.

She'd probably still be a slave; sold off as soon as she was deemed attractive enough by someone with plenty of money. Her mechanical expertise and talent as a pod racer would fall far below the value of her young body. Anakin had seen it happen every day of her life. She remembered one girl from her childhood; she had taken a six year old Anakin under her wing for a few months. She was only thirteen when her master sold her to one of the Hutts. Anakin honestly couldn't remember her name, or her face anymore, just her story. A grim lesson of being born a female slave.

A sour taste filled her mouth as that memory lead to thoughts of her own mother. Her mother, who she always knew to be quite beautiful even as time, slavery, and the harsh sands of Tattooine had worn her down. She had been a slave of Gardulla the Hutt until she and Anakin had been lost to Watto after the Hutt bet poorly on a podrace. Shmi had always told Anakin that she had no father, that she had just miraculously been conceived. Anakin knew better, but she never said anything about it. Even the Council had opted to believe Shmi's story.

Not that it mattered. Her father could have been any manner of man who frequented the Hutt pleasure dens. An anonymous stack of credits. Another meal earned for her mother. He might as well not exist.

Anakin turned a corner at random as her thoughts turned to Padme. What he would do? What he would say? Ideally, he'd be excited, overjoyed, and ecstatic. Realistically, he'd probably be shocked and horrified. He'd blame himself. They had never talked about children. It just wasn't possible, so why bother talking about something they could never have? They had been painstakingly careful, but somehow it had still happened.

Anakin felt like she was balanced on a knife's edge, ready to fall. On one side a miraculous outcome where everything worked out. On the other side she could see all the ways this pregnancy would cause things to go wrong.

The pregnancy would shatter their facade, it would expose their secret. Anakin would be banished from the Jedi Order. Padme would lose his position as a Senator, the Queen would not tolerate a scandal such as this.

Anakin couldn't leave the Order; not now, not in the middle of the war, possibly not ever. Leaving the Order was as unfathomable as leaving Padme. Nor was Padme ready to give up on politics. He was fighting a war too in the Senate, he couldn't leave either. Padme had plans for staying in the Senate for as long as the people of Naboo still trusted him. He still felt duty bound to them.

But, thankfully Mygeeto had happened; a poorly executed attempt of interrogation. That no-name separatist captain hadn't even bothered removing Anakin's lightsaber from the room before she regained consciousness. As for his 'torture' … Anakin had taken harder beatings sparring with her troopers than that seppie dished out. Anakin drew him out for as long as she could tolerate, gathering information from him. His fatal mistake had been when he had hit her in the stomach, threatening the newly formed, delicately balanced life hiding there.

Mygeeto was the perfect explanation, and just the nudge she needed to push her to the side where things might just work out in her favor.

After some time of wandering, someone bumped into Anakin, knocking her with their shoulder as they hurried past on the densely packed walkway. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was and what time it was. It was dark, and had been for some time now, but she was just outside Padme's apartment building. Anakin's heart pounded painfully and she felt a little sick. She was always happy to see Padme, even when it was nothing more than being in the same room as each other at Senate and Jedi war meetings. All she wanted was to escape for a night; just go to a warm happy place with Padme, where reality didn't matter. But that would not happen tonight, not with the news Anakin was about to break.

She walked through the front doors, suggesting to the desk staff that they didn't need to see her ID and it would be best if they forgot she was here. Then she managed to get her own lift up to the penthouse suite. Padme's security guards were at their usual post. Anakin suggested they take a quick walk around the perimeter and forget her as well. She punched in the security code and walked right in.

Padme was lounging on the couch, reading through a datapad. He looked up as Anakin entered, immediately abandoned it, and went to embrace his wife. Anakin wrapped her arms around him, lifting him off the floor a little before they kissed.

"You're late. I thought you would have been here an hour ago," he commented with a smile after they broke their kiss. "And you don't usually come through the front door."

"I was walking in the area, and I didn't feel like scaling the side of the building."

"That's probably a good idea," Padme laughed.

They sat back on the couch. C-3PO entered, cheerily greeting Anakin and bearing a tray of drinks. She took a glass, automatically bringing it to her lips to drink before she caught a whiff of the contents. Wine. She slowly lowered the glass. Too bad, she could really use a drink after the day she had.

Padme noticed she didn't drink. "Ani, what's wrong?"

Anakin took a deep breath, resolving to just say it and get it over with. "I'm pregnant."

She could feel his shock, she could practically hear his thoughts scrambling. He didn't say anything for a minute. Rather, he took Anakin's glass with a shaking hand, and put them both on the table. He locked eyes with her. "Really?"

"Yes, a blood test confirmed this this morning after I passed out in a meeting."

"You fainted? Ani!"

"I'm alright, Padme. Apparently it can happen when you don't sleep and forget to eat and rapidly changing hormones makes your blood pressure go crazy."

"Oh, Ani… I'm—"

"Please, don't say you're sorry. That's all I've heard today." Anakin breathed deeply and looked away, blinking rapidly to stop the burning in her eyes. "I know that's not what you're feeling, but right now I just need someone to pretend like this is a good thing. Everyone thinks that this is some abominable thing, that I don't want this, that it's some burden I'm forced to bear."

Padme swallowed his first words and closed his eyes. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes and beamed at Anakin. "This is the greatest news I've ever heard."

And he meant it. Anakin could sense he was telling the truth.

A sob escaped Anakin. Padme reached out and pulled her close. He held his wife as she finally released all her pent up emotions. Anakin wept bitterly.

After quite some time, Anakin had finally released her feelings, her tears were spent. She laid there, her head in Padme's lap. He gently played with her hair and talked about nothing in particular. His warm voice and fingers were soothing away her worries.

"You know, I'm actually really excited about this," she croaked, staring intently across the room. "Is that crazy?"

"No, Anakin, not at all," Padme smiled. "You're having a baby. _We_ are having a baby. You have every reason to be excited, and terrified, and worried, and angry, and happy, and every other feeling you might encounter along the way."

"I'm scared, Padme. What if the Council finds out? That would be the end of everything we know."

"If it is, then so be it, Anakin."

Anakin sat up and looked him in the eye. "You don't mean that?"

Padme was completely serious. "I do. I'd give up everything if it meant seeing you safe and happy. Even if we had to abandon everything and everyone we know and go strike out on our own on some unexplored planet. I'd do it for you."

Anakin exhaled slowly and leaned back into her husband. "We'll keep that for a last resort plan, okay?"

Padme wrapped an arm around her and he started rubbing small circles on her shoulder with his thumb. "We'll figure things out as they come, don't worry about it right now. What did you tell the Council?"

"The only thing I could, a lie. They think that I was captured by Separatists in battle and raped." Padme was silent, but his hand tightened slightly on her shoulder. "It was the only story that would keep them from asking too many questions, and the evidence is pretty obvious," she continued to explain. "I couldn't even tell them the story; they would have sensed I was lying. I made Obi-Wan spread the story."

"Does Obi-Wan know the truth?" Padme asked quietly.

"No, I can't tell him. He's on the Council."

"How did he take it?"

"He's upset over what he thinks happened, and the fact that I never told him. He's worried about me now."

"And what about the Council?"

"I haven't actually spoken to anyone about it. They left me alone for most of the day. No doubt they'll want to talk to me first thing tomorrow morning."

Padme hummed agreeing. "They won't send you back out to the war will they?"

"No, that was the first thing the Healers declared. I am off active duty, and stuck at the Temple for the foreseeable future."

"Well, at least we'll be seeing each other more often."

"That is true." Anakin smiled.

"So what happens next?"

"I guess we should just go about our business as normally as possible. That's what everyone else seems to do."

"Yes, but everyone else isn't a Jedi Knight secretly married to a Senator," Padme reminded her.

"That is true, but like you said, we'll just have to work with things as they come." Anakin sat up, feeling considerably better than she had in weeks. "Are you hungry? All I've had to eat today was soup and I'm starving."

Padme chuckled. "I'm famished. I was waiting for you for dinner."

They raided the kitchen, making a mismatched meal out of whatever was ready to eat. Neither of them felt like waiting for something to cook. After they had eaten their fill, they called it an early night. They didn't do much, they didn't talk much either. Anakin just enjoyed wrapping her arms around Padme; feeling his body next to her and the life growing between them.

They woke early the next morning, before dawn, so Anakin could sneak back to the Temple. Hopefully, Obi-Wan hadn't been too concerned over her extended walk. She usually could get away with sneaking out at night, but given her recently discovered pregnancy she had a feeling Obi-Wan would be a little more attentive to her nightly excursions. She'd have to be more careful.


	4. Chapter 4

Short chapter is short. But we finally get all the major players in on this little fiasco.

Thanks all for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

-Becks

 **Edit 4/25/17** : I have only just now realized that apparently my formatting has been eaten and I can't seem to fix it and make it stay as I want it. It's been like this on all chapters. All my of extra - and quite necessary in some places - spacing is gone. It won't stay unless I have a character there as a place holder. You're gonna see a bunch of extra periods in the breaks. Sorry. When I get this fixed I'll take them out. ((Or you can read this story over on AO3, same story name, I have the same pen name. It should be easy to find. My formatting doesn't get eaten over there...))

* * *

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

Anakin was unsurprised when Palpatine invited her to afternoon tea a couple days later. The Chancellor always tried to make time to see her when she was on Coruscant for more than a couple days. She imagined it was something like having a doting uncle. The visits were usually quite pleasant… though, she had a feeling this one would be rather uncomfortable.

She arrived promptly at three. The small table in the office was already set for two, and Palpatine was waiting for her in one of the comfortable chairs.

"Anakin, my dear, how are you?" He asked, rising to greet her.

"I'm fine," she replied automatically. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing well enough. Please sit, what can I get for you? Tea? Caf? Something a little stronger perhaps? I managed to procure some more of that Alderaanian wine you like."

"Just tea, thank you." Anakin seated herself on the stylish, but not very comfortable, couch across from Palpatine's chair.

Palpatine motioned, and a service droid quickly stepped forward with a cup of tea. Anakin took it with soft thanks. She waited quietly while Palpatine received his own cup. He didn't thank his service droid for his tea. He never thanked the droids. Most people didn't.

After taking a long sip, he spoke. "I noticed that the 501st shipped out the other day, and yet you're still here on Coruscant. Does the Council have big plans for you while you're here?"

Anakin nearly laughed into her tea. She had spoken with the Chancellor before about her desire to be a Council member in the future. No doubt this was what he was intimating towards. He couldn't have been farther from the truth.

"No, I'm afraid not… I've been taken off active duty for the time being."

"Whatever for?"

Anakin could feel his glaring curiosity, even underneath his concern. She tried to put him off the line of questioning by being vague. She knew it wouldn't work. "Health concerns."

"Health concerns? My dear, you're young and as healthy as they come. Whatever could be serious enough to take you off active duty?"

Anakin paused for a second as she prepared to lie to Palpatine. She didn't like lying to him, it was almost as bad as lying to Obi-Wan, but even he couldn't know the whole truth. Nobody could know.

Palpatine took her hesitance for offense, he hastily covered himself. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me. It's none of my business."

"No, no, it's alright," Anakin quickly assured him. "You'd find out eventually," she muttered, staring into her tea cup. She lifted her gaze and took a deep breath, trying to bring the words forward again. She'd only said them twice, ever. It was like trying to speak a foreign language… harder than that actually. "I'm pregnant."

Palpatine actually choked on his tea. "What?" he asked through coughs.

Anakin could sense a thousand questions bloom in the Chancellor's mind; his curiosity was grating against her. She waited for him stop coughing.

"I wasn't aware such things were allowed for a Jedi."

"They're not." Anakin found she couldn't keep looking at Palpatine. Her eyes locked onto her tea.

"You haven't been expelled from the Order, have you?"

"No."

"Then—" Suddenly Palpatine's curiosity died away, replaced with shock and sorrow and a touch of anger. "Oh… oh, my dear, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

Anakin felt a little better, letting Palpatine draw his own conclusions; at least she wasn't outright lying to him too.

"Are you alright?"

Anakin shrugged. "Considering the circumstances, I suppose things could be much worse. I've… gotten over it."

"How did the Jedi react to this?"

"They were shocked and upset, worried. Something like this hasn't happened since long before Master Yoda became a Jedi. It's a little awkward for everyone."

"And how do you feel about this?"

Anakin paused. Nobody had asked her that yet. "I—I don't know… For the most part, I've gotten over _it_ , there's no going back or changing what happened. So I guess I'm kind of excited, but also not."

And that was true. Anakin was excited beyond words for what had happened. She was having a baby! Padme's baby! This was one of the greatest things to happen to her. Overall, she was ecstatic. Granted, the timing was awful, with being in the middle of a war, but at the same time, it made her cover story more plausible.

And yet, it was terrifying. What if the Council found out the truth? She'd be banished! The Jedi were her life, and without them she wouldn't know what to do. They may even try and take her child away from her. The Jedi could never know the truth, not even Obi-Wan; because if one knew they'd all know, and that would be the end of everything.

So the truth would have to stay a secret, one only Anakin and Padme knew. Only spoken about behind closed doors, like it was something dirty or dangerous. Anakin hated it, but she had to accept it. There was no other option.

Palpatine smiled kindly at Anakin. "It's good to see that you are being so optimistic about this. You always did know how to make the best out of a bad situation. I daresay the next several months will be a rather trying time for you. When are you due, my dear?"

Anakin half smiled back and shrugged. "I'm only about three months along."

"Well, I don't know how much help I can offer, but if you ever need anything, Anakin, please don't hesitate to ask." Palpatine raised his cup to Anakin. "Here's to your good health, my dear."

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Palpatine ruminated darkly as he strode through his home. It was the middle of the night, the darkness and silence pressed in heavily. He stopped, keyed a code into a security panel, and a door slid open smoothly.

His meditation chamber was a barren room; undecorated, unfurnished, so different from the rest of his dwelling, certainly unbefitting of the Supreme Chancellor. But it resonated clearly with the Force. The power of the Dark Side seemed to funnel into the room. It filled Palpatine with an invigorating potential; he felt like he could conquer the galaxy.

Palpatine strode to the center of the room and sat down. He needed to meditate on what he had learned today.

Anakin Skywalker was pregnant.

Anakin Skywalker was _not_ supposed to have children.

That… that had not been included in his plans. Never once in any of his many contingencies and alternate plans had the possibility of Anakin Skywalker ever becoming pregnant crossed his mind.

 _Stupid girl!_

Yes, of course he knew she was married. He had known that for almost as long as she had been married. Her escorting Amidala back to Naboo after Geonosis _alone_ had been suspect enough to look into. He had tucked away that information for future use. Even three years ago he had known it would prove to be a useful and sharp instrument in Anakin's fall.

He never would have thought Anakin so careless, so stupid, as to actually run the risk of getting pregnant. Even Jedi knew about birth control. And one as skilled as Anakin would have no trouble acquiring several reliable means of contraception.

Was she asking to be discovered? To be banished?

Sometimes he forgot how arrogant and foolish his young apprentice was. He should have watched her more carefully, kept her out in the Outer Rim more often. This was all a matter of bad timing. Even one extra day away from Coruscant could have prevented this completely.

Of course now that this was happening, it was time to revise his plans.

The possibilities lay out before Palpatine like the freshly placed pieces of a dejarik game, the best plan hiding amidst the jumble. He reached out, testing the possibilities.

If Anakin were allowed to have her child and her husband, the Republic would win the war, and grow stronger from it. Anakin would leave the Jedi on her own accord, owning up to her choices, she would make a home with Amidala. The Jedi would prosper and flourish. He would be deposed. He'd die in obscurity of old age.

That wouldn't do.

Fortunately, reality was stacked against this future. He knew Anakin would do anything to hide the truth from the Jedi. That would sow distrust and unrest between her and the Council. Anakin would choose her husband and child over the Order, she would leave. That would happen even without his interference, but her parting would be more beneficial if it was rockier. That string could lead to her fall. Palpatine set aside that piece to think on further.

As for Anakin's child… there were several options. They could live, be born and raised, grow up loved and cared for by their mother. They could be taught the ways of the Force, taught the strength and power of the Dark Side. They wouldn't be Jedi; Anakin would never give up her child to the Jedi. But without a doubt they would be strong with the Force. An equal match, if not stronger than Anakin herself. When Anakin fell, her child would become a valuable pawn as well.

Suddenly, a rush of visions flashed before his mind's eye and Palpatine felt a series of strong emotions. Anger, failure, fear, and betrayal. Palpatine saw a dark figure loom over him. He saw his fall to his death. In an instant he knew that Anakin's child would be directly responsible for his death.

Well… that certainly wouldn't do.

It became all too clear that Anakin Skywalker's child had to die.

With that realization, the viable options for the future narrowed down significantly. Palpatine sampled the possibilities.

The child could suffer a childhood accident or illness, but that would delay his plans too much. Death in infancy would push Anakin over the edge, but orchestrating that would be difficult – not impossible though. It would work best if Anakin lost the child before it lived. That would really be the push she needed.

The power of the Dark Side could do the job, but Anakin was far too sensitive. She would feel it immediately. Palpatine would expose himself before he was ready for her to know.

Poison was an obvious choice. A less potent one that wouldn't kill a strong body like Anakin, but would make short work of an unborn child. Then again… poison was a bit too obvious. Anything he gave her would be detected with blood tests. Poison was easy to back trace. The same would go for mercenaries, assassins, and bounty hunters. Effective, but quite obvious. And setting up the proper channels and proxies would take time.

Of course, it was entirely possible for Palpatine to just allow someone else to the job without his influence. Skywalker had no shortage of enemies, and she had mentioned that her little problem was going to be a secret for Jedi ears only. If she could get off planet and encounter some trouble, undoubtedly she would end up injured. Skywalker seemed to draw trouble to herself, and she was always getting hurt for one reason or another. And in these delicate, early stages it wouldn't be surprising if physical trauma caused some damage to the baby.

Palpatine followed that train of thought; planning, replanning, creating a new timetable and more contingencies. Anakin's foolishness would not foil his conquest. After all, he hadn't gotten as far as he had without being flexible.


	5. Chapter 5

Some big news dropped in this chapter. And Padme continues to win all the awards for Best Husband.

I just want to give a HUGE Thank You! to everyone out there who has read, and liked, and commented on this fic! I know genderswaps are old hat in a fandom as big and old as Star Wars, but knowing that there are people out there enjoying my little contribution as much as I've enjoyed making it has been really awesome. So truly, thank you so much!

As a small gift I'm gonna get two chapters out tonight. Mostly because I've skipped the last couple weeks even though the chapters were ready, but also because my birthday is this week and I wanna give you all something.

Thanks again so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Becks

 **Edit 4/25/17** : I have only just now realized that apparently my formatting has been eaten and I can't seem to fix it and make it stay as I want it. It's been like this on all chapters. All my of extra - and quite necessary in some places - spacing is gone. It won't stay unless I have a character there as a place holder. You're gonna see a bunch of extra periods in the breaks. Sorry. When I get this fixed I'll take them out. ((Or you can read this story over on AO3, same story name, I have the same pen name. It should be easy to find. My formatting doesn't get eaten over there...))

* * *

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

Obi-Wan thought things were going pretty well for Anakin, considering the circumstances. He had, quite honestly, expected to have to follow her around, hounding her to be careful, slow down, take her vitamins, and _no Anakin, you cannot volunteer for a Force Combat demonstration for these Padawans!_ But Anakin had surprised him. She dutifully took her vitamins every morning, with minimal complaint, and she had reluctantly resigned herself to the less physical activities of war coordination and padawan training.

There was a drastic change from her behavior of prior weeks. She almost seemed… well, happier wasn't the right word for it, but she seemed to be having an easier time now she didn't have to pretend like nothing was wrong anymore. He even caught her meditating every once in a while—though he wasn't entirely convinced she hadn't just taught herself how to sleep sitting upright.

Once again, Anakin had become the center of all the gossip of the Temple – a position she unwilling found herself in more often than not. Though, after the initial shock of everything had passed, things seemed to have settled back to normal. It wasn't as if the Council had made a big announcement about it. Quite the opposite really. Anakin's pregnancy was not to be mentioned in Chambers or anywhere else it could go on record. But still, rumors grew and traveled quickly. It only took a week for people to stop staring at her in the halls and whispering behind their hands to their companions. Anakin showed surprising patience, and let the mutterings and stares roll off her shoulders. And for a few weeks things were fine and uneventful. Obi-Wan found himself falling into a sense of security and normalcy. And then a second bomb dropped.

When Anakin heard the news her shock was so strong that Obi-Wan actually felt it in the Force all the way in the archives. He thought briefly that a real bomb had dropped. If Anakin had reacted that strongly, it couldn't be anything good. He quickly abandoned his research and went to find her.

She was in her room being seen by Master Che. Vokara had agreed to these private visits for Anakin's comfort, and the fact that she had become somewhat of a medical celebrity amongst the healers. They were all eager to talk to her. It was highly disruptive.

Che opened the door as soon as Obi-Wan approached. "You felt that?" she asked with a curious raised brow as she let him in.

"I think everyone felt that. What happened?" Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. She was sitting on her bed with one hand pressed tightly over her mouth, the other laying over her stomach.

Che looked at Anakin. "Do you want to tell him or shall I?"

Anakin slowly pulled her hand away from her mouth. "I'm having twins."

And once again, Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure his ears were working. "What?"

"Show him the thing." Anakin gestured to one of the medical instruments Che had brought with her.

The healer picked it up and pressed a button. A small hologram appeared; a soft, slightly syncopated whooshing sound accompanied it. Obi-Wan saw two small, vaguely human looking figures, and he realized what he was hearing. His own hand went to his mouth.

"Oh my…"

Che turned off the hologram and turned back to Anakin. "Congratulations, you are officially a high risk case. I'll see you tomorrow." She gathered up her instruments and left.

Anakin began laughing—a harsh, bitter bark. "This is a dream right? This can't be happening," she said, resting her arms on her knees and dropping her head into her hands.

Obi-Wan sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Am I being punished?"

"No, Anakin, no. This is just a matter of chance. No more, no less."

"Vokara said they were a boy and a girl," Anakin's voice shook. "This is unbelievable."

Obi-Wan rubbed her shoulders. "It'll be alright, Anakin."

She stood up abruptly, looking around her room. "I need to go. I need to take a walk." She found her robe folded on the bed behind her, snatched it up, and struggled to pull it on.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly, reaching out to help. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I– I just need time to think about this."

Obi-Wan sighed softly as she hurried out of her room. Anakin had been taking a lot of walks lately. Where was she going?

He knew Coruscant was generally safe, and Anakin was more than capable of taking care of herself, but it was still worrisome. Anakin worked best when in motion and she disliked idleness. He knew that, but was it really a good idea for her to spend hours upon hours wandering the city streets? Not that there was much he could do about it. He couldn't force Anakin to stay in the Temple.

He just hoped that the next five months would be without any further shocks.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Anakin didn't care that it was the middle of the day or that it was broad daylight. She had to see Padme. She had to tell him.

Twins? Twins! This was amazing! This was terrifying. How could this have happened? Taking care of one child would have been hard enough, but two? How was she possibly going to make this work?

Anakin hurried to the speeder bay and grabbed the first one she saw. She gunned the engine and shot out into Coruscant's sky, deftly weaving in and out of the slower moving traffic. She flew right up to Padme's balcony and vaulted out of the speeder. She ran inside calling for her husband.

He didn't respond.

Anakin quickly searched the entire apartment. Padme wasn't there. Where could he be?

She caught a glimpse of the chrono on the wall. Anakin smacked her forehead. _Duh!_ It was barely past midday. Padme was still at the Senate building.

Anakin sank into a chair and took several deep breaths. She needed to calm down. She could go see Padme with no trouble at his Senate office; she could cite Jedi business as her excuse for being there. But she couldn't go running through the halls half frantic trying to get to her husband.

When her hands stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal, Anakin got back into her speeder and set out for the Senate at a slightly more reserved speed. She parked in the public speeder bay, checked in with security, and moved through the halls at a brisk walk. She stepped into an empty lift and impatiently jammed the buttons, willing it to move faster. She swore quietly when the lift slowed to let another rider in. She put a neutral expression on her face and stepped aside before the doors slid open.

"Chancellor?"

Palpatine and a couple of his advisors stepped into the lift. "Anakin?" Palpatine smiled kindly. "What a coincidence, my dear, I was just going to send for you."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I had something I wanted to discuss with you. Are you free now? It will only take a few minutes."

"Oh, um…" Anakin paused, knowing she shouldn't keep the Chancellor waiting, but she _really_ needed to see Padme.

"Of course, if you're on your way to see someone we can set up a time for a meeting," Palpatine insisted quickly.

"No, no. I have the time." Anakin covered herself quickly. "I just have a message to pass onto Senator Amidala in regards to his upcoming trip to Scipio. It's not urgent."

"Good, good." Palpatine placed his hand Anakin's arm and steered her out of the lift as it stopped on his floor. "I assure you this will only take a few minutes."

Palpatine's advisors fell away on their own back their own offices and business. By the time they reached the Chancellor's office, Anakin was alone with him. Palpatine ushered her in and bade her take a seat while he settled behind his own desk.

"How have you been, my dear? I haven't seen you for a few weeks."

"Oh, I've been fine." Anakin tried not to fidget.

Palpatine studied her quietly for a moment. "Are you sure? You see a bit distracted today. Is everything alright?"

Anakin bit the inside of her cheek and her eyes wandered around the office. She had really wanted Padme to be the next to know about the twins. But Palpatine had asked. It wouldn't be right to put him off the topic or hide the truth. After all, he was one of the few who knew she was pregnant. "Everything is fine I just… found something out today."

Palpatine's concern was immediate and palpable. "Something… bad?"

"No, actually…" Anakin half smiled. "I found out I'm having twins."

The Chancellor's eyes widened in surprise. "Twins? Well, I can see how that would throw you through a loop. Twins are rather rare. How are you feeling about this?"

Anakin shrugged and her smile grew a little more. "I've kind of given up on expecting things to go according to plan so… I guess the more the merrier right?" As Anakin forced her happier side to come through, she grew more excited to share the news with Padme. As much as she enjoyed talks with Palpatine, she wanted to see her husband more. So she moved the conversation along. "So you wanted to speak with me Chancellor?"

"Ah, yes," Palpatine moved on crisply. "Since I have you here I was wondering if you would be willing to pass on a message to the Council. Just a little bit of war business…"

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Padme rubbed his temples as he hunched over his desk. This expense report was giving him a killer headache. It was blatantly obvious the Republic could not afford to continue spending money on this war as freely as they had been. It was hardly sustainable three years ago when the war was supposed to be a few quick skirmishes with the Separatists and now… the Republic was practically bankrupt.

He'd been advocating to lessen the war spending for years, knowing exactly this was going to happen. Why were people so reluctant to see the plain facts right in front of their faces? If the Republic went bankrupt they would lose the war. Everything they had been fighting for, all the people who had sacrificed their lives. It would all be in vain if the Separatists won and the galaxy fell to anarchy.

Now he had to go all the way out to Scipio to beg for more funds from the Banking Clan; funds he wasn't entirely convinced actually existed anymore. He didn't want to go, especially now. He didn't like leaving Anakin alone. At least the trip was supposed to be short. He'd only be gone for a day or two, but still…

Padme scowled at the budget and a stab of pain lanced through his head. He huffed in irritation and set the report aside, rummaging in his desk drawer for the pain meds he kept there. He had too much to do today to be distracted by a headache. He shook out a couple pills, threw them back, and chased them with some water. Then with a heavy sigh, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes; relishing in the few peaceful moments of silence he could get before duty called again.

Padme managed to count to one hundred before his intercom chirped softly. His secretary's gentle voice came through the speaker. "Excuse me, Senator, but General Skywalker is here to see you."

 _Ani? What's she doing here?_ Padme sat up, immediately concerned. She would come and visit if she was attending a meeting here, but as far as he knew Ani didn't have any meetings today. Was something wrong? Padme's left hand reached for the intercom button. His right went to his security switches underneath his desk. He flicked off his audio and video recorders as he answered his secretary. "Send her in."

Padme was put immediately at ease when he saw Anakin's broad grin as she stepped into his office. She wouldn't be grinning like that if anything was wrong. She barely waited until the door was closed before she swept Padme up into a tight embrace.

Padme enjoyed the kiss, but had to pull away sooner than he liked. The risk of someone walking in on them was too great. "Not that I'm complaining, but to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Officially, I'm here to talk about Scipio."

Padme's smile faltered. He had really hoped that any of their discussion about Scipio as husband and wife could wait until they were in the privacy of their home. He knew Anakin wasn't going to like him leaving any more than he liked leaving her. Then his brain recognized the disclaimer Anakin had used and his smile came back broader. "And unofficially?"

"I have some news." Anakin began with a slight hesitation.

"Good news?"

"That… that stands to be determined."

Padme's smile fell, and his mind suddenly flew into overdrive imagining all of the things that could have gone wrong. He tried to brace himself for bad news. "Is it about the baby?"

"Yes." Anakin stepped away and took a couple uneasy paces; her hands settled over her stomach. Padme waited silently for her to speak. Anakin bit her lower lip and then cracked a crooked smile. "We're having twins."

Padme's mind hit a full stop. _Twins!_ His thoughts quickly backtracked from the fear to pure joy. "Really?"

Anakin nodded, her eyes a bit watery. "Yes. I saw them today."

"Oh Ani! This is the greatest news I've ever heard!" Padme swept his wife up into a tight embrace.

"I wish you could have been there, Padme. I wish you could have seen them. I heard their heartbeats and Padme, they're so strong already and they're growing so fast."

"Well, if they're anything like their mother, I wouldn't be surprised if they were born ready to wield lightsabers and leap off into battle," Padme joked, resting his hand over the small swelling of Anakin's stomach. "I can't wait to meet them."

Anakin placed her hand over Padme's. "It looks like they're a boy and a girl," she said with a soft smile. Then Anakin grew still and quiet, her smile fell. Padme felt the tension in her hands.

"What's wrong, Anakin?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking…" she trailed off hesitantly.

Padme prodded gently, knowing it would be better for his wife to get whatever was weighing on her mind out in the open. "About what?"

"I want you to name them," she blurted out.

"Are you sure? That's usually something both parents do."

"I know, but I want you to name them. I mean," Anakin laughed. "I'm terrible at naming things. I called Ahsoka Snips for months and she absolutely hated it. It was a terrible nickname. Plus I know you; you're a romantic and a planner, Padme. You've probably had your first child's names picked out since you were twelve or something."

"Thirteen, actually." Padme cracked a wry smile; Anakin did know him so well. "I might have a few ideas already. Do you want to hear them?"

Anakin laughed again. "No don't tell me, I want it to be a surprise."

Padme took Anakin's hands. "You really want me to have sole responsibility for naming our children?"

"I really do." Anakin's bright smile faded and she continued speaking in a much more subdued tone. "That way if something… if something happens then at least they'll have something from you."

Padme frowned, and cupped his wife's face in his hands. "What could possibly happen, Ani? We're both safe and healthy."

Anakin wouldn't meet her husband's eyes. "I don't know," she muttered. "Maybe it's the hormones, but I just have this terrible feeling that you won't be part of our children's lives."

"No, Ani, don't think like that. Of course I'll be there, every moment of every day. No force in the galaxy could keep us apart, or keep me away from our children." He paused, letting Anakin lean into his touch. Then in an attempt to lighten the mood, "You're not getting rid of me that easily," he teased.

Anakin cracked a tired smile. "I'm glad to hear it. I'm probably just being paranoid..."

Padme planted a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. "I'm here for you, Ani. I always have been and I always will be."


	6. Chapter 6

Hmmm... I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter without giving things away. We move the story forward. Anakin does not throw a tantrum like a spoiled child who has everything handed to her on a silver platter for her whole life. Palpatine begins sticking his nose in places where it doesn't belong.

Second chapter in my birthday double post!

Huge thanks to everyone for reading and liking, and following, and reviewing! You guys are truly awesome.

I hope you enjoy!

-Becks

 **Edit 4/25/17** : I have only just now realized that apparently my formatting has been eaten and I can't seem to fix it and make it stay as I want it. It's been like this on all chapters. All my of extra - and quite necessary in some places - spacing is gone. It won't stay unless I have a character there as a place holder. You're gonna see a bunch of extra periods in the breaks. Sorry. When I get this fixed I'll take them out. ((Or you can read this story over on AO3, same story name, I have the same pen name. It should be easy to find. My formatting doesn't get eaten over there...))

* * *

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

It was early morning, and Obi-Wan found himself drawn to one of the Temple's small courtyards. It was quiet and peaceful. He settled on a stone bench, beneath the elegantly twisted branches of an ancient tree. Some bird had found its way to the branches and was serenading the morning. He wasn't entirely sure what for, but Obi-Wan knew he should wait here. After a few minutes, other Council members joined him. Master Yoda first, then Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, finally Mace Windu. It looked like it was turning into an unofficial Council session. They all sensed something was coming from Palpatine, more of his meddling in Jedi affairs. They were only mildly surprised when Anakin came bearing his request.

Palpatine wanted a representative on the Jedi Council, "to streamline the coordination process between the Republic and the Jedi." In theory, it wasn't a terrible idea; a representative who spoke for the Chancellor inside the Temple would greatly reduce the time it took for major decisions to be made. But it was glaringly obvious that Palpatine wanted a spy sitting in on Council meetings.

"Hmmm… concerning, the Chancellor's desire to meddle in Jedi affairs," Yoda commented.

"We cannot seriously consider allowing this?" Mace Windu asked. "To allow Palpatine the power to influence Jedi business."

"Palpatine will likely push this issue until he gets what he wants. He could push it through the Senate. Our resistance would villainize us in the public eye. We could lose political support," Master Mundi observed.

"The Chancellor has no business in Jedi business," Mace insisted.

"All due respect, Master Windu," Anakin interjected. "But ever since we joined the Army in service to the Republic, hasn't the Chancellor had a privilege to some Jedi business?"

"The Chancellor has been included in war-related business. We have shared openly with him where appropriate. This is a new level. He wants to place a spy in our midst."

"Yes, and if a spy he wants, a spy the Chancellor shall get, hmm?" Yoda studied Anakin intently.

She crossed her arms conscious of everyone's eyes on her. "Master?"

"Trust you, the Chancellor does," Yoda began explaining. "Approve of you as his liaison, he would."

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin was uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with spying on the Chancellor," she muttered.

"You misunderstand, Skywalker, you wouldn't be spying on him." Mace took up explaining. "We know that Palpatine is fond of you, and he trusts you to report to him truthfully. At the same time we can also trust you as a Jedi Knight to report to the Chancellor with appropriate discretion."

"But in turn, you'll still expect me to report back to the Council on what Palpatine does when not directly interacting with the Jedi." Anakin's voice was turning cold.

"Only if you feel it is concerning to the Jedi."

Anakin paused and stepped back. She seemed to be considering the possibility.

"Ideal for the position you are," Yoda added. "Called away to the war you will not be for some time. A reliable and beneficial connection this will be for both parties."

"That is true, and it would give me something else to do." Anakin's arms fell to her sides. "Alright, I'll do it, but what does that make me? I'll be sitting in on Council meetings, but surely I'm not going to be made a Master."

Obi-Wan sensed the tiniest flicker of hope in Anakin.

"No," Windu shook his head. "For the present, you will only be a liaison. You will not have a vote on Jedi matters. If you did, Palpatine may interpret your vote as his."

"Of course, I understand."

Obi-Wan could sense her disappointment as he mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Anakin had aspirations of being a Jedi Master, a member of the Council. But she was still very young, and, her current circumstances would make the near future difficult enough for her without her having to worry about Council responsibilities. This position would be a good place for her to start, a place for her to prove herself.

Yoda nodded decisively. "In agreement we are. Official this change will be upon this afternoon's Council meeting. Master Kenobi, go tell the Chancellor with Skywalker, negotiate if he disagrees with our decision."

Anakin and Obi-Wan both bowed respectfully and walked away from the other Masters.

Anakin was silent as they walked away. Obi-Wan was the first to speak up after they were back in the Temple, heading for the speeder bay. "I know you're disappointed, Anakin."

"Of course I am, Master, you know I want to be on the Council one day." Anakin sighed softly. "But I can't argue with Master Windu's reasoning. One day I'll earn my title as Master through my own merit, not the Chancellor's."

"I'm sure you will, Anakin."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and chuckled. "Besides, I've been causing far too much trouble recently to be considered for Mastery. Anakin Skywalker, the pregnant Jedi _and_ youngest Council member ever. That's far too much even for me to deal with at one time."

Obi-Wan laughed with her. "You do have a knack for drawing trouble to yourself."

They climbed into a speeder – Anakin driving, much to Obi-Wan's displeasure – and took off for the Senate building. A comfortable silence hung between them for several minutes. Obi-Wan was quite happy that she flew much more conservatively than usual in her current condition.

He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I'm afraid we will have to tell the Chancellor about your pregnancy. He would be rightfully concerned if we took one of his best generals out of the war for an extended period without explanation."

"He already knows. I told him a few weeks ago. He knew something was wrong and I couldn't lie to him."

Obi-Wan hid his eye roll by watching oncoming traffic. "Of course you did. Anakin, you _cannot_ keep a secret. Do you know that?"

She half smirked at him. "Only when it's important, Master."

Now that he knew that Palpatine was aware of Anakin's pregnancy this liaison position felt less like a coincidence and more like a manipulation. It was a little more than suspicious that Anakin had been the one to carry the message to the Council. It was certainly unusual for the Chancellor to discuss such a position as this alone with Anakin, and not bring it up when other Council members were there to meet him. It wasn't as if one or two Masters weren't having near daily meetings with the Chancellor. But maybe he was misinterpreting the Chancellor's intentions. Palpatine had known Anakin for several years; he had always been interested in her career. He must know how restless and frustrated Anakin could get when she felt unproductive. Perhaps he had created this position to help her.

His suspicions were confirmed as soon as they delivered the Council's decision to Palpatine.

"Excellent," the Supreme Chancellor proclaimed, clapping his hands together once. It was clear that he had little doubt that Anakin wasn't going to be selected for the position. "Truthfully," he said, leaning in conspiratorially, "I had hopes you would be the one, my dear. Of course, I wouldn't want to say anything specific before the Jedi Council made their decision, but this position is perfect for you, Anakin. Particularly given your current… restrictions."

Anakin smiled back. "Thank you for your confidence, Chancellor. I hope I won't disappoint you."

"I imagine you would be hard pressed to find a time when you were ever a disappointment, Anakin," Palpatine said warmly.

Anakin said nothing, but her eyes flicked over to Obi-Wan. He could sense the flush of gratitude that coursed through her at the Chancellor's praise. It wasn't the Jedi way to seek praise and validation; Anakin knew that. Obi-Wan pressed his lips together and kept his thoughts to himself.

"Now, Master Kenobi, if you wouldn't mind carrying the message back to the rest of the Jedi Council. I'd like to speak with Anakin for a while. She will be free in time for the Council meeting this afternoon, I assure you."

"Of course, Supreme Chancellor. I'm sure you have much to discuss." Obi-Wan bowed politely before turning to Anakin. "I will see you this afternoon, Anakin."

As he left the office, he tried to figure out who was feeling more satisfied with the current arrangements. Anakin or Palpatine? Convenient coincidence or not, he tucked away his reservations. He would keep an eye on Anakin when he could, but there was no reason to distrust the Chancellor's motives. Even if he had created the position for Anakin's sake.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

It was very late, well past midnight. Obi-Wan had just finished a long shift in the command center. Given his early start this morning, and the long day he had… he was looking forward to his bed. The halls of the Temple were dark and quiet. Almost everyone was asleep by now. Night time always filled the Temple with a soothing presence as the chaos of the day disappeared into the quiet lull of the Force. It was nice to just sit and meditate in the quiet. It was even nicer to sleep through, if he was being honest. Or perhaps… he was just really tired.

He paused, for a brief second just outside Anakin's room, wondering if she was in there. He hadn't seen her since the Council meeting this afternoon. She had always been something of a night owl, but recently it seemed that she was spending an extraordinary amount of time out. Or perhaps she had always held a schedule like that and he was only now taking notice. He couldn't deny that he had become much more attentive of his former apprentice's habits in her current condition.

Not that it really mattered. After all she was already pregnant, what other trouble could she possibly get into? But Obi-Wan knew where Anakin was involved it was probably best not to tempt fate by asking such questions.

He turned back to his own room. If Anakin was sleeping, he'd leave her to rest. She could get mean when her sleep was interrupted. If she was out, knocking on her door wouldn't change anything.

Suddenly, the silence of the corridor was broken by a short, strangled scream. It came from Anakin's room.

Obi-Wan spun around and rush to the door. "Anakin! Are you alright?" he called through the door, pressing the keypad to give him entry. The door slid open and he rushed in.

Anakin was sitting up in bed, her face buried in her shaking hands. Obi-Wan relaxed marginally to see she wasn't actively dying or being attacked.

"Anakin, are you alright?" he asked again. "I heard you shout."

She dragged her hands away from her face, discreetly wiping away a couple tears. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan did I wake you?"

"No, no I was still awake. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just had a… a bad dream. That's all."

Obi-Wan frowned and studied her; Anakin wasn't being completely honest. "A dream or a vision?"

"It was like a vision, but…" Anakin admitted quietly, trailing off. Obi-Wan could sense that she didn't want to believe it had truly been a vision.

"What did you see?"

Anakin wrapped her arms protectively around her abdomen. "Death. I saw the death of my children."

Obi-Wan's blood ran cold, but he tried to speak soothingly. "Anakin, you know that visions aren't always literal."

"Mine are."

"And one rarely sees the whole picture in a vision." Obi-Wan sat on the edge of her bed, facing his former apprentice. Anakin didn't meet his eyes, she just stared down at her hands.

"It was so vivid. I saw and heard things, I felt things. It was almost real. It was like the visions I had about my mother. And I couldn't save her. I couldn't stop the visions from coming true. How am I supposed to stop this from happening?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, knowing Anakin wasn't going to like his answer. "You don't."

She glared at him, eyes filled with cold betrayal. " _What_?"

"Anakin, many Jedi have led themselves to failure trying to prevent visions from coming true."

"So you're saying I should do nothing, and wait for my children to die!"

"No, Anakin, of course not." He paused, and tried to speak even more soothingly. "I'm trying to say that you should be mindful of the Force, and what it may be trying to tell you."

She looked away, seething, breathing deeply. Obi-Wan knew she wasn't really listening to him. Anakin had never been one to sit and listen to reason when someone she cared for was in danger. It made her a great, beloved general, and a compassionate and powerful Jedi. But it was also one of her greatest weaknesses. She never took time to breathe and assess the situation. She acted on instinct. And while it had served her well thus far, there were times when it caused more harm than good. He had a bad feeling that this could be one of those instances.

Obi-Wan reached out and placed his hand over Anakin's tightly clenched fist. "You're stressed, Anakin. You've gone through a lot recently, and it's completely natural for you to be afraid for your children's wellbeing."

"You think I made this up?" she snarled, clenching her fist tighter, but not pulling it out of his grasp.

"No. I think that visions are extremely difficult to interpret, even for a Jedi as powerful as Master Yoda. They can easily be clouded by emotions." Anakin took several deep breaths, and her hand relaxed. "Tomorrow, after you've had time to think about it more and the emotions aren't so fresh, we can discuss your vision."

Anakin certainly wasn't soothed by his words, but she wasn't in a panic either. She finally pulled her hands away. "You're right," she muttered to her lap. "It's late, Master, you should go to bed."

Obi-Wan frowned at the cold dismissal. He stood up slowly and paused at the door. "You know I'm always here for you, Anakin."

"I know, Master." Her voice was still hollow and distant.

Obi-Wan opened the door and stepped through. "Good night, Anakin."


	7. Chapter 7

So apparently 4/19 is Hayden Christensen's birthday, I figured it was as good a day as any to post a new chapter! Then my computer was being a pain and not working, but as of writing this it's not midnight yet here, so it counts right?

Anywho, we step into some Clone Wars territory in this chapter. I kinda messed with the chronology of the last few bit of TCW. There were a few scenes I wanted to play with, so I shuffled 6th season things around. (honestly, nobody probably would have noticed if I didn't point it out oops) Apologies if things seem a little... choppy. I didn't want to just reiterate the entire 3-4 episode arc, so there might be a few weird jumps in this chapter and the next. We've all seen the episodes, we can fill in the blanks and side scenes right? (I really gotta stop drawing attention to things people probably wouldn't notice or care about.)

Thanks all for reading and following and favorites and reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

-Becks

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Anakin was trying not to let her mind wander, but she just was not meant for sitting still in meetings listening to Senators drone on and on. She would never understand how Padme tolerated this day in and day out. Two weeks in her new job as liaison and all she had heard was budgeting. Budgeting, budgeting, nothing but budgeting. Were these senators or bankers? She was going to strangle the next person who dared to utter the words "high interest loan" in her presence.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She was just on edge because Padme was off planet – even more so because he was working with that Separatist scum Rush Clovis. Personal feelings aside, she still found it too suspicious that an outsider like Clovis had been welcomed into the upper echelons of the Banking Clan. On top of it all, he had a history of getting personal and handsy when Padme was involved – never mind that he had actually poisoned him once! It was nothing short of infuriating that nobody else was as on edge about Padme's safety as she was. He didn't even have a Jedi escort accompany him to the negotiations, which Anakin thought was utterly foolish.

If she wasn't pregnant, if she wasn't stuck on Coruscant she would be right there with her husband, every step of the way. She'd make sure nothing happened to him this time.

Anakin snapped out of her furious mental cycle just long enough to realize the budget meeting was ending. Palpatine was sending off the Senators with the assurance that he would get back to them as soon as he had word from Senator Amidala on Scipio. As the senators shuffled out of the office – not pleased, but placated for the time being – Mas Ameda slipped in. He waited until the door shut, casting Anakin a sidelong glance before addressing Palpatine.

"Chancellor, you have a call waiting from Scipio."

"Ah, good, I was wondering when Senator Amidala would have news. Send it through." Palpatine gestured lazily with his hand, not looking up from his paperwork.

Mas Ameda bowed and turned to leave the room. Anakin moved to follow him, wanting to give the Chancellor his privacy. Of course she wanted to see Padme, and see he was alright and hear him say he was coming home soon, but she wouldn't dare to assume she could sit in while the Chancellor took a call. Luckily, this banking mess wasn't something Palpatine was trying to keep too tightly under wraps.

"Anakin, my dear, you can stay. I daresay this will be news the Jedi Council would like to know." Palpatine offered, setting his work aside to prepare for the call.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Anakin bowed slightly to hide her soft smile. She was going to see Padme after all. She resumed her position, off to the right of Palpatine's desk, waiting eagerly for Padme's hologram to appear.

She was deeply disappointed and mildly concerned when a Muun appeared instead. Anakin recognized one of the heads of the Banking Clan. He seemed furious. Swallowing her growing unease, Anakin listened intently.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Padme stared idly at the ceiling of his cell. The dim light in the corner cast the same shadows it had been for the last… how long had it been? A day or two? A week? He had tried to keep track of time with his sleep, but with nothing else to do in the cell he found himself sleeping much more than usual. His meals weren't regular either. Water and dry rations had been waiting in his cell. When he finished that, more had appeared through a slot in the door. It never came on a schedule, just whenever Padme got around to finishing his portions. Padme couldn't hear anything that transpired outside his thick cell door, the single dim light never changed its quality. The passage of time meant nothing isolated in his cell.

He figured that it hadn't been too long though. Anakin would have busted him out if it had.

Padme heaved a sigh and shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position on the hard cell bunk. At least he hadn't wasted him time in the cell entirely. He had spent much of his waking time planning. Planning what to do next about the Banking Clan. Planning what to do about Clovis after he got out of this cell. Planning for the twins' birth. Planning speeches he would give in the upcoming months. Planning diplomatic dinners and luncheons with various senators. Figuring out how exactly he was going to apologize to Ani for all of this when it was over.

It helped keep him sane.

Suddenly, the door opened, casting bright light onto Padme's face. He sat up, shielding his eyes. It only took them a second to adjust. He first saw Jedi robes, and his heart stuttered fearfully. As much as he wanted to see his wife again, he did not want her to be on Scipio. If Anakin had come to pick him up, that was going to throw a wrench into his upcoming plans. He still had some business on Scipio, potentially dangerous business, and the last thing he wanted was Anakin in harm's way.

Still blinking, his eyes moved up from the hem of the Jedi robes, he saw a familiar bearded face and was instantly relieved. "Obi-Wan? How long have I been in here?"

"About three days." The Jedi master stepped aside to let Padme exit the cell. "You've caused quite a stir, I'm afraid," he continued, sounding more amused than anything. "But the Banking Clan has graciously agreed to release you into Republic custody." Obi-Wan waved off the Muun guards as they stepped out onto the prison's landing platform.

Padme saw a ship painted in diplomatic red sitting empty and waiting for them. He noted with some satisfaction that it was a small, fast model. It would make his next step of the plan easier.

"I half expected Anakin to be the one to come get me," he commented on the distinct and quite surprising absence of his wife. Even if she hadn't been the one to get him out of jail, he expected her to be waiting with the ship or intimidating the Muuns.

"She wanted to, but her duties to the Chancellor were more important. I volunteered instead."

"That's good," Padme sighed in relief, speaking without realizing what he was saying. "I wouldn't want her putting the babies in harm's way."

Obi-Wan stopped and gave the Senator a curious look. "She told you?"

Padme could have kicked himself. He had almost exposed them, and to Obi-Wan, a Council member! His brain scrambled, trying to formulate a believable cover lie.

Obi-Wan shook his head and continued walking. "Of course she told you. Anakin can't keep a secret to save her life."

Padme almost sighed in relief. "We _are_ still friends," he offered as an explanation, with a shrug. "Though if it eases your mind, I haven't told anyone."

Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgement and half smiled. "You should have seen her when she was told she couldn't come get you."

"Was she angry?"

"Livid. I think the only thing that stopped her from hijacking a ship and coming out herself was a well-timed, emergency meeting the Chancellor wanted her to sit in on."

Padme chuckled. "Well, I'll be happy to get back to Coruscant if it will put her at ease." He stopped short just as they reached the ship. "But there is something I have to do first, and I need your help."

Obi-Wan raised a quizzical eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Just a quick side trip."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Anakin was going to _kill_ Padme!

She paced around Palpatine's office, her thoughts flying in a blinding flurry. She had taken so many turns since Palpatine had left to greet the returning Senator, Obi-Wan, and Clovis that she was almost certain she had left permanent marks on the thick red carpet.

Palpatine had asked her to wait here, knowing her dislike of Clovis, and wanting the Banking representative to get to his office before he was accosted by a furious Jedi.

But really! What the _hell_ was Padme thinking?! She was going to kill her husband. And Obi-Wan too for that matter. How could he have gone along with Padme's plan? That kind of recklessness was something… well it was something Anakin would have done. She never dreamed Obi-Wan would be that irresponsible. While she was at it she might as well kill Clovis for good measure. That sneaking Separatists has never been anything but trouble.

Anakin stopped, and tried to take some calming breaths. She could feel the group approaching, and as satisfying as it would be, it wouldn't do any good to attack them as soon as they stepped through the door.

Stars, she just wanted to see Padme again. Make sure he was safe, feel his heart beating and the warmth of his hands. She wanted to kiss him and never let him go. She wanted to kill him for being so stupid.

She was seriously considering killing him while kissing him.

Anakin breathed deeply, counting to eight as she inhaled and exhaled. They were entering the Chancellor's suite, only a matter of moments now. Trying to maintain some semblance of normalcy, Anakin hurried to sit in her chair, hoping to appear that she was at ease. It wasn't very convincing, but at least she wasn't lurking in the doorway, itching to get her hands on her husband.

The group stepped into Palpatine's office, Senator Organa and a couple others had joined them. Anakin rose to greet them, taking great relief in the fact that both Padme and Obi-Wan were unharmed. "Senator Amidala, Master Obi-Wan, I'm glad to see you are safe. You had us worried" She pointedly ignored Clovis.

Padme at least had the decency to look somewhat sheepish as he glanced across the room to his wife. Obi-Wan however was having none of it.

"A minor derailing of the plan," he explained with a casual wave of his hand. "Nothing we haven't dealt with before, Anakin."

"That's good to hear," Anakin said with a smile. Her eyes relayed her true message. _You two are both dead when we finish this._

She only half paid attention while Padme reported on his findings in Scipio. She knew Padme's findings were critically important, and rather terrifying. The Banking Clan was corrupt and practically broke. But she was more preoccupied with watching her husband and Clovis. They were hovering far too close to each other for her comfort. It was all she could do to not go and physically step in between them. At least now, Padme's role in this matter was done. Whatever happened next in this mess, Padme would be safe. She tried to tune back into the discussion at hand when the Chancellor started speaking. She immediately wished she hadn't.

"Senator Amidala, I would like you to spearhead this investigation. You are already familiar with the details. Work closely with Rush Clovis and find and expose these secret accounts. We will know how to best handle this situation once we know exactly what we are dealing with."

Padme nodded. "Yes, Chancellor. I will do my best."

Palpatine rose from his seat, ending the meeting. Anger and fear flickered in Anakin's stomach. Padme had agreed to the Chancellor's plans. No hesitation or opening a discussion of the threats facing him if he proceeded. Padme could die if he had to trust the likes of Clovis.

She and Padme trailed behind the group as they left Palpatine's office. It was easy enough to lag behind far enough that when the door closed behind them everyone else was already several yards ahead and showed no sign of stopping or looking back. Anakin took her husband's arm and pulled him off to the side.

"Why didn't you just say no?" she demanded in a low voice.

"Say no? Anakin, this isn't something I can just duck out of now. I'm too involved."

"You don't have to be. This is dangerous!"

"The Chancellor asked me to. What was I supposed to say?"

"Last time you worked with Clovis he almost killed you! And this time he got you arrested!"

"You need to trust me, Ani. I know what I'm doing."

"I do trust you, Padme. I don't trust Clovis."

"I don't either, but I have to keep playing him. He knows something we don't. We can't let him get away. The Republic needs this to be fixed!"

"What about me? I need you Padme!" Anakin paused. She grabbed her husband's hand and laid it over their children. " _We_ need you. You can't go running off and getting yourself hurt or killed."

Padme slipped his hand away quickly, looking around nervously. "Someone will see, Ani!"

She clenched her fists but let them drop to her side. "Do you know how hard it was for me to sit here idly while Obi-Wan had to bail you out of prison?" She tried to keep the shaking out of her voice, and looked anywhere but at her husband's face. "Do you know how many times I saw-"

"Saw what, Anakin?" Padme asked softly, stepping closer. "Are you still having nightmares?"

"They're not just nightmares, Padme!" she snapped and turned away. "As your wife, I demand you step out of this mission."

"Demand?" Padme's voice took a harsh edge. "We've been over this before, Anakin! You have to trust me on this. I know what I'm doing. I'm not-"

He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat softly. They both whipped around to face the intruder. Anakin's scowl deepened and rage flickered in her belly even stronger. How had she not noticed him sneaking up on them? Clovis stood there, looking not at all bothered by the fact that he had just interrupted their argument.

"Excuse the interruption, Senator Amidala, we should get started on our planning as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course," Padme said, his tone taking an immediate turn back to his gentle senatorial norm.

Clovis looked to Anakin. "General Skywalker," he nodded to her curtly. "I must admit I'm quite surprised you have not become involved in this matter. Something such as this is right up your alley, if I recall."

"I'm on special assignment with the Chancellor," Anakin growled.

"I see." Rush turned to Padme and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we should get started right away. The sooner this is fixed, the better it will be for everyone." Padme turned back to Anakin and gave her a reproachful and apologetic look. He then stepped forward, and took Clovis' arm, leading him back to his office no doubt.

Anakin grit her teeth and thundered after them once they had turned the corner. She knew better than to follow them, but she also wasn't going to hang around here for the rest of the day. If the Chancellor asked about her absence she could always use a doctor's appointment for an excuse. She stormed to her speeder and flew back to the Temple. She might not be able to physically work out her frustrations any more – Healers had barred her from the training rooms – but she had a few projects waiting on her bench that needed to be pounded into shape.

That was where Obi-Wan found her several hours later, scowling and welding her last project together. She found it nothing short of ironic that she had been struggling to find the motivation to finish up the projects cluttering her workbench for weeks; today she had blown through them like they were nothing. She was on her last droid head in need of repairs and reprogramming.

"You're setting this entire corner of the Temple on edge," her master offered as a greeting, letting himself into her room.

Anakin sighed and shut off her welder. "Something wrong?"

"You tell me."

She scowled again and set her torch aside, reaching for a wrench. "I don't trust Clovis. And I don't like Senator Amidala working with him."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? Senator Amidala is capable of taking care of himself."

"I would argue that everyone else is underreacting," Anakin snapped back, tightening the last few bolts on the droid head.

Obi-Wan studied her critically. "Anakin, your judgement has always been clouded when Senator Amidala is involved; now more so than ever. No doubt in relation to your current… condition."

"Are you suggesting that I'm being hormonal and irrational?" Anakin slammed her wrench down on the bench and stalked to the other side of the room. She threw herself down onto one of the several crates of spare parts stacked in the corner, glaring at Obi-Wan the entire time.

"I think you're feeling more protective than usual over people you care about; particularly Senator Amidala."

"Can you blame me? He's working with someone who tried to kill him. But everyone seems to be forgetting that except me!"

"I know you care deeply for the Senator, Anakin, but it is not your responsibility to protect him. Senator Amidala has been at risk many times before, and he is more than capable of taking care of himself."

"We're just friends," she insisted.

Obi-Wan spoke calmly, refusing to give rise to Anakin's anger. "I never suggested you weren't, Anakin." She glowered and looked away. Obi-Wan sat on the edge of her bed and tried softening her with some gentle guidance. "What you're feeling isn't wrong, Anakin. You are allowed to have feelings for and about the Senator, it's natural. I understand, to a degree, what you are going through."

Anakin knew he was talking about Satine. She had teased Obi-Wan relentlessly about his teenage crush on the Mandalorian queen, but she also knew that despite their years of distance – and never taking the plunge that she and Padme had – they still had strong feelings for each other. It was obvious when you knew what signs to look for in a Jedi hiding their true emotions. She was hardly the first or only Jedi to fall in love; she was just the one unfortunate enough to have physical evidence of said love. Unconsciously, her hand slid over her stomach.

"Amidala and Clovis have had a past relationship," she explained, not quite able to take the edge off her voice. "I just think that Senator Amidala will have trouble keeping his emotions clear in this situation."

"He will? Or you?" Obi-Wan asked softly. Anakin clenched her fists, but didn't respond. "It's no concern of yours whether the Senator engages in a relationship, Anakin."

Anakin snorted derisively and almost snapped back a retort. If only Obi-Wan knew how much Padme's relationships actually _did_ concern her. She was well within her rights to worry about her husband.

Obi-Wan gave her a reproachful look. "Anakin, as a Jedi you have a responsibility to the Order first. Regardless of whatever might develop between Senator Amidala and Rush Clovis."

"I am well aware of my _responsibility_ to the Order, Obi-Wan!" she barked, jumping to her feet. One hand went over her stomach again. "And it's just business between them."

"Then there should be no trouble, should there?"

Anakin glowered at Obi-Wan. "No, I guess there won't be."


	8. Chapter 8

Scipio part 2!

I don't have much to say about this chapter. Again, apologies if this chapter seems a bit choppy. I wanted to include this arc in the story, and explore how it would be different given the state Anakin and Padme's relationship is in at this point. But I didn't want to just fall in the hole of basically copying the episodes scene for scene with a few changes. I'm happy with the ends result, but this certainly isn't my favorite chapter.

Speaking of, hoo boy you guys, I started really working on Anakin's fall over this last week and I am so flipping excited to get to that point with you! (It's gonna be a while yet I have up to chapter 17 ready to post and that's still before the fall) But hey if you want to come bug me on my tumblr - blog name _beck-a-leck_ \- and if you ask nicely I might be convinced to drop a few snippets for you.

Anywho, as always, hug thanks to everyone for reading, and liking, and following, and leaving comments! You guys help me get through long work days and still want to come home and write! So thank you so much!

-Becks

 **Edit 4/25/17** : I have only just now realized that apparently my formatting has been eaten and I can't seem to fix it and make it stay as I want it. It's been like this on all chapters. All my of extra - and quite necessary in some places - spacing is gone. It won't stay unless I have a character there as a place holder. You're gonna see a bunch of extra periods in the breaks. Sorry. When I get this fixed I'll take them out. ((Or you can read this story over on AO3, same story name, I have the same pen name. It should be easy to find. My formatting doesn't get eaten over there...))

* * *

.

 **Chapter 8**

.

Padme turned away from the man seated next to him, setting his plate on the table so he could refill his drink. His heart pounded in his ears and his throat was dry. He was nervous, and feeling somewhat guilty about playing Clovis. They had been friends once, more than friends actually. Rush had every intention of rekindling that relationship. Padme had been subtly putting him off all night, but he could only be so blunt. He had to figure out this mess with the banking clan, and keeping Clovis in a good mood was key to that.

Still, there was a line he would not cross.

Rush was very intent on crossing that line; constantly reminiscing on how well they had worked together before the war. When that didn't raise the response he was hoping for, Clovis turned to talking about Anakin.

"We're just friends," Padme responded quickly. He hated how easily and convincingly the lie slid off his tongue.

"Friends don't argue the way I saw you two arguing this afternoon." Rush's voice turned slightly to soft concern.

"We've been friends for a long time." Padme insisted. He reached for the decanter and refilled his glass. "She just didn't want to see me get hurt again."

While Padme was distracted with his drink, Clovis reached forward, cupping Padme's face in one hand the other pulling his close. "Then there's no reason that we can't…" He pressed their lips together.

Padme barely had a shocked second to register what was happening before an enraged voice came from the door.

"Get your hands off of him!"

Clovis was roughly pulled off the couch by invisible hands. He was thrown into an end table and fell to the floor with the crash of broken pottery.

Padme whipped towards the door and instantly recognized the dark robed figure of his wife. She was livid, seething, and ready for a fight. She closed the distance in a few long strides.

"Anakin, don't!" Padme scrambled to place himself between his wife and Clovis, but he was too slow.

She grabbed Rush by the lapels, lifted him off the floor, and wound up for a punch. Clovis wasn't going down without a fight, though. She hit him once, but he blocked Anakin's second swing. He swung out with his legs. Anakin was too fast for him and stepped away, but lost her hold on him. Rush struck a few times, Anakin dodged and parried his blows.

Padme managed to step in, shoving Clovis back a few feet, and grabbing his wife's arm. "Stop it, both of you! Anakin you shouldn't be fighting!"

She shook him off, but the momentary hesitation cost her. Clovis rushed forward, intending to tackle her. Anakin's stance was sturdy and she was only knocked back a few steps, but it didn't matter because Clovis released her with a shocked gasp. He stumbled back looking not at her face, but at her stomach.

"You... you're..." his eyes flicked from Anakin to Padme and back again. "You two..."

Anakin face twisted in rage and she hit him square across the jaw before he could finish his thought. Clovis dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

"Anakin! What were you thinking? Are you out of your mind?!" Padme shouted, pushing her away from Clovis by a few steps.

"I could ask you the same thing!" She yelled back, stepping away from him.

"I'm not _pregnant_!"

"And I wasn't found kissing another man!"

Padme's retort was cut off by his comm chirping.

"Senator Amidala, are you alright?" Typho's voice asked. "We heard a commotion."

"No, get in here!"

The words hardly left Padme's mouth before Typho and two other security guards rushed into the room. Typho's eye swept the room and taking note of the unconscious Clovis on the floor. Two officers rushed to his side.

"Someone attacked us! They came in from the balcony, and took off on a speeder." Padme explained frantically. "If Knight Skywalker hadn't shown up when she did, they might have killed Senator Clovis."

The second guard stood up and ran to the balcony, vainly searching the sky for a suspicious looking speeder.

"Did you recognize them?" Typho asked, looking to Anakin.

She crossed her arms tightly. "No."

"Sir, he's coming around." The guard by Clovis's side said. Rush stirred weakly, moaning lowly in pain.

Padme gave Anakin a sharp warning glare before kneeling next to Clovis. "Take it easy Rush, you've been knocked unconscious."

He was helped to sit up slowly; one hand gingerly touched his jaw.

"Senator Amidala told us what happened. Senator Clovis, did you recognize your attacker?"

Rush blinked blearily for a moment before his gaze sharpened. He looked first to Padme and then Anakin and then Typho. "No. I didn't."

"A med droid is on its way, Senator," the guard from the balcony announced; having given up on his speeder search.

"Thank you. Help me get Clovis to the bedroom."

The two guards lifted Clovis to his unsteady feet and led him deeper into the apartment. Padme rose with them, and gave Anakin a sharp look before following after them. Anakin stayed where she was, rooted to the spot by the angry, betrayed look in her husband's eyes. If anyone should be feeling betrayed, it was her.

She tersely answered a few more of Typho's answers; giving vague descriptions of the attacker and speeder. He would go report the attack to the Coruscant police, they'd be on the lookout for the supposed attacker. They'd never find anyone.

After Typho and his guards left, Anakin wandered through the apartment and out to the veranda. She sank down onto one of the steps, propping her arms up on her knees and watching the sky traffic flow past. The children squirmed in her belly, and she had a brief nauseating moment of fear. She could have hurt them. She could have let something terrible happen to them all because she couldn't trust Padme. Then her anger returned. Padme had willingly put himself in Clovis' hands, he had allowed himself to look available for the Separatist, he had _kissed_ Clovis.

She felt her husband approach and stop a good ten feet behind her. "The med droid is here. Do you need to see it, Anakin?"

"No. I'm not hurt." She turned and looked at her husband, and finally saw what he was wearing. He was dressed nicely – too nice for what should have just been an evening with friends. He never dressed like that for her anymore. It only made her anger burn brighter.

"Can I explain, Anakin?" Padme asked, sitting next to her.

"Be my guest, because I'd love to know why I walked in on you kissing someone else!"

Padme flinched at her harsh tone, but countered with his own sharp tongue. "Fine, but you'll have to explain to me why you put yourself and our children in danger by attacking someone who may have been armed!"

Anakin winced too, but glared at her husband. "You first."

"Pay attention then, because I know you can tell when I'm lying." Padme snapped, then he took a deep breath. "I didn't kiss Clovis voluntarily. He forced it on me just as you walked through the door. I didn't even have a chance to react before you stepped in." He sighed and softened his tone. "You know I love you, Anakin. Truly, deeply, dearly. You are the only person in the entire galaxy that I love, that I want to spend the rest of my life with, that I dream of having a family with. I would never do anything to throw that away."

Anakin looked away from the earnest expression in her husband's eyes. He was speaking true. It made her feel even worse. Her anger burned away quickly. "When I saw you with Clovis, in his arms, I… I don't know what came over me. I was just … so afraid that he was going to take you away from me. He might have been planning on killing you or, or trying to seduce you. I don't know, I just lost control. I couldn't stand seeing you there in his arms."

Padme tried to place his hand over Anakin's but she flinched away from his touch. He settled for placing it on her knee instead. "I would never leave you, Anakin, or our children."

"See, you say that and now I'm afraid you're only staying for the babies' sake."

Padme frowned and pulled away. "Do you doubt me that much?"

"No, I'm just terrified. I can't … I can't lose you, Padme. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Padme reached out again, this time catching Anakin's left hand in his own hands. He worked his fingers into her clenched fist and felt her relax as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "I'm not going anywhere, Anakin. You won't lose me. I love you, always and forever."

Anakin leaned against her husband. "I know. I love you too." She sighed heavily. "Sometimes, I'm just afraid that all this secrecy and deception will be the end of us."

"We knew that building this marriage on a foundation of lies and secrecy was going to be difficult, Anakin. But that doesn't mean it's not worth the effort."

A heavy silence settled over them. Anakin didn't feel at all better. Her anger had burnt out, but it still smoldered in the pit of her stomach. She knew Padme was still going back to work with Clovis. He had to, as much as she didn't like it. And she was stuck on Coruscant, unable to help at all, completely useless.

"Do you want to just leave?" Padme asked quietly.

"What?"

"Just… pack a bag and run away together. We could go back to Naboo, back to the lake. Nobody would know we were there. We could be a family together, finally."

"We can't leave, Padme. Somebody would find us. The Jedi… Separatists, Senate agents. Someone would find us and ruin everything. We can't really hide."

Padme sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, when this is all over, when the war is done, I want us to be together. Just me and you and our children and our love. That's all I'll need."

"That sounds nice," Anakin agreed softly. She enjoyed another moment of just feeling Padme next to her, supporting her, loving her. Suddenly, she sensed movement in the back of the apartment. She had almost forgotten about that particular thorn in her side. She stiffened and stood up. "I should go. Clovis shouldn't find me here with you. And I can't guarantee that I won't hit him again if he makes threats."

She reluctantly pulled her hand out of Padme's and hopped into her speeder. They exchanged a final "I love you" before she sped off back to the Temple.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Anakin leaned against the wall where Padme's senate pod had recently been sitting. She watched scowling, as Clovis gave his speech and provided evidence for the corruption of the Banks. Mas Amedda called for a vote to put Clovis in charge of the Banking Clan. The results came in overwhelmingly in his favor. Anakin frowned, unable to ignore the nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was not going to end well for anyone.

She uncrossed her arms and walked away, knowing the Chancellor would be expecting her to wait in the sub-level office his own pod rested in. She could have heard the news quite plainly from down there, but she just wanted to keep her eyes on Clovis. She didn't like the way that Clovis put a warm hand on Padme's. She did like the cool way Padme pulled away a lot more.

.

She followed Palpatine and his entourage in her usual place, now at the Chancellor's right hand. He had already given Mas Amedda his instructions, as well as his aids. Now began the long walk back to his offices. Palpatine always liked to make appearances in the halls after a large Senate decision rather than taking the direct lift. He said that it gave the other senators the feeling that he was open and approachable. Rarely did anyone approach him with a dispute in the halls though. The set of armed guards were more than a little off putting.

"Anakin, my dear, I know that recent events have been rather trying for you. I've known you far too long to know when something is bothering you," the Chancellor said, in a gentle, kind voice. Anakin always thought of it as his teaching voice, it seemed to carry the same tone as the Jedi Masters did when she was a young apprentice with a lot of catching up to do. He paused and made eye contact with a group of senators as they passed in the hall. He stated his next words bluntly. "I don't trust Clovis."

Anakin furrowed her brow. That seemed rather hypocritical considering the speech he just gave in favor of Clovis. "But Chancellor-"

Palpatine was quick to explain, still in his calm manner. "I may have supported him publically and politically. It was the right move for the Republic. This mess with the Banks must be settled." They stopped as they rounded a curve in the hall. Clovis and Padme were talking to a few other Senators; no doubt receiving well wishes for the success of Clovis' takeover. "But personally," Palpatine continued, "I distrust him. I think there is something else we aren't seeing with Clovis. I can only hope that whatever it is will not affect our great Republic."

Anakin definitely agreed. She was privately relieved that Palpatine disliked Clovis as well. There was something going on with the Separatist, something more than her personal dislike for him. She just hoped Padme would get out of this situation before things turned for the worse. She didn't want her husband to get hurt again.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Anakin was getting really tired of her husband being sent off to Scipio. At least this time he was given a regiment of clones to accompany him. All he had to do was oversee the transfer of power, make sure Clovis didn't do anything sneaky in the next two days, and then he'd finally be home free. He'd be able to wash his hands of this whole mess and leave the banking to the accountants. In fact, Padme should be contacting the Chancellor any minute now to report on the power transfer.

On cue, Padme's hologram flashed to life before the Chancellor's desk. He looked less than happy, Anakin's heart pounded nervously.

His news wasn't good. Clovis had raised the interest rated of the Republic's loans. He hadn't touched the Separatists.

Anakin swallowed her rising, smug wave of "I told you so" now wasn't the time or the place. It wasn't even a triumphant feeling, knowing she had been right. In this case, she wished she could have been wrong.

Palpatine called a Senate meeting. Anakin informed the Council of the changes on Scipio. Both Master Yoda and Master Windu insisted on accompanying her to the session to observe. They watched from Padme's empty pod.

Palpatine reported what had transpired, the outcry was immediate. Many felt betrayed, others had their fears vindicated.

"Correct you were, it seems, distrusting Clovis," Yoda told Anakin, not taking his eyes off the Senate floor.

"It is unwise for Clovis to make a move such as this so early. He will turn the whole Republic against him," Windu added.

"Unclear are his objectives," Yoda mused. "Want this, he might."

"No." Anakin shook her head and looked out to the Chancellor's platform. "It doesn't make sense. Something is wrong."

.

It wasn't long after that reports of a Separatist invasion of Scipio came in. Padme himself warned the Chancellor. Anakin nearly broke something when droids ambushed and captured him mid-call. Palpatine immediately ordered Mas Amedda to invoke an emergency Senate meeting.

The Chancellor hardly seemed fazed by the turn of events. It almost felt to Anakin as if he had been expecting this to happen. He turned to her as soon as Mas Amedda was out of the room. "Normally, you would be my first choice to send in to fend off the Separatists, Anakin. Who would you suggest lead the attack?"

"General Kenobi would be my first choice."

Palpatine nodded in agreement. "Inform the Council, my dear. Oversee the preparation of the armada. Pick the best General under my instructions. We must retake the Banks from the Separatists or the Republic will crumble."

Anakin bowed sharply and walked away quickly. Obi-Wan and his troops were almost ready to deploy anyway. Their R&R was up and they were supposed to ship out tomorrow morning. By the time they got organized and ready, the Senate vote would be in and they could take back Scipio. They could rescue Padme.

.

Obi-Wan was more than willing to lead the attack on Scipio. Anakin oversaw the preparation of the armada with him. It hadn't taken very long and everything was ready. Now they were just waiting for the Chancellor's word to launch. They stood outside the docking port of the command cruiser. Anakin tried to look like she wasn't anxious to get on the ship herself and rescue Padme.

Obi-Wan knew better. "I know you are worried for Senator Amidala, Anakin." He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"He's in the hands of the Separatists. Clovis betrayed him. He might not survive this."

"I will do what I can to get Padme back alive, Anakin. You have my word."

She was saved from having to come up with a positive response by her comm chirping. Mace Windu's voice came through. "The Senate has voted in favor of attacking the Separatists on Scipio. Launch the fleet when ready."

"That's my cue." Obi-Wan said dryly. He gave Anakin's shoulder one last reassuring squeeze. "We'll be back soon, Anakin. Try not to worry."

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

"I hate this!" Anakin hissed, dropping into her seat by the Chancellor's desk.

Palpatine looked at her sympathetically. "I know, my dear. You were never meant for the passive side of war. Sitting and waiting is unfitting for an energetic person such as yourself."

"I should be there with them! Not stuck here being useless. No offense, Chancellor."

"None taken, my dear." Palpatine waved his hand dismissively. "You are a fighter, Anakin, and if you weren't currently in such a vulnerable condition, you would have been my choice to lead the attack. But my dear, I would feel truly awful if anything happened to you."

"It just feels wrong to be on this side of the war."

Anakin had taken no less than ten laps around this floor of the Senate building ever since she got back from seeing Obi-Wan off. She had hoped they would help burn off some of her nervous energy and frustrations. They hadn't helped at all. This was really the first mission with personal ties that she hadn't been allowed to accompany. She thought she would have been okay. She wasn't.

Luckily for Anakin's and everyone else's nerves, preliminary reports said that the Separatist fleet had left almost as soon as the Republic had shown up. All they had to do was retake the capital from the droids, rescue Padme, and bring Clovis into Republic custody. It was going to be a very short battle. Padme would be home by nightfall.

Still, it had been several hours. There should have been another report by now!

Mas Amedda stepped into the office, bowing respectively to the Chancellor. "We have a report coming in from General Kenobi, Chancellor."

"Excellent, send it through."

Anakin was relieved to see both Obi-Wan and Padme flicker to life before her eyes in holoform. Obi-Wan looked as he always did when giving a report, a nearly unreadable, neutral expression. Padme on the other hand looked subdued, head bowed, hands folded and hanging low… mournful. Thankfully, neither of them seemed hurt.

"Chancellor, the Separatist forces have abandoned Scipio. The fleet fled and the orbit is cleared. We are working on clearing out the remaining droids from the planet."

"Good, what of the state of the Banks?"

"Irreparable damage has been done. Clovis betrayed us, cut deals with the Separatists; he was the root of the corruption all along." Padme stated dully. "But the Banks are now in the control of the Republic."

"And what of Clovis? Is he in custody?"

"I'm afraid Rush Clovis is dead." Obi-Wan stated solemnly.

Anakin couldn't help but feel a small thrill of satisfaction at that. Clovis had gotten what was coming to him. He was through putting Padme in danger, and their secret had died with him. She immediately felt sick and guilty for that train of thought, though.

"An unfortunate turn. He should have seen justice for his actions." Palpatine said, ever the voice of reason.

"We will leave forces here to defend Scipio," Obi-Wan continued. "The remainder of the armada is returning to Coruscant."

"Excellent. General Kenobi, Senator Amidala, we await your safe return."

.

Anakin waited anxiously behind the large pillars of one of the Senate building's many docking areas. Obi-Wan and Padme were going to meet the Chancellor, and several other senators here. A brief reception before they were shuffled to another emergency Senate session. Hopefully the last one for a while.

The waiting group included the Chancellor's usual entourage as well as Senator Organa, the Muun Senator from Scipio, and a few others Anakin couldn't remember the names of. She hadn't actually been invited to wait for Obi-Wan and Padme. In fact, Palpatine had asked her to wait for Obi-Wan to come to his office and then go report to the Temple. But she wasn't going to put off seeing her husband a moment longer than necessary. And she could get back to the Chancellor's offices much faster than his group could.

She heard the hum of a transport's engines wind down as one landed at the dock. She peeked around the pillar and saw her husband and Obi-Wan disembark. She quickly shielded herself, hoping Obi-Wan wouldn't notice her presence. They were greeted by the group and led back into the building. Anakin followed, dodging behind columns and hoping Padme would see her.

Finally, Padme excused himself from the group, mentioning the need to run by his office before the senate session. He waited until the remainder of the entourage walked far away before turning on his heel and sprinting back to Anakin.

She took her husband into her arms, wrapping him in a warm, strong embrace.

"I'm sorry, Ani. I'm so sorry." He sobbed into her chest. Anakin could feel the fear and grief rolling off him. "I should have listened to you."

Anakin squashed the petulant corner of her mind that wanted to snap back "yeah, you should have." Instead she gently walked them back a little further into a column's shadow and comforted her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

In which Anakin goes on a field trip and makes some new friends!

May the 4th be with you all! You get a longer chapter today!

I almost posted this chapter on Sunday, then realized that Star Wars day was coming up. Naturally, I had to wait. Had to settle for posting it Wednesday night instead of Thursday though because I know I'm going to be busy tomorrow. It's after midnight, it counts. (It's probably a good thing I'm so far ahead in this fic, because I've been unusually busy these last couple weeks. I haven't had much time to just sit and write for more than an hour or so. bleh. still, I've managed to stick to a once weekly update schedule pretty well. so there is that.)

Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And as always, huge thanks to all of you for reading, and reviewing, and favoriting, and following the story! I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Still haven't figured out this obnoxious formatting thing where it's deleting all of my extra spaces. Sorry. You'll have to deal with my temporary fixes until then.

-Becks

* * *

.

 **Chapter 9**

.

Anakin was not accustomed to seeing the Council chambers so empty. In fact, the only Master physically present was Shaak Ti. Anakin hadn't seen her since that inhibitor chip debacle with Fives and Tup. That had been a few weeks after Mygeeto. An awkward silence hung between the two while they waited for the session to begin. The togruta Master had only just arrived on Coruscant this morning; she briefly met with Yoda before he had to board his own transport. She had only had a couple hours to process the news that Anakin was pregnant. Given the circumstances, Anakin did her best to tolerate Shaak Ti's stare.

In turn, she studied the Master's injuries. Her left leg was heavily bandaged thanks to a sizeable piece of shrapnel. She was confined to a hover chair, and unable to walk. Anakin guessed she would be stuck at the Temple for at least a month while she healed, perhaps longer for rehabilitation.

Just as Anakin could no longer stand the placid, unbroken stare of Shaak Ti, the tension in the room was broken by a hologram shimmering to life. Obi-Wan appeared in his seat next to Anakin, and right on cue several other seats around the council chambers filled.

The Council meeting began as it always did. Anakin listened intently to the business at hand, studying the other Masters, keeping tabs on the war, and waiting her turn. She knew by now that her input was not wanted on Council matters, not unless they had to do with her assignment. It was annoying – to say the least. She had so much to offer to the Council, but her butting in was not welcomed or tolerated. She would have to hold her tongue and wait her turn.

It took over half an hour before the Council turned to her.

"Skywalker, what news do you bring from the Chancellor?" Mace Windu asked.

Anakin straightened in her seat, conscious of the eyes on her. "Garel has reached out to the Senate, showing interest in joining the Republic. They have extended an invitation for negotiations. The Chancellor believes that they could become a valuable ally and outpost in the Outer Rim."

Anakin watched as several of the Masters nodded in agreement. Garel had always been a stubbornly neutral planet. Outside of Hutt control, never part of the Republic, and distrustful of the Separatists. They had managed quite well up until the war. Many neutral systems had suffered in the war. With trade routes in chaos, and vital shipments getting lost, pirated, or blown up along the way. The systems had been forced to pick sides or starve. Unfortunately for the Republic, the Separatists seemed to get the majority of the Neutrals. When one reached out to the Republic first, they had to be accommodated as swiftly as possible.

"Naturally, the Chancellor is sending the best negotiators to Garel. Senators Amidala and Organa have been selected for the task. The Chancellor also thinks it would be wise to send a representative of the military for negotiations. He believes a Jedi would be the best choice."

Master Yoda nodded. "A logical choice, sending a Jedi is. Any suggestions, did the Chancellor have?"

Anakin shook her head. "He left that decision up to the wisdom of the Council."

Yoda nodded quietly, and the Council opened up to discussion.

Truthfully, Palpatine had suggested Anakin take the mission. She couldn't say the prospect didn't sound appealing. Anakin hadn't been on a proper mission in months – for good reason – and she was beginning to feel a little stir crazy. Coruscant had much to offer, but she still didn't like being stuck here. An easy negotiations mission would be just what she needed; particularly one with Padme.

At the same time, she knew the Council wouldn't choose to send her. Negotiations weren't exactly her specialty, and with Garel hanging in such a delicate balance a different Jedi should be chosen for the job. She had mentally compiled a list of Jedi she thought would be suggested for the mission.

A Council member would have been ideal. But Shaak Ti was the only one currently free, and she was on strict medical rest. She wouldn't be able to make the trip. It seemed everyone best suited for the mission was elsewhere, immersed in their own current missions. They couldn't be interrupted and take a couple days to go all the way out to Garel.

Anakin's mental list got shorter. The Council got more concerned.

After they had run out of names and a pensive silence fell over the Council, Anakin spoke up. "I can go."

Even though, they were all mostly holograms, Anakin could still feel the shift in their presence. The collective gaze moved, not to her face, but to her body, where her robes hid her unmentionable secret. Even now, there still was no official mention of Anakin's pregnancy on Council records. It simultaneously relieved and bothered her.

"On Coruscant, you must stay," Yoda replied almost immediately. "Important is your work with the Chancellor."

"The Chancellor would be willing to accommodate to my absence for a couple days. He knows Garel is too valuable to lose to the Separatists. He was very clear in stressing their importance."

She looked around as the Council members mulled over the idea. Many of them seemed to agree with Anakin. Beside her, Obi-Wan looked particularly displeased. He was the first to voice an argument.

"I think a different Jedi would be better suited for this mission. Anakin's assignment is too important."

Several other Masters expressed their agreement.

Anakin tried not to scowl at her former master's holoform. She knew Obi-Wan's statement translated to _Anakin shouldn't put herself in the way of unnecessary harm out in the Outer Rim while she's pregnant._ But she also knew that the supporting Council members were agreeing to the face value of his words as well. It sounded like Obi-Wan didn't trust her, like the Council didn't trust her.

"Garel is a pacifist system," she began to explain. "They don't allow any weapons past the docks. They have expressed their interest in becoming an aid waystation. There would be little, to no negotiation on the military's side. I'd be there as a formality more than anything."

Master Mundi spoke up in her favor. "Negotiations with Garel should be completed as quickly as possible. It would be unwise to waste time waiting for another Jedi to become available."

"Skywalker would also bring a unique perspective to the negotiations," Plo Koon added.

Yoda nodded. "In agreement, we are then? To Garel, Skywalker shall go."

The Council members all gave their affirmations. Obi-Wan was the last to agree, and he did so reluctantly. Anakin knew he would be reaching out to her privately after the meeting.

The Garel negotiations were the last order of business. The meeting ended quickly with the customary blessing of the Force. Anakin followed Shaak Ti out of the chambers. She knew she needed to hurry and deliver the news to the Chancellor, but she could also sense that Shaak Ti wanted to speak with her. She had the benefit of being the only Council member present to voice their true concerns.

"Are you certain you are ready for this mission given your current… condition?" the togruta asked almost as soon as they had cleared the chambers.

"No offense, Master Ti, but I'm in better condition for this mission than you are, at the moment."

Shaak Ti half smiled. "You do have a point."

"This will be a quick and easy mission. I'll be back in two days and the Republic will have a new ally." They came to a junction in the hallways. "If you'll excuse me, I must inform the Chancellor of the Council's decision."

"Of course, may the Force be with you, Skywalker."

"And also with you, Master." Anakin bowed respectfully before turning on her heel and moving swiftly to the speeder bay. She knew she'd be having almost the exact same conversation with Obi-Wan shortly, only he wouldn't be so easy to dismiss. So she would need a good excuse to cut their conversation short. _Sorry, Master, the Chancellor is waiting on me. I can't keep him waiting. I'll contact you when we reach Garel._

He wouldn't like that, but too bad. His faith in her had been waning ever since he had discovered she was pregnant. It felt like he couldn't trust her to defend herself, to act as a Jedi should, and to avoid unnecessary risks. She knew he was worried about her, but this was getting ridiculous. She was just as capable a Jedi as she ever had been; perhaps even more so now that her children were depending on her. She wasn't being reckless or foolish, and just because she was pregnant didn't mean she still couldn't perform her duty as a Jedi. He was almost treating her like she was still his Padawan – and a young one at that. She wasn't ten anymore.

When this mission ended successfully, perhaps Obi-Wan would realize he was being the foolish one.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

The flight to Garel had been easy enough, albeit too brief for Anakin and Padme to get a chance to speak to each other without Organa or a staff member around. They stepped off the ship into a solid wall of hot, dry air. They were welcomed quite graciously by a committee of politicians, including Garel's elected leader; Madame President Prak. She was a middle aged woman with warm brown skin and black hair streaked with gray, she stood shorter than most of her politicians, but exuded a confidence and strength worthy of her office.

"Senators, Master Jedi, I am honored to welcome you to Garel."

Quick introductions were made while a small security team approached. Anakin noted that a few of the officers carried small boxes.

"My apologies, but you understand that we do not allow weapons in our cities." Prak explained. "The chief of dock security will assure your belongings are locked securely in the vaults. In addition, you may choose to place your weapons in a lock box and set the security code."

Anakin took a lock box and dropped her lightsaber inside. As she closed the box and set the code she had a creeping sense that she would need her lightsaber before the day was out. She shook away the feeling. Tonight was going to be a night of peaceful negotiations and politics. There was no reason she would need her lightsaber.

The entourage followed the dock security back to the office, and Anakin watched them lock away their weapons. When that was taken care of, they boarded a waiting transport and flew off smoothly into the capital city.

They stopped at a luxurious hotel. Immediately, crisply uniformed staff received them and collected the senators' luggage. Anakin had none; she had always traveled light having no wardrobe to speak of and few personal possessions. The president urged them to make themselves comfortable and bade farewell in the lobby. Negotiations would commence over dinner in an hour.

They were shown to their rooms. Anakin's suite was right next to Padme's. Bail's was just down the hall.

Having no bags to unpack, and knowing Padme had three, which was light for him, she waited impatiently in her room for a few minutes. Pacing around, inspecting for any listening devices or rigged up weapons. Unsurprisingly, she found nothing.

When she sensed that Padme was alone in his room, she stole to his door, overrode the lock, and stepped in. She was immensely happy that Padme had ordered his security team to stay with the ship; it made sneaking around all that much easier. Padme was in the bedroom, laying out clothing.

She walked up behind her husband, wrapped her arms around him, and placed a kiss in the hollow of his neck.

Padme giggled. "Ani, stop that. I have to unpack."

Anakin continued her pursuits, moving to nibble on his ear. "I have been dying to spend time alone with you all day."

"We have dinner in an hour," Padme reminded her gently. He brushed away her persistent lips with one hand, but turned to face her. He pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly.

"We have a whole hour to ourselves," Anakin countered after they broke the kiss. "Think of what we could do."

Padme scoffed playfully and turned away, back to rearranging his clothes. "You're incorrigible, Anakin." Anakin didn't let his arms get very far before she had him wrapped tighter and pressed against her. "I have to get ready for dinner." Padme protested weakly.

"Getting ready includes a shower, doesn't it?"

Padme smirked. "It might."

"Well come on then." Anakin stepped away, tugging at Padme's hands. "Let's have some good, clean fun."

Padme laughed. "I don't think anything that's going to happen in that shower could be considered _clean_."

Anakin dropped his hands and made her way to the bathroom, shedding layers of clothing as she went.

Padme didn't have to think very long before he followed his wife.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Anakin was quite content to sit and listen to Padme talk. She had done her part, laying out what could be expected from the military if Garel joined the Republic – very little seeing as they wanted to remain pacifists. Now it came down to politics, which Padme and Bail had covered.

She might even dare to relax enough to actually enjoy a meal. Everyone seemed at ease, from the other politicians down to the wait staff. Things were going well. A pleasant change from Anakin's usual experience with the war.

Anakin took a long sip from her glass. Her drink, a native specialty, was delicious. It was light, sweet but not overpowering, ever so slightly spiced, and incredibly refreshing. It was made from a native fruit, perfect for an arid planet such as this.

As she set her glass down, Padme trailed off, and silence fell over the table. Anakin watched his eyes widen in alarm as she felt the unfortunately familiar sensation of a blaster being held to her back. Her first instinct was to reach down to her belt for her lightsaber. She could disarm this would-be assassin before they could pull the trigger. Then she remembered with dismay that her lightsaber was locked securely in a vault at the docks.

"Put your hands up nice and slow, Jedi." The gunman growled behind her. "And don't even think about using any tricks either."

Anakin slowly raised her hands. She could sense that the gunman was weakly Force-sensitive, but he was untrained. He'd catch anything obvious, but she might be able to outsmart him with a little subtlety. Too bad subtlety wasn't exactly her strong suit.

"The rest of you, lay your hands flat on the table!" The gunman punctuated his command by waving the blaster around.

Anakin caught a look at his weapon as he waved it around. It wasn't a blaster, but a projectile based gun… who in the galaxy still used those? Weapons like that were found almost exclusively in museums and private collections. Or – she supposed – on planets where more advanced weapon technology was strictly monitored and prohibited. That would explain how he managed to sneak it in.

The gunman was dead calm. Whoever he was, this was not the first time he had held people at gunpoint. Or, he was just plain crazy and nothing really bothered him. Either way, it made him a credible threat.

"You don't have to do this." Anakin spoke calmly, putting as much influence behind her words as possible.

The gunman shot just over Anakin's shoulder; she felt the bullet pull at her hair. Padme and Bail flinched as the bullet passed between them. "I said no Jedi tricks. You won't be able to get into my head, and unless you want me to shoot everyone here," he pointed the gun directly at Padme, "You'll keep your mouth shut."

A hot flare of rage burned in Anakin's chest. She would not tolerate this maniac threatening Padme. The only thing that kept her from leaping at the gunman was a slight increase of pressure on her feet as Padme pressed down. He knew his wife far too well. They met eyes, briefly. Anakin could practically hear him thinking. _Don't do it, Ani. It's not worth it._

The gunman, temporarily satisfied that Anakin was going to sit still and stay quiet, turned his attention and gun to the head of the table.

"Madam President, I represent a group of concerned citizens. We are strongly opposed to your unsupported decision to ally our peaceful home with the warmongering dogs of the Republic."

"Your citizen's group has made their concerns clear." President Prak stated cooly, glaring daggers at the gunman. "We will not tolerate, nor give voice to terrorists."

"You won't give voice to your own citizens, but you invite these Republic dogs into our home so they can spread their war here?" the gunman spat back.

"The Republic is not _spreading_ war." Padme spoke up, trying to reason with the gunman. "They fight to bring peace and safety to the galaxy, to stop the Sep-"

"That's enough out of you." The gun faced Padme again. "Don't think I don't know who you are, Senator Amidala. You're infamous among the neutral systems. You come in first, promising that systems will only be used as aid stations, waypoints for food and medical supplies to assist the war torn systems. By the time the Republic has arrived, you've turned an aid station into a military outpost. How many peaceful systems have you personally opened up to war?"

Anakin felt the wave of distrust spread through the politicians in the room. She knew it wasn't true. Many systems that struck up agreement with the Republic were able to maintain their pacifism and neutrality. Those that chose to allow the Army in did so on their own volition.

"War would come to your system regardless of the Republic's involvement," Bail spoke up, his voice low and even. "The Separatists want galactic conquest. The neutrality of your home would not stop them from marching their droid armies through the cities and leaving a massacre in their wake."

"Have you not noticed that the Separatists only come to the systems that the Republic already has their hands all over?"

"And what of the hundreds of innocent systems the Separatists invaded first? They would be eradicated without the help of the Republic," Padme countered.

"How well did the Republic's support help Mandalore? Or Scipio?"

"Mandalore was torn apart from the inside out by civil unrest," the Bail reasoned. "They could not unite to repel the Separatists or maintain their neutrality. If not for the Republic's assistance Mandalore would be a desolate husk of a planet now."

"No, I know how this plays out. I've seen it all around the galaxy. The Republic comes in, setting up supply and medical waystations. They start by leaving just a few soldiers here, to protect their waypoints. Then they keep bringing in more and more soldiers, and battle cruisers take up residence in our air space. Then they start recruiting our own to man their installments. By the time the Separatists get here, it's all our folk out there laying down their lives for this war they didn't ask to join. Meanwhile the Republic has moved on and won't offer assistance."

It was obvious to Anakin that the gunman was just building his theories off half-baked rumors, and fear mongering lies. Anyone who actually knew how the Republic worked would see the holes immediately, but the Garelian politicians didn't know. Some of them believed his lies.

"But, I can save our people a lot of grief and pain if these negotiations don't happen." He turned his gun back to Anakin. "Get up, outsiders. We're going for a little walk."

"Reconsider your actions." President Prak ordered the gunman. "You will not succeed. Do you really wish to spend the remainder of your life in prison?"

"I am but one of many, Madam President. I believe in Garel, and I want to keep out people safe. I am willing to sacrifice myself for that."

 _Great… a martyr._ Anakin hated martyrs, they were impossible to reason with and the crazy bastards actually wanted to die. Still, she had the ability to subdue him and get the out of this mess unharmed. She just needed the right opportunity.

The gunman jabbed her back and ordered her to her feet again. Anakin conceded, rising slowly, holding her hands out. Padme and Bail followed her lead. She shared an almost imperceptible nod with her husband. Padme knew she was in charge here; they just had to play out the game until the opportune moment.

"It would appear, Madam President," Padme stated calmly, "That you still have some concerns of your constituents that must be addressed. We are willing to pause negotiations so these matters can be settled."

"Enough talk!" The gunman pushed them off towards a service door, it would cut through the kitchens and from there they could easily lose tailing security in the maze of service corridors. They were halfway to the door when a squad of security officers flooded from the entrances.

"You'll stop right there, or I'll shoot!" The gunman called out, raising the gun to the back of Anakin's head. "Tell them to stand down, or you're going to lose your head," he muttered in Anakin's ear.

Anakin could sense that he truly didn't want to pull the trigger yet. If he shot now he wouldn't get out with his hostages, if he got out alive at all. He was aware of that… so that meant he wasn't completely crazy and trigger happy.

"Stand down," Anakin ordered. "Let us pass."

The guards didn't respond and kept their stun guns trained on the group.

"Stand down!" President Prak ordered, her voice was steady as ever, but Anakin could sense she was nervous. She wasn't willing to call the gunman's bluff.

Security reacted immediately; stun guns were lowered and powered down and they cleared the way to the service door. The gunman marched them forward and through the door.

As soon as they cleared the kitchens their pace increased and the gunman took them through a winding route of hallways, corridors, and government offices. Anakin knew that it would take some time for security to catch up to their trail. Eventually, they stopped in a subterranean cargo bay. Shipping crates stood stacked and labeled, ready to go out in the morning. The doors gaped open into a dimly lit cavern. Anakin could see distant lights, indicating another building's cargo bays.

The gunman kept his weapon trained on Anakin while he pulled a communicator from his belt.

"We're ready," he barked tersely into the mouthpiece. He never took his eyes off them. "Extraction point C."

"Understood." A distorted voice replied. That was it.

He moved to put the comm back on his belt. It was a simple matter of a Force push to make it miss the clip ever so slightly. The gunman looked down to make sure it went on right this time.

 _There!_

Anakin had her opportunity. She lunged at the gunman, wrestling with him for the weapon.

"Anakin, no!"

She barely registered Padme's voice as she grappled for the gun. She had almost forced it out of the maniac's hands when his finger found the trigger.

There was a deafening crack, and Anakin felt a searing pain blossom from her side. She dropped to the floor.

Padme shouted again.

The gunman whirled around, quickly brandishing the gun at the senators. "Unless you want to join her, you'll hold still."

Anakin swore fluently under her breath as she pushed herself up on shaking arms. "I've have _enough_ of this!" She gestured sharply at the gunman, pulling downwards. He fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Ani!" Padme was at her side in a heartbeat. "What were you thinking? Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm alright… it just grazed me," Anakin assured him. She pulled her hand away from the wound and inspected it. Blood covered her hand and was quickly soaking her shirt. "Damn."

"Let me see." Padme was already rolling up Anakin's tunic. "Bail, I need your help."

Organa had stopped to check the gunman for a pulse and kick his weapon far out of reach. He was alive, but not likely to wake any time soon. Padme had taken his jacket off and pressed it against Anakin's wound.

"Bail, your belt. We have to put pressure on the wound." His voice was steady, but Anakin could feel his hands shaking.

Organa quickly took off his belt, willing to sacrifice it to stop Anakin from bleeding out. He knelt beside Padme, ready to help, and stopped cold when he got a good look at Anakin.

Anakin could feel his shock and confusion. "What's the matter Senator, you've never seen a pregnant woman before?" she asked with a wry smile.

Bail shook himself, apologized quietly, and moved to help tie the sash around Anakin's waist. Anakin hissed in pain as Padme cinched it tightly over the wound.

She could hear voices approaching; Garelian security guards drawn by the noise of the gunshot.

"Help me up," she asked Padme as she tried to put her feet back under her.

"No, Anakin, stay down."

"I'll be alright; it's only a flesh wound. I've had worse."

"But you weren't _pregnant_ then." Padme protested, but both he and Bail helped her stand up. She realized, with much chagrin, that Obi-Wan would never let her live this down. She'd be lucky if he let her out of his sight again after this fiasco. She leaned heavily on her husband just as the Garelian guards found them.

"Anakin's been shot. She needs medical attention." Padme explained as soon as the guards were within earshot.

"There are others coming." Anakin told the guards quickly, before she could be swarmed. "You might be able to catch a few more if we don't make a big fuss.

A security officer, wearing captain's bars, stepped forward. "We'll catch them, Master Jedi." He glanced to the unconscious gunman. "What did you do? He has no marks."

"I used the Force," Anakin stated dryly. Her wound was starting to hurt a lot more as the adrenaline wore off. She must have grimaced, because the captain ushered her and Padme and Bail away from the cargo doors.

"You need to get to the hospital. Medics are on their way."

They only waited a minute before the medics showed up with two gurneys. Anakin eased herself onto one. The gunman was lifted onto the other. They inspected Anakin on the run – complimenting Padme's makeshift field dressing – and Padme and Bail followed anxiously after.

Anakin last saw her husband's pale, terrified face as she was pushed into a medical transport. Once the medic was onboard the doors slid shut and she was off to the hospital.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Padme was shaking, a quiet fearful trembling. He had been ever since Anakin was shot. Bail wasn't entirely sure if the younger senator was aware of that. The doctors had taken Anakin away into a surgical ward. Their prognosis had been positive, her wound was non-fatal and it hadn't looked like it had hurt her baby, but it still required surgical attention.

Padme was standing there, staring at the closed doors, wringing his bloodied hands. He seemed frozen. This much shock and fear… it was far beyond what Bail had expected from the senator. It was a much more personal reaction than worry for a friend… even a pregnant one.

He waited a minute, watching Padme. When the younger senator showed no sign of movement, he stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Padme, let's go get you cleaned up."

Padme jumped and breathed deeply, almost as if he had been woken up. He looked down at his hands. "Yeah, right, that's a good idea."

They found a public refresher just down the hall, and Bail waited outside. After a worryingly long time, he went to look for his friend.

He found the younger senator standing at the sink, the water running, his empty hands cupped just in front of the stream. Padme's face was wet; Bail knew it wasn't water.

"Padme?"

He started into action again, splashing water onto his face. Bail handed him a paper towel. He had something he wanted to ask Padme. Now would be as good a time as any, the 'fresher was empty. He waited for Padme to finish drying his face before speaking.

"Padme, did you know Anakin was pregnant?"

"Yes." Padme was avoiding eye contact, taking great care in drying his hands.

"How?"

"Because she told me."

Bail could tell this was not a topic his friend wanted to talk about, but it didn't make sense. How could Anakin, _a Jedi Knight_ , be pregnant in the first place? And why… "Why did she tell you? Why wasn't I told?"

"Because it wasn't necessary for the mission. Because no one is _supposed_ to know."

"Then why did she tell you?"

Padme sighed and dropped his shredded paper towel into the trash. "I really wish I could tell you that."

"Padme…"

"I can't tell you, Bail. It… It's not a secret that you should have to carry."

Bail walked over and placed his hands on Padme's shoulders, turning his friend to face him. He spoke in a low, soothing voice. "Padme, how long have we been friends? Let me help you."

His young friend slumped slightly under his hands. "I can't ask this of you, Bail. If I told you, you'd be one of four people in the whole galaxy who knows."

"Padme, I swear on my life, if you trust me with this I will take your secret to my grave."

Padme stepped away from Bail, arguing silently with himself. "Gods, she's going to kill me when she finds out I told you," he muttered before turning back to Bail. He took a deep breath. "Anakin is my wife."

Suddenly, Padme's reactions made sense. He wasn't just worried about a friend. He was a father facing the possibility of losing his wife and unborn child. Bail had been there before, more times than he cared to count.

"Anakin will be alright, as will your child," Bail spoke low and comfortingly.

"Children, actually," Padme muttered. He wilted a little more as he realized he'd said more than intended. Then, the words began flooding out. A long pent up confession. "She's carrying twins; a boy and a girl. My… our son and daughter. Luke and Leia." Padme paused again, catching his words. He breathed a weak laugh. "That's the first time I've said their names. Anakin wanted me to name them, and keep it a surprise."

Bail smiled, only a little sadly. "Then let me be the first to offer my congratulations to you, Padme. Fatherhood is a precious gift."

Padme reflected his friend's sad smile. "You know that more than anyone, Bail."

"Anakin and your children will be fine. I'm sure by now she's almost out of surgery. She'll be up and trying to end the war singlehandedly in a matter of hours."

Padme chuckled weakly. He was probably right.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Anakin tried not to limp too stiffly down the ramp of the ship. She knew Obi-Wan and several other senators were waiting for them to join in on their report to the Chancellor on Garel. She had thought that after her surgery the doctors would put her in a bacta tank for a little while and send her on her way. It turns out that bacta tanks aren't pregnancy-safe. Not that it mattered, Garel was facing a shortage of medical supplies, including Bacta. Anakin refused their offered topical Bacta, knowing there was some on the ship. It was safe to use… it just worked a lot slower than the tank.

She managed to keep up her ruse through the entire report to Palpatine. It helped that Padme and Bail did all of the reporting, and they sort of glossed over the part with the gunman. No sense in mentioning Anakin was injured or pregnant in mixed company.

She almost got away with not mentioning her injury at all. She, Obi-Wan, and Padme were walking through the halls discussing the gunman in more detail before the Jedi returned to the Temple for their report. A large group of senators and their aids approached them, and they stepped out of the way to let them pass. Someone – Anakin wasn't sure who – accidentally jabbed their elbow right into her wound in the jostle. She hissed and shoved the offending elbow away, trying to stop the pained tears that pricked in her eyes.

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan took notice of Anakin pushing him away. "What's wrong, Anakin?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, dropping her hands away from her bandage.

"Anakin Skywalker, do not lie to me." Obi-Wan ordered, fixing her with a stern gaze.

"It's nothing to be concerned about," she insisted, looking to Padme for support. Her husband was looking away, being decidedly unhelpful.

"You should probably tell him, Anakin."

"Tell me what?"

"It's really nothing serious… I'll be fine in a couple days, there won't even be a scar… it's just a small flesh wound… fromwhenIwasshot." Anakin muttered the last part quickly and quietly.

Obi-Wan took a second to respond, trying to decipher Anakin's mumblings. Anakin counted down her last moments of anything resembling freedom. Because once Obi-Wan knew she had been semi-seriously injured he would never let her out of his sight again.

Her former Master's face reddened when it finally clicked. "What do you mean you GOT SHOT?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Holy schmoley ten chapters! And we're only up to ... *checks timeline* 24 weeks.

Ya know, I never started this fic expecting it to get this long, but then it just kept going and going and by the time I decided to actually post it it was looking to be around 15ish chapters. I can safely say that we have passed that mark.

I do have a question for all you lovely readers. I have a few extra small bits of this story that I just couldn't quite work into this fic. Would you be interested in reading them if I stuck them into a side/companion piece? They're mostly small parts that I couldn't quite fit into another chapter, or stretch out to make their own chapter. Or thought up after I posted the chapters they would have fit in. There might be some future bits too, glimpses of how Vader would be different and such. Let me know if you're interested and I can probably pull something together for my next update.

Second question. Did you guys get an update notification about the last chapter? Because I could not get it to work right an never got the "new chapter" email in my inbox. I kept getting error messages when I tried posting the chapter, even though it did show up. Well, I guess on the bright side, if you missed last week's update you get two new chapters this week! (That's how it works, right?)

As always, HUGE thanks to all of you for reading, and fav-ing, and following, and reviewing this story! You guys are the best, and I'm so glad you're enjoying this as much as I am.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! we get a little bit of a fun breather before things take another turn south.

-Becks

* * *

.

 **Chapter 10**

.

The air was heavily somber as Anakin sat down across from Obi-Wan at breakfast. Her friend looked tired and worn out. Judging by the heavy bags under his eyes and the listless way he picked at his food, he hadn't slept much in several days. Trying to hold a conversation with him was like trying to talk to a wall. He might have been there physically, but mentally Obi-Wan was on the opposite side of the galaxy… or perhaps down in the Temple's brig.

"Here," she said, pushing a fresh cup of caf under Obi-Wan's nose. "You need this more than I do."

Obi-Wan sat up, staring down at the steaming cup before fixing his former apprentice with a stern look. "You're not supposed to be drinking caf, Anakin. The caffeine isn't good for you."

Anakin gave him a half smile. He might be zoned out and half asleep, but he could still pull up a lecture when he needed to. "I swear I haven't touched the stuff in months," she chuckled. "But you looked like you needed a cup."

Obi-Wan blinked and attempted a smile. "Thank you," he said, bringing the cup to his lips.

Anakin let him get a few sips in, taking several bites of her food, before prodding him for information. "What's going to happen to Vos?"

Obi-Wan drew a tired breath and released it slowly. "Do I want to know how you know this is about him?"

"This hypersensitivity does have its uses," she explained with a shrug. "I sensed Quinlan almost as soon as he got back. He's a mess, emotionally. And the fact that he was taken to a cell … I put the pieces together."

Obi-Wan took a long drink from his cup. "I really can't discuss it."

"Will it be discussed at the Council Meeting this morning?"

"Yes, but it's not a meeting you will be sitting in on."

"So it's a trial then."

Obi-Wan didn't have to respond. Anakin grew silent, remembering the last trial the Council had. Just under a year had passed. Anakin wished, and not for the first time, that she knew where Ahsoka was. She knew the young Togruta was more than capable of taking care of herself in any corner of the galaxy, but that was what concerned her most. Ahsoka was over-capable, and undoubtedly she had turned around and thrown herself right back into the war almost as soon as she had left the Order. There hadn't been any reports of people seeing the former padawan, but that hardly meant she wasn't out there. Anakin knew her apprentice far too well to expect her to just go home and live a peaceful civilian life.

Anakin drew a long breath and pushed away the thoughts. "When is the trial starting?"

Obi-Wan checked the time. "Soon." He pushed away his half eaten breakfast and drained the rest of his caf.

Anakin hurriedly finished her last couple bites so she was ready when Obi-Wan stood up. She might not be allowed in the trial, but at the very least she could accompany her friend to the chambers. They didn't speak much on their walk. Obi-Wan was preoccupied and his worry hung over him like a storm cloud. Anakin didn't encourage conversation, and opted for silent support. There wasn't anything she could offer that would make the upcoming trial easier on Obi-Wan, anyway.

Obi-Wan slowed to a stop outside the chamber doors. The other Council members filed past them somberly. They would have a few minutes to discuss the trial with each other before the accused was brought before them.

"Is the Chancellor expecting you today, Anakin?"

"No, the he is making diplomatic visits to the core planets today."

Obi-Wan nodded and glanced back at the chamber doors. He was the last Council member to enter and the others were waiting on him.

Anakin had to ask before he disappeared. "How serious is this trial, Obi-Wan?" She had heard rumors of what Vos had done over the past several months. He had broken the Code, severely, multiple times. He had committed unforgiveable acts against the Jedi and the Republic. He had failed his mission. Obi-Wan had been witness to several of these failings. She was morbidly curious to see how far a Jedi could fall without being expelled.

"Much of the Council has it in mind to expel him," Obi-Wan stated soberly, but that still stands to be determined."

"I see." Anakin nodded. She sensed a group approaching the chambers with a sense of purpose. Several Temple Guards and Vos. "They're coming, you should get inside." She nudged her former Master away.

"I will come find you after the trial." Obi-Wan said before turning into the room.

Anakin turned to walk away, but stopped short a few steps from the doors. Curiosity kept her hanging around for another minute. She wanted to see Quinlan Vos. She wanted to see what a fallen Jedi looked like.

She stepped aside as the group approached. The Temple Guards were impossible to read beneath their masks and nearly blank Force presence. She paid them little regard as they did her. Vos on the other hand… Anakin had never seen the Jedi look so defeated. Usually the Kiffar walked around with his shoulders squared, head held high, a confident – almost arrogant – swagger in her steps. He certainly wasn't one for demure postures, slumped shoulders, bowed head, and trudging feet.

The group drew level with Anakin, and Quinlan lifted his gaze to see who was watching him. Anakin saw recognition and then great confusion pass over his face as they passed. He craned his neck to stare at her until they walked into the chambers.

Anakin suppressed a sigh, realizing belatedly that she wasn't wearing her outer robe. By six months she was clearly showing without the voluminous outer robe to cover things up. She walked away, dreading the inevitable conversation with Vos about this. Maybe she could just avoid him for forever… or (even better) he'd be expelled and he wouldn't have an opportunity to hunt her down.

Anakin immediately felt guilty for wishing for Vos' banishment. If he could get away with what he did and remain a Jedi then she should be safe too. For her sake, he needed to be exonerated.

.

The trial took the entire morning and bled into early afternoon. Anakin and Obi-Wan were supposed to meet Padme for lunch at one, and by noon there still had been no sign that the trial was reaching completion. She could just go and have lunch alone with her husband, but Obi-Wan had had a few rough weeks. He needed a short break.

Anakin had tried to avoid making too many "accidental" trips past the trial chambers. It wasn't like there was a chrono on the door that counted down time remaining, and she wouldn't be able to sense anything going on in there. She would just have to wait it out. That didn't stop her from wandering past once very hour or so to check.

When the trial finally did wrap up, shortly after twelve thirty, she was actually making a legitimate trip from the archives to her room. The shortest route passed the chambers. She half smiled as she approached Obi-Wan and Plo Koon. They were feeling far too relieved and happy for the trial to have ended in Vos' expulsion.

"There you are," she called out with a smile. "You took so long, I was afraid I'd have to meet Senator Amidala for lunch by myself."

"Yes, I'm sure you would have suffered every moment of lunch alone with the Senator," Obi-wan stated dryly, but with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"So the rumors _are_ true…"

Anakin suppressed a grimace. She recognized that voice, and the speaker had regained much of his confidence if his tone was anything to go by. She forced a neutral expression as Quinlan Vos joined their small group. His eyes were on Anakin… primarily her stomach.

"You really did go and get yourself knocked up."

"It wasn't exactly my choice," Anakin muttered, crossing her arms tightly.

"How long do you have?"

She saw Quinlan's hand reaching out and knew exactly what he was trying to do. She grabbed his wrist with her right hand and pulled it away from its trajectory. "Do not." She growled her only warning before dropping the offending hand.

Vos drew his hand back and looked away. "Right sorry."

Anakin tried to be somewhat sympathetic. He had had a incredibly rough time over the past several months. If half of the rumors were true, he was probably still reeling not only from Dooku's torture, but from the loss of Ventress as well. It didn't give her the patience to let people touch her without permission, but she wasn't going to hold it against him for too long either.

Fortunately, Plo Koon had a much higher tolerance threshold for Vos than either Obi-Wan or Anakin. The Kel-Dor stepped forward and laid a hand on Quinlan's shoulder. "Come, Vos, you must be hungry. Let's get some food and I will help you begin compiling a complete report of your mission."

"Good idea, I could eat an entire bantha," Vos laughed, breaking the awkward tension. He turned to Anakin and gave her a nod and then he turned to Obi-Wan. "Skywalker. Kenobi."

The two departed and Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "We should go meet the Senator. Are you ready?"

Anakin began walking the way she had originally been going. "I just need my robe. Tell me about the trial."

Obi-Wan began retelling Quinlan's mission, more than happy to share now that the trial was complete and Vos was exonerated. Anakin only half listened, she knew most of the broad details, and Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to go into the finer point until the full report was completed.

She retrieved her robe and they turned towards a speeder bay. Anakin was surprised to find there was a growing lightness in her heart the longer Obi-Wan talked. She felt hopeful… of all the things Vos had done over his mission – even though it had failed horribly and he had indeed fallen to the Dark Side – he was still a Jedi. On probation and watched carefully, but still a Jedi Knight.

Anakin's steps faltered and she fell behind Obi-Wan. She paused for a brief moment, using the wall for support as she rubbed at her stomach. A short, sharp pain had rippled across her belly and caught her a bit off guard. She wasn't concerned; they had been bothering her for a good part of the morning. Vokara had said the Braxton-Hicks could happen at any time, but they were harmless and should pass quickly. They were, however, seriously annoying. If she had to deal with these sneaking up on her randomly for the next three months she was going to lose her mind.

Obi-Wan only went a few steps before he noticed Anakin's delay. He turned around and saw Anakin leaning against a wall, rubbing her stomach and grimacing in discomfort. He immediately panicked. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?"

Anakin waved him off, trying to stand up straight. "It's nothing, just a contraction."

"You're having _contractions_?" Obi-Wan hissed. "And you didn't say anything."

Anakin blinked, confused. "No… why would I? They've been happening all morning."

Obi-Wan spluttered for a moment before he lashed out and grabbed Anakin's wrist. "I'm taking you to med bay," he declared, marching off, dragging a confused Anakin behind him. "I can't believe you didn't take yourself when this started. Anakin how kriffing stupid can you get?!"

Anakin belatedly realized why he was reacting so poorly. "No, wait, it's not like that! They're not real contractions," she tried to explain. Obi-Wan was beyond hearing her protests. She sighed and resigned herself to an unnecessary trip to the infirmary. If that's what it took to calm Obi-Wan down…

Obi-Wan marched into the infirmary with Anakin trotting behind him. He practically shouted at the padawan that approached them to go find Master Che, while he pushed Anakin down onto a bed.

"Don't yell at him!" Anakin snapped at her old Master, finally snatching her wrist back. She gave the apprentice an apologetic look. "If you could find Master Che, please, Obi-Wan needs to see her," she finished with a smirk.

The padawan scurried away, utterly terrified of this sudden personality switch between Skywalker and Kenobi. He was going to find Master Che and then find somewhere else to work for a while.

Anakin waited patiently for Vokara, studying her nails, stretching her ankles. She did note that sitting down had made the discomfort pass much quicker than it had earlier this morning.

"You know we're going to be late for lunch," she commented, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Obi-Wan didn't answer with words, but his sharp glare told her he thought she seriously needed to reconsider her priorities. He alternated between anxiously pacing around the bed and standing with his arms tightly crossed. Anakin was certain he was preparing a scathing lecture for whenever Vokara did show up.

It took her a whole three minutes. Obi-Wan greeted her with an impatient "Well it's about time!"

Vokara shot Obi-Wan a cool look over her datapad. "Skywalker, what are you doing here again?" she asked, clearly unconcerned. She didn't even bother looking up from her datapad at Anakin.

Anakin shrugged nonchalantly, echoing Che's lack of concern and sheer boredom. "I had Braxton-hicks. My wise Master here panicked." She couldn't help but end with another smirk. Oh, this was turning into pure gold. She was never going to let Obi-Wan live this down.

The Twi'lek healer sighed and lowered her datapad. "Did anything feel different?"

"Nope."

Obi-Wan spluttered some more, looking between the two, his arms dangling loosely at his side. A look of pure confusion covered his face.

"Good, you can go." She then turned to Obi-Wan and gave him a hard, stern look. "Master Kenobi, I have a datapad you may find enlightening. I suggest you read it, and stop yelling at my padawan." She turned sharply and walked to her office.

Anakin couldn't contain it anymore; she dissolved into fit of laughter.

"This isn't funny, Anakin! I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Master," she managed between laughs. "But I tried to tell you." She looked at Obi-Wan, he was thoroughly displeased. She broke down again. It was a minute before she could talk again. "I just can't believe you panicked that much. You yelled at a padawan, you _swore._ I didn't think you had it in you." She roared in laughter again. This was certainly going to be something she never let him live down.

Anakin had contained herself to some chuckles by the time Vokara returned with a datapad. The healer forced it into Obi-Wan's hands. "Everything you need to know about human pregnancy and childbirth. Happy reading," she stated dryly. "Now stop taking up bed space and get out of my med bay."

Anakin caught one good look at the horrified expression on Obi-Wan's face, she howled in laughter.

Obi-Wan's face flushed to bright red and he tucked the datapad into his robes. He did offer an apology to Vokara before she walked away.

Anakin, still trembling with silent laughter – interrupted by only the occasional chuckle now – stood up on laughter shaken legs. She clung to Obi-Wan's arm for support in case another fit of laughter decided to hit her. This time she steered him out of med bay.

"Thank you for that. I haven't laughed that hard in ages," she giggled, wiping away the tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

Obi-Wan sighed and bowed his head. "You're never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Never ever," Anakin chuckled. "This is one I'm definitely telling the kids. I'll be sure to remind you of it when you're on your death bed."

"Oh, you think you're going to outlive me?" Obi-Wan shot back, a mixture of irritation and humor in his voice. "With the way you fly? Please," he scoffed.

Anakin giggled a few more times as they made their way to the speeder bay. They picked a speeder – Anakin drove – and pulled out into Coruscant's air traffic. They were halfway to the restaurant before Anakin spoke again.

"You know we're going to have to explain to Padme why we're late."

Obi-Wan dropped his head into his hand and heaved an over exaggerated sigh. "I'm glad you're having such a good day, Anakin," he muttered flatly, but Anakin could sense that he wasn't as put off as he seemed.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Lunch was at Dex's. It was actually Padme's choice. He had been stressed recently and just wanted some junk food. Anakin wasn't complaining. She'd been dealing with cravings for deep-fried anything for a couple weeks now. The two Jedi wandered in and waved to the Besalisk cook back in the kitchen. The diner was still crowded as the lunch rush ended, but Padme had found a booth in the back corner.

"I was beginning to think I had been stood up," Padme joked as the Jedi slid into the booth.

"Sorry we're late. But Obi-Wan had a medical emergency." Anakin couldn't help but smirk.

"Is everything alright?" Padme asked immediately concerned.

As soon as he asked, a waitress came over to their table. Anakin was barely containing her laughter. Padme was giving his wife disproving looks for laughing at something that was obviously a discomfort to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan waited until after she had taken their drink order before responding. "Well, Anakin seems quite entertained by it. I'm sure she'd be happy to share the story."

Anakin began recounting their earlier Braxton-Hicks episode. Obi-Wan was quite impressed that she made it through the entire story before she completely broke down laughing again. While Anakin laughed, Padme reached a hand across the table and placed it on Obi-Wan's arm in a show of solidarity.

"She did the same thing to me last week. We were discussing Garell. I called in a med droid before I calmed down enough to realize what was going on." Padme glared at his wife as her laughter redoubled as she remembered the incident. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you. Apparently it's a good story."

"I've been off planet. She hasn't had time." Obi-Wan flipped through the menu and furrowed his brow. Dex had a few dishes he always ordered, but today… everything sounded good.

Apparently Padme was facing the same dilemma because after a minute of looking, he sighed and set the menu down. "I can't decide. Everything sounds good." He looked across to Anakin. "I feel like I'm the pregnant one. Is this what it's like for you?"

Anakin shrugged, not bothering with a menu. "Pretty much." She had already made up her mind.

Padme looked down at the menu again. "There are some things that I know I don't like, but I still want to eat them. It feels like I'm having cravings." He looked up again. "Is that even possible? Can a person get sympathy cravings?" Both he and Obi-Wan fixed Anakin with a semi-critical stare.

"Don't look at me. I already know what I want." Anakin shot back defensively. "This is on you two." She looked away and took a long drink.

"Anakin." Both men stated unconvinced.

"What?"

"Are you using the Force to project your cravings onto others?" Padme accused lightly.

"What? No!" Anakin scoffed. "At least… I don't think I am." She looked at Obi-Wan. "Am I? Is that a thing I can do?"

Obi-Wan shrugged helplessly. "When you're involved, who knows, Anakin."

Anakin frowned slightly and focused on herself for a moment. "Did that fix anything?"

Padme looked at the menu. "No," he sighed. "Maybe it's just us."

Obi-Wan voiced the same response a moment later. After a few more minutes of staring at the menu, the waitress returned and Padme and Obi-Wan were forced to make a decision.

Lunch passed in a happy cloud of good conversation, good food, and Anakin sneakily stealing food from the other's plates.

"Anakin!" Padme tried to stab at her hand with his fork, but she drew it away too quickly. With her prize in her fingers "You have your own food," he chided, pulling the plate out of her reach.

"But I'm still hungry," she mockingly complained, using the Force to lift another fried morsel into her hands.

"How can you still be hungry?" Obi-Wan asked, exasperated. "You've had two entrees."

"Hey, I'm growing two whole people." Anakin snapped, snatching a bite from Obi-Wan's plate. "You should give it a try and see how much you eat."

Padme sighed, rolled his eyes, and pushed his plate towards Anakin, barely contain his smile. He was full anyway. He never really ate junk food all that often and his meal was already sitting heavily in his stomach. He couldn't believe Anakin was still hungry… then again, he wasn't pregnant. Her metabolism could probably handle it… he missed being twenty-three. A minute later, Obi-Wan pushed his unfinished plate towards Anakin as well.


	11. Chapter 11

I was foolishly optimistic last week when I thought that the email notification problem would be fixed. I'm not holding my breath for it to be fixed by now. (It's only been 2 weeks) Either way, I''m still going to continue posting weekly updates. So if you're still not getting email notifications, check back on Tuesday nights or Wednesdays. I tend to get my chapters posted on Tuesday before midnight EST.

Huge thanks to everyone for reading, and reviewing, and faving, and following this story!

Still wondering if you guys would be interested in a side/companion piece to this fic? Short drabbles I couldn't flesh out into complete chapters. Bits that would take place after the fic ends. Little bonus things. Hell, I'd even consider taking requests if anyone actually had one. [Knowing me, this thing is gonna happen anyways, but I'd be more confident about posting it if I knew people were interested]

Anywho, not much to say about this chapter without giving anything away.

I hope you all are still enjoying this story as much as I am!

-Becks!

* * *

.

 **Chapter 10**

.

A constant, throbbing ache pounded behind Anakin's eyes. She was exhausted. The twins hadn't let her sleep well in several days, and when she did sleep long enough to reach dreams they were disturbing. They were either more of those horrible nightmares that seemed to eat away at her mind, or they were incredibly weird, which ate away at her mind in different ways. Last night she'd had a disturbingly vivid dream about giving birth to a litter of tookas through her ankle.

She was glad the Chancellor would be traveling for a few days, and she was quite content with the fact that she couldn't accompany him. Given her last experience while traveling, she was absolutely not allowed to leave Coruscant until she was in a less delicate condition. It wasn't officially decreed by a doctor, but Padme, Palpatine, and Obi-Wan had all individually put their foot down. Anakin wasn't too disappointed. She really hadn't enjoyed being shot, even if her wounds had been healed in a matter of days. (Master Che was _still_ lecturing her three weeks later.)

Her duties at the Temple would keep her busy enough, but without her added duties to the Chancellor, she would get something of a break.

And she _really_ needed a break. Even if it was just for one night.

She just needed one night to be at home with Padme. Anakin hadn't spent a night at home in weeks.

She almost felt this was more frustrating, to be so close to Padme and unable to spend the time together that she wanted. Anakin hadn't appreciated before how much easier it was to keep their marriage a secret when they were half a galaxy apart. She had a sneaking suspicion that spending time with Padme would be much easier if it weren't for Obi-Wan. She couldn't blame him for worrying, but still… he had never been so attentive of her nightly habits before she got pregnant.

But tonight, finally, Anakin would get her break. Obi-Wan was off planet, the Chancellor was leaving, and she had no further obligations to anyone except herself and her husband until the next morning. All she had to do was take her leave from the Chancellor and she would be free.

"Anakin, my dear, can I speak with you for a moment?" Palpatine's words floated through the door just as Anakin's finger hovered over the entry chime. That man had impeccable timing. She paused for a second before sliding the door open.

"Yes, Chancellor?"

"Please, sit Anakin." Palpatine stood behind his desk. He gestured to one of the chairs in front of him. His usual kind smile was gone, replaced with a somber frown.

Anakin matched his expression as she sat down. This didn't bode well. She waited for Palpatine to settle and speak. He was reluctant to broach whatever subject he had in mind.

"Anakin, I was doing some research in some old Naboo records and I came across something unexpected. Do you have any idea what it was?"

Anakin's blood ran cold. _He knew._ Padme had taken painstaking measures to bury the evidence of their marriage as deep as possible, where no one would find it. He had hidden it deep in old records that were accessible only to the Naboo Royalty. How had Palpatine found it? His position as Supreme Chancellor must give him equivalent access to the records.

"I could only hazard a guess," she responded with a casual shrug, still holding onto the tiny shred of hope that Palpatine was talking about something completely different.

"It was a record of marriage, between you and Senator Amidala."

Anakin stayed silent, knowing Palpatine was not done talking. She searched his eyes earnestly, looking for anger or malice. He was quite unreadable.

Palpatine's tone turned towards appreciation as he spoke. "I must say, Padme did a wonderful job of burying the evidence. I found it quite by accident. I wager a guess that if I hadn't been doing my research it probably would have gone unseen for several decades, if not longer."

Anakin's heart pounded. She was waiting for Palpatine to drop the axe, to let her know that as Supreme Chancellor it was his duty to report such things – as they were technically illegal. By Republic law, marriages were public records, and public records could not be buried in archives available to only a handful of living people from Naboo.

Palpatine's voice turned serious again. "Now, I didn't ask you in here to lecture you, or berate you, Anakin. You're not a child; I won't treat you as such. I know that you were fully aware of the consequences of your actions should the truth arise. What decisions you made and why matter very little to me. I just want to know what you would like me to do." Palpatine placed a small data stick on the desk.

Anakin blinked, confused. What _she_ wanted Palpatine to do? Was this some kind of joke? "I-I don't understand."

"This here is the only existing record of your marriage." Palpatine tapped the data stick. "I extracted it from the archives. There's no record it was ever there or that it was taken. What would you like me to do with this?"

"But, Chancellor, your duties-"

Palpatine chuckled warmly. "Anakin, my dear, I didn't make it as far as I have in life by throwing my friends in front of the rampaging bantha. You know that I take my duties to the Republic quite seriously, but in a matter such as this… well to be perfectly honest it's completely harmless. It can't hurt the Republic or anyone aside from you and Senator Amidala. You are my friend Anakin, and Amidala is my former King. I have no qualms about doing this small favor for you." Palpatine sat back in his chair, smiling gently. "Now what would you like me to do with this? I can put it back where it was, or bury it deeper. I could destroy it. I could even lock it away in my personal vaults, where it will assuredly never be seen again."

Anakin's heart pounded erratically, blood rushed in her ears. Sitting just out of arms reach was the one thing that could bring her whole world crashing down. And Palpatine had just offered to bury it for her, to overlook it completely and keep Anakin's secret… as a favor?

She knew that even among friends, favors rarely came free. One day Palpatine would try and collect on his favor, and Anakin couldn't trust that he wouldn't hold onto a bargaining chip like that. Palpatine _was_ a politician, and they all collected ammunition to use on everyone they knew. That was how they played their games. But Palpatine hadn't been lying when he said this was the only record of her marriage. That meant there was only one thing to do with it.

She took an even breath before she spoke. "Can I have it?"

"Of course."

Palpatine slid the data stick across the desk. Anakin picked it up. She briefly considered crushing it in her robotic hand and removing all evidence right then and there. Instead she slipped it into her robes. She sensed a curious flurry of thought and emotion from Palpatine. Anakin felt a shade of guilt creep up on her. Even though it had been absolutely necessary, she had lied to the Chancellor. He had been nothing but kind to her, becoming a mentor and confidant. Lying to him wasn't easy.

"Anakin, I daresay I understand why you kept this secret from me. The fewer people who know a secret, the easier it is to keep. And with your promising future as a Jedi, and Amidala's successful career in the Senate it's no wonder you wanted things to stay secret. But – and pardon me for asking – would I be incorrect in my assumption that Padme is the real father of your children?"

"No." Anakin looked down, unable to meet Palpatine's eyes. She laid a hand across her stomach, her condition barely concealed beneath her loose robes.

"And none of the Jedi know? Not even Master Kenobi?"

Anakin shook her head. "No, if they knew I…"

"If they already knew we wouldn't be having this conversation," Palpatine finished solemnly.

How did he always seem to know what she was thinking?

Anakin nodded. "If they knew I would be expelled. The Jedi aren't known for breaking several thousand year old traditions."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but the Jedi have always considered you something of an exception to the rules, haven't they? After all they accepted you into the Order when you were already ten."

Anakin shook her head. "Exceptions to that rule have been made before me, particularly when it comes to finding Force sensitive children outside of the Republic. But my current circumstances are something completely different. If they knew the truth they most certainly would not bend the rules."

Palpatine was quiet for a moment. Anakin didn't encourage more conversation; she just wanted to leave.

"My dear, what do the Jedi expect to happen with your children?" he asked softly.

"They'll be born and raised in the Temple."

"And if they are there, Padme won't be able to see them. He won't be part of their lives."

"No. He wouldn't."

"And would you? Isn't it Jedi tradition to sever all ties to family?"

A flicker of anger rose up in Anakin's chest at the mere thought of the Jedi keeping her children away from her. "I'd like to see them try and separate us."

Palpatine look at her critically, but said nothing about the dark edge to her voice. He continued speaking softly. "And you're not ready to leave the Order yet, either."

A heavy silence hung between the two for a moment. Anakin had almost forgotten that Palpatine knew of her frustrations with the Order. Not to the same extent as Padme knew them, but he had been a non-judgmental sounding board once or twice. She was grateful to have friends outside the Order. People she could talk openly and honestly with. She'd never be able to have a conversation like this with Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, what are you going to do?" Palpatine's tone had the feeling of one who wanted to help, but didn't know how.

"I don't know," Anakin admitted with a defeated slump of her shoulders.

"Well, I suppose you still have some time," Palpatine offered in an attempt at reassurance.

The problem was that Anakin had been trying to figure out this problem for months, ever since she felt that first flicker of life in the Force from within. And she was no closer to having a solution now than she was six months ago. She wanted the impossible; and yet, in the past things that had always seemed impossible had become possible for her.

Anakin knew her children and husband would come before the Jedi, but that didn't mean she was eager to leave the Order. She was just dragging out the inevitable, trying to keep things as they were for as long as possible, hoping a miraculous solution would present itself.

She was running out of time.

Palpatine stood up, Anakin followed him automatically. He rounded the desk with a somber expression and gently paid a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "My dear, I can't even begin to imagine how difficult this all must be for you. If there is ever anything I can do to help, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Anakin murmured with a sincere nod.

"Now, you look tired, my dear." Palpatine was smiling kindly again. "Go home and rest. I'll see you in a few days."

Anakin left quickly. She knew she should have gone back to the Temple, made an appearance so someone would think that's where she was spending her evening off and found some way to occupy her time until nightfall. But the datastick and Palpatine's words weighed heavily on her mind. She needed to talk to Padme about this. It couldn't wait.

Anakin landed her speeder on their veranda. The apartment looked empty, but she could sense Padme in a back room. As she got closer she could hear voices. Padme was talking to C-3PO. She startled them both as she stepped into the room.

"Anakin, what are you doing here? It's still light out!" Padme asked anxiously.

Anakin didn't respond as she crossed the room and pulled Padme into a tight embrace. Padme's presence, his warmth, his scent calmed her greatly. She tried vainly to pretend just for a moment that everything was alright.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Nothing. I'm alright. We're alright."

Padme tightened his hold on Anakin. "Thank the goddess. Don't scare me like that," he chuckled weakly.

Anakin smiled slightly. "Sorry." She looked up over Padme's shoulder to see what he had been working on. They were partially constructed, intricately carved pieces of furniture. They were works of art as much as they were functional pieces. They were the cribs. "Those are beautiful."

"I got them special from Naboo. The same carpenter made my crib as a child."

"Custom cribs? Padme, isn't that a bit too easy to track?"

"I took painstaking steps to make sure nobody knows they're mine. It's alright, they're safe."

Anakin breathed in relief. "Sorry. I know you're being careful. I should trust you more. I'm just… so on edge."

"It's alright, I understand." Padme planted a reassuring kiss on Anakin's lips. "Are you hungry? I can get dinner started."

"Dinner sounds nice," Anakin murmured, not quite willing to let Padme go just yet.

"What would you like?" Padme asked, with the same reluctance to step out of his wife's arms.

Anakin took another moment to center herself on his heart beat and breathing. She tried to let her worries fall away, at least for a little while. The data stick felt like a twenty pound weight in her pocket, but now that she was home it didn't seem so urgent. She could bring up their marriage record after dinner. "Anything you cook would be wonderful."

Padme was the first to finally step away. "I think I can come up with something." He turned back to his droid, who was busying himself with organizing the hardware for the cribs. "Three-pio, please tell security that I won't be accepting any visitors or guests tonight."

"Of course, Master Padme, Mistress Anakin. Right away." The droid nodded stiffly and shuffled quickly out of the room. This was not an unusual order for him. Master Padme rarely entertained other guests when Mistress Anakin came to visit, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Human beings were such fickle creatures; he doubted if he would ever truly understand them.

.

Anakin had thought she had kept up her semblance of normalcy quite well throughout dinner. As far as she could tell, Padme didn't suspect anything was wrong. Or perhaps she had just been too focused on herself to notice anything.

Padme waited until dinner was done and cleaned up before broaching the subject. They were standing together on the veranda, enjoying the enveloping darkness of the recently fallen night. "Anakin what's bothering you?"

Anakin stiffened and tried to settle back down. "What makes you think something's bothering me?"

"I'm your husband, I know when something is bothering you." He smiled gently at her. "Now, come on, what's wrong?"

Anakin's hand slipped into her robe and fiddled with the data stick hiding in there. She took a moment to speak. Padme waited patiently.

"Palpatine knows about us."

Anakin could feel the cold dread sweep through Padme, but when he spoke his voice was as steady as ever. "How much does he know?"

"Everything. He knows about our marriage… about our children."

Padme breathed in sharply. "How?"

"He found our marriage record and he guessed the rest. He talked to me about it this afternoon."

"What did he say?" Padme's voice shook a little.

"He's… trying to be understanding. He said he would keep our secret, seeing as it's pretty much harmless to anyone else but us. He extracted our record and offered to take care of it for us, or put it back, or hide it away."

"Where is it? What did he do with it?"

"I have it." Anakin pulled the stick out of her pocket. "He gave it to me. This is the only copy."

Padme took the data stick and turned it over a few times in his hands, inspecting it closely. Anakin could still feel a deep unease twisting around in her husband. She knew Padme didn't like Palpatine as much as she did, but he just didn't understand the Chancellor like she did.

"Can we trust Palpatine?"

"He said he would keep our secret," Anakin explained again.

"Yes, but do _you_ trust him, Ani?"

Anakin paused for a brief second before speaking with firm conviction. "Yes, I do."

Padme released a tense breath. "Well, I trust you, and if you trust him… I guess we'll be alright."

"And he gave us our record to do with as we please. That's a good thing too."

A short silence fell between them as Padme kept turning the data stick over in his fingers.

"So what should we do with it?" Padme asked, taking Anakin's hand. He pressed the data stick back into her palm, but kept her hand trapped between his own.

"The smart choice would be to destroy it. Make sure nobody else can find it."

"That would be the best way to go." Padme nodded in agreement. "But you don't seem entirely sold to the idea."

"I don't know… I mean, I know it's dangerous, but without this record would we… would we really be married anymore?"

Padme understood her hesitance. Anakin had so few physical ties to the important people in her life. Jedi typically didn't keep mementos or trophies like regular citizens. She had managed to keep precious few sentimental items with the Order. He knew R2, his secret wedding gift to her, was her tie to him – and 3PO served the same role in reverse. This record was another. It was proof for someone to find in the future, when it no longer mattered, that Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala had loved each other, that they had been married.

But Anakin was practical and smart, more so than she was sentimental. She would never keep something this dangerous so close to her for too long. Hopefully one day, when they were all together as a family, he'd be able to give her solid proof of their marriage. Until then, they would just have to carry on... and there was still that book on Naboo.

"Ani, do you still love me even when we're half a galaxy apart and haven't seen each other in three months?"

"Yes…" Anakin responded immediately, unsure of the point Padme was trying to make.

"And when we're standing ten feet from each other in a crowded room, am I still your husband, even if you can't say it out loud?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well then, I guess we'll still be married, even if this record gets destroyed." Padme smiled reassuringly at his wife. "I don't know about you, but I didn't vow to love you and be your husband for only as long as this record exists. Did you?"

A smile pulled at Anakin's lips. "No, I guess not." Then she looked back at the data stick and frowned again. "But without the record…"

"Anakin, I don't need a document to prove that I love you. I don't need it to tell me I'm married to you. This record… it's just data; it's not a sentimental memento. So if destroying it will make you feel better, then go ahead." Padme pressed a kiss to the back of Anakin's hand before letting it go.

"If anyone else had found it, it could have ruined us," Anakin muttered. She turned the innocent looking stick over in her right hand, contemplating the power it contained. Palpatine had been right; it was pretty much harmless to anyone else—except it could destroy their lives.

She hesitated though, holding it between her fingers. It would be nice to have something official for their marriage, but Padme was right. They didn't need the document to prove that they loved each other or to know they were married. Keeping it would only put them at risk.

She dropped the stick into her palm and squeezed tightly. There was a light snap as the stick shattered. It felt unexpectedly cathartic; one less thing to worry about.

Anakin dropped the pieces over the edge of the balcony, letting the wind carry them away. By the time they hit the ground they'd be scattered and quickly crushed underfoot. And in just a few short seconds and with little effort, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala had never been officially married.

Padme wrapped an arm around Anakin's waist, and she took a moment to lean into her husband before turning back inside.

"So Palpatine knows, but at least he's the only one. We may still be able to make this work." Anakin settled into the couch, trying to pull Padme to sit next to her.

Padme hesitated, staying on his feet. Anakin could feel guilt coursing through him. "He's not the only one who knows."

"What do you mean?" Anakin dropped Padme's hand and sat upright.

Padme wrung his hands and looked aside. "Last month, when you were shot, I… I thought I was going to lose you, all three of you. I was in a panic I didn't…" Padme cut himself off and sighed. "Bail Organa knows too."

"How did he find out?" Anakin tried to keep her fear at bay and the anger out of her voice. She didn't know Organa that well, she couldn't trust him. How could he know their most dangerous secret?

"I told him."

"You told him?" Anakin was on her feet again.

"I was in a panic. I was terrified that I might lose you. He started asking questions about how and why I knew you were pregnant and it—it just came out." Padme never broke eye contact with his wife. "I'm sorry, Ani."

Anakin could tell he was truly remorseful. She could tell he felt guilty about exposing them, and keeping it from her. She could sense all of this, but it did little to quell her fear. "Sorry? Sorry isn't going to make Organa forget what you told him! Sorry isn't going to protect us if he tells the wrong person! How could you do this to us, Padme?"

"Anakin, he's one of my closest friends!"

"I don't know him, Padme. I don't trust him!"

"But _I_ do." Padme caught Anakin's hands and held them tight, speaking earnestly, trying to console his wife. "Bail Organa is an old friend, he's a close friend. I trust him with my life, and I trust him to keep our secret."

Anakin paused, remembering the whispers she had heard in Palpatine's office, rumors of a group of Senators who were Separatists sympathizers, who were against Palpatine's leadership. There were mutterings about a 'delegation' planning to overthrow the Chancellor. Organa's name came up quite often.

Did Padme know his closest friend was a Separatist?

He had shown weakness in the past, when it came to old friends being Separatists. Anakin had let it slide; the war had torn apart many friends and brothers. But in this case, when their children were at risk, no Separatist could ever know their secret.

"Ani?" Padme's voice was soft, cautious.

She blinked, shaking off her thoughts. Now was not the time to confront Padme about his Separatist friends. She stepped away from Padme, pulling her hands out of his. "I have to go." She crossed her arms tight across her chest and move away, back to her speeder on the veranda.

"Ani, please don't go." Padme reached out and caught her arm.

She shrugged off his touch and walked faster. "I have monitor duty in the war room tonight. Sorry."

He was stung by the lie, she could feel it, but he followed her anyway. "I'm sorry, too." He said as she jumped into her cockpit. "I love you, Ani."

Anakin pretended she couldn't hear him over the noise of the engines starting up. Then, without looking back she was flying away from Padme's apartment.

.

.

* * *

AN: Man, I just can't give Ani and Padme one night to themselves can I? There they were, all set for cute cuddles and everything, and I went and ruined it. Sorry. They will get cute, non-dramatic moments in a couple chapters, I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

*Slides you a new chapter and the first Companion fic chapter to make up for skipping an update last week*

Yeah, sorry about missing last week. It was unusually busy for me. I was out of town over the weekend, exhausted and catching up on sleep on Monday, a brother had his birthday on Tuesday which ate up my usual post evening, Wednesday I went to see Kinky Boots (Which was flipping amazing! 100% would recommend everyone goes to see if if/when you have the opportunity), and then I was prepping for the long weekend the rest of the week.

I didn't mean to skip a week, seeing as I left off in the middle of an arc. Hopefully this double update will make up for it!

I added the companion piece I have been talking about. The Companion Piece is called Echos. I won't go into too many details for the first chapter of Echos. You can pop on over and take a look after you read this chapter.

I hope you all enjoy Echos as much as you've been enjoying Wells!

-Becks

* * *

.

 **Chapter 12**

.

Anakin started in the direction of the Temple, but she wasn't ready to go there yet. With how angry she was, everyone would know something was wrong. There would be no avoiding unwanted attention.

Still fuming, she steered her speeder off at random into the city, and set down in an alley between a restaurant and a club. She could smell meat searing and vegetables roasting. The dull thud of the bass from the club pulsed through her bones. She could feel the buzz of activity from the kitchen and the rhythmic movements of the club goers.

Anakin began pacing, trying to work out her frustrations, her thoughts flew in a thousand infuriating directions.

What was she going to do about Organa? It was bad enough that Palpatine knew their secret, but he had found out on his own. Padme had told Organa! How could he do that to her? To their children?

Padme knew about her visions! He knew what was coming! He knew that Anakin was running herself ragged trying to protect him and their children from an impending death. He knew that nobody could know about their children. He knew what had to be done to protect them. And he still told Organa!

Anakin's sight began to go fuzzy and dark and she felt another vision approaching.

 _No!_

She squeezed her temples, trying to press the vision out of her head, trying to stop it from coming.

It didn't help. It never helped.

 _Wails from newborn lungs. Tiny hands reaching for comfort. Heavy boots and a blaster silencing the cries. Padme broken and bleeding, lying on the ground, gasping for breath, wheezing through a punctured lung. Eyes full of betrayal and heartbreak, heavy boots and a black robe standing before him. He manages to whisper her name. "Anakin… no…"_

Suddenly, the smell of food turned Anakin's stomach. The club music became a deafening pounding in her ears, shaking her to her core. The buzz of life from the buildings filled her mind with static. The fear from her vision pressed into her.

Anakin howled, lashing out at the wall beside her. Her left fist made contact with the durasteel. The shock jarred up her arm and into her body. For a brief moment she felt a release, a blissful nothing. Then her sensations returned; pain in her torn skin and bruised knuckles and small fractures in her bones.

She swore sharply as she pulled her injured hand close to her chest. Anakin swung again with her robotic fist and the Force. The durasteel dented with a satisfying crunch.

Growling in frustration, she pressed her head against the wall, trying to control her emotions. Hitting things wasn't going to solve her problems. It would only get her broken knuckles and sore arms. She took several deep, calming breaths as she studied her hand. Blood trickled over her fingers as she flexed them experimentally. The damage wasn't that bad; she wouldn't have to try and explain this to a healer.

Anakin took several more long, slow beaths.

Maybe if she just talked to Organa, she could ease her mind. She would be able to get a good read on him. She could see if he really was a threat.

One of the twins kicked her as if agreeing with the idea.

Anakin climbed back into her speeder, trying to imagine where she would be able to find the Alderaanian Senator. It was still relatively early in the evening, he might be out. Finding him in a public place wasn't really an option. Trying to get him alone for a private conversation would look too suspicious. The best place to wait for him would be his home.

She took to the air, trusting the Force to guide her to the Senator's apartment. Over the din of Coruscant's traffic, she heard the distant rumble of thunder and smelled the hint of rain on the wind. Rain was rare, but in this case it would be beneficial. Most people would go home early to escape the inclement weather.

She tried to think over what she'd do when she got to speak to Organa. She couldn't kill him, even though that would make keeping her secret that much easier. Threatening him probably wouldn't do much good either. He would probably have just as much security as Padme. And judging from the few times Anakin had worked with him, she knew he wouldn't bend under a threat very easily, if at all. Then again, he'd probably never faced anyone like Anakin.

Anakin saw a tall luxury apartment building, similar to Padme's, rise above the cityscape. She sensed that was where Organa lived. The Force guided her to an upper-floor veranda. From what she could see of the apartment, it was dark and empty. Anakin hopped onto the veranda, and sent the speeder away to the building's public bay. Disabling the security screen was a simple matter of switching the mechanisms with the Force, and Anakin stepped into Organa's apartment.

A quick look around showed that it was truly empty. No residents or service staff or security. Not even a service droid waiting to activate if they sensed someone enter the room. Rather odd for a senator, but she wasn't complaining. She stepped back out onto the veranda to wait and watched the city. It's perpetual motion was almost fascinating to watch from a distance. She felt as if it was like watching a single, massive organism rather than millions of individuals.

Anakin leaned against the railing, watching and waiting. She didn't even bother to move when it started raining. She enjoyed the cool splash of water on her face and the wet heaviness of her robes as they absorbed more and more water.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Bail Organa was happy for the rain. What had been slated to be a long and trying evening in the company of several senators on a rooftop garden party had been cut blissfully short. He didn't even mind driving his open cockpit speeder back home in the rain. He knew his building's garage droids would have it dried and clean by the morning.

He held his holo-comm as he approached his apartment; his personal assistant stood four inches tall in his hand. He was finishing up his final report for the day.

"Your 10am meeting has been pushed back to eleven, Senator Amidala has reached out for lunch plans when you return, and your dinner party is already being rescheduled, we can expect a new date in the morning," he read off a datapad rapidly; marking several things as he went.

"I look forward to it," he stated dryly. "Schedule Amidala as soon as possible for lunch. Is my afternoon still clear tomorrow?"

"Yes, Senator."

"Good, please tell Captain Antilles to have my ship ready to leave by two. I'd like to return to Alderaan early, if possible." Bail stopped and keyed in the security code for his apartment. The door slid open smoothly and he stepped into the dark foyer.

"Is there anything else I can do for you tonight, Senator?"

"No, Reny, thank you."

"Good night then, Senator."

"Good night." Bail ended the call and wandered farther into his dark apartment. He entered the living area and reached for a light. As the warm yellow glow flooded the room, he saw a dark, mysterious figure standing out in the rain.

Immediately, Bail grew defensive. He moved quietly over to a side table and reached for the blaster he kept stashed there. Whoever it was had their back turned and hadn't seemed to notice his return to the apartment. It probably wasn't an assassin – they were making a very poor attempt at hiding. Bail had the impression they were waiting for him, but still he was cautious. He disengaged the blaster's safety, softly crept to the veranda, and leveled the blaster at the stranger.

"Can I help you?"

The hooded figure turned slowly, purposefully, and faced the light. Bail recognized her immediately. He quickly lowered the blaster and reengaged the safety.

"Skywalker, I almost shot you!" He stepped aside to let the Jedi into his home.

"Don't worry, Senator, I wasn't in any danger," Anakin said coolly, stepping under the awning.

Bail wasn't quite sure what to make of her comment, but Skywalker was his guest. Even if she had broken into his apartment, and was waiting for him in the rain, and loomed over him rather menacingly; proper etiquette came first for his friend's wife. "Please, sit," Bail gestured to several of the comfortable chairs in the lounge area. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. Thank you." Anakin remained standing just inside the apartment. She lowered her hood, and Bail caught a brief glimpse of her hand.

"Is that blood? Are you hurt?"

Anakin quickly shook the sleeve of her robe over her bleeding hand. "It's just a scratch."

Bail closed his mouth. A tense silence fell between the two for a moment.

"I was wondering how long it would be until you showed up," he finally offered quietly.

"You knew I was coming?"

"After Garel I figured it would only be a matter of time given what Padme told me." Bail felt Anakin's cold glare intensify, he almost felt a chill in the room. "Anakin, I want to assure you that I mean you absolutely no harm. I bear no ill will towards you or Padme or your children. I will take your secret to my grave." Bail remembered hearing that most Jedi could sense if a person was lying. He hoped Skywalker could sense the truth in his words.

Anakin crossed her arms tightly. "You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it."

"No, I understand completely why you wouldn't trust me off hand. We don't know each other very well. For all you know, I am a threat. I know what you're feeling, that desperate need to do anything you can to protect your children."

Anakin furrowed her brow at him. "You don't have any children."

"Actually, I did. None of them ever got as far as yours have." Bail paused and looked out into the dark, rainy city. "Our oldest would have been eight this month." He heaved a heavy sigh and continued quieter. "I would have given my life for theirs in a heartbeat."

Anakin softened and her arms fell to her side. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's not something I regularly discuss. Only a few of my closest friends know."

"Does Padme know?" Anakin asked quietly.

"Yes." Organa half smiled at Anakin. "Forgive me, if I sound paternal, but a secret like this is a heavy burden to bear alone. Having a friend to confide in can make this ordeal much easier for the both of you."

"We were doing just fine before he told you," Anakin stated, the edge returning to her voice.

Bail took half a step back, and opened his hands, trying to placate Anakin. "I will admit, I may have pressed for answers Padme didn't want to give. You can lay that blame on me, but I had known before Garel that something had been weighing Padme down. In recent weeks, he's been better."

Anakin stiffened at this, though Bail was unsure whether it was because she realized Padme had been unhappy or because it was bad enough for someone else to notice. He decided a quick change in topic would be the best direction to steer the conversation.

"You know, seeing Padme's excitement over his impending fatherhood has reopened some discussions in my own life. My wife and I are beginning to seriously consider adopting a baby, a little girl, I think."

"That's… nice," Anakin commented, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"I hope, that when she's older, she's like you."

"Me?"

"Of course, you're strong, smart, courageous, tenacious. Many qualities any father would love to see in his daughter."

"How would you know –"

""You are a holonet hero," Bail smirked. Then he added, with a soft chuckle. "Plus your biggest fan never fails to bring you up when the conversation turns that way."

Anakin looked confused. "Who would –"

Bail smiled again. "I may not have known you were married, but I always knew Padme was fond of you. Ever since the war started, he'd been singing your praises whenever he can."

Anakin paused and looked down – perhaps to hide a smirk. She took a half step back as she shifted her weight. Her edge was gone. Bail relaxed, knowing he had convinced her of his well-meaning. He offered a final olive branch.

"I've told Padme this, but you should know too. If there's ever anything you need, no matter how large or small, please don't hesitate to ask. I will do everything within my power to help you two."

"Thank you, Senator Organa." Anakin looked up and over Bail's shoulder. A slight frown tugged at her lips and she crossed her arms again. "I should go."

"Is your speeder in the bay? I can walk you down," Bail offered, letting Anakin step passed him and towards the front door.

"Thanks, but I can find my own way."

Bail knew better than to try arguing with Skywalker. "Alright, take care. And, Anakin, next time you want to talk, you can just leave a message with my assistant. He'll keep things discrete."

Anakin let out a breath that might have been a laugh. "I'll keep that in mind." She slid the door open and stepped through, pausing just on the threshold. "And Senator, for what it's worth, I think you would make an excellent father. Padme speaks highly of you as well."

Then without another word, she whipped through the door and down the hallway. Bail barely caught a glimpse of the hem of her cloak before the door slid shut again. He reengaged the security system and hoped he had helped solve at least one problem for his friend. He returned to the living area of his apartment and turned on the holonews before moving on to change out of his wet clothing. When he returned, he noticed with a slight smirk that the reporter was covering the very same Jedi he had just spoken with.

The Net had a field day when they realized Anakin Skywalker was no longer out on active duty, but resigned to a desk job with the Chancellor. They had initially reported her true position as a liaison, but as time dragged on and it was apparent that she was not returning to the battlefield any time soon wild speculations began to fly. Rumors such as a devastating injury, to personal protection for Chancellor Palpatine, to using her Jedi powers to weed out Separatist spies in the Senate cropped up in almost every discussion he had heard – both on and off the Net. And those tended to be the tamer ideas.

So far it didn't seem anyone had begun to suspect the real reason for her sudden withdrawal from battle. Bail wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to go before someone got suspicious. Jedi robes were forgiving, but at some point there would be no hiding the truth.

He wondered what storm the Net would brew up then.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

When she got back into her speeder, Anakin felt a little better. Much of her frustrations had been eased, but she was still angry and irritated, and feeling more than a little guilty over how she had stormed off on Padme. She wasn't ready to go back to him though, not tonight. Her wounds were still a little raw.

She steered the speeder towards the Temple. Nobody bothered her and she got back to her room quickly. A fortunate turn of events, because she didn't feel like explaining her bloodied hand to anyone. She stepped into the shower trying to shake off the chill from the rain and wash the blood off her hands. When she was clean, she dug out her first-aid kit and began tending to her battered hand.

By the time Anakin had disinfected, treated, and bandaged her hand her headache had returned with a vengeance and a deep tiredness seeped into her bones. It seemed her shower had not just washed away the blood, but most of her frustrations as well.

Anakin lay down in bed, hoping for sleep to come quickly. Today had not gone as expected. She needed to restart tomorrow. Hopefully her headache would be gone, and she could go and apologize to Padme and hopefully get an apology from him too.

As she laid there, tossing and turning, sleep eluded her. The twins were being particularly squirmy, and Padme filled her head.

Anakin watched time tick away as her guilt grew, until finally she couldn't take it any longer. It was after midnight, but she couldn't wait until tomorrow evening to see Padme again. She got up, dressed, and stole through the Temple, back to the speeder bay.

Padme's apartment was dark when she flew up to the veranda. No surprise. He had probably gone to bed hours ago. She let herself in quickly, stepped out of her boots, and left her wet robe draped over a chair back. She stopped in the bedroom door, listening to Padme. His breathing was slow and even, he was asleep. She stepped into the room fully, and shrugged out of her damp robes.

She crawled into bed beside Padme. He didn't stir. Anakin wrapped her arm around him and pulled up close.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Little bit of a fun break for this chapter. A chance to take a breather before things pick up again.

If you haven't checked it out yet: I put together a little companion piece for this story. There is where you'll find extra bits that I couldn't quite fit into this story for timeline or whatever reason. The first chapter is my original plan for Chapter 1 of Wells, which I ultimately scrapped. I'll get a second chapter up this weekend, so keep your eyes opened.

Nothing else to report. Thanks everyone for reading and commenting and faving! I'm glad you're enjoying this little AU as much as I am!

-Becks

* * *

.

 **Chapter 13**

.

Anakin huffed in frustration as she struggled to wrap her tunic around her waist. It fit and closed, but just barely. She scowled at herself in the mirror, her fingers tracing the gaps in the fabric where her undershirt peeked through. Her outer robe would cover this, it wouldn't be a problem today, but she would have to find larger robes _again_. This was the third time in two months; these kids were growing faster than she thought.

She hadn't had to go for new robes this often since she hit a growth spurt at fourteen. She grew six inches in four weeks and hadn't stopped there; the acolytes had begun a betting pool on how tall she'd get before she stopped growing. This time around there was significantly less joking and betting.

Anakin sighed as she pulled her robe on; at least she wouldn't have to worry about growing out of this. She checked the chrono as she hooked her lightsaber to the inside of her robe – she had long since given up on belts – wondering if it would be better to get new clothes now or later that night. The Chancellor wasn't expecting her for another hour; she might as well get this over with.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Padme tried very hard not to laugh when his wife glowered into his office. He did manage to turn it into a breathy cough. Anakin didn't fall for it.

She stalked over to his couch and plopped down with a huff. "Go ahead and say it. I know I look ridiculous."

"Oh, honey, I… It's not _that_ bad," Padme said gently as he sat next to Anakin.

Anakin shot her husband a skeptical look. "Really?"

She stood up, shrugged out of her outer robe and stood facing Padme with her arms spread wide. The sleeves were enormous, falling far past her hands, the hem nearly fell past her knees, and the robes bagged and sagged everywhere. Anakin was swimming in light brown fabric.

"Well…" Padme mused for a moment, trying to find a positive spin for this. "At least nobody can see your bump anymore."

"No, now it just looks like I'm actually trying to hide something. People were giving me weird looks all morning." Anakin let her arms fall to her side as she sat back down.

"Who would those robes even fit?"

"I think they're wookiee robes? Very tall wookiee robes."

"Really?"

"At the rate I'm going, I'll have grown out of all the human sized robes in another week or two so…" she shrugged and held her arms out again. "I decided to go ahead a few steps."

"Will you please just let me buy you some new clothes? Ani, you look miserable."

"What's the point, Padme? A few more months and I won't ever need them again."

"You'll be more comfortable. And I know a designer who does ensembles for almost everyone in the Senate. He's very good, very discrete, and he owes me a favor."

Anakin shot her husband an incredulous look. "I don't think I need to wear anything as fancy as you do."

"He can work in simpler styles, something that would look right at home in a Jedi's wardrobe. Besides, he always loves a challenge."

Anakin still looked unconvinced. "But how would I explain the new wardrobe to anyone at the Temple."

Padme smirked. "I doubt anyone would ask, other than Obi-Wan perhaps. You can just tell him I took pity on your poor, drowning in wookiee robes soul and bought you some new clothes as a gift. I doubt he'd find anything suspicious about that."

Anakin looked down at her voluminous robes and half smiled. "Alright, you win. When can you set up a meeting?"

"As luck would have it, I have an appointment with him this evening. Come home around six and we'll get you taken care of."

"Oh, it's luck, huh?" Anakin smirked at Padme.

Padme placed his hand over his heart. "Oh my honor, it's pure coincidence," he swore. "I've had this appointment booked for months."

Anakin chuckled and leaned against Padme. "I'm beginning to suspect you're secretly force sensitive. That kind of foresight is too convenient to be a coincidence."

"Maybe I've picked something up from you."

"I wish I could just stay here for the rest of the day and not have to deal with people seeing me like this," Anakin sighed.

"Do you have a meeting?"

"At the Temple in half an hour."

"Well, I have some pins in my desk, give me fifteen minutes and I should be able to come up with something that'll get you through the day."

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Anakin found herself feeling unexpectedly nervous as she rode the lift up to Padme's apartment. Her earlier interest in meeting this designer had waned as the day passed, gradually being replaced by apprehension. She knew Padme trusted this designer, but could he be trusted to keep his mouth shut? If he really did work with most of the Senate, there was no knowing who he could take her secret to.

The elevator sped higher and higher; Anakin briefly considered not getting off the lift, letting it take her back down to the entrance, and coming back in a few hours. She could easily apologize to Padme later for missing the appointment. After all, in the middle of a war urgent business could come up at any time.

Before she could commit to turning tail, the elevator slowed to a smooth stop. The doors whisked open and Anakin made eye contact with the security officer standing guard outside Padme's apartment.

"Knight Skywalker," she greeted Anakin with a genial smile. Her eyes scanned Anakin, no doubt taking note of her odd, loose clothing. "The Senator said you would be visiting tonight. Go on through."

Anakin muttered a quick "Thanks" and walked past the security station. The front door was within sight of the guard, it was too late to turn back now. Taking a breath, she pressed the entry chime. She could sense Padme in the apartment, back in his dressing room with another presence – the designer she assumed.

The door opened almost immediately and C-3P0 stood there, ready to greet her.

"Oh, Mistress Anakin, what a pleasure it is to see you again," the droid commented brightly, stepping aside to let Anakin enter. "Master Padme said you would be visiting this evening. He's in his dressing room, shall I escort you?"

"No thank you, Threepio," Anakin said, smiling at her droid. "I know the way."

The droid bowed stiffly and shuffled off towards the kitchen; no doubt to put together some refreshments. As Anakin approached the room, she heard the murmur of conversation. Padme's voice bantered back and forth with another. As she entered, both Padme and the designer were facing away from her. Padme was in a half-assembled jacket made of a rich, deep blue material. He held his arms out as the designer fussed with the sleeves. The designer was a Volapi –tall and thin with golden skin and lavender stripes showing on his four bare arms.

Anakin cleared her throat, both Padme and the Volapi turned around. The designer's reaction was immediate. He gasped softly, his four eyes wide and a look of horror passed over his face.

"Oh my, you were right to call me, Padme," he said, grasping Padme's forearm with one hand.

"Anakin!" Padme stepped forward, smiling brightly. "I'm glad you made it." He took Anakin's arm and led her farther into the room. "This is Stav, my friend I was telling you about. We've known each other for… how long has it been, Stav?"

"Longer than I care to admit," the Volapi laughed. He stepped forward and shook Anakin's hand. "When Padme told me he had a Jedi friend in need of my expertise I was skeptical. Jedi fashion hasn't exactly changed much in the last five thousand years. But now I can see this is a true emergency."

Even as he shook her hand, Anakin felt him tugging at her robes with his three free hands, studying them intently with one set of eyes.

"That's why I asked for your help, Stav, you're the best," Padme interjected, gently detaching Stav's hands from Anakin by leading him back into the middle of the room. "And this is what it looks like after I spent twenty minutes fixing it this afternoon." Padme winked back at his wife as Stav resumed his work on his sleeves.

Anakin relaxed a bit. Padme was completely at ease, as was the designer. Their casual banter helped ease some of her own anxieties. She took a seat and waited quietly as Stav finished his adjustments. When the Volapi declared he was finished, he allowed Padme to turn to a full length mirror. Padme took a minute to look at the jacket from all angles.

"Stav, it's wonderful, as always."

"I know." Stav helped Padme slip out of the jacket,taking care to not jostle any pins or smudge any pencil marks. "I should have the final alterations done the day after tomorrow."

Padme thanked his friend and stepped aside. Stav carefully folded the jacket over the top of a pile of other garments that he had already measured for Padme. Then he turned to Anakin with a sharp eye.

"Alright, go ahead and disrobe, let me see what I'm working with here."

Anakin stood up, pulled off her outer robe, but hesitated with the wookiee sized tunic. Was she really about to just show this stranger her biggest secret?

"Darling, no need to be shy, once you've seen one human in their undergarments you've seen them all," the Volapi offered with a smile.

Anakin breathed a laugh and moved to pull her tunic off. She was met with resistance. "I think I'm pinned in here."

"Oh, here let me help," Padme offered instantly. He stepped forward and began undoing his earlier work. "It'll be okay, Ani, you can trust Stav," he whispered encouragingly to his wife.

As soon as the final pin was taken out, the loose robes practically fell off Anakin's shoulders. Not bothering to waste any more time on her anxieties, Anakin just shrugged out of the tunic, watching the designer carefully. She stood there for a moment in silence in her pants and boots and tight undershirt, nothing was concealed.

Stav's lower eyes widened a bit. "Well that explains it. I know the Jedi tend to opt for drab and boring when it comes to their clothing, but horrendously oversized isn't one of their encouraged fashions." He stepped forward with a tape measure and began taking Anakin's measurements. One set of arms measured, the other took notes.

"You seem unsurprised." Anakin was a little confused as the Volapi began manipulating her arms.

Stav scoffed, resting his lower set of hands on his hips. "As if a pregnant Jedi is the most scandalous thing I've been asked to hide. Please, when you've been in the business as long as I have nothing comes as a surprise anymore." He returned to his measurements, moving, positioning, and repositioning Anakin as he needed. "Besides, the whole purpose of clothing is to hide something, is it not? Whether for modesty's sake or to keep a secret, clothing is for concealing." Stav finished his measurement and gave Anakin a roguish nudge with his elbow. "You should see what the Chancellor keeps under his robes."

This piqued Anakin's interest, reminding her that she was supposed to be spying on Palpatine for the Order. "And what is our Chancellor hiding under his robes?" she asked, not expecting a real response, but a hint could go far.

Stav chuckled, "Nothing that would be of interest to a Jedi, I'm sure."

"You never know," Padme chimed in, "Anakin's been working quite closely with the Chancellor lately."

"Padme, I am astonished with you," Stav gasped, placing all four hands on his hips. "You know my policy; I don't gossip about my other clients." He shook an unconvincingly reprimanding finger at the Senator. Padme rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Keep it up and I might accidentally let slip something about what you keep tucked in your jackets," Stav finished with a smirk, turning back to his work.

 _That_ interested Anakin more. She raised her eyebrow at her husband, and asked, "What does Senator Amidala keep tucked in his jackets?"

Padme heaved an overdramatic sigh and walked over to the jacket he had been wearing earlier that day; it had been laid aside on another chair. Padme picked it up and reached inside, drawing something from a fold in the lining. Anakin recognized the silvery glint almost immediately. The blaster was small Nubian model, easily concealable, lightweight, and compact – she knew it delivered a powerful kick for its size. Personal weapons were discouraged in the Senate building really only allowed for guards and security staff. How long had Padme been carrying that?

"It's for self-defense," Padme explained. "After Bane held us hostage I didn't want to be defenseless ever again."

"A wise decision," Anakin commented with a nod. She still wasn't sure how she had never noticed; it wasn't like she hadn't handled Padme's jackets before. Then again, usually when she was handling Padme's clothing she was in the process of removing it and quite preoccupied otherwise.

"Can you take off your boots?" Stav asked, finishing his measurements.

"That's not gonna happen. Once they're off they don't go back on."

"Swollen ankles?"

"You have no idea."

The designer nodded. "Not a problem, I can work around that." He stepped back and looked Anakin up and down. "How far along are you?"

"Seven and a half months."

"Really? I would have pegged you for later. No matter, you'll just need more room to grow. I'll tell you now, judging by your shape already there will come a point in time where even my skills won't be able to hide you."

"I know. I just need something to get me through these last couple months."

"The key is long, dark layers… now I have seen Jedi wearing long robes and dresses before…"

"No dresses." Anakin insisted immediately. "Can't fight as well in a dress."

"One would hope you're not fighting at all, given your condition."

"It's a hazard of the job. And it's not like I can just run around flaunting this." She gestured to her stomach.

"Fair enough. I should be able to pull together a few tops that will suit you just fine. It might take a few days – Padme, dear," he half turned and spoke over his shoulder, "your jacket might be delayed by a day or two."

"I don't mind waiting, Stav. Anakin's clothes are more of a priority than mine." Padme said with a gentle smile.

"Amidala, you have a heart of gold, and I don't know where you get it from. You are easily my least fussy client." Stav commented, walking over to pick up Anakin's oversized tunic.

"I have good friends who keep me in check," Padme smiled at his wife. "Jedi set the bar pretty high."

Anakin chuckled, though it wasn't because she agreed with Padme's statement. Between the two of them, her husband most certainly stood on higher moral ground than she did.

"Right, well, in the mean time I should be able to turn this into something functional for you, Skywalker," Stav commented, holding the wookie tunic out at arm's length. He pulled a wry face, looking between it and Anakin. "At least until I've completed your other pieces."

Anakin let Stav move her again while he refitted the tunic. She was glad she had decided to come. Despite her earlier reservations, Stav put her at ease, Padme was happy, and her secret would be secured for a little while longer.

.

After Stav had finished all his measurements and alterations and had miraculously reworked the wookiee tunic into something actually wearable, Anakin and Padme were cuddled up together on the couch. The holonet was on, but neither was really paying attention. The twins were being particularly active and Padme was fully engrossed in feeling his children kick his hands. Anakin was enjoying the moment, really, but she was also really uncomfortable.

It was the usual, end of the day crash. Her head was beginning to ache, her back and feet hurt, and one of the twins kept kicking her ribs. On top of it all, her unquenchable craving for a Ruby Bliel had come back with a vengeance.

She hadn't had (or wanted) one since she was a kid on Tattooine. They weren't even that tasty; just some cheap, sugary, syrupy, cold treat the slave kids could afford every once in a while. But damn it, she was _this_ close to flying all the way out to Tattooine just to get her hands on one.

Padme looked at her with concern. "You've got that irritated, scrunched look on your face, Ani. What's wrong?"

Anakin sighed, but brushed away his concern. "Nothing, just an annoying craving."

"Oh. That drink? What was it called… Sapphire something…?"

Anakin smiled and tucked her head into the crook of Padme's neck. Her hands absently traced the spots where the twins were still moving. "Ruby Bliel."

Padme hummed. "That's right. Are you thirsty? I can go get you a drink."

Anakin shrugged. "Sure, I could use some water."

Padme disentangled himself from their entwined limbs and left for the kitchen. Anakin turned her attention to the holonet in his absence – some over-acted holodrama she had never heard of before. After a minute, Padme was back with her drink. He presented it to her on a tray. Anakin didn't quite understand why he thought a glass of water deserved such treatment, but ….

"You didn't!" Anakin gasped, grabbing the frosty glass.

Padme beamed at her and sat down. "I looked everywhere for this. Apparently Coruscant has exactly one vendor who makes and sells them. I stocked up, just in case."

Anakin thought she might cry tears of joy as she took her first sip of the Ruby Bliel. It tasted exactly like she remembered it – very sugary, but with an unmistakable, yet unidentifiable flavor.

"You are officially the best husband," Anakin decreed. She gave Padme a thank-you kiss to prove it.

Padme settled back against his wife, tucking her under his arm while she sipper her drink. "I'm pretty sure it's written somewhere in galactic law, or something, that a father is responsible for fixing the cravings."

Anakin hummed happily, taking a sip. "Well if it isn't, it should be." She chuckled and nudged her husband. "The first thing you should do once the war is over is make that law."

Padme nuzzled his wife's neck, just content to see her so happy. "I'll look into it."


	14. Chapter 14

Look at that, I broke my chapter 13 curse. I was looking back at some of my old fics and realized that my long ones never got past chapter 13. I guess that was the point where I ran out of steam. Luckily, in this case I had a good majority of the story written up before I even considered posting it anywhere. So running out of steam will not be an issue.

In other news, shit gets dramatic!

Huge thanks to everyone for reading and leaving a review and faving and following the story! You guys are the best! I'm glad you're enjoying this little story as much as I am!

I hope you enjoy the next few chapters!

-Becks

PS - be sure to check out Echos this weekend. I've got a Rogue One tie in, plus a party! It'll be fun!

* * *

.

 **Chapter 13**

.

Trouble was brewing. Anakin could sense it. Something had been bothering Obi-Wan for a few days now, and he had finally worked himself up enough to confront Anakin about it. He wandered into her room late in the evening. Anakin was perched on the edge of her bed, elbow deep in R2-D2.

"Another upgrade?" She could hear the amusement in Obi-Wan's voice as he leaned in the doorway.

"A tune up."

"Isn't that the third one this month?"

"No, I haven't been able to give Artoo a tune up in months. I've been too busy."

"I recall you having it opened up last week."

"That was an upgrade, this is a tune up," Anakin resisted rolling her eyes. Droid upkeep wasn't that hard to keep straight. "Did you want something, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan stepped fully in the room, and closed the door behind him. "I need to ask you a question, Anakin." The mirth was gone from his voice.

Anakin pulled her hands from R2's innards and began cleaning them off with a heavily stained cloth. "Then shoot." Her easy smirk belied the cold dread creeping into her stomach. Whatever Obi-Wan had to talk about was not going to make an easy conversation.

"You weren't…" Obi-Wan paused, discomfort evident on his face. "You weren't attacked on Mygeeto, were you?"

"Well, I didn't just wander off in the middle of the battle, take a four hour nap, and give myself a black eye."

"I know you didn't Anakin, but I'm… unsure of the ways they tortured you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've known you long enough to know when you were lying."

Anakin almost laughed. If only he really knew.

"And your story doesn't match up with your… timeline." Obi-Wan gestured to Anakin's stomach. By now it was quite expansive, and nearly impossible to hide.

"How would you know?"

"Master Che told me."

Anakin couldn't help the anger that flared through her. "So much for doctor patient confidentiality."

"Vokara confided in a Council member when she became concerned about a Jedi Knight breaking the Code. You're lucky she chose to come to me rather than anyone else."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Anakin." Obi-Wan held out a placating hand. "I'm not here to accuse. I'm here as your friend. I just want to know the truth."

"You already know the truth. You know what happened on Mygeeto." She tried to keep the cold edge off her voice. "Why are you making me tell you again?"

"Because it's nothing short of a medical miracle that you're four weeks ahead of schedule if we assume everything started on Mygeeto." Obi-Wan snapped back. "Vokara may be a Jedi, but she is also a doctor. She knows what she's doing." He released a small sigh, and spoke softer. "Anakin, I'm not here to fight with you. I just want to understand so I can help you."

"The best way you can help is to stop asking questions. Don't poke this rathtar, Obi-Wan."

"You know I can't do that, Anakin."

Anakin sighed, the fight leaving her. It was replaced with heavy guilt and cold dread. "I can't tell you the truth. You would either have to betray my trust, or betray the Council. I won't put you up to that decision."

"That decision is not yours to make, Anakin."

"It should be!" Anakin snapped again, shooting to her feet. "They're _my_ children Obi-Wan. They don't belong to the Jedi, or the Council, or anyone else. They're mine! And I will do everything in my power to keep them safe."

Obi-Wan stepped back a half step, raising appeasing hands. "Calm down, Anakin. Nobody wants to harm your children. I'm not here to get your confession. I told Master Che I would look into her suspicions; that will keep her happy for the time being. I just wish you could trust me enough to talk to me. I only want to help you."

Anakin deflated, and sat down on the edge of her bed, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "I'm sorry. I just have to keep them safe."

Obi-Wan sat beside her and gingerly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I understand."

No, he really didn't He hadn't the slightest clue what she was going through.

Anakin took a deep breath, banished that bitter thought, and raised her head. She stared pointedly at R2's silent form, avoiding Obi-Wan's eyes. "Vokara is right. My children weren't conceived on Mygeeto."

"So what did happen on Mygeeto?"

Anakin's arms relaxed around her stomach, and she put a hand over where one of the twins was kicking. "Mygeeto was the first time I sensed them, when I realized there was life inside me. And when the Separatists captured me and tortured me, I thought I was going to lose that life."

"And after all that, you still didn't tell anyone?"

Anakin snorted derisively. "Who was I going to tell? The clone medics? It's not like they stock pregnancy tests and prenatal vitamins in their field packs. By that point we were so busy, there wasn't a good time to bring it up. I figured I would be okay, so long as I avoided any bodily harm." She paused, and softened her tone. "For what it's worth, I _was_ going to tell you… eventually. At some point you would have found out or it would have become dangerous for us. I just wanted to delay the inevitable Council involvement."

"You think that I would have involved the Council? That I would have brought them down on you?"

"You're on the Council, Obi-Wan. You _are_ the Council; it's involved in everything you do."

He was stung by her mistrust, she could sense that. Obi-Wan was loyal to his friends, but he was also loyal to the Jedi. She knew that in a battle between her personal comfort and the whole Jedi Order, Obi-Wan would betray her.

Anakin crossed her arm around her stomach defensively. She continued barely above a whisper, looking away from Obi-Wan. "Besides, I wanted to wait and make sure there weren't any delayed effects. I didn't want anything to happen this time."

"You've been pregnant before?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"A few times. I would feel something. I knew something was there, but for whatever reason they never stuck. They never lasted more than the first few weeks. But this time I knew it was going to be different. I could feel the difference and I couldn't… I couldn't lose it this time."

"W-w-who? How?!" Obi-Wan spluttered. Had he really not noticed Anakin had been sleeping around that much?

Anakin shrugged and stood up, moving to her work bench. She began reorganizing her tools, digging ones she needed out of the box, putting others away. "It was a lot of different men; nothing serious or more than once. Usually happened when we were on separate missions. It wasn't like I could get a prescription for birth control… accidents happened."

"Anakin!"

"You wanted the truth, Obi-Wan. You're getting it." Anakin shot Obi-Wan a sidelong glare. This time it was Obi-Wan's turn to sink down onto the bed. He pressed his fingers to his temples.

"I cannot believe you, Anakin." His voice was low and even, but Anakin could hear the underlying anger.

Anakin didn't bother with a response. She sensed that Obi-Wan had more he wanted to say. She fiddled with a spanner, waiting for Obi-Wan to gather his thoughts.

"I just… I _cannot_ …" he looked up at his former apprentice. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"What do you want me to say, Obi-Wan?" Anakin snapped. She threw the spanner down onto her workbench and began pacing around the room. "Do you really need to hear the words come out of my mouth? I'm sorry I'm not the perfect Jedi you wanted me to be! But nine year-old me didn't care about things like celibacy."

"Anakin, the Code expressly forbids attachments. We've been over this before!"

"There was no attachment, Obi-Wan. It was just anonymous sex!"

"Oh, that's even better, Anakin. You're a Jedi Knight! You're held up to a higher standard."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry I can't meet your standards. But I'm not _you_ , Obi-Wan," Anakin's voice turned cold, and biting. "And I never will be. So stop trying to turn me into you."

Obi-Wan sprang to his feet. "All I've ever done, Anakin, is guide you and help you grow into the Jedi you are today."

"And what a wonderful job you've done," Anakin spat back, gesturing down to her stomach. It was an unfair jab. She knew she'd still be pregnant with or without Obi-Wan's training. "So much for your guidance."

The comment struck Obi-Wan like a slap across the face. She saw it had hurt him, and for once he was at a loss for words. Probably holding his tongue before he said something equally hurtful.

"You and the Council have been grooming me ever since Qui-Gon found me on Tattooine. You've been trying to force me into this role of the Chosen One. You held me to higher standards than any one ever had to meet, and you're still doing it. Look at Vos, and all he did with Ventress, and yet he's still a Jedi. I've never been allowed such flexibility. You took my padawan, you're trying to take my children, and you hold the threat of banishment over my head like an executioner. Just swing the blade, Obi-Wan, or put it away, because I'm done playing this game."

Obi-Wan met her glare and took a long, shaking breath. "We will accomplish nothing if we have this discussion when we are both clouded with emotion." He said flatly. "But this is not the end, Anakin." Without another word, he whipped out of the room.

Anakin almost wanted to spit for how calm he pretended to be. He wasn't perfect! If he could just show human emotion for more than thirty seconds he'd realize that too. She glared darkly at the closed door.

Obi-Wan was becoming a problem. A dangerous problem.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Obi-Wan stormed through the halls, earning more than a few questioning and offended looks in passing. This wouldn't do. He shouldn't be wandering around in such an emotional state. He ducked into a side room – meditation chambers, how fitting – and sat down, dropping his head into his hands. He took several deep, calming breaths and then several more when they didn't work.

Why was Anakin getting so hard to talk to? Weren't women supposed to get emotional and open when they were pregnant? It seemed that the farther Anakin went, the more closed off she became.

The chamber door's opened and Obi-Wan looked up to ask for some solitude. The request died in his throat as Tera Sinube shuffled into the room. The elderly Master eased into a seat with a low groan.

"You stormed past in such a mood you upset the younglings," he chuckled softly. "They had never seen you so angry. What is troubling you, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's eyes turned back in the direction of Anakin's room, one hand rubbing at his beard. He breathed a soft sigh, finding his anger dissipating by the second. "Sometimes I wonder if we pushed Anakin too far, too fast."

Sinube chuckled warmly and leaned forward on his cane. "Jedi have been asking the same of their apprentices since the dawn of the Order. Ready or not, they have yet to cause any irreversible damage."

"Damage to the Order, perhaps not. Damage to the person though…" Obi-Wan trailed off and dropped his hands into his lap.

"What is concerning you about Skywalker? Why is she any different?"

"Well, she is the Chosen One."

"Is she?" Sinube asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've never held much to prophecies, such fickle things. The older they get the more muddled they become."

"Master Qui-Gon thought she was… I think she is. It's just… she's still so young. She was barely twenty when she was knighted, and with everything that' going on with her and with the war… at her age I was still a padawan."

Sinube studied him critically. "You and Skywalker are Jedi forged in drastically different fires, Obi-Wan. You were raised in the Temple; taught, trained, and knighted in a time of peace. You were given the time and freedom to learn and grow and strengthen. Skywalker has been in the midst of struggle all her life. She was born into it, grew in it, thrived in it, and all before even knowing the Force. She was knighted in a time of war and has not known peace since then. She has constantly had to prove herself in the fire. To expect her to follow the same path as you is folly." His eyes grew distant and melancholy. "Jedi like Skywalker burn bright and fast," he stated soberly.

"Surely she's not burning out already."

"Even the brightest stars die, Obi-Wan. From the beginning, it was clear that Skywalker was never fated to follow a typical Jedi's life. It is possible that her time with the Order is drawing to a close. She can only go where the Force leads her."

Obi-Wan nodded letting the elder's words sink in. "Thank you, Master Sinube. Your wisdom has helped greatly."

Sinube slowly got to his feet, his joints popping audibly with the effort. "I will leave you to your meditations, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He wished, not for the first time, that Qui-Gon was still alive and he could ask his old Master for advice. He was hesitant to go to another Council member for advice, for the time being he wanted Anakin to stay out of trouble. But… perhaps Master Sinube was right. Maybe Anakin was destined to become a lost Jedi.

He may live out the remainder of his life seeing her, not in the Temple halls and training rooms with her children, but as a bronzium bust in the archives. A constant reminder that the Jedi are not perfect.

A constant reminder that he had failed.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Padme was quite enjoying his morning off. He rarely had anything resembling free time, so he was savoring his precious morning hours. He had just settled down on the veranda with a hot cup of caf and some light reading, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun, when his personal communicator started chirping. Confused as to who would be calling for him at this early hour he reached over and answered.

"Yes?"

"Is Anakin with you?" Obi-Wan's voice was tight and worried.

"What? No. Why would –"

"She's missing."

"Missing? No she's probably with the Chancellor."

"Chancellor Palpatine reported her absence. She didn't show up to her meeting with him this morning."

"What?!" Padme's mind scurried to grasp the situation. Anakin wasn't one to up and leave like that, especially with the babies on the way. If she was gone, that meant something had happened to her. "Why would she do that? No, no it doesn't matter. Can you meet me here? I can help you look for her."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Padme abandoned his caf, and hurried to get dressed. By the time he returned to the veranda, Obi-Wan's speeder was landing. The Jedi leapt out of the cockpit and looked around, as if he was hoping Anakin would be standing there.

"When was the last time you saw her?" he offered as a greeting.

"Not since yesterday morning, she was sitting in on a meeting I had with the Chancellor." That wasn't entirely true, Anakin had seen Padme over their lunch break, but the nature of that visit was not something he was going to share with Obi-Wan. "When did you see her last?"

"Last night, around seven."

"What happened?" Padme prodded.

Obi-Wan scrubbed his hand across his face. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept well the night before. "We had a… confrontation last night. It didn't end well."

"A confrontation? About what?" Padme was beginning to panic. There were few things he imagined would spark a real fight between Anakin and Obi-Wan; one that didn't end well and carried over to the next day. Her marriage would be one of those points, though.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms tightly, and glanced away from Padme. "The father of her children."

Padme's heart stopped. He searched Obi-Wan's face. Did he know the truth? Best to play it safe, just in case. He'd already exposed their secret to one person, he wasn't about to make the same mistake again. "What do you mean?"

"What did she tell you about the conception?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

Padme frowned, trying to remember what story Anakin had told the Council. "Not many details; a Separatist captured her. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. I wasn't going to press, but I put the pieces together."

Obi-Wan began pacing about slowly. He took the time to choose his words carefully. "The truth is a little more… promiscuous than that. She was never attacked by Separatists… but she broke the Code. Many times. It deteriorated from there."

"You went after her with that? Her breaking the Jedi Code? No wonder she's gone!" Padme tried to keep his emotions in check, but Obi-Wan had essentially threatened his wife.

"It wasn't supposed to escalate like that. I only meant to talk to her, find out the truth. I had hoped she would trust me with the truth. I wanted to help her."

"You threatened her, Obi-Wan. Don't you think she had enough on her plate right now without expulsion from the Jedi Order looming over her? For gods' sakes she's eight and a half months pregnant!"

"I know; which is why I need your help finding her!" Obi-Wan stopped his pacing, and looked at Padme earnestly. "Nobody else knows she's missing. I want to keep this off the Council's radar. They have enough to worry about without launching a manhunt for Anakin, and I don't want to draw extra attention to her right now."

Padme took a deep breath to calm himself. "She probably just stormed off somewhere in the city to cool off. She might already be back at the Temple by now."

"Artoo is in her room and under strict orders to contact me as soon as she returns. She's not there."

Padme took a minute to think, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Searching the entire city with just the two of us is going to be impossible. There has to be someone else we can bring in on the search. I can get my staff to help, that'll add a few bodies. And Bail Organa would help. He's known about Anakin's condition since Garel."

Obi-Wan nodded. "My clones are on R&R right now. I can ask a few of my officers to keep an eye out for her. I just don't want this to turn into a huge spectacle. The less attention Anakin draws to herself at the moment, the better."

"I agree."


	15. Chapter 15

In which Anakin in not okay.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 15**

.

Padme and Obi-Wan were beginning to get desperate. Anakin had been missing for thirty-six hours. She hadn't returned to the Temple, or Padme's apartment, or the Senate building. Nobody had seen hide nor hair of her and both Padme's and Bail Organa's security staff were combing the streets looking for her, as were the officers of the 212th. Obi-Wan was beginning to fear that something had happened to her; she had been hurt, or kidnapped by Separatists, or gone into labor, or worse, she had left planet.

If she was gone, finding her would be impossible without the Council's help. Obi-Wan hadn't wanted to involve them, or the authorities, but after so long… it was time. He just hoped he hadn't waited too long and serious harm hadn't come to Anakin.

He turned to Padme, ready to suggest they return to the Temple, when his comm link chirped.

"General Kenobi."

"Yes, Cody, what is it?" His heart rate jumped in hope. He sensed Padme's do the same.

"I found her, sir."

"Stay on her, Cody, don't lose her. We'll come to you. Where are you?"

"A mid-level tavern by the name of Zal's."

Neither Obi-Wan nor Padme recognized the name. Padme punched it into the speeder's nav. It was close. He took off immediately.

"We'll be there soon, Cody. Don't lose her."

"Yes, sir."

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

"General Kenobi!" a clone waved the down from across the street. He and a couple others stood outside the doors of a seedy looking tavern. Certainly not a place a clone would choose to frequent or a Jedi for that matter. Obi-Wan and Padme hurried across the street.

"Cody, is she still here?" the Jedi asked.

"Yes, sir. She's in one of the back rooms." Cody glanced at the other clones; they seemed quite drunk and generally disinterested in the whole affair, more preoccupied with watching the women walk past. Still, Cody pulled Obi-Wan and Padme a few steps away and lowered his voice. "I don't think she's in her right mind, General. It's like she's had a mental break. She didn't respond when I tried talking to her, but she lashed out when I approached – nearly gutted me with her lightsaber." He glanced around again, and continued in an even lower voice. "There was something I saw, sir. General Skywalker is –"

"We know, Cody," Obi-Wan cut him off quickly. Not wanting to risk sensitive ears hearing the complete statement. "That's why we're here."

The clone looked deeply troubled. "How?"

"Another time and place, Cody. Thank you for finding her. I'm sorry to cut into your R&R."

"It was an emergency, General."

"Who are the others?" Obi-Wan asked, nodding to the gawking clones.

"Couple of shinies. They're due for a write up for public intoxication."

"See to them, Cody. We'll take it from here. And not a word about Anakin to anyone."

"Yes, sir." The clone saluted sharply before walking back to the others. He grabbed them by the shoulders and marched them up the street.

Obi-Wan and Padme stepped into the tavern. It was noisy and crowded. The stench of liquor, questionable food, body odor, and smoke hung heavily in the air. A few scantily clad serving girls wove their way through the crowds, expertly balancing trays laden with food and drink. Nobody paid them any mind. Obi-Wan nudged Padme towards a back door.

It led to a stairwell and the two climbed. The noise was cut significantly on the second floor. Five closed doors faced them along a short hallway. Padme and Obi-Wan both moved to the farthest door.

"I'll go talk to her first," Obi-Wan said, stopping outside the door. "If she's as bad as Cody said, I might have to talk her down."

Padme opened his mouth to protest, but Obi-Wan was already moving. The Jedi slipped through the door.

Obi-Wan barely had time to deflect the glass being hurled his way. It shattered against the wall just a few inches left of his ear.

"If you want to keep your head attached to your shoulders, you'll leave right now." Anakin growled. She was hunched over a table, her hood pulled over her head. Her lightsaber sat on the table between her two clenched fists.

"Anakin, it's me. I'm here to take you home."

"Get out!" she screamed. In a blink her lightsaber was in her hand, and blazing blue.

Obi-Wan took his only warning. He was _not_ fighting Anakin while she was pregnant. He quickly ducked back out of the door. He grabbed Padme and stepped several feet back from the door, in case Anakin's lightsaber made an appearance.

"What happened?" Padme asked immediately.

"It's not good. She didn't even listen to me."

"Maybe I should go talk to her."

"She's dangerous right now, Padme. I don't know if she wouldn't attack you. She's not in her right mind."

"Maybe she's just feeling threatened. You were fighting with her and she's associating the clones with the Jedi. That's probably why she lashed out. Let me try and talk to her. I might be able to get through."

"It's possible, but she's too unpredictable right now. I don't want to risk it."

"Just trust me on this, Obi-Wan. I can get to her. You should just go stand at the far end of the hall. She can probably sense you right outside the door and it isn't helping."

"Alright, but get out of there at the first sign of trouble." Obi-Wan clasped Padme's shoulder briefly before retreating to the far end of the hall.

Padme took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

"I told you to leave!" Anakin snarled, turning towards him and activating her lightsaber. Her hair was unkempt, and there were dark circles beneath her eyes. She seemed unsteady on her feet. It looked like she hadn't slept in days.

Padme held his hands up in the air. "Ani, it's me. I'm just here to talk."

"Padme?" she gasped, and blinked, looking confused and relieved. She deactivated her lightsaber and swept her husband into a tight embrace. "You came."

"Of course I did, Ani. I've been looking all over for you."

"Are you ready? Can we leave now?"

"Leave? Why would we leave, Anakin?"

Anakin stepped back, looking confused. "We're leaving. Going somewhere safe, where we can be together. Where we can be a family. I sent you a message."

Padme held his wife's hands tight. "What message?"

"I… I sent a message." Anakin took a couple uneven steps back. Padme led her to a chair and she sank down on unsteady legs.

"Who did you send it with?"

"I sent a message," she insisted, blinking rapidly as if trying to clear something from her vision.

"When, Ani? When did you send it? Who did you give it to?"

Her next statement came out soft and unsure. "I sent a message, didn't I?"

Padme swallowed back his tears. "I never got it, Ani. I never got the message. I've been so worried about you. I didn't know where you were."

"I was afraid you weren't coming. I waited so long. I thought you had decided to leave us."

"Never, Anakin. I would never leave you. I love you with all my heart and I always will." Padme held his wife close, just happy to see her alive, and unhurt. "Come on, let's go home."

Anakin stiffened in his arms. "I don't want to go back to the Temple."

"No, Ani. We're going _home_." He supported her as she stood up. She wavered unsteadily on her feet, and leaned on Padme. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Don't remember."

Padme led her out into the hall. Obi-Wan was still standing by the far door, but he rushed forward when they came out.

"Anakin! Thank goodness you're alright." He reached a hand out to help, but stopped short. Anakin didn't meet his eyes.

"Let's get her out of here," Padme suggested gently, giving no hint that Anakin was gripping his shoulder quite painfully.

"Of course. Anakin, let me fix your hood." Anakin said nothing as he pulled her hood up and readjusted her robe making sure everything was still hidden beneath the outer layer. He stepped back only when he was satisfied that it was unlikely that anyone in the tavern would recognize her.

It was a slow, unsteady walk out to the speeder, but they got Anakin settled into the back seat and took off quickly.

"Thank you for your help, Padme. I should get her back to the Temple."

Padme practically heard Anakin bristle, but spoke quickly before she could. "She shouldn't go back yet."

"Why not?"

"She's still on edge, Obi-Wan. She's exhausted and frightened and flighty. If you take her back to the Temple we'll just end up at the same place in another day or two. Let's take her back to my place. It's neutral and safe. She can rest there."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "You may be right."

"You know, I'm sitting right here," Anakin muttered darkly from the back seat.

Both Padme and Obi-Wan cringed. "Sorry, Anakin," Padme apologized to his wife. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to go back to the Temple yet," she said, crossing her arms tightly, looking pointedly at the floor.

They all agreed and Padme took them back to his apartment. He immediately took Anakin back to their bedroom and tucked her in, telling her to rest and promising that he would take care of everything. Anakin fell asleep almost immediately. He left her to rest and went to send Obi-Wan off. He knew the Jedi was concerned about Anakin, but he also knew his wife did not want to see him for the foreseeable future.

"She's sleeping," he announced to the Jedi, walking back into the lounge. "I have a feeling she'll be out for the rest of the night. I'll call Bail and tell my staff to call off the search. You don't have to stick around, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi nodded and walked back to his speeder. "I should make sure her absence hasn't been noted at the Temple. Are you sure you'll be okay. What if she's still unstable?"

"I know how to contact you if anything happens," Padme assured him. He paused for a moment, Anakin behavior weighed heavily on his mind. He wasn't sure if he wanted to bring up his concerns to Obi-Wan.

"What's wrong?" The Jedi asked, sensing his hesitance.

"I'm just worried about Anakin. A mental break like this… it's not good. Is she going to talk to someone about it at the Temple?"

"That would be up to Anakin. I can't force her to speak to a Healer." He hopped into the cockpit. "Besides, I'm sure what happened was just a combination of stress, and lack of sleep, and hormones." He didn't sound as convinced as he tried to convey. "Anakin has always been a bit rash when under stress."

"Not like this she hasn't."

"We'll see how she's feeling after getting some sleep. And tomorrow, I'll encourage her to talk to someone about what's troubling her," Obi-Wan concluded, trying to put himself and Padme at ease.

"Right, we'll see how she's feeling tomorrow," Padme echoed uncertainly, waving Obi-Wan off. The speeder disappeared into the constant flow of Coruscant's traffic.

Padme moved on to call off the search; assuring Bail that Anakin and the children seemed to be fine. Both his staff and Bail's deserved a gift for their efforts, but he would figure that out in the morning. He had been awake almost as long as Anakin had and he was exhausted too. He crawled into bed beside his wife, comforted just by her presence. Glad she was safe in his arms again.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Anakin woke up before dawn, wrapped up in Padme's arms. She sat up slowly, confused. Why wasn't she in the Temple? She remembered being there, and arguing with Obi-Wan… had she gone to Padme's after the fight? Either way, she needed to get back to the Temple before her absence was noticed.

After a quick trip to the 'fresher she sat on the edge of the bed, trying to pull on her boots as quietly as possible. She got one boot on before an arm reached up and pulled her to lie back against her husband.

"You don't have to leave so early," Padme mumbled sleepily. "Obi-Wan knows you're here. No need to sneak back."

"He what?" Anakin's heart hammered in her chest. Why did Obi-Wan know she was here?

Padme woke up more fully, and sat up with his wife. "Ani, don't you remember? We brought you back last night."

Memories came back to Anakin. The last couple days were a hazy blur, but she definitely remembered being brought home last night. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Guess I'm still waking up," she chuckled dragging her hand over her eyes. "I should still get back to the Temple, before anyone else notices I'm gone."

Padme placed his hand over hers. "Ani, with what happened… I just want to make sure you're alright before you go."

"I'm fine… I just hadn't slept in a few days. The twins kick me something awful at night. I was just over tired and stressed, that's all."

"Ani, if you're so stressed maybe you should talk to someone. I'm sure the Council would give you leave from your duties if you asked. You're thirty-four weeks pregnant."

Anakin busied herself with pulling her second boot on. "I can't do that, Padme. The Council needs me, and you know I'd go crazy with nothing to do." She turned and gave her husband a quick kiss. "I'll be fine. I think I just needed to spend a night at home with you is all."

"Anakin."

"Alright, I'll talk to a Healer about it, okay?" They kissed again, but Anakin pulled away sooner than either of them liked. "I do have to go, though. I'll see you later."

Padme got up to see her off. They parted ways with a final kiss and heartfelt 'I love you.'

He was still troubled about Anakin's behavior over the last few days. But she said she was fine, and he would have to trust her. He couldn't force her to talk to a doctor either.

.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading and leaving comments and faving and following! You guys are the best!

Sorry, I lied about the Echos update last weekend. I forgot I had another one shot I wanted to post for father's day and I didn't have time for two fix posts on Sunday. (If you're looking some quality adoptive dad feels, go check out Dear Theodosia)

That being said. There will definitely be an Echos update this weekend! We'll go check up on one of our favorite clones! (The party chapter will come later. I promise. There's not specific order to the chapters, but I've been sitting on this one for a while to post alongside this chapter.)

-Becks


	16. Chapter 16

A short update this week!

This is actually one of the first chapters I typed up back at the beginning when this was just a handful of disjointed scenes. It's a little short (and not something I could move to Echos) but consider it as a bit of a breather between intense chapters. So enjoy a little bit of cuteness for the week.

Also, just a heads up, there won't be a chapter update next week. I'll be out of town for the holiday and I probably won't have a lot of time on the internet. I'll try to make up for it with a double update of Echos this weekend before I go.

Huge thanks to everyone for reading and leaving reviews and faves! You guys are the best and I'm so glad to see you're enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! As we get closer to the ending I just get more and more excited to keep sharing it with you!

Enjoy!  
-Becks

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

.

Anakin sighed in frustration as she gave up on sleep. The twins were obviously not ready to settle down for the night, and she wasn't going to sleep until they did.

"You two are lucky I love you so much," she muttered as she pulled herself out of bed.

R2-D2 beeped questioningly as he sensed Anakin's movement. She raised a finger to her lips and shushed him. "I'm just going for a walk Artoo," she assured the droid. "Go back to sleep."

R2 chirped after her quietly, reassured.

Anakin wandered out into the still, quiet hallways of the Temple. It seemed almost everyone was asleep. Anakin could sense a handful of Temple Guards, the silent sentinels keeping watch, a few people taking their shifts around the Temple, but beyond that… the Force was quiet and soothing as the Jedi slept.

Anakin would be glad when this hypersensitivity ended when the twins were born. Being in the Temple was sometimes like standing in the midst of a massive crowd with everyone shouting at her. She enjoyed the slight reprieve she got when she was at the Senate. Even though there were far more senators than Jedi, their lack of Force sensitivity was easier on her. And stepping into Palpatine's office was like stepping into a deprivation chamber. It was certainly unnerving, but the calm was so soothing, Anakin didn't want to think too hard about it. Not yet at least.

Anakin stopped in front of a large window and looked out into the city. She could see clear across the city to 500 Republica. She'd rather be there, with Padme soothing her to sleep. Unfortunately, her husband was off planet and far out of reach. She'd be able to see Padme again tomorrow though. Anakin would just have to resign herself to waiting for the twins to settle down. She breathed deeply, and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts wander.

She sensed the younglings long before they were anywhere near her. She wasn't particularly concerned, it seemed every group of younglings managed to sneak their way out of bed and around the Temple at least once. She could feel the brave ones, boldly leading the group, the timid ones, afraid of the dark or of being caught out of bed, and the ones whose pride wouldn't let them show their fear.

It wasn't long before she heard them coming; they hadn't quite learned the art of subtlety. They rounded the corner and stopped dead, a shiver of fear moving through all of them.

Anakin turned and smiled. "It's a little late to be out of bed isn't it, young ones?"

They all simultaneously sighed in relief. It was a well-known fact that Skywalker had always had a soft spot when it came to younglings. They approached her happily. Anakin saw they were quite young, only about five years old.

"So, what are you doing out of bed?" Anakin asked.

"Exploring, Master Skywalker," a young Twi'lek boy explained.

"And have you discovered anything interesting yet?"

"Well, no." They collectively stared down at their shuffling feet.

"That's because it's easier to find things when the sun is up. Come on," Anakin placed her hands on a couple shoulders and gently steered the younglings back the way they came. "I'll take you back to your crèche."

A couple of the younglings quietly expressed their disappointment, but they followed Anakin obediently. As they walked, a few fell behind and began discussing something in whispers. After a minute it escalated and ended with one of them whispering a little too loudly, "You can't ask her that!"

"Do you have a question, young ones?" She stopped and turned back to face them. Anakin knew what they were talking about, at nine months, the pregnancy was impossible to hide without her outer robe. Honestly, she was kind of surprised she hadn't been questioned by a curious youngling yet. "It's alright, never be afraid to ask a question."

The Twi'lek boy was pushed forward by his clan mates, sacrificed to satiate their curiosity. "We, um w-we were wondering why you look so different from the other human Jedi."

Anakin smiled. "You're wondering why my belly is so big, right?" There was one muffled and quickly shushed laugh from the younglings. "It's alright, you can laugh. I know I look pretty ridiculous by now."

"Doesn't it mean you're going to have a baby?" a Rodian girl asked meekly.

"Yes, though in my case, I'm actually having two."

"But, but I thought Jedi weren't allowed to have babies," a human girl commented.

"No, they're not, but I happen to be a special case. The one exception to the rule." Anakin hoped that that would be enough to keep them happy for the rest of the walk. She should have known better.

"Why?"

"Well, because my babies are a special gift."

"Why?"

Anakin paused. She would have to lie to the younglings, but at the same time they were far too young to hear the story she had given the Council. And she didn't want to dismiss their questions either; she _had_ justencouraged them to ask questions. Then she remembered the speculations of her own conception, and figured that was a good enough half-truth.

"Well, you know about the midichlorians, right?" Simultaneous nods. "Sometimes, the midichlorians can move themselves and use the Force to create a baby."

The younglings all gasped. "Does that really happen?"

"It's only happened once in all of Jedi history." The younglings all looked at her with awe. "Now come on, I need to get you back to bed. You don't want your Crèche Master waking up to find you missing, do you?"

The younglings shuddered collectively at the thought of being caught out of bed by their caretaker and hurried after Anakin. Anakin marched them back, taking a shortcut through the Room of One Thousand Fountains. The awe inspiring bioluminescent plants effectively banished any lingering questions they might have had for her. When they reached the younglings dormitory she held the door open, pretending to keep watch while the younglings snuck back into bed.

Just as the last youngling scurried through the door, a tall figure approached down the hall. Anakin made eye contact with the relieved Crèche Master. She held a finger to her lips as the Chiss approached the door slowly and quietly.

"I think they're back in their beds now," she whispered after a moment.

The Chiss let loose a long suffering sigh, scrubbing a hand across his face. "Thank you, Skywalker. This is the fourth time they've gotten out this week. I even changed the lock code."

Anakin shrugged. "Younglings will be younglings."

"That they will be." He gave Anakin an appreciative nod and slipped into the dormitory behind his younglings.

As she returned to her own bed, Anakin wondered whether her own children would end up following the age-old tradition of younglings sneaking out of bed in a few years. Then with a stab of pain, reality set back in, and a brief flash of a vision crossed her mind.

Her children weren't going to live that long.

Swearing, and wiping away the tears that were quick to spring up, Anakin turned around. She'd never sleep after that, if she did it would only bring nightmares. She'd wait out the rest of the night in the war command center; she'd be able to find some sort of distraction there.

.

The command center was nearly empty, just a few droids performing maintenance and Mace Windu. The Jedi Master was standing at the large holotable watching a recording of a battle, his arms crossed but in a generally relaxed stance.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"I was outvoted," Anakin responded dryly, stepping up to the table.

Mace raised an eyebrow at her and looked down at her stomach. He turned back to the hologram. "You're due soon, aren't you?"

"Just a couple more weeks." Anakin watched the battle intently. "Where is this?"

"Mygeeto."

"Master Mundi is still out there, isn't he?"

"Yes. He reports that they're finally gaining some ground on the Separatists. If all goes well, they can lay siege to the capital and drive out the Separatists soon."

Anakin nodded silently, watching the battle. She didn't like being on this side of the war – safe and secure while Jedi and clones rushed to face the enemy. It never sat right with her, and when reports came in from the 501st she always felt guilty. She knew her guilt was misplaced. Nobody would blame her for taking up her position back at the Temple, and even she wasn't reckless enough to put her children at risk by staying active in the war. But still…

Her troopers didn't know why she had suddenly left. They'd been gone for over five months. All communications with them went through her substitute, a Republic General by the name of List, and he wasn't telling any stories. It had been decided that Anakin's pregnancy was going to be a well-kept secret – for Jedi ears only. It was a protective measure to keep the Separatists from finding out about her children. The odds were slim that the Separatists would bother asking where she had disappeared to, but just in case they did interrogate someone… a clone couldn't tell a secret he didn't know.

Really the only Separatists who could do real damage with that kind of information were Dooku and Grievous. The two had been unusually quiet as of late. It was concerning.

"Have there been any reports of Grievous of Dooku?" Anakin asked. Knowing there hadn't since the last war meeting earlier that afternoon.

"Nothing yet. Nobody's seen them for a few weeks now."

"They're planning something."

Mace nodded grimly. "Yes, something big. Something that will rock the Republic to its core."

Anakin echoed Windu's grim nod. She could sense something was coming. Something huge and threatening. But she couldn't sense anything beyond that, even with her hypersensitivity. And that concerned her even more. Whatever they were planning was thoroughly involved with the Dark Side.

Unease sank into her bones and chilled her to the core. She just had to hope that she'd be around to help when whatever was coming happened. She was rapidly approaching a time when she would be forced to be out of commission.


	17. Chapter 17

In which big things happen!

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and faving and following this story! You guys are the best!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Becks

* * *

.

 **Chapter 17**

.

Anakin's room was empty, no sign of his former apprentice anywhere. And judging by the robe tossed across the foot of the bed that hadn't moved in days, Anakin hadn't been around in just as long. Obi-Wan was beginning to get concerned. Usually, her being gone most of the day wasn't cause for concern, Chancellor Palpatine kept Anakin busy, but she was usually back by nightfall. Of course, it was possible that Palpatine was working late nights, and he had just missed Anakin coming and going, but still. Anakin was due any day now; surely the Chancellor could allow her a full night's rest.

As he turned back to his room, intending to fall into his own bed and not move until sunrise, his comm link chirped softly. Obi-Wan looked at it with a raised brow, not many people commed him while he was on Coruscant… unless it was an emergency, like Anakin!

But the voice that came though was definitely not Anakin.

"Obi-Wan, are you there?" Padme's voice was low and seemed to be shaking.

"Yes, Padme, what is it?"

"It's Anakin! She's gone into labor, and I don't know what to do!"

"Call a doctor." Obi-Wan was already running for the hangars. _What was Anakin even doing with Padme at this hour?_

"She won't let me!"

 _Anakin!_

"I'm on my way now, I'll be there soon. Just stay calm, both of you."

Within a few minutes, Obi-Wan was landing a speeder on the veranda of Padme's apartments. C-3PO shuffled forward, disabling the security curtain to let the Jedi in.

"Oh, Master Kenobi, thank the Maker! Mistress Anakin is quite out of sorts, and Master Padme is beside himself with worry. I simply do not know what to do!"

Obi-Wan didn't even have to ask the droid where Anakin was, her pain was like a beacon in the Force. He ran into the sitting room and saw Anakin, doubled over, gripping the back of Padme's couch. The senator hovered near her, his arm across her back, trying to comfort her.

"Anakin! Have you lost your mind?"

Anakin didn't answer him, but she turned a glare up to Padme. "You weren't supposed to call him."

"You won't let me take you to the Temple or a hospital and you won't let me call a doctor. What else was I supposed to do?"

"He'll ruin everything, Padme!" Anakin bit out, angry tears filling her eyes.

"I don't care anymore, Anakin. I don't care if I have to proclaim it across the entire Holonet. I just want you to be taken care of."

Anakin's retort was cut short by a contraction.

"Padme what's she talking about?" Obi-Wan asked the senator.

Padme was trembling from head to foot. "Please, just watch her for a minute; I'm going to call my private doctor."

Anakin's hand flew out and grabbed Padme by the wrist. "No! No doctors!" she hissed.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan stepped in and detached her from Padme. "You have to let Padme call a doctor. We can't do this without one."

"No, I know what to do, I researched it."

"Anakin, you're in no position to take care of this yourself," Obi-Wan reasoned, his voice calming and quiet. "You don't have to do this alone." He placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders and turned her towards him. "Now, Padme's going to call his doctor. We're going to work on calming down."

He could feel her turmoil. Anakin was in a blind panic, she was like a raw nerve in the Force grating up against him. Obi-Wan talked her through a few breathing exercises. Briefly, they made eye contact, and Obi-Wan was flooded with emotion. He felt Anakin's pain, her fear, and her desperation. She was terrified, of what he did not know, but much more than the impending birth of her children. All those feelings shot straight into Obi-Wan. And… and there was something else, Anakin had turned the Force in on herself, but why?

After that brief moment of contact, she pointedly avoided looking at him. Obi-Wan tried to get some information out of Anakin, but she wasn't talking to him.

Several minutes later, Padme returned from the other room, he seemed a little bit calmer. "The doctor will be here soon."

"When did this start?"

"She's been having pains on and off all day. They just started getting bad an hour ago when her water broke."

"She's been here all day?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you take her to the Temple?"

"She wouldn't let me. You know how hard it is to make her do something she doesn't want to do."

"I'm standing right here," Anakin growled through gritted teeth. Her breath hitched as another contraction came. Obi-Wan and Padme both moved to comfort her.

When it passed, Padme looked at his chrono. "They're six minutes apart."

Obi-Wan nodded. They still had a little bit of time; hopefully the doctor would be here soon. "Anakin, you should be resting," he reminded her softly. Now, his experience with childbirth was practically nonexistent, but he was almost certain that it should not be done standing behind a couch.

"No," Anakin shook her head emphatically in response. "No, the longer I can stay on my feet the faster it will go."

Suddenly, her inward focusing of the Force made sense. Obi-Wan felt like he had been struck. Anakin had a long history of bad ideas, but this had to be one of her worst!

"Anakin, you can't rush this! You can't force this to go faster! You'll hurt yourself, or your children."

She fixed him with a determined stare. "I'm about to give birth to twins. You have no idea how painful this is. I'd rather deal with more pain in less time than drag this out."

Obi-Wan returned her stare. "You need to go back to the Temple. We can be there within a few minutes."

"I'm _not_ going to the Temple!" Anakin insisted vehemently.

"Why not?"

"Because they—" Anakin cut herself off. She took her gaze from Obi-Wan and looked at Padme. The senator nodded and squeezed her hand. "They won't let Padme be there."

Obi-Wan finally had to accept the truth he had been avoiding. He looked straight at Padme; the senator – his long-time friend –met his gaze steadily. "You're the father."

Padme nodded. "Yes."

Obi-Wan could feel immense relief flood through the senator as if unloaded of a heavy burden. He sensed the same relief from Anakin, but her relief was quickly overpowered by fear.

"I never planned on having my children at the Temple," Anakin stated flatly. Both Obi-Wan and Padme were greatly surprised by this. "They didn't let Padme come visit after Geonosis, when I lost my arm. They'd never let him in for this."

Obi-Wan had nothing to say to contradict her. She was right. Padme never would have been allowed into the Temple to accompany Anakin, or be present for the birth of his children. "What about a hospital?"

"I'm staying here." And by her tone alone, that was the end of the discussion.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Never in all his life had Obi-Wan felt so useless.

He hovered near the bedroom window – blinds drawn tightly to protect them from any potential preying eyes – his arms crossed tightly, his stomach churning nervously. There were… complications.

The doctor's scans had shown that the twins weren't in the proper position. Obi-Wan had a sneaking suspicion that Anakin's influence had something to do with that, but he wasn't going to bring it up. Right now the doctor was trying to manually manipulate one of the twins into the proper position.

Of course, just because the twins weren't ready didn't mean Anakin's pain stopped. The squeezing and pressing the doctor was doing looked incredibly uncomfortable by the way Anakin writhed.

Another contraction came. Anakin gritted her teeth. She didn't make a sound, but it was obvious that she was in pain. She arched her back, breathing heavily, and pressed against Padme, squeezing her husband's hands.

Padme sat behind Anakin, supporting her. He had his arms wrapped around her and he murmured encouraging words into her ear. He hadn't complained once, nor had he tried moving. Undoubtedly, Anakin's grip was leaving deep bruises, if not broken a bone or two in his hands.

The doctor had stepped back as the contraction came. While it passed she shared a look with Obi-Wan. They both knew that if one of the babies didn't move into position soon they would have to take Anakin to a surgical ward. Keeping Anakin as she was would only hurt her and the children.

"Let's give it another try," she said, stepping forward.

Anakin nodded mutely, keeping her eyes closed while she tried to breathe normally. The doctor pressed and pushed; Anakin clenched her jaw. Judging by the relieved sighs from both it worked this time.

"There we go, Baby One is in position," the doctor declared with a smile. "It shouldn't be long now."

Obi-Wan checked the time. Two fifty-eight in the morning. It had already been six hours. How much longer was 'not long now' in regards to childbirth? A few minutes? A few hours? He had heard that some women could be in labor for days.

He hated seeing Anakin suffer like this. But whether through exhaustion or good sense, she had stopped trying to rush things several hours ago. At this point, nature would just have to take its course.

Anakin was encouraged by the doctor to drink some more to help keep her strength up. C-3P0 had been keeping them in good supply with drinks and snacks all night. The poor droid was deeply upset by the goings on with his maker, and helped in the only way he knew how. Upon hearing with word 'drink' he shuffled into the room with a tray containing a selection of heavily sugared teas and chilled juices. Anything his mistress might desire.

Anakin made her selection of a juice. Padme picked the same. The doctor took one of the teas. Obi-Wan politely declined. His stomach was twisted in knots and nothing sounded at all appealing.

Instead of shuffling away, as he had done before, the droid stopped and gave Obi-Wan a look with a concerned tilt of his head. "Master Kenobi, you have had nothing to drink since you arrived. Is there anything I can go and acquire that would suit you? I would be most happy to do so."

"No, thank you. I'm not thirsty."

"I suggest you drink, Master Jedi," the doctor advised dryly, between sips of her tea. "We don't want you passing out on us."

Anakin chuckled quite mirthfully for someone in her position. "Obi-Wan, if you faint I'm never letting you live it down."

Obi-Wan frowned, but picked a cup of tea from the offered tray. He took a sip, it was horrendously over sugared, but he supposed he would have to deal with it. It was going to be a long night and he would need the energy.

.

It was another hour and a half – and one more round of sugary tea – before Anakin finally made any progress. It was four thirty. Obi-Wan was wearing holes in the carpet from pacing. Her contractions had been coming pretty quickly, but she powered through them silently. Then one hit her and Anakin moaned lowly in the back of her throat. Whatever hold she had on her feelings slipped, and Obi-Wan could sense how much that one pained her.

The doctor looked under the sheet and smiled. "There we go. This one is certainly taking their time getting here. Wants to make a dramatic entrance I guess. When you feel the urge, start pushing."

Obi-Wan's heart pounded anxiously. This was it. Anakin's life was about to change for forever and in more ways than one. He found himself not breathing when she was pushing; trying to give her whatever strength he could through the Force.

After one particularly strenuous push, Anakin collapsed back against Padme, chest heaving, gasping for breath, sweat running down her forehead.

"The head is born!" the doctor announced. "One more push and you'll have the first."

"Stars, I don't think I can do this twice," Anakin panted.

"Yes you can, Ani. I know you can. You are the strongest person I know. If anyone can do it, you can." Padme placed a quick kiss on her cheek before Anakin pushed again.

The first baby came into the world howling and started kicking and squirming immediately.

"It's a girl!" the doctor worked quickly, clamping and cutting the umbilical cord. "Kenobi, I need your hands."

Obi-Wan stepped forward quickly and was handed the baby girl, wrapped in a soft green blanket.

"Let me see her!" Anakin reached out, almost desperately for her daughter.

Obi-Wan stepped over, and held the baby down for her parents to see. Tears streamed down both their faces. Anakin reached forward tentatively and brushed her finger along the baby's cheek. Padme reached out for a tiny hand.

"She's so beautiful," Anakin whispered. She looked back at her husband. "What's her name?"

Padme pressed another kiss to his wife's cheek. "Leia."

"Leia… hi, Leia." Anakin drew her hand back reluctantly as another contraction came.

Obi-Wan stepped back a little to give her space, but he kept Leia close. After her initial crying fit she seemed to have settled down and looked around with wide, brown eyes.

"Well, it looks like Baby Two isn't wasting his time," the doctor commented. "You'll probably want to start pushing again. Just trust your body."

A few short minutes later, the boy was born and handed directly to Anakin. She took him in shaking, exhausted arms and held him close. She and Padme beamed down at him, joyful tears still rolling down their cheeks.

Padme didn't even wait for Anakin to ask what his name was. He traced a gentle finger down his cheek. "Luke, hello, Luke. My son."

Anakin welcomed her son as well, and handed him to Padme. She held her arms out for Leia. Obi-Wan handed her over and quietly left the room.

This was not a moment for him to intrude on. Anakin didn't need his presence – the Council's presence – looming over her when she had just given birth to her children. She and her husband deserved to be happy… for however long it could last.

He wandered back out to the sitting room and sank into a chair with a heavy sigh. He checked the time, just before five, and still dark outside. He briefly wondered how long he could go without telling the Council that Anakin had given birth. Probably not very long. If someone else didn't inquire after her absence, Master Che would be searching for her. That being said, he didn't have to return immediately – and he most certainly wasn't going to. He needed to know Anakin was alright before he left her.

But what exactly _would_ he tell the Council? He didn't want to betray Anakin, not now, not ever. But she had broken the Code, very seriously this time. This wasn't something that could be swept under the rug and overlooked. And it wasn't like he could lie to the Council…

He sighed again and rested his forehead on his steepled fingers to meditate on the problem.

It wasn't much later that the doctor reappeared, carrying her bag of supplies and a cloth covered bowl.

"She's resting now. Everything checks out and she appears to be in great health as do the babies," she reported, only stopping briefly. "Padme has his instructions, but new fathers can be forgetful, so I'll tell you as well. She is to remain on bedrest until I come back later today. Now I have to dash. Padme wants the cord blood preserved and I have a limited window. Thank you for your assistance, Master Jedi." She nodded curtly to Obi-Wan and strode off quickly.

Obi-Wan half rose from his seat, but changed his mind and sank back down. He would give Anakin and Padme time to settle and rest. Anakin needed to sleep and she never would if he just went barging right in. Ten more minutes of sitting and doing nothing was all he could take though. He wandered into the kitchen, figuring he could at least be somewhat useful and brew some caf for Padme.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Obi-Wan stared down at the crib, watching Anakin's twins sleep. Anakin's children… _Padme's_ children. The revelation was a shock, but not as big a shock as it should have been. Obi-Wan was more bothered by the fact that _he_ had never noticed than the fact that Anakin had never told him.

Or, if he was to be truthful with himself it wasn't that he hadn't noticed. He just hadn't allowed himself to notice. His attachment to Anakin had allowed him to overlook and explain away many of the warning signs.

Yes, Anakin and Padme had grown close. They cared for each other, and loved each other—that much had been apparent on Geonosis. But after that battle the Council had spoken to Anakin, and told her explicitly that the kind of relationship she wanted with Padme was not allowed for a Jedi, and she would have to choose. The Jedi Order or Padme. It had appeared that Anakin had chosen the Order, but obviously that was not the case.

Had they really been married for three years?

Did she think he wouldn't understand?

But he didn't really understand did he?

When Obi-Wan had faced somewhat similar circumstances as a Padawan he had chosen the Jedi Order. He and Satine had wordlessly and individually come to the same decision: the paths they had chosen and the futures they were moving towards weren't compatible with each other. Obi-Wan thought he would have left the Order if Satine had said the words… but Satine never asked and he was relieved she hadn't.

Obi-Wan never had to try and seriously consider leaving the Order, leaving everything he knew, his friends, his family, Qui-Gon. He remembered his conviction behind his unvoiced decision; the kind of conviction that only a love-struck teenager could muster. But had Satine asked would he have really left? Would he have faced the same decision Anakin did, and chosen Satine over the Jedi? Would it have been the other way around? Or would he have tried to do what Anakin did, and try to have both?

Deep in his heart, Obi-Wan knew he always would have chosen the Order.

Beside him, Padme stared at his children too, a soft, tense smile on his lips. Obi-Wan could sense he was waiting for the inevitable confrontation. Perhaps now would be the best time to do it, while Anakin slept.

Padme beat him to the chase.

"Do you hate me?" he asked in a quiet, tight voice.

"What for?"

"For what I did to Anakin, the pain I put her through, for putting her in the position where she had to lie to you."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow and studied the senator. "No. Of course not."

Then Padme admitted, even quieter, "I kind of hate myself. Anakin wasn't ready for this, not now, not during the war. I should have been more careful."

Obi-Wan chose his next words carefully. True, the timing had been poor, and Anakin probably was not ready to have children – granted she wasn't supposed to _have_ children in the first place, but that was beside the point now. Padme's self-loathing was horribly misplaced.

"You shouldn't, Padme. Look, you have two beautiful children now. Anakin chose to have them through no choice other than her own. She had no shortage of opportunities to stop this from happening. You cannot carry the sole blame for this."

Padme closed his eyes and nodded silently. Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure if he took his words to heart or not. After several silent minutes of watching the twins sleep, he spoke again. "I don't know if it's too early to tell, I know there's usually a blood test, but can you feel? Are they like Anakin?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "They're both very strong with the Force. Usually it's a random occurrence, but with Anakin being such a powerful Jedi, they would inherit that as well."

"I see."

Obi-Wan had never experienced this part of a Jedi's life from this perspective before – the discovery.

All children were tested at birth. Some Force Sensitives were discovered when they were a couple years old. Most were found earlier, like he had been, but even then they usually weren't brought to the Temple until they were walking and talking.

A Jedi would always talk to the parents, explain the life their children could expect to live, what they'd learn, assure them that they'd be protected and well taken care of. It was always a discussion; there wasn't pressure from a Jedi to make a decision. The parents had time to think about it. It was a difficult and bittersweet decision for the parents, but many of them were happy to see their children off to live the dream of becoming a Jedi Knight, even if it meant never seeing them again. That too was part of being a Jedi.

Yet here were Anakin's children. It was no secret that everyone in the Temple had been expecting them to join the Jedi ranks: being raised and cared for in the crèches, learning of the Force with other younglings their age, being taught by the Jedi Masters. Of course that was under the belief that the children had no father, officially, and they would just be part of Anakin's pseudo-family, the Jedi.

But now… they were only an hour old and already Padme was facing the fact that he would lose his children to the Jedi.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Padme's shoulder. "The choice to give a child to the Jedi is always that of the parents; you and Anakin will have plenty of time to think about it." He glanced out the window, and saw the sky was beginning to receive a little color from the rising sun. "I should go back to the Temple. They will want to know the good news."

"No!"

Obi-Wan and Padme both whipped around to see Anakin struggling to sit up.

"Anakin! You need to rest," Obi-Wan instructed. He and Padme both rushed to her side and gently pushed her back down.

"You can't tell the Council, Obi-Wan!" she insisted hoarsely, grabbing his wrist.

"Anakin, just calm down. I don't understand. Why can't I tell the Council?"

Anakin was near tears. Obi-Wan could feel her desperation growing. "Please, Obi-Wan, if you tell them they'll find out the truth. You _can't_ lie to the Council. And they'll take them away. They'll take my children away!"

"Anakin, they wouldn't do that," Obi-Wan reasoned gently. "You know they wouldn't. But they do need to know where you are, and how you are doing. I won't tell them any more than they ask."

"They would. They will!" She grasped at his hand frantically.

Padme stepped in, trying to take his wife's hand in his own. "Ani, just rest. Obi-Wan won't let them take our children away."

"Of course I won't. Anakin all I will tell the Council is that you have given birth, and you and your children are safe and healthy. Anything else they need to know can wait."

Anakin's grip loosened, and Padme was finally able to cup her hands in his own. Her eyes were wide and fearful. "You promise?"

Obi-Wan gave her a reassuring smile. She was his friend, his former padawan, his sister. He wouldn't – _couldn't_ do anything that would harm her or her children. "I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

*slides this in at 1am in hopes you won't realize it's 3 weeks late*

I do want to apologize for the update delay. I think I needed a few weeks of a break before posting the next chapter. In all my time writing fic, this is the longest story I've dedicated myself to, and it's the only one I've ever updated with such a rapid, regular schedule. I think my brain realized I was running out of completed chapters and threw on a full stop so I could get myself caught up. (I didn't, because it also decided I needed to start another long fic that probably won't get finished, but that's beside the point.)

(And not to sound like I'm complaining, but do you guys ever go and read other fic and it's just so amazing and beautiful and then you go back to your own and you're just like "... i have written the equivalent of a moldy potato..." I feel like that's a common enough writer's feel. That got me too for a few days.)

But the good news is I do have the remainder of this story plotted out and mostly written, it just needs a little more tlc before it's ready to see the world. So I hope you're all still excited for that! Look, I'm going to finish this fic even if it kills me! I'm so close!)

I gotta say, I'm not 100% pleased with this chapter. It's kind of just a short transition chapter, but we start dipping our toes into ROTS territory, so there is that!

Really exciting things are going to happen in the next chapter, so keep your eyes open! I can't guarantee weekly updates, but I'll try to get at least one chapter of Wells and one of Echos posted each month!

Thanks all for reading and following and leaving comments and faves! You're the best!

-Becks

* * *

.

 **Chapter 18**

.

Anakin knew Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to keep his promise. She knew the Council would find out the whole truth. Frankly, she hadn't exactly been making an effort to pretend everything was fine either. Anakin had spent the last three days after the twin's birth resting at home, spending time with her husband and children. She hadn't bothered trying to go back to the Temple, or make contact with anyone other than Obi-Wan. She knew a confrontation was coming. It was inevitable. She just wasn't sure how it would come.

A summons to the Temple for a trial? A handful of Masters and Knights storming her home to take her and her family into custody? Obi-Wan sent as a decoy, to lure her away from her children so they could be kidnapped?

The longer she thought about it, the more outrageous the imagined situations became. She found herself dwelling on the possibilities more than she cared to admit. Even Padme took notice, and he would gently try to prod her away from her thoughts.

By the time Masters Yoda and Windu came to her, she was surprised it was only them. By this point she had been expecting half the Council, a few Knights, and some Clones for good measure to ensure her cooperation.

When C-3PO guided the Jedi back to the nursery, Anakin found herself quite startled.

For one, she hadn't even sensed them approaching – that was on her. She had learned to rely on her oversensitivity too much over her pregnancy. She was out of practice. And secondly, the Masters were both exuding a sense of non-aggression. She knew a confrontation was inevitable, but she could sense they weren't here to take her or her children at this very moment.

"Knight Skywalker, much to discuss, we have."

Anakin's arms tightened instinctively around the bundle in her arms. She had just finished feeding the twins and Luke liked being rocked to sleep after a meal. Leia did too, but she seemed to prefer Padme's arms. Neither of the twins were quite asleep yet, and Anakin knew if they were put in the crib they would be crying again in a few minutes.

"Threepio, please show our guests to the veranda. We will be out in a minute." Padme instructed, seemingly unfazed by the presence of the Jedi Masters.

"Of course, Master Padme." The droid bowed to his owners before turning to the Jedi. "Please follow me."

The Jedi followed the droid without protest, and Anakin heard him offer to procure any refreshments.

"Ani?" Padme turned to his wife, his calm mask had fallen and there was a slight tremor in his voice.

Anakin took a measured breath and released a long sigh as she stood up. "We might as well get this over with."

"And the twins?"

She looked at her children. They were both wide awake, but quiet. No doubt sensing something, but unable to comprehend what it was. "They'll only cry if we leave them here."

Padme reached out and took his wife's hand – his shook slightly, but she gave him a reassuring squeeze – and as a family they walked to the veranda to face whatever came next.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as they took a seat on the couch across from the Jedi Masters. Neither Anakin nor Padme were willing to break it. The Masters were studying the family with critical eyes. Anakin steeled herself and matched Windu's glare. She wouldn't be cowed in her own home and certainly not by Mace Windu.

Still, she waited for the Jedi to speak. They had come to her, after all.

Mace was the first to break the silence. "Master Kenobi said you and the children were well."

"Yes." Anakin was somewhat thrown, but she kept her tone neutral. Windu had shown little to no concern for her or her children during her entire pregnancy. He had opted for cool distance instead. Clearly, this whole situation was as off-putting for him as it was for her.

"You understand that you are in direct violation of the Jedi Code, Skywalker."

Anakin didn't bother with a response. They all knew the Code. They were all aware of Anakin's violations.

Yoda narrowed his eyes at her. "Disobeyed direct orders from the Council, you have. Deliberately misled the Council, you have. Irresponsible and dishonest, you have been."

"Is this a trial?" Anakin snapped at Master Yoda. She didn't need him to read off the litany of "crimes" she had committed against the Council. She was there, she had lived them. Though, in her opinion, getting married and having children was pretty low on the list of punishable offenses. It wasn't like she had murdered Jedi, or fallen to the Dark Side, or committed treason.

"No, your trial will be forthcoming." Mace took over explaining.

"When?"

"When the war is over, and the full Council is present."

Anakin nearly snorted. "That might take a while," she said derisively. Even now, when the evidence was so clear, the Council would still drag things out and beat around the bush.

"You misunderstand. The trial is a formality. You cannot have this," Windu gestured to her family and around her home, "and still call yourself a Jedi."

Anakin clenched her jaw and ducked her head. So she _was_ expelled. They had made the decision without giving her the chance to defend her actions, plead her case, or prove to them she was invaluable as a Jedi Knight. She had hardly expected Mastership, or a seat on the Council, or any special accommodations from the Jedi after the truth came out. But she wasn't expecting them to expel her without a trial.

Hot flames of anger flickered through Anakin's chest. Even Vos had gotten a fair trial before judgement was passed, and he had murdered Jedi and Fallen. And yet the Council couldn't be bothered to extend her the same rights as a Knight that he had?

Luke squirmed and cooed and looked directly into her eyes, they were soft and clear and blue. The rage died down immediately.

She didn't need the Jedi. She had her husband and her children. The Jedi were just a crutch she had been using ever since she left Tattooine as a child, but she could stand on her own now.

"Fine," she hissed. Padme squeezed her hand and leaned against her. Anakin looked to their daughter and then at her husband. "What happens in the mean time?" she asked, turning back to the Jedi.

"On probation until the trial, you will be." Yoda explained. "You rank and command, you lose. Your privileges in the Temple, you lose. Spend time recovering, and with your family, you should."

"I understand."

The Jedi Masters rose to their feet. Anakin didn't bother showing them the respect of standing with them. They had come into her home unannounced, they could see themselves out.

"We will be in contact, Skywalker," Mace Windu said, and coming from him, it almost sounded like a threat.

Anakin scowled up at him. "Next time just send a messenger droid. Save yourself the trip."

The Masters had no further words for her. C-3P0 showed them to the door.

Anger boiled through Anakin's veins as soon as they left. It distressed the twins, and they wailed at this sudden upset.

"Here, Ani, let me go put them down," Padme offered quietly, slipping Luke into the crook of his other arm.

Anakin let him go. He had a more soothing touch with the twins, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to quell her anger long enough to let the twins fall asleep. They needed space from her raw emotions if she wanted them to be happy.

That realization didn't make her feel any better. What kind of mother was she if she couldn't even control her emotions well enough to take care of her own children?

Her hands shook. She clenched them into tight fists. When that didn't stop the shaking, her anger flared hotly. She seized a small porcelain sculpture off a table and threw it against the wall with all her might.

It shattered into a million satisfying pieces.

Anakin seriously considered finding another little figurine to take her anger out on. And another and another until she was all burnt out.

But 3P0 shuffled back onto the veranda at the sound of shattering porcelain. He fussed over the broken sculpture, and the peculiarity of it breaking so far from its usual place, and the fragility of the porcelain in the first place. Really, he had told Master Padme that the sculpture was clearly a cheap imitation of the original work. Privately, he had always thought it was a bit tacky, of course he would never dare to say such things to his Master, but he wasn't unhappy to see it go.

By the time the droid had every fragment, shard, and particle swept up and disposed of, Anakin's anger had simmered down to a low burn in her stomach. She threw herself back down onto the couch and massaged her temples, trying to will her anger away entirely. It flared slightly, when a speeder approached the veranda. She stalked over to the security curtain controls, half contemplating turning them onto high-security mode.

"I'm seriously considering not letting you in," she growled to the visitor.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips and swallowed nervously as he stepped up to the slightly flickering energy curtain. "They already came, didn't they?"

"Don't act like you were trying to come and warn me about their visit." Anakin's hand hovered over the controls. It would be easy, she just had to flip a switch and Obi-Wan would get a rather nasty (and quite deserved) shock.

"It won't do you any good, Anakin. I know the security code." Obi-Wan said casually, failing to mask the unease that seemed to be settled over him.

"What if I changed the codes?"

"I know all your favorite passcodes too."

It was an attempt at a joke. A very weak one. Anakin just scowled at him.

Obi-Wan sighed softly. "Can we talk, Anakin?"

"We can talk just fine like this." Even as she said it, her fingers moved to disable the screen. She turned away as the screen dissipated and walked back to the couch. She tried to hide the fact that she still was sore and stiff, but she also knew that Obi-Wan would see her limp. At least she was able to sit down without a pained groan.

"How are you recovering?" Obi-Wan asked hesitantly, following her to the couches.

"Don't!" Anakin snapped, her voice icy. The last thing she wanted from him was pity and feigned concern.

Obi-Wan wasn't going to be cowed so easily. "You knew they were going to discover the truth, Anakin. You knew this was coming."

" _You_ didn't have to be the one to tell them!"

Obi-Wan frowned at her, but didn't deny it. His betrayal was inevitable. "What did they decide?"

"You're on the Council. You know!"

"No, Anakin, I don't," he said softly. "I was not included on the Council's decision. I am too close to this."

"You haven't lost your seat, have you?" The question came out before she could catch it. She wasn't a Jedi anymore; their business no longer concerned her. And with all that had happened, with all they had done to her, didn't she deserve to be a little selfish right now? Why should it matter to her what happened to Obi-Wan?

"No, I haven't."

Anakin bit her lip, relieved that Obi-Wan wasn't taking a fall for her actions. But his visit wasn't about that now, was it? "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"I'm going to Mandalore."

"You're being sent away."

"No."

"Then what's on Mandalore? Why would they send you back?"

"Maul."

Anakin scowled on instinct at the name. She couldn't help it. That ex-Sith has been a shadow on their lives ever since she met Obi-Wan. He was responsible for Qui-Gon's death. He was responsible for Satine's death. Fourteen years gone and she never would have imagined he would have come back from the dead to wreak havoc in their lives again.

"It's time for him to die," she growled icily.

"This isn't about him, Anakin. This is about liberating Mandalore."

"Maul is a criminal, a murderer!"

"He _will_ face justice. But he has been corrupted by the Dark Side. It is not a Jedi's place to play executioner. Surely you haven't forgotten already."

Anakin turned her glare towards her former Master. That was unfair.

Obi-Wan blinked and looked away. "Sorry."

"When do you ship out?"

"In an hour."

"You should get going, then. I'm sure you still have plenty to do before you go."

The dismissal wasn't as icy as her tone had been, but it was still cold. Obi-Wan chose to not comment on it. Rather he got to his feet.

"I should. Take care of yourself, Anakin."

Anakin stood up as well. "You too, Obi-Wan. Good luck on Mandalore. May the Force be with you."

"And you, Anakin." Obi-Wan turned back towards his speeder. "I'll see you when I return," he promised before he flew off back to the Temple.


	19. Chapter 19

In which Anakin gets like no time to figure out this whole parenthood thing before the Universe just starts throwing shit at her again. Sorry, Ani.

In other news, we have officially stepped into RotS territory now! Things are gonna start getting really spicy soon, so hold onto your butts!

And in personal news, I got over my fit of potato feels, sorry if my notes in the last chapter were a bit down. I had a chance to go to this really cool Star Wars costume exhibit and it was just AMAZING and was the inspirational kick I needed. (Padme's dresses were all so gorgeous and beautiful. I cried.)

Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Big thanks for reading and faving and following!

-Becks

* * *

.

 **Chapter 19**

.

Anakin was shaken awake in the early hours of the morning by a pale and anxious Padme.

"Ani, wake up. We have to evacuate the building."

Her brain was slow to process the information; she'd only just been up an hour ago with the twins. "Evacuate? Why?"

Padme's response was interrupted by a vulture droid careening past the window with a republic fighter hot on its tail.

Anakin scrambled out of bed and to the window for a better look. The city had become a battle ground and it extended all the way up into the sky. The upper atmosphere was littered with explosions and debris clouds. Droids seemed to be raining down upon the city.

"Separatists attacked the city, they kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine. We're evacuating to the bunkers."

Anakin's blood ran cold. So this was what the Separatists had been planning. This was she had sensed coming. They were going to assassinate the Supreme Chancellor or hold him hostage and use that to control the entire galaxy. She turned back to Padme. "I have to help."

"Anakin, are you ready? It's only been a week. What if-"

"I _have_ to help the Chancellor, Padme. I owe him that much."

Padme nodded in resignation. "I know. Just be careful, Anakin, stay safe. We need you."

A cocky smirk crossed Anakin's lips. "I always am." She kissed Padme quickly and ran to change clothes.

.

Getting to the Temple was easy enough. Her speeder was small and fast, the droids wouldn't bother trying to track it when they had bigger threats in their sights. Convincing the Jedi to let her join the fight would be more difficult. She was able to pick up the details of what had happened over various comm channels during her flight. At least she wouldn't be walking in blind and expecting the Jedi to fill her in. They'd probably use her lack of information as an excuse to keep her grounded or send her back home.

She slipped into a hangar, skirting between departing ships, and found the corner where she knew her starfighter would be. Apparently her arrival was expected, as Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan were waiting for her. The hangar crew was already busy preparing her fighter.

Obi-Wan looked concerned as she hopped out of the speeder – no doubt taking note of Anakin's slight hesitance in her movements. He looked tired, like he hadn't had much chance for rest over the last few days. Judging by the state of things, he was probably fresh from Mandlore and had only come planet side to quickly strategize with the other Masters – and hopefully to wait for Anakin.

Windu openly glared at her, Yoda was unreadable, but Anakin knew she was not welcome in this hangar.

 _Too bad._

"I'm here to help," she declared, marching over to her yellow fighter. R2 was being lowered into his socket.

"You no longer hold an obligation to the Order." Windu's voice was cold as the ice of Hoth.

Anakin matched his glare. "I'm not here for the Order; I'm here for the Chancellor."

"In a condition for battle, you are not." Yoda commented sharply.

"I've recovered my strength." Anakin turned her glare to the small Master. "I'm still the best pilot in the Republic and one of the strongest fighters. I'm your only hope to get the Chancellor back alive." She turned her glare back to Windu. "And you know that, otherwise you wouldn't have had my fighter prepared."

Mace blinked first, confirming Anakin's suspicions. They knew she would be coming back for this, and they knew she was too valuable to keep out of this fight. "You will be accompanying Master Kenobi in the skies. Keep in mind, Skywalker, you no longer hold any title, rank, or command." His voice remained cold and flat, as if he were addressing a mindless drone.

"I know."

"Master Yoda and I will be leading the ground defense. Master Kenobi," Windu physically turned away from Anakin, "may the Force be with you."

Anakin was stung by his insult. So this was how the Jedi saw her now? Not even worthy of the simplest courtesy. Fine then. She didn't need them anymore. She had Padme, she had her children, and when she rescued him she would have the Chancellor's help. If she was dead to the Jedi, then the Jedi would be dead to her.

She held her tongue as the two Masters walked away. Not giving them the satisfaction of knowing she was insulted. Not wishing them luck, or offering the blessing of the Force. Instead, she turned her back on them, and began the pre-flight check of her fighter.

She jumped slightly when Obi-Wan's hand fell on her shoulder.

"Anakin, are you sure you're ready for this?"

She knocked Obi-Wan's hand off her shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It's only been –"

"I said, I'm fine!" Anakin snapped. "Now get ready, or I'm taking off without you."

She could see Obi-Wan reflected in the transparisteel of the cockpit. He stood there, arms at his side, somber expression on his face. "I'm sorry it came down to this. But you knew the Council would discover the truth. You knew how this would end."

Anakin sighed softly. "I know, but it doesn't matter now. I'm better off without them." Anakin hoisted herself up into the cockpit. "Now let's go. The longer we wait, the more time Grievous has to get away with the Chancellor, or worse."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything, but Anakin could sense he still held some reservations about her joining the fight. Truthfully, Anakin had her own doubts. She still hadn't fully recovered her physical strength, and she would have to rely on the Force more heavily than usual to get through the upcoming battle. But with Obi-Wan at her side they would be able to defeat Grievous and rescue Palpatine.

Anakin scowled as she adjusted her headset. The timing on this attack was terrible. She spent five months by the Chancellor's side almost every day, and then she's gone for a week and Grievous decides to come calling. Pregnant or not, she was still the best fighter in the Order. Grievous would not have escaped her alive. Instead Shaak Ti, Foul Moudama, and Roron Corobb had been the Jedi assigned to protect the Chancellor, and their performance was appalling.

She couldn't help but sneer a little. Three Jedi – one of whom was a Master – weren't able to do what she could to do on her own. The Order was screwing itself by expelling her. She was almost going to enjoy watching the Jedi trip over themselves as they tried to restore balance and peace to a war torn galaxy without relying on their precious Chosen One to do their dirty work.

The a pang of guilt struck her heart. Of the three Jedi, only Shaak Ti had survived Grievous' assault, and she was touch and go.

Her cockpit sealed with a hiss, and Anakin took a moment simply appreciating the silence and the familiar motions of her pre-flight checks. She had _really_ missed flying. R2 beeped at her, his message reading out on her screen. All system were ready.

Anakin turned on her comm. "Are you ready, Obi-Wan?"

" _I'm ready. Take the lead, Anakin, I'll be right behind you."_

Anakin took off, clearing the hangar in a matter of seconds. The Force guided her through a clear path up and away from the fighting in the city and to the explosive battle above.

Anakin could see why Grievous and Dooku had lain low for so long planning this attack. They had put much of the Separatists forces into this battle. Droid fighters swarmed like flies, and cruisers were everywhere. Anakin could see more and more Republic cruisers jumping in from hyperspace, clone fighters pouring out of them.

Flak exploded everywhere, shrapnel flew freely, ready to tear through an unshielded hull, and energy blasts buffeted Anakin's fighter. It was utter chaos. Anakin was back in her element. With the help of the Force, she could sense the whole battle playing out as if it was laid out on a table for her.

Anakin always seemed to thrive in the heat of a space battle, weaving her fighter in between droid fighters and friendly fire. In the early days of the war, it had almost been something like fun. In a strange way it was almost relaxing, and Anakin found herself slipping into that comfortable focus easily.

"Artoo, scan for the Chancellor's beacon." The droid squawked back at her almost instantly. "I know there's a lot of interference, but I know you can find him."

" _Anakin, I'm switching to the Clone frequency."_ Obi-Wan recommended. He had fallen into position off her right wing.

"Good, idea." Anakin switched over just as a Republic fighter screamed past her and Obi-Wan with a handful of vulture droids on his tail, the clone pilot calling for assistance.

Anakin pursued without hesitation, picking off droids, Obi-Wan followed closely. When the vulture droids were all destroyed, they peeled away from the fighter, weaving between laser blasts. The clone thanked them, already pursuing a new droid. Then a familiar voice filled Anakin's ear.

" _There's only one pilot I know who can fly like that. It's good to see you again, General Skywalker."_

Anakin grinned. "It's good to hear from you too, Rex."

" _Where have you been, sir?"_

"I'm afraid that is a very long story, not suited for open comms, but I promise I'll tell you after we rescue the Chancellor."

" _Knowing you, I'm sure it's bound to be one hell of a story, sir."_

"Something like that, Rex," Anakin chuckled, but the rest of her reply was interrupted by R2. She took a second to read his message. "Obi-Wan, I've found the Chancellor. He's on the _Invisible Hand_."

" _I thought he might be on Grievous' flag ship. Do you know where it is?"_

"Not exactly, but it's a safe bet it's one of those cruisers over there in that cluster. Artoo is working through the interference to pinpoint it exactly."

They flew towards the cluster of cruisers, taking out what droids they could, keeping their ears tuned to the comms.

" _This is Red Leader; I've got Tri-Fighters on my tail. I can't shake them!"_

Anakin recognized the voice of her replacement, General List. She could see his fighter cutting through the battle, within easy reach of her blasters. The Tri-Fighters were hot on his tail. "Hang in there, Red Leader, we've got you in our sights. Line up the Tri-Fighters and we'll take them out."

The words had barely left her mouth when a blast from a Tri-Fighter hit List square on. In less than a second, he was just a cloud of debris floating in space. Anakin swore sharply under her breath.

Luckily, the fighters were still lined up perfectly. She and Obi-Wan were able to pick off two before they could recognize them as a new target. The third picked Anakin as a target. She and Obi-Wan outmaneuvered and destroyed it relatively easily.

" _I think I found the_ Hand _, Anakin."_ Obi-Wan's voice was tight. Anakin knew his stomach had just dropped and he was clenching his jaw tightly. _"It's crawling with vulture droids."_

"Oh, well, this will be fun."

" _You have a very skewed definition of 'fun,' Anakin."_

 _._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Anakin dusted herself off, unable to help the cocky smile she flashed to Obi-Wan. "That could have been worse."

"Could have been a lot better," Obi-Wan shot back, flicking a hot piece of shrapnel off his sleeve. "Just because you haven't been almost blown up in six months doesn't mean the rest of us have been so fortunate."

At her side, R2 squawked indignantly in agreement with Obi-Wan.

Anakin chuckled and brushed her hair out of her face, in turn smearing soot across her forehead. She patted her astromech affectionately. "See if you can find the Chancellor, Artoo."

He beeped and wheeled over to a computer port. Anakin and Obi-Wan silently surveyed the wreckage their fighters had caused while the droid searched. They were definitely going to have to find another ride off this ship once they had the Chancellor. Obi-Wan's fighter was littler more than a charred mark on the hangar floor, and hers was missing most of its left wing.

After a minute, R2 beeped excitedly.

"He's up on the observation deck," Anakin translated, "Both Grievous and Dooku are on the ship."

Obi-Wan rubbed at his beard. "I sense Dooku is guarding the Chancellor. Grievous is orchestrating the attack from the bridge."

Anakin nodded. "Our first priority should be the Chancellor. But it would be nice to end this war once and for all."

"This is undoubtedly a trap. Both Separatist leaders on the same ship. Not leaving as soon as they had the Chancellor secured. It's highly suspicious."

"Well, we do have a policy for traps. Spring 'em." Anakin smirked and turned to R2. "Stay here, Artoo, stay by the terminal. We'll probably need your help."

"Keep in touch." Obi-Wan tossed his spare commlink to the droid.

R2 caught the comm with a confident whistle. The two Jedi gave each other one last look before jogging out of the hangar.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

On the observation deck of the _Invisible Hand_ two dark robed figures watched a weak, blue security hologram with great interest.

"Skywalker seems to be in top fighting shape," the Apprentice commented neutrally.

"Yes," the Master mused. "She had recovered her strength much faster than I expected … even for one as young and powerful as her."

They fell into silence as the duo of Jedi opted to take a more circuitous route rather than face an oncoming patrol of battle droids. Both Sith reached the same conclusion as Skywalker allowed herself to show a moment of weakness while her partner's back was turned.

"She is using a Force crutch." The Apprentice stroked his bead thoughtfully. "If she is weakened…"

"She will only fight more fiercely," the Master completed. "I warn you not to underestimate her drive to protect her children, my apprentice. She will go to unexpected lengths."

"It will only make her Fall easier, Master."

"Yes. Exploit her weaknesses and drive her to the Dark Side. Then it will only be a matter of time."

"And Kenobi?"

A wicked smile crossed the face of the Master as the pair of holograms approached a large bank of elevators. "He will die today."

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Anakin and Obi-Wan found the main elevator bank with relatively little trouble – and a few creative detours. They were trying to avoid making too much noise until they rescued the Chancellor. A few dismantled droids wouldn't be missed; an entire sentry patrol on the other hand would certainly raise the alarm.

They had the briefest moment to catch their breath before an elevator came. Anakin was only mildly surprised when the doors opened to reveal several battle droids. She and Obi-Wan cut them down in a matter of seconds.

She had missed this; fighting alongside Obi-Wan. They truly were an incredible, unbeatable team. She wished that she hadn't been expelled, that the Jedi weren't going to cast her out. Her excommunication would mean that she was going to lose Obi-Wan. As a Council member he wouldn't be able to maintain his friendship with her. There was a stigma with the Fallen, and he had his loyalties to the Order. At the very least, they had this final mission together.

The last droid fell to pieces between them, and Anakin flashed Obi-Wan a tense smile. He turned away to enter a command into the lift controls. She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, and pressing a hand to her stomach. She had hoped the grimace was off her face before Obi-Wan turned back around, but he wasn't fooled.

"What's wrong?"

Anakin squared her shoulders, but then didn't see the point in hiding. "Nothing, really. Just nobody told me I'd still be cramping and bleeding a week after giving birth, that's all." She slumped back against the wall, and took advantage of their short reprieve.

Obi-Wan frowned at her. "Will you be alright?"

Anakin breathed a laugh. "I've definitely been in better shape, but I've also been worse." Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but she waved him off. "I'll be fine. I just need to catch my breath."

They both stumbled slightly as the elevator jolted to a stop and the lights flickered. Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a look.

"Power failure?" she suggested.

"Or they know we are here."

"We'll see if Artoo can get us moving again." She looked up to the elevator ceiling and cringed. "I really don't feel like climbing up an elevator shaft if I can avoid it." She pulled out her commlink. "Artoo, activate elevator 31174."

There was a moment of silence. The elevator didn't move. Obi-Wan gave her a skeptical look.

"He's probably just avoiding a patrol is all," she explained defensively.

"You sure he doesn't have a loose wire? Your droid has always been a bit… buggy."

Anakin was quite affronted. "I _just_ gave him a tune up, _and_ an upgrade." She glared at Obi-Wan and spoke into the commlink again. "Artoo, are you there? We need you to activate elevator 31174. Send us up to the observation deck."

This time the droid responded and the elevator was moving up again in a matter of seconds.

Anakin shot Obi-Wan a rather smug look. "See, he's in perfect condition."

Obi-Wan shook his head, but made no further comment on her astromech.

As the lift got closer to the observation deck, Obi-Wan fixed Anakin with a serious look. "Are you ready?"

Anakin nodded, gathering the Force to her. She would need to keep herself strengthened, yet blocked off to keep Dooku from learning anything sensitive. "I'm ready."

"This time, we'll do this together."

Anakin half smiled at Obi-Wan. "I was just about to say that."

The lift doors slid open. Anakin felt Dooku's cold presence wash over her like a slimy, foul tide. He stood beside a single, large chair on a dais before an expansive window. They had a clear view of the battle raging outside. Two super battle droids flanked the Sith. Dooku looked to Anakin and Obi-Wan as they stepped forward. He smirked at them knowingly and pushed the chair around.

The Chancellor came into view. He was shackled to the chair, but looked unharmed otherwise. "Anakin, my dear, I'm surprised to see you!"

A protective flare of anger burned in Anakin's chest. If they _had_ hurt the Chancellor, they would pay for it. "Chancellor, are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm alright, considering…" Palpatine glanced up at Dooku and shifted his hands, making the shackles clank against the chair.

"Skywalker and Kenobi, the Republic's dream team back together again," the Sith drawled in his smooth, deep voice that carried across the observation deck quite clearly. "It's been so long, we were afraid something had happened to you, Skywalker."

Anakin and Obi-Wan paused at the top of the stairs, looking down on Dooku and his droids, sizing up the situation.

"I've been training, and getting stronger so I can take you down for good this time," she replied, forcing her old arrogance back into her voice.

The Sith laughed and began pacing languidly, like a predator coming upon easy prey. Anakin could feel him probing, she strengthened her shields.

"You disappear from the war for six months… to train?" Dooku laughed again. "No, no, that's not it. You have been preoccupied with…" He paused his pacing. A malicious, curious look crossed his face and he turned to Anakin. "Your children?"

Scorching fury flushed through Anakin's veins; she saw red. Obi-Wan shot her a sharp look. Dooku smiled, he knew he'd struck a nerve.

"So that's where you've been. My, my, it's a surprise you're still in Jedi robes. They haven't banished you yet?" Dooku chuckled darkly. He turned his eyes to study Obi-Wan. "They wouldn't happen to be _yours_ would they, Kenobi?"

Anakin felt like she could spit fire, she was absolutely furious, but beside her Obi-Wan seemed immune to Dooku's taunts. She did her best to imitate him.

Obi-Wan held Dooku's gaze and spoke evenly; he almost sounded bored. "Count Dooku, by order of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest. This is your only chance to surrender."

Dooku elected to ignore Obi-Wan's warning. Finally breaking eye contact after a long moment, he strolled around the Chancellor's chair again, dragging one hand along the back. "No, I suppose they aren't yours. You're still pining after that Mandalorian." He laughed once humorlessly. "Historically, an ill-fated match."

Anakin could tell Dooku had struck a nerve with her friend. Outwardly, there wasn't much to show other than a tightening of his jaw, but she could feel the pain stirred up in him. She set her resolve even firmer. Dooku was threatening her family. He was going to die for that.

"I suppose the identity of the father really isn't important. After all, the mother is the parent of true interest." The Sith strode off the dais and planted himself in the center of the room. He motioned to the battle droids. They raised their blasters and began advancing on the Jedi. "When I have disposed of you, they will become valuable pawns for my Master."

"Over my dead body!" Anakin snarled. She shed her outer robe and ignited her lightsaber. An identical flash of blue in the corner of her eyes showed her Obi-Wan had some the same.

Dooku laughed again, drawing his own lightsaber. "That's the idea, my dear."


	20. Chapter 20

Look at that, 20 chapters. Wow!

When I started forming my disjointed ideas into an actual fic, I thought I'd end up topping out at like 10 chapters, 15 at the most. At this point it's looking more like 30, plus an epilogue. Also there's the extra bits from Echos. (Jeez this fic got a lot bigger than I ever expected it to be lmao)

Anywho, not much to say about this chapter. It's part 2 of the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

-Becks

* * *

.

 **Chapter 20**

.

Anakin knew her next move would decide the outcome of this battle. She knew her strength was fading. Dooku knew her strength was fading. What he didn't know, was the fire his threats had fed. One thought dominated Anakin's mind. _Kill him before he hurts my children._

Dooku had become overconfident; trusting his skill with the lightsaber, and his mastery of the Dark Side to outlast Anakin's Force crutch. That was his fatal mistake.

They stepped away from each other, taking a moment to size up their opponent. Anakin found her eyes drawn beyond Dooku to Obi-Wan. He had yet to move or show any sign of life ever since the Sith had thrown him across the deck and dropped the catwalk on him. If he was seriously injured or hurt… either way, Dooku was going to pay!

Anakin faked a weakened misstep and breathed heavily, taking the slight reprieve to fortify herself. Dooku took the bait.

He struck first, lunging forward to cut at Anakin. She sidestepped swiftly, swinging her own saber, knowing fully well it was going to miss parrying Dooku's blade, but would go straight through his wrists. An involuntary gasp passed from Dooku's lips as his blade clattered to the floor uselessly.

Anakin lashed out, kicking the Sith down to his knees, grabbing him by the hair, and exposing his throat to her saber blade. An animalistic snarl passed her lips and she wanted nothing more than to slice her blade through his throat and end him right there. But… she found herself hesitating.

Dooku was forced to look up at her and their eyes met briefly. She could sense his pain from the loss of his hands and her saber burning the skin of his neck. She held his life in her hands, and he should be terrified, begging for his life; perhaps not vocally, but there should have been an irrepressible flare of fear running through him. He was only human, after all. Rather, he felt calm, as if he had expected it to end this way. Perhaps not with his dismemberment, but he certainly had expected Anakin to defeat him in combat.

Dooku met Skywalker's eyes. They were expectant. Anakin felt a flicker of suspicion that she was being played by the Sith. Why? Did he want to die?

Anakin heard Palpatine chuckle beside her. "Well done, my dear, well done... Now, kill him."

Anakin saw Dooku's eyes widen in alarm, fear, and betrayal as he looked from her to the Chancellor. She finally sensed that flare of self-preserving fear rush through him, but it was too late now. Dooku was too proud to beg. And she was in no mood to listen.

"He should be given the chance to surrender," Anakin began slowly. Keeping her blade where it was, she turned to look at Palpatine. "He should be taken prisoner and made to stand trial for his crimes. That would be the Jedi way." Then she looked back to Dooku, her eyes hard and her voice full of ice. "But he threatened my children. And I'm not a Jedi anymore."

Before Dooku could even take a breath to protest or beg, Anakin pulled her blade towards her, cleanly severing his head. The body crumpled to the floor as the head rolled a few feet away. Anakin looked away in disgust.

She turned and hurried to the Chancellor, using the Force to override his wrist bindings. "Are you hurt?"

Palpatine rubbed his wrists and stood up slowly. He stumbled slightly as the ship was rocked by a heavy blast. Anakin steadied him. "No, I'm alright. But we must get out of here quickly."

"Go to the lift, I'll be there in a second." Anakin moved over to where Obi-Wan's body lay.

The ship rocked again. The Republic was pounding the ship with heavy battery fire. It was going to go down soon. "There's no time, Anakin. Leave him!"

She fixed the Chancellor with a cold, determined look. "No."

She shifted the debris off Obi-Wan's legs and knelt down to search for a pulse. He was alive and still breathing, but out cold. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief before she hoisted Obi-Wan up over her shoulder.

She met Palpatine by the lifts, he was pressing the call button, but the system wasn't responding. Anakin made a quick call to R2, her droid responded promptly. As they waited for the lift, Anakin couldn't help but look back at the crumpled body in the middle of the observation deck.

A shade of doubt passed over her. She had acted too rashly. She shouldn't have killed Dooku. It wasn't her duty to play judge and executioner. He had been bested in combat, he had been disarmed, and he was at her mercy. Her actions were against Jedi Code and Republic law. Without her Jedi immunity she would be found guilty of murder if the Chancellor reported this event truthfully.

"You did the right thing," Palpatine muttered, following Anakin's gaze to Dooku's body. "He was too dangerous to be left alive. You will be a hero for this. They will build monuments for the one who finally brought peace to the galaxy."

"I don't want to be a hero; I just want my family safe." Anakin turned away, and briefly wondered why the lifts were taking so long.

An even stronger explosion rocked the ship and the gravity suddenly began to shift. Anakin felt herself sliding away from the elevator doors. She used the Force to open them and quickly grabbed onto the edge, her other hand shot out to grab the Chancellor before he slid away.

"Looks like we're walking," she informed him, pulling him up to the door. She got him inside the shaft and hoisted herself in just as gravity finally tipped horizontally. "We've got to go down." She adjusted her hold on Obi-Wan and led the way down the shaft.

They jogged on for a minute, nearly reaching the main body of the ship before the droids finally righted the ship. Unfortunately, this shift happened much faster than the first. They went from a flat walk to a steep incline, to sliding down the nearly vertical shaft in a matter of seconds.

Anakin fumbled with her grappling hook while trying to keep Obi-Wan balanced over her shoulder without hands. It wasn't made any easier by the Chancellor grabbing at her desperately. Finally, though, she got enough line pulled out and the hook caught on a jutting pipe.

"Hold on!"

Palpatine gripped her tight around her waist. Anakin tried to ignore the pressure he was putting on her still sore abdomen.

They came to a jarring stop. The chancellor slipped a bit, but caught himself again on her legs. Anakin cursed to herself as she looked around. It wasn't a completely hopeless situation… but getting out of here without a broken bone or two was going to be difficult. She was still formulating a plan when Obi-Wan shifted on her shoulder and then started.

"Have I missed something?" he asked, quite nonplussed.

"Just a minor delay, Master."

"Are we in an elevator shaft?"

"Yes. In between floors."

"Where's the car?"

"Below us, probably broken."

"And what's the plan for getting out of here?"

Anakin scowled at the wall, and held back a sharp retort. If he would give her more than three seconds to think, she'd figure it out. She felt the gravity shift again, pulling her closer to the wall. She smirked. "Easy. Just turn around and fall."

She barely got an incredulous "What?!" from both Obi-Wan and Palpatine before she let go of the grappling hook's line.

They fell for a couple seconds before the gravity pulled them to the shaft wall. Still, gravity hadn't shifted that much and they were basically free falling. They slid down the rest of the level and Anakin Forced the approaching door open. They tumbled into the corridor in a tangle of limbs and robes. But nobody was hurt, and they weren't trapped in the elevator shaft anymore.

Anakin would call that a win.

"We need to get to a hangar and find a ship," she explained to the Chancellor as she helped him to his feet.

"But what about Grievous?" Palpatine asked as they took off at a jog down the corridor.

Anakin's shoulder slammed into a wall as another blast rocked the ship. "As much as I hate to admit it, there's no time for that. We have to get you to safety first Chancellor."

The Chancellor made no further objections. Obi-Wan on the other hand couldn't help but let one quip slip. "I must have died. Anakin Skywalker would never turn away from a chance to get Grievous."

Anakin smirked and rolled her eyes. "Six months ago, probably. But I have three very compelling reasons to make it home safely today. Padme would kill me if I let myself become a martyr on the Separatists' flag ship," she finished with a small chuckle.

"Is now really the best time to be making jokes?" Palpatine snapped, lagging behind the two Jedi by a couple steps.

Anakin pressed her lips together and swallowed her retort. No, now probably wasn't the time for jokes, but for a brief moment it felt like old times running missions with Obi-Wan. There had been a warmth in her chest that she had missed after six months out of the field. But those days were over, and this was going to be her last mission with her best friend. Things weren't the same, and they never would be again.

"There should be a hangar a few levels down. We should be able to find something flyable there." Anakin explained, picking up the pace. She opened up her commlink and told R2 where to meet them.

They ran for a couple more minutes without incident, and Anakin was beginning to feel quite confident in their escape plan. But it all came to a sudden, screeching halt when Anakin barely missed frying her face on the ray shield that dropped just a few inches in front of her nose. She didn't even need to look to know that they were caged in. The squad of droids that surrounded them ensured their capture. With the Chancellor in tow, they simply couldn't risk fighting the droids.

"Ray shields?" Obi-Wan asked quite incredulously. "How did this happen, we're smarter than this."

Anakin raised an eyebrow at her former Master, realizing he was causing a scene to hopefully distract and confuse the droids. She shrugged and played along. "You have a head injury and I'm this close," she held up her finger and thumb with about an inch of space between them, "to collapsing from exhaustion." Anakin crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto one foot. "Honestly, I'm surprised we made it this long before falling into a trap."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Obi-Wan asked, stroking at his beard with his left hand.

"Not that one, that's for sure," Anakin scoffed at his mutely suggest battle strategy. "Artoo knows where to find us; he'll be along shortly and get us out of this mess."

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh. "We're doomed."

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan was right. Almost as soon as he had spoken, Anakin heard R2 shrieking as he came barreling into the corridor with several battle droids hot on his tail. So much for that plan.

They were forced to comply as dozens of blasters were leveled at them. Anakin and Obi-Wan were stripped of their lightsabers, and the four of them were marched to the bridge of the ship. Anakin took the time to prepare herself for another battle. Undoubtedly they were being taken to Grievous and if he was going to present himself to her blade, then she wasn't going to disappoint.

Maybe they _could_ end this war once and for all.

All she knew was that she was going to need as much strength as the Force would afford her. Obi-Wan had faced the cyborg several times before and he wasn't one to exaggerate on the general's prowess. Then again, Grievous had yet to face her _and_ Obi-Wan together in battle.

They were shoved into the bridge and Anakin got her first clear look of the cyborg. White armor, flowing cape, creepy skull-like face. He was certainly built to be imposing, but after seeing him so often in tandem with the Jedi he had slaughtered Anakin no longer feared him. She simply wanted to kill him.

"Anakin Skywalker," the cyborg drawled as he approached them. His sickly eyes looked her over and he straightened his spine even more to appear taller, apparently taking great joy in looming over Anakin. "I expected someone of your reputation to be older."

Anakin barely contained a smirk. Stooping to insults? Such vanity was unbecoming of a powerful general. That didn't mean she wasn't going to play along. She squared her shoulders, and looked directly into Grievous' eyes. "General Grievous, you're shorter than I expected."

"Try not to upset him, Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed. "We have a job to do."

Grievous growled – which quickly devolved into a hacking cough – and stalked over to the battle droid who held their lightsabers. He snatched them up and made a show of examining them. "Your sabers will make fine additions to my collection." He flicked open his cloak, clearly to show off his 'collection' of lightsabers.

Rage coursed through Anakin once again, her memory recalling the names of all the Jedi those sabers had belonged to. Now was the time to act, while Grievous was distracted by his pride.

"Artoo!"

She didn't even have to look back at her astromech. She could tell by his wailing that he was putting on quite a distracting show for the battle droids. And it was just the distraction she needed. Grievous' grip loosened on her saber just a touch, but it was enough for her to bring hers to her hands. She saw from the corner of her eye and Obi-Wan had retrieved his own blade.

Thy cut their bonds and leapt into action. A few quick motions cut down their battle droid escort and all they had left to face were Grievous' magnaguards, the bridge crew droids, and the general himself.

And now that the Chancellor was out of immediate danger, they could really let loose.

The magnaguards immediately stepped forward to attack the Jedi. Two for Anakin, two for Obi-Wan. Anakin managed to cut down one rather quickly, but the second proved to be more of a challenge. Every strike it parried and every opening she saw it quickly closed. The droid nearly struck her in the side with one end of its staff. Anakin could feel the energy that was eager to dissipate into her more conductive body. She barely avoided full contact, but the burning smell from her robes told her it had grazed her. She scowled; her lightsaber just didn't have the reach of the magnaguard's staff.

She made a few well-placed steps until she was standing beside her first downed magnaguard. She flipped the staff of the downed droid into her hand and that greatly put the odds of the fight in her favor. The droid was highly sophisticated, the best she'd ever seen, but it was no match for her now.

Anakin landed a solid hit with the energy staff and it shocked the droid long enough for her to disarm it, slice off its legs, and one arm. Apparently that wasn't enough to stop it, so Anakin finally put an end to it by slicing through its power core.

She whipped around, looking to gauge Obi-Wan's progress and find Grievous. Obi-Wan had taken care of his magnaguards and he turned his gaze to Grievous.

She sensed a flare of alarm go through the cyborg general, he hadn't expected his elite guards to be such short work for the Jedi, and he was on the wrong side of the bridge to take a hostage. Grievous growled at the approaching Jedi and drew a couple lightsabers. He activated them, one blue and one green blade and fell into an aggressive stance.

Anakin threw a look over her shoulder to the Chancellor, but he was quite safe and R2 was guarding him from any approaching droids. She and Obi-Wan flanked Grievous, circling the bridge and taking out the remaining bridge droids in the process.

Grievous struck first. He launched himself at Anakin with unexpected speed. She managed to block his sabers, but she wasn't expecting his leg to come up and grab her in its clawed grasp. He slammed her against a console, her head struck a sharp edge and she saw stars. The next she knew she was slammed to the floor as an immense weight did its best to crush her rib cage.

The pressure was released almost immediately as Obi-Wan launched his attack. Anakin tried to force her spinning head to stabilize, her shocked lungs to draw air; she had to rejoin the fight. Obi-Wan couldn't defeat Grievous himself. She couldn't lose him today!

Her battered body refused to cooperate though.

Obi-Wan's boots landed on either side of her head and she could sense the effort it was taking him to continue protecting her.

"Master Kenobi!"

Was that the Chancellor?

"Hold onto something!" Obi-Wan called out.

Suddenly, there was a shattering of transparisteel. Anakin felt Obi-Wan grip the back of her robes tightly as he crouched down over her. There was a great rushing as the vacuum of space tried pulling them into the void. It lasted five long seconds before it ended abruptly.

"Anakin!"

Anakin was pulled up into a sitting position and her eyes finally refocused on Obi-Wan's worried face. Grievous was gone, as was one of the viewports. She blinked rapidly, and reached up to wipe away the blood that was beginning to trickle into her eye.

"I'm alright," she said, struggling to her feet.

"You're bleeding," Palpatine breathed, horrified.

"Just a scratch," she insisted. She could tell from the rapidly spreading warmth down the right side of her face that the wound was bleeding profusely. But head wounds always bled more than usual. "We have to get off the ship."

Another bombardment rocked the ship and the repulsors finally failed entirely. The ship lurched suddenly downwards, towards the surface of Coruscant.

"There's not time, now." Obi-Wan stated grimly, reaching the same conclusion as Anakin. "Can you fly this thing?"

Anakin wiped more blood out of her eye and slid into the pilot's seat. "At this point, I think my piloting skills are irrelevant. If I'm lucky, we'll land mostly in one piece." She turned back to the others. "I suggest you brace for impact."

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Anakin stumbled out of the smoking wreckage of the remaining half of the _Invisible Hand_. Everything seemed a bit hazy as her attention was pulled far away from the landing strip.

She was aware of the emergency crews rushing to put out the fires. She knew there were medics nearby, and she should probably see one. But she also knew that the cut on her forehead was shallow, and it could be tended to by her husband and their home first-aid kit. She knew that miles and miles away, her children were upset. They were crying, they were hungry, it was noisy and uncomfortable where they are, they missed her. She followed that bond back to them, trying to reach out across the distance to comfort them. To let them know she was alive, and she will be there soon.

Anakin hadn't spent more than thirty minutes away from her children since they were born and these last couple hours have been absolute torture. She was shocked back to her present moment when Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Anakin. Let the medics look at that cut."

He steered her onto a waiting transport and Anakin practically collapsed into the closest seat. The Chancellor was already at the far end of the transport, surrounded by medics and their assistant droids. A young Zygerrian woman quickly approached with her med kit upon seeing the blood pouring down Anakin's face.

Anakin wanted to protest, she wanted Padme to treat her wound, not some nosey medic, but Obi-Wan's heavy gaze on her kept her lips sealed. She let the medic mop away the blood and hold a gauze pad to the cut.

"It's shallow, but long." She said after a moment of observation. "A little med-bond and some bacta and you'll be good as new in a couple days."

Anakin nodded, and tried not to flinch at the throbbing pain in her head. That blow to her head had done more than just cut her. She was going to have a nasty headache for the rest of the day.

"Check her for a concussion," Obi-Wan advised.

Anakin sighed, but went through the familiar steps once the medic has finished bandaging her head. She answered basic questions, followed a pen light with her eyes, proved she still had basic functionality and dexterity.

"I don't see any major signs, but if there is still concern later, Master Jedi, have a doctor check on her." Without anything else that required her attention, the medic cleared up her supplies and left the ship.

Anakin shot a glare at Obi-Wan. "You're lucky I didn't tell her that you were unconscious for several minutes and had part of a ship dropped on your head," she grumbled.

" _I_ will go see a healer once I get back to the Temple, Anakin. You won't."

.

Once the Chancellor was medically cleared – the worst he seemed to have suffered was a little bruising and some scrapes – their transport took off for the Senate Building. The closer they got, the more uncomfortable Anakin became. She knew it would be expected of her to make an appearance with the Chancellor. After all, she and Obi-Wan had completed a daring rescue of the Chancellor from the clutches of the Separatists. The holonews was going to have a field day reporting this. A swarm of reporters and senators would be waiting for them at the Senate Building. It could be hours before she could escape and return to her children. She had grown accustomed to the crowds during her time with the Chancellor, but she just couldn't face the mob today.

Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to take this off her shoulders though. He had to report to the Council as soon as possible. If the Jedi acted quickly, they might be able to catch Grievous and end the war within the next couple days.

When the Senate Building came into view, Palpatine moved himself towards the doors of the transport. He would be the first to disembark, making a dramatic entrance for all the cameras to lap up.

Palpatine sat next to Anakin and studied her with tired, gentle eyes. She tried not to squirm under his gaze. "Anakin, my dear, you look exhausted. Are you alright?" he asked so quietly, Anakin nearly had to strain to hear him. She knew Obi-Wan had taken notice of the Chancellor talking, but he was too far away to overhear.

"I know you dislike all of the politics and attention. Undoubtedly you are anxious to return to your children."

"I am."

"Then go home, Anakin. Forget your duty and the war and the politics of it all. Go and spend time with your children and husband. Enjoy these early days while they last. Your absence will be safely explained."

Warm relief rushed through Anakin. "Thank you, Chancellor." She had an out, a reason to avoid everything she was dreading. It was the best thing Palpatine could have possibly given her today.

Palpatine clasped her arm gently, giving a slight reassuring squeeze before he got up and moved over to Obi-Wan. They fell into quiet conversation and Obi-Wan was quite unreadable as always. But, judging by the sidelong glances sent her way by her former Master, she was certain Palpatine was telling Obi-Wan his suggestions as well.

When the transport docked at the Senate Building, Anakin was surprised to only see a small group of Senators waiting. She picked Mas Ameda and Bail Organa from the crowd, but she knew every senator there. Many of them were in Palpatine's inner circle. She quite happily stayed seated in the transport while Obi-Wan ran interference where needed. Not that it mattered much, the Senators were more concerned with the Chancellor's wellbeing than asking why Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't staying. The only one who seemed to take notice was Bail Organa, and he didn't need an explanation.

The stop was brief and soon the transport was making a beeline for the Temple. Anakin suddenly found herself dreading this stop more than the last. Would the Council detain her? Make her stay for a debriefing? She didn't want to spend any more time away from her children. She wanted to get her speeder and go home.

Fate seemed to be favoring her today. The Temple was in chaos post-battle. Everyone was hurrying to tend to the injured or make repairs or take account of all the damage. It was easy for Anakin to slip from the landing platform the transport had dropped them off at back to the bay where her speeder was still waiting. Aside from Obi-Wan ushering her off towards the bay before any Council members could see her, nobody paid her a second glance.

.

The apartment was still empty when Anakin arrived. Some items were scattered around haphazardly, undoubtedly thrown about as Padme tried to pack supplies for the twins. A light blinked on Padme's home comm, a message for her, she sensed.

Anakin entered the command to play the message and collapsed face first onto the couch. Padme's small holoform flickered to life above the comm and she watched with one eye.

" _Ani, I just want to let you know that we are all safe. We made it to shelter and nobody was hurt. I don't know when you're going to get this, but Typho wants to keep us in the bunker until the fighting has definitely stopped."_ Padme's holoform smirked and rolled his eyes. " _Most likely, you'll be home before we are. The twins miss you already, Ani, but we'll see you soon. I love you."_

Anakin smiled and closed her eyes. Typho may be a bit of a stickler for security, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Not when her family was at risk. His loyalty to Padme was truly astonishing, but it meant that he kept his mouth firmly shut when it came to any sort of rumors or information that could hurt his senator in the wrong hands. And he made sure the rest of Padme's staff did the same. Staunch loyalty like that was difficult to find in this day and age; Anakin selectively ignored any pangs of jealousy she sensed from the security chief.

Exhaustion wasted no time seeping into Anakin's bones. She couldn't even be bothered to kick off her boots or undo her saber belt. Padme would be home with the children soon. She'd get more comfortable then. For now, Anakin was content to let sleep take her.


	21. Chapter 21

In which Anakin fails a very important Spot the Difference test.

(AKA: the chapter that mostly exists because the idea hurt my feelings when I thought about it and you all have to suffer with me)

I was actually going to wait a day or two to post this, so the new Echos chapter could have its moment. Buuuuut I'm feeling impatient. So double update for Eclipse Monday!

Thanks all for reading! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! (And by enjoy, I mean please share in my suffering. I'm in so much pain!)

-Becks

* * *

.

 **Chapter 21**

.

Anakin's eyes fluttered open slowly. She took a moment just to savor her surroundings. Her head was resting in Padme's lap and her husband was idly running his fingers through her hair. The sun was shining brightly, but they were curled up under the dappled shade if a lush, green tree. A pleasantly cool breeze crossed her face and sent the surrounding grass swaying in gentle waves. Off in the distance she could hear the happy shrieks of children tromping around.

"Good morning, love. Did you have a nice nap?"

Anakin smiled and pressed a kiss to her husband's hand before sitting up and stretching languidly. "It was wonderful." She looked around the immediate area and didn't see either of the twins, but she could hear them. "Where are the kids?"

"Rolling out the welcome wagon," Padme chuckled and pulled himself to his feet before turning and offering Anakin a hand.

She levered herself off the ground and dusted herself off. "Someone's here already?"

Padme laughed again and wrapped her up in a hug. "Ani, you just took a two hour nap."

Anakin groaned and pressed her forehead against Padme's shoulder. "You were supposed to wake me up."

"You deserved the nap, love." He pressed a kiss to her lips, which she gladly reciprocated.

"Oh gross, they're at it again. Shield your eyes children!"

Anakin broke away reluctantly and turned towards the familiar voice. Ahsoka had Luke riding piggyback while Leia pulled eagerly on her hand. She had managed to cover both children's eyes when they came within eyesight of Anakin and Padme.

The twins giggled and played along, making exaggerated retching noises when Anakin unashamedly gave Padme another smooch.

Ahsoka slid Luke off her back and hurried to hug Anakin once she was done making a spectacle of herself. "When did this happen?" She gasped excitedly, placing her hand over Anakin's rounded belly.

"Oh about six months ago." Anakin laughed and punched Ahsoka's shoulder gently. "You'd know these things if you came to visit more than once a year, Snips."

Ahsoka shrugged, not at all apologetic. "Work keeps me busy."

"Mmhmm, and what's _Work's_ name this time?" Padme teased, giving the togruta a hug as well.

Ahsoka gasped again in feigned offense. "Well for that, now I'm not going to tell you."

Anakin flashed her a wry smile. "That's fine. I'll just get one of the twins to pry it out of you."

Ahsoka scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms defensively. "That's no fair, because in all seriousness I have been working a lot recently."

"Busy time escorting humanitarian missions?" Padme asked semi-casually, but Anakin could feel his concern and a yearning to know anything he could.

Ahsoka shrugged again. "The war ended five years ago, but the Outer Rim is still recovering. Relief vessels make for easy targets for pirates." She heaved a tired sigh. "There're still a lot of loyal Separatists out there trying to rally under their scattered leaders. They don't like the Republic sticking their nose into their home worlds now any more than they did during the war."

Padme hummed in agreement, nodding. After the uproar in the Senate at the end of the war, and things had settled down he had finally put in his resignation as Senator. Since then he had taken over organizing one such humanitarian group to provide aid where they could in the war torn planets of the Outer Rim. He and Anakin primarily stayed at home base on Naboo, but they had discussed getting back into the thick of things once the kids were older. Then those plans got pushed back when Nature decided there weren't enough little Amidala-Skywalkers running around.

Anakin only half paid attention as Padme and Ahsoka continued discussing the logistics of their work. Someone was approaching and she was counting to see how long until the twins noticed.

Luke was the first. He perked up and took off running towards the approaching figure. Leia was following him a second later.

"Uncle Obi!" they both called out gleefully.

"Hello children!"

Luke took a running leap for Obi-Wan and the Jedi barely managed to catch him in time. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared to catch Leia and the three of them quickly found themselves on the ground in a tangle of limbs and a cloud of dust.

Anakin took her time ambling over to help her friend up out of the dust. It had been a while since the twins had seen Obi-Wan; he could handle a minute or two of kids climbing on him.

"Be careful, Luke," she called out as she approached. "Obi-Wan's getting old. You wouldn't want to hurt him."

"Old?!" Obi-Wan shouted back indignantly. Then with a show of greatly exaggerated effort he managed to get back onto his feet while Leia hung off his shoulders and Luke hung off one of his arms. "How's that for old?" he said smugly, swinging Luke down onto the ground.

Anakin smirked and dusted off her son. "You're getting up on forty-five. I think that officially counts as old."

Obi-Wan tutted and rolled his eyes, hoisting Leia into a more secure position on his back. "Keep talking, Anakin. One day you'll wake up and be old too."

Anakin laughed dryly. "Please, I already feel old. But I think being pregnant has something to do with it."

"How are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked, concern leaking through his casual tone.

Anakin smiled broadly. "Good, great actually. Much better than last time."

"What happened last time?" Luke asked, looking between his mother and Obi-Wan.

"Nothing, love." Anakin patted him on the head. She gently pushed him back towards Padme and Ahsoka and they walked over as a group.

"You know, Mommy was afraid you weren't going to make it," Leia said gravely, resting her chin on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I did not say that!" Anakin gasped.

"But you said that you didn't know if Uncle Obi was going to be allowed to come." Leia insisted. "You told Daddy."

"What I meant was I wasn't sure if the Council was going to allow you to make the trip all the way out here for longer than a few hours." Anakin explained, somewhat defensively.

"That's not what you said to Daddy," Leia grumbled.

"Leia, sometimes grown-ups say things that mean something else, and if you don't know what they're talking about, then you won't understand the meaning."

"Well, grown-ups should just say what they want to say and not say things that mean something else." The girl shot back with stubborn insistence.

"And little girls shouldn't be eavesdropping on their parents when they've been sent to bed."

Obi-Wan could no longer hold his tongue or contain his hearty laughter. "Oh, _stars_ , she certainly is your daughter, Anakin." Obi-Wan threw his arm around her shoulder and puller her into a side hug. "I can't wait until you get a taste of what you put me through when you were a teenager."

Anakin grimaced exaggeratedly. "Don't curse me like that!"

"Hellooo!" Another call came from the distance.

Leia slid off Obi-Wan's back and ran towards the caller. "Grandma! Grandpa!" She called out, rushing to give her grandparents a hug. Luke was only a little ways behind her. This was quickly followed by joyful cries of "Aunt Sola! Ryoo! Pooja!"

These greeting were met with mixed enthusiasm from the girls. Ryoo had recently turned twelve; she didn't _do_ hugs with her little cousins unless she had to. Pooja on the other hand, had yet to lose her excitement of not being the baby in the family even after five years – the nine year-old adored her little cousins.

They all finally wandered over to the main group and Anakin gave her in-laws hugs and took their comments with grace. ("wow, Anakin, you're so big already. Are you sure it's not twins again?") Further greetings were made within the group. Jobal quickly turned her attention to her son and Ruwee engaged Obi-Wan in conversation. Sola pulled Anakin back into conversation with Ahsoka about work and their personal lives. The children ran off to play until it was time for lunch.

Inevitably, the main conversation turned back to Anakin and the new baby.

"So have you found out what you're having yet?" Sola asked as she sipped at her wine.

"No, not yet."

"Are you going to find out?" Ahsoka asked.

"We might," Padme said with a slight shrug. "With the twins the surprise was kind of ruined for us. It really depends on how impatient we get."

"Well, I'm surprised you don't know already," Obi-Wan quipped. "Patience has never been a virtue of Anakin's.

"You'd be surprised, Master," Anakin shot back. "If you wanted to teach me patience you should have just let me spend time in the youngling crèches."

Obi-Wan had a response ready. "Oh yes, exposing impressionable younglings to you at fifteen would have been a _wonderful_ idea. You corrupted Ahsoka easily enough; imagine if an entire clan of younglings had been under your influence."

"Hey, I only picked up half of her bad habits!" Ahsoka shot back with mock insult.

The group dissolved into a fit of laughter, only interrupted a minute later by a particularly unhappy Luke. He wordlessly crawled up into Padme's lap and settled in with quite the scowl on his face.

"What's the matter, Luke?" his father asked.

"There's too many girls," he grumbled.

More laughter from the adults. Ruwee reached over and ruffled his grandson's hair. "You know, Luke, there may come a day when too many girls will be the exact opposite of a problem."

"No there won't." Luke said it with such conviction that the adults were sent back into a fit of laughter.

"You know, Luke, we were just talking about the new baby." Ahsoka said once the laughter had died down. "Would you like a baby brother or sister?"

Luke didn't even have to think about his answer. "A brother. Or else I'm going to be outnumbered for forever." He punctuated his statement with a long-suffering sigh as he slumped dramatically across Padme's lap. Padme had nothing to offer but a sympathetic pat for his son. Luke looked up at his father and asked, "When is lunch? I'm hungry?" his anguish already forgotten.

"Soon, Luke. We'll get it set up. Go find the girls and tell them it's time to eat." Padme set his son back on his feet and he ran off.

Anakin stood up stretching and watching her son run down to the little pond where the children were splashing in the shallows. For once, things were right in the universe. However briefly it could last.

A cold shadow covered the sun and Anakin looked up at the dark storm clouds that had suddenly rolled in. She could feel the electric tension of lightning ready to disperse. A low rumble of thunder reached her ears and the wind picked up violently.

"Mommy?" She heard Luke call after her tremulously.

She turned back to her son to comfort him. He was still afraid of thunderstorms, just as the sandstorms of Tattooine had terrified her at his age. But when she looked, he was gone. They were all gone. Padme, the children, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, her in-laws. The wind whipped fiercely at the remnants of their picnic, sending chairs tumbling away and snatching the blankets off the ground.

Anakin's heart stuttered fearfully and her breath caught in her chest. "Padme? Obi-Wan? Where did you go?"

She heard snatches of voices on the wind and turned towards the storm. They seemed to come from the near-black clouds. Voices all jumbled together in a cacophony that made it impossible to identify individuals.

"I don't know you anymore!" "No… you abandoned me!" "You are lost!" "My mother was not that monster!" "I will avenge her." "There are too many, what should we do?" "Murderer!" "Show me the way." "Traitor!"

Anakin started running for the voices. Frantic, stumbling steps. There were people in the storm. People she had to help!

Intense, burning pain stabbed through her abdomen, as if a lightsaber had been plunged into her belly. Anakin cried out at the pain, her hands gripping at her suddenly flat stomach. Her legs buckled and her knees smashed into stone. Her hands flew down to brace her and fell into a puddle of cool, viscous mud.

The pain disappeared as quickly as it had come and Anakin opened her eyes. She reeled back immediately, a scream dying in her throat. The puddle she had landed in hadn't been mud, but the blood of a young twi'lek boy. Anakin scrambled back to the body, but even without probing for a life force, she knew the youngling was dead. And he wasn't the only one.

Anakin scrambled to her feet and cast about wildly. She was in the Temple and everywhere she turned she saw bodies. Younglings and Padawans, Temple Guards and clones. She could smell the scorched flesh and spilled blood; she could hear screams and blaster fire.

Anakin immediately took off running towards the noise. She nearly tripped over Tera Sinube's fallen walking stick. She tried not to look, but the image was seared into her mind. The elder Jedi, his lightsaber hanging limply in his hand, his body crumpled on the floor before a group of younglings that couldn't have been more than four years old.

She tore through the Temple, trying not to think about the carnage around her. She was gaining on the sounds of battle. She'd know who was responsible soon enough and they would pay!

She heard lightsabers clashing and as she rounded the corner, Anakin saw Shaak Ti dueling desperately with a dark cloaked figure. Blue and green blades clashed, and Anakin could quickly see Ti was no match for the assailant.

"You! Stop!" Anakin called out reaching for her saber. But it wasn't at her belt! She froze as panic washed through her.

Without missing a beat, the assailant impaled Ti with their saber and threw out a hand at Anakin. Anakin didn't prepare herself for the Force attack, she couldn't. The Force seemed distant, unreachable. It refused to respond to her. Time seemed frozen for a moment between Ti falling and Anakin getting hit by the attack. She blinked and realized that the slain togruta wasn't Shaak Ti at all, but Ahsoka!

"No!"

The assailant's attack hit Anakin like a battering ram and she was thrown through the air and sent tumbling across the floor.

Anakin sprang back to her feet as soon as she came to a stop, ready to face the assailant, but they were gone. The Temple was gone. She was in a barren, fire strewn wasteland. She could see molten lava spewing up from the ground, air whipped against her, tugging at her hair and robes, but she couldn't feel any heat. She couldn't feel anything.

Anakin tried taking a step, but her legs gave out beneath her. She tried crawling but only her right arm seemed to want to work. She looked around frantically, trying to figure out where she was. Her eyes finally fell on Obi-Wan standing on a rise above her. He had two bundles tucked into his arms – _her children! Why?_ – and he looked down at her, cold and unforgiving.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin reached out for him, she knew her voice carried clearly. "Master, brother, help me!"

Obi-Wan said nothing, just giving her one last contemptuous look and turned away.

"No! Don't leave me! _Don't take them away_!" Anakin screamed and tried crawling after him, but something stepped in her way.

It had a vaguely humanoid shape, but it was made of a writhing, inky black void. Anakin recoiled fearfully. She could almost sense the thousands, if not millions, of souls that had been consumed by the darkness.

"Come now," it said with a venomous purr. "Be not afraid."

Anakin couldn't muster a protest as the void wrapped her up gently in its arms. Even if it chilled her to the bone she found herself weeping into the folds of its cloak like a lost child.

"Please, help me." She whispered, so earnestly it almost felt like a prayer.

"I will, my child." The void promised her, pulling her in closer.

Suddenly, the void felt less like a reassuring comfort and more like a suffocating presence. Anakin couldn't breathe, couldn't move. She struggled against the grip and tried to turn away, but it was too late. No matter where she turned, she only saw darkness. Even her body was being slowly enveloped by the void. Her legs and left arm were already gone, and black tendrils were wrapping around her body, quickly making it disappear.

Anakin opened her mouth to call for help and something poured into her lungs, choking her. Whatever it was writhed in her chest, expanding and contracting slowly and rhythmically in a mockery of breathing, but her lungs received no oxygen. Her chest burned, and her vision began to darken. Anakin gave up struggling, resigned to her fate. Somehow her right hand was the last to be consumed by the void, stuck in a clenched claw, as if grabbing at something. She watched it fade.

Suddenly, air rushed back into Anakin's lungs and she was able to sit up. She found herself twisted and tangled up in her soft sheets. Still gasping for breath, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and braced her head in her shaking hands.

It was just a dream.

Only a nightmare.

It _wasn't_ real.

There were fuzzy remnants of the Force around her subconscious. Remnants that often came with a vision. But it didn't feel like the visions she had been having. It felt different, strange, foreign, tainted. It couldn't have been a real vision.

Behind her, she heard Padme roll over. "Ani? Waza matter?" He mumbled sleepily. "Iffiz the twins, is my turn. You sleep." He was already struggling to sit up.

Anakin couldn't help but smile. "It's nothing, Padme. Just a weird dream. Go back to sleep."

Padme didn't need much more convincing than that. "Mmkay." He was asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

Once she was certain he wouldn't wake up, Anakin got out of bed. She wandered onto the balcony and took in several deep breaths of the cool night air.

She couldn't help but remember several months back, after she'd started having visions, one had come to her while she slept at home. She had woken up sick to her stomach, heart aching, her whole body shaking with fear. She had tried to hide her tears from Padme, but he saw through her facade anyway.

Padme had wrapped his arms around her on the balcony, placing one hand over their growing children. He rocked her gently, and whispered assurances in her ear until even she believed that the vision had been a nightmare. Tonight's nightmare held nothing of the sticky, dark surety her previous visions had.

Anakin shivered and turned back inside. She wasn't ready to try and sleep again, so she padded softly to the nursery. Luke and Leia were fast asleep in their cribs. Safe and sound, and yet, Anakin felt a frenzied fear growing in her chest that something was going to happen to them. It was probably nothing, just a fearful caution leftover from her dream, but she didn't want to risk it.

Anakin slowly sank onto the floor leaning against her daughter's crib. It wasn't very comfortable, and there was a chair just a few feet away, but she wanted to be as close as possible without disturbing the sleeping babies.

She took a moment to focus on her children. She could hear their breathing, so quick and seemingly shallow, but perfectly normal. She could sense their rapid, tiny heartbeats. She could feel their presence in the Force, so young and undeveloped but already as bright as stars.

Anakin found her fear abating with every breath of her children. She reached into the crib and brushed a finger along Leia's head, through the soft fuzz that was already taking a turn to Padme's dark brown. She then did the same to Luke, his hair seemed quite firmly stuck in a fine, light blond. As she settled back against the crib, she found her thoughts returning to her dream. Particularly to the parts before it turned to nightmare.

It wasn't the first time she had dreamt of spending time with Padme's family. Ever since their marriage she had gone over how they would accept her so many times. And ever since she had gotten pregnant, she had dreamed of Obi-Wan becoming an uncle to her children. He was the closest thing she had to a brother. But Ahsoka... she hadn't dreamt of her padawan since that mess with Barriss. Her last dream of her padawan had been a nightmare of her getting gunned down in a chase – one that nearly came true when Ahsoka was under suspicion and Anakin had done nothing to help her.

Anakin shifted, swallowing nervously, and pushing away her guilt. Ahsoka leaving hadn't been her fault, or her choice, but she could have been more supportive of her Padawan. Trying not to dwell on those dark memories, Anakin forced her mind to other, more trivial, matters.

It wasn't long before she found herself lulled into a semi-conscious state, just listening to the twins sleep. She didn't sleep. She couldn't. She didn't want to dream anymore. Not tonight. Her mind was still reeling from the horrific turn of her nightmare.

She roused herself when the twins needed attention, but otherwise she just kept watch until dawn.

Padme shuffled in at some point, a robe over his shoulders but left open, still rubbing sleepily at his face. "I thought I had slept for too long without waking up," he mumbled through a yawn, eyeing the disabled monitor on the nightstand. "Ani, have you been here all night?"

"Half the night," Anakin countered, getting to her feet.

Padme reached for her hands and cupped his around them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love, I just wanted to watch them sleep."

"And that dream you had last night, was it another vision?"

Anakin looked at her husband sharply. She honestly had thought his three second of consciousness wouldn't have left a memory, but apparently it did. She pulled him into a hug. "No, just a strange dream. I couldn't sleep afterwards."

Anakin hadn't told Padme of her continuing visions. Her initial ones had scared him so much; she didn't want him dwelling on her fears when they had so much to do to prepare for the twins. Her visions were her problem to deal with.

"You know what we should do since the twins are still sleeping?" Padme mumbled into her shoulder.

Anakin certainly knew what _she'd_ like to do with some quiet time before Padme had to go pretend like nothing had changed, and she had to be on guard for unexpected visitors – take a shower and sit down to a real breakfast. The playful, yearning tone to her husband's voice suggested alternate activities.

"Look, I know it's been a few weeks, and I'm a fast healer, but, _stars_ , Padme I'm still recovering."

Padme snickered and squeezed Anakin tighter. "That's not what I meant, Ani. I was just thinking about how nice it would be to sit down and enjoy a cup of caf with my wife for once." He stepped back and took his wife's hand, leading her out of the nursery. "I'm too tired for anything else."

Anakin breathed a laugh as the nursery doors closed behind them. "Are we always going to be this tired?"

"According to my sister, yes. At least until the kids are eighteen. Then we'll be old _and_ tired."

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Anakin had to admit, she was truly happy that Obi-Wan hadn't strictly adhered to the Order's protocol when it came to banished Jedi. His semi-regular visits were a godsend. She wasn't sure how well she'd be handling true isolation, cooped up at home with no company all day except for C-3P0. Padme's senatorial duties kept him busy all day, and sometimes into the night. It wasn't unusual, but Anakin hadn't realizeded before how busy he was until she no longer had anything to keep _her_ busy.

Of course, she wouldn't trade spending time with her children for anything in the universe. She certainly didn't want to be doing anything else at the moment. But having another adult to talk to who wasn't a sycophantic droid was truly wonderful. …Even if they couldn't talk about anything important like the war or what was going on in the senate, or what the Jedi were doing.

It was particularly nice to have an extra pair of hands around for an hour or so when he came to visit. Especially today; it was Leia's turn for tummy time, but Luke refused to be happy unless he was in physical contact with someone at all times. Obi-Wan had only half-heartedly protested when Anakin handed over her son, and she did catch her old Master making faces at the now-content baby when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Anakin, I need to talk to you about Mandalore?"

Anakin raised a curious brow from her place on the floor. "I thought you couldn't discuss war business with me anymore."

"I can't, but this is something personal."

Anakin frowned. "Personal? What happened?" She could sense that this was something Obi-Wan had wanted to bring up for several days now, but hadn't had the chance to. If it was a personal matter, it could be one of any number of things. Something to do with Satine, or Maul?

"I... ran into someone."

"Who?"

"Ahsoka."

Anakin gasped, and found her heart pounding. She was on Mandalore! Of all the battlegrounds in the galaxy, she had to pick Mandalore! A thousand questions bloomed in her mind. "Is she alright? What was she doing there? Did she get out safe?"

Obi-wan held up his hand to cease her questions. Anakin clamped her mouth shut and waited for answers.

"She was alright, considering she was still running around a warzone. She was helping lead the Mandalorians to overthrow Maul. I left some of my troopers to assist her."

Anakin nodded, swallowing her fears. Of course, Ahsoka would have been right in the thick of things. But she knew her Padawan. Ahsoka was well trained and she knew what she was doing. If part if the 212th was with her, she'd be nearly unstoppable. Which left one last question...

"Did you tell her about... about me?"

"No."

"Why not?" Anakin wasn't sure if she was angry or saddened.

"She's not a Jedi."

"So?" Anakin snapped, settling in anger. "She was my Padawan; she had a right to know!"

"Anakin, nobody is to know yet. You know that."

"Who was she going to tell?" Anakin asked, her anger dying down quickly. "I would have trusted her with that. She should have been told."

"You'll have to tell her yourself then. The Council is still keeping this quiet for the time being."

Anakin scoffed. "Why does the Council get to keep dictating my life? I've been expelled, remember?"

"You are still part of the Jedi Order until your hearing, Anakin. But if you want the galaxy to know, there's nothing stopping you from going public."

Anakin scowled at the floor. Things as they were, she couldn't go public. That would paint enormous targets on her children and her husband. She and Padme had agreed they would go public after the war. When things were a little more settled.

"You know I can't do that," she said softly. Leia began to fuss, having grown tired of being on the floor. Anakin picked her up gently and held her close.

"I know, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied sympathetically. "When the time is right, the Force will guide Ahsoka back to you. I'm sure she would be beyond delighted to meet your children."

Anakin smiled tightly, remembering her dream. "I'm sure she'd love to become an aunt." She sighed softly. "I don't suppose she picked up a private comm line since I saw her last."

"No, she hasn't. But I told her that when she was done on Mandalore, she should come back and see you. We just need the war to end."

Anakin sighed again. "I know you can't say much, but is there anything you can report on the war that the Holonet isn't? Any sign of Grievous?"

"Unfortunately no. He continues to evade our grasp. Every time we get a bead on him, he disappears to some other hole. But the Separatists are beginning to fall apart without Dooku pulling the strings. Their tactics are becoming more and more desperate."

"I suppose that's a promising sign." A silence fell between them as the conversation trailed into "things Anakin can't know anymore" territory. Anakin slipped her finger into Leia's hand and her daughter gripped with surprising strength. She smiled and shook her daughter's fist around a little. Her daughter chuffed quite happily at this new game.

"Any news on my trial?"

"No set date yet. We just-"

"Have to wait until the war is over," Anakin completed the sentence, trying to keep the bitter edge from her voice. If her fate had already been deiced then what was the point of the Council dragging their feet? She had killed Dooku for them even though she had been unofficially expelled. Were they hoping she'd get frustrated, hunt down Grievous, and whoever this mysterious Sith Lord was that seemed to be orchestrating this entire disaster? If they wanted to continue using her to do their dirty work then they shouldn't have expelled her so quickly.

Anakin looked up from Leia's brown eyes and out into the city. Traffic continued to flow as it always had, only slightly interrupted by the repair teams rebuilding parts of the city. If she focused hard enough, she could almost sense the anxiety that threatened to cripple the city planet. An attack on Coruscant by the Separatists had been bold – and ultimately a failure on the Separatists' account – but it had rocked the Republic's faith in the army and the Jedi.

If Coruscant wasn't safe from attack, then who was? People no longer cared _who_ won the war; they just wanted it to end. Dooku's death and Grievous' retreat had pushed the odds towards the Republic, but not enough to truly comfort the people. Life went on as best as it could for the people, but even they seemed suspended in their anxiety; afraid to step forward until they saw who was going to come out on top.

"It seems everyone is just waiting for the war to end." Anakin muttered.

It was coming soon. She could sense it.


	22. Chapter 22

The plot is gaining steam, so back to this old theme. Here's what's been happening on Wells of Silence! (Galavant? Anyone? Ahem, sorry, I've had the songs stuck in my head for weeks now)

Anywho, yes, things are definitely picking up! And in this case careening wildly out of control! I hope you guys are as excited as I am!

Thanks all for reading and sticking with me throughout this whole thing! I'm glad to know that you readers are enoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

Don't forget to check out the companion piece, Echos! Chapter 7 of Echos is a coda for Chapter 21 of Wells and we get to check in on Ahsoka, so don't miss out on that!

Without further ado, here's Chapter 22!

-Becks

* * *

.

 **Chapter 22**

.

Anakin hurried down the familiar path from the Senate's speeder bay to the Chancellor's offices. She kept her head bowed and her hood up, wanting to avoid any unwanted attention. She didn't want to be here, but the Chancellor had asked to see her specifically, and she couldn't say "no."

She couldn't begin to imagine what this was about. It couldn't be Jedi business anymore, and she had no insight on the war either. She had been keeping tabs on things as best as she could, but without her privileges at the Temple, and her absence from the Chancellor's office the best she could get were reports from Padme or – even worse – watered down holonet stories.

She had tried getting information from Obi-Wan during his visits, but he was keeping mostly mum on the subject. She was no longer a Jedi or a General, so there were things he couldn't tell her. And she sensed that when he came to visit the twins, he just wanted to spend a couple brief hours pretending there wasn't a war. She couldn't fault him for that.

What she had picked up was that in the three weeks since Dooku's death the Separatists had crawled back into whichever dark corners of the galaxy they came from. There were still countless skirmishes in the Outer Rim, more troops and Jedi were being sent out every day, but Grievous hadn't shown his face once since then. And The Separatist leaders kept getting shuffled from one hole to another.

In fact, Obi-Wan had been sent out just this morning to follow a lead that might lead to Grievous. He thought it was probably just another wild bantha chase, but either way it was a good sign. The war was turning. The Republic was winning. It would all be over soon.

Still, none of that offered any clue as to what the Chancellor would want to see her for. She really hadn't seen Palpatine since the day she rescued him. _He_ had been the one to tell her to go home and spend time with her family and not worry about the war or politics, and now he was calling her back only three weeks later. She doubted this was going to be an unpleasant conversation, but she still didn't like being away from her children.

She was ushered in immediately by Mas Amedda and found the Chancellor in his red office. She couldn't help but shiver slightly. The cool air must have been blowing strongly to combat the heat of the sun. It had been a rather warm day.

Palpatine rose to greet her. "Anakin, my dear, come in, please. Sit down." He gestured to the couches. Anakin took a seat and he sat opposite of her. "How have you been, my dear? You look tired."

Anakin smirked. "I have two newborns. I don't sleep much."

Palpatine smiled back warmly. "No, I'm sure you don't. Are your children well?"

"Healthy, perfect, growing every day." Anakin knew she had a bit of a stupid smile on her face, but she couldn't help it.

"That's wonderful to hear."

"What did you call me here for, Chancellor?" Anakin wanted to move this conversation along quickly. Already, she could feel her anxiety building.

"Well, actually, I wanted to discuss you future."

Anakin's smile fell a little bit. "All due respect, Chancellor, but I was really looking forward to spending some time with my family. The twins are only a month old."

"Oh, my dear, I'm not suggesting you go back to work immediately." Palpatine chuckled warmly. "You deserve to spend as much time with your family as you need. I know you no longer have any Jedi duties to attend to."

Anakin stiffened. "You know?"

"It may not be public knowledge, but I have my sources, Anakin." Palpatine fixed her with a gentle smile. "You needn't worry though. When you are ready, simply come to me, my dear. You are far too skillful for me to let slip through my fingers," he chuckled softly. "If a military career sounds appealing, I'm certain I can reinstate you as an Admiral or even higher if your ambitions reach that far."

Anakin swallowed nervously. She didn't want to outright reject the offer, but at the moment being anything other than a mother was the farthest thing from her mind. "Can I think on the offer?"

"Of course, Anakin. There is certainly no timetable for this. I just wanted to plant that idea in your mind for when you are ready to think on it."

A silence fell between the two. Anakin had a feeling that this wasn't the only reason Palpatine had asked to speak to her, but she didn't know what else to say to prompt further conversation.

"Have you been sleeping well, Anakin?" Palpatine was studying her carefully. "You seem more tired than simply having two newborns to take care of."

Anakin swallowed the nervous fear that was quick to rise up. She really hadn't been sleeping well. Her visions kept coming more frequently and they were getting stronger. She had hoped they would stop after she gave birth, but they had only gotten worse. "I'm still having nightmares."

"Your visions?"

She nodded silently in response.

Palpatine's voice turned to his teacher's voice. "Have you seen any greater details?"

"No. I've even tried meditating on them."

"Have you tried other means of meditation? Or just the ways the Jedi taught you."

"Other ways?" Anakin furrowed her brow. What was Palpatine getting at?

"Have you tried tapping into the power of the Dark Side?"

"No, of course not! Why are you asking me this?" What would the Chancellor even know of such things?

Palpatine fixed her with a gentle, admonishing look. "Anakin, if you haven't sensed it by now, you're more exhausted than I thought."

Anakin paused and focused. The chill she was feeling wasn't the air conditioning, it was the Force… it was the Chancellor! She jumped from her chair and moved several steps away from Palpatine. Unconsciously, her lightsaber found its way into her hand and she ignited it. "You're… you're a Sith! You're _the_ Sith Lord!"

Palpatine didn't deny it. Instead he rose to his feet, slowly, unthreateningly. He never broke eye contact with Anakin. "Will you strike me down? I won't stop you."

Anakin's hands shook. "I should."

"Why?"

"You're evil."

Palpatine raised an eyebrow at her. "Am I? According to whom? The Jedi? You and I both know they are not infallible. Did they not ask you to spy on me?"

"You knew?"

"My dear, if course I did. Their lack of protestations when I suggest you become my liaison was all the confirmation I needed. I knew they distrusted our friendship, but they would seek to exploit it any way they could. Undoubtedly they hoped that I would let something damning slip which would give them all the evidence they needed to overthrow me."

Anakin shook her head, as if trying to shake off his words. He had yet to raise his voice, or even break out of his calm teaching voice. She had only been given that position because she was pregnant, convenient, and there was nothing else she could do… Then again, they had told her that very same morning that they knew the Chancellor trusted her, and they wanted her to report on any suspicious activities. _Was_ the Council hoping to exploit her friendship with the Chancellor? _No!_ She knew that the Council had asked of her from the beginning, she hadn't been manipulated!

Anakin growled and closed the distance between them, grabbing Palpatine by the collar with one hand and leveling her lightsaber blade against his neck. Still, his expression did not change.

"You're a criminal. A murderer. You are responsible for the war!"

"Ah, yes, there is that." Palpatine looked away from her. Anakin swore she saw regret flash in his eyes. "War was inevitable. I had, admittedly, misguided hopes that if I infiltrated as the Sith Lord, I would be able to control the Separatists and win the war in favor of the Republic. I will admit, it was a bit beyond my reach and some things did get out of control."

" _Some things_?" Anakin spat, releasing Palpatine. "Innocent people died! My friends died!" Her immediate anger was fading. He was confessing to her and she had to keep him talking. She disabled her lightsaber, but kept it in hand.

"Casualties are a part of war, Anakin." Palpatine took a moment to straighten his clothes. "I was not counting on Dooku being so insubordinate. Nor the other Separatist generals being so independent. There were many who wouldn't make a move until I said so, but plenty of others who had a certain disregard for protocol. More often than not, they were responsible for this regrettable elongation of the war."

"Your kidnapping…" Anakin said incredulously, still not quite believing what she was hearing. "You orchestrated it."

"To draw both Dooku and Grievous to Coruscant. They would have gladly walked themselves into the end of the war at my command. Well, Grievous would have, he did not know my true identity, only Count Dooku did."

"You had me kill him," she stated hollowly.

"His role was finished. I was tired of his insubordination," Palpatine said flippantly, as if he was discussing firing an intern, not killing a man. "But that is unimportant now. What matters is that I can help you Anakin. I can teach you about a whole side of the Force that you have yet to fully explore. You will have unimaginable power. Only I can teach you."

Anakin still glowered at him. "And what's to stop me from going directly to the Jedi and turning you in?"

"Only your curiosity." Palpatine paced away from Anakin and towards the window. He looked out over the city. "Anakin, you were never meant to be an ordinary Jedi. I saw that the first time I met you. You will stagnate yourself if you don't allow me to teach you."

"It's against the Jedi Code." Anakin insisted, more trying to convince herself to run to the Temple than trying to change Palpatine's mind.

Palpatine turned to her and gave her a steady look. "You said it yourself, my dear. You're no longer a Jedi. Why should you continue to enslave yourself to their close-minded, limited views?"

Anakin studied her boots. He wasn't wrong. She _wasn't_ a Jedi, she wasn't subject to their rules anymore.

"Open yourself to the Dark Side of the Force. Feel its power."

Anakin hesitated, and shook her head. "It's wrong," she protested weakly.

"Wrong?" Palpatine chuckled warmly. "My dear, that power is what has kept you alive all these years. You have always drawn on your passion for strength. How is that wrong?"

He wasn't wrong. In all of her most threatening situations over the war it hadn't been her cool, calm rationality that got her, her friends, and troops out with their lives. Why should she continue denying such a natural part of her?

"The power of the Dark Side can give you a strength you never knew. Power you had only dreamed of. Knowledge and clarity that even the wisest Jedi could only hope to attain."

Knowledge. Clarity. Something Anakin had vainly sought out for six months. If she could see her visions clearly, watch their entirety she could protect her family. She could stop whatever was going to happen!

Anakin took a deep breath and let her inhibitions fall. She gave up on what she had been taught was the Jedi Way, what she had always struggled to understand. She no longer had to pretend to be emotionless, cold, distant, unfeeling. It felt invigorating, freeing!

The Force flooded her with a power she had only felt a few fleeting times before. But it didn't burn out quickly, rather it seemed to feed and grow! Anakin felt like she could single-handedly bring peace to the galaxy! Even the cold fear, constantly gripping her heart was melted away.

Then a vision hit her. Stronger, clearer than any had ever been before.

 _Padme is at home, playing with the twins in the living room. Suddenly, several cloaked figures run into the room, unnaturally swift, on feet lightened by the Force. She recognizes every Jedi in the room. Before Padme can even move, he is gripped by Plo Koon, and pulled off the floor. Quinlan Vos and Kit Fisto each snatch up a twin._

" _What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Padme shouts, struggling to break free._

 _Mace Windu steps forward, fixing Padme with a cold, hard stare. "The Senator first," he orders Plo Koon._

 _Without hesitance, or any sign of remorse, Plo activates his light saber straight through Padme's heart. Her husband crumples to the floor, an agonized look of betrayal on his face._

 _Windu doesn't even blink. He turns to the twins. "Do it."_

 _Anakin's children feel pain for the first and only time as they are executed._

Anakin felt her knees hit the floor, a scream ripped through her throat, pieces of the Chancellor's office shattered, but she couldn't control it. She couldn't see anything but the dead bodies of her children and her husband on the floor of their home. Executed by the Jedi. All she can see is charred, red burns, and the blue and green flash of lightsaber blades. All she can feel is despair.

She clawed at her face, trying to dig out the vision, trying to press it away. But this one won't fade. It never will. Someone reached out for her, pulling her hands away, calling her name gently. She looked up and saw a calm, dark void kneeling before her, reaching out to her.

"That's right, my dear. Listen to me, come back."

Anakin blinked rapidly and focused on the voice. Her vision cleared, and she realized she was still in the Chancellor's office. Palpatine knelt in front of her; he was speaking to her, one hand on her shoulder, the other pulling her shaking hands away.

Anakin gasped for breath, her throat stinging. "I… I saw…"

"You don't have to say, Anakin. I saw it too."

Anakin drew her hands back and pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes. She drew a long, shaken breath. "The Jedi… all this time I've been seeing the Jedi killing them. Why?" She sobbed and sat back on her heels.

Palpatine said nothing and stood up.

Rage coursed through her. Those traitorous, murderous, hypocritical bastards!

" _WHY_?!"

Palpatine fixed her with a steady look. "Do you know why the Jedi forbid attachments, relationships, and having children?"

Anakin shook her head. She had asked those questions as a padawan, of course, but she always got some vague mystic answer from the Masters. Eventually she gave up asking.

"It didn't used to be that way. At the dawn of the Jedi Order, they lacked such strict rules, they encouraged love and families. But strong Force Wielders breed stronger Force Wielders. As time passed, incredibly powerful dynasties arose – some individuals may have even been stronger than you, Anakin – and a great imbalance befell the galaxy. There was a terrible war. Sith and Jedi turned on their own kind. Millions of Force Wielders were killed in the name of Order and Balance. The survivors decreed that the Jedi could not repeat their mistakes, new laws were enforced."

Anakin's whole body trembled with rage. "And my children?"

"The Order does not break tradition. You know this. Look how quick they were to cast you out when all you did was fall in love. They will come for your children soon. They will try and use the chaos of the ending war to cover up their crimes. You know as well as I do that to save your children the Jedi must come to an end. Let me teach you, Anakin. Let me help you."

Anakin looked up into Palpatine's eyes. They had turned a sickly yellow and she couldn't be sure if it was just a trick of the light or his Sith powers. This wasn't her friend and mentor looking down at her anymore. He had shown her his true self and offered his help. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine would not have the power to save her family. The Sith Lord Darth Sidious did.

He was right. The Jedi had to end. For her family's sake.

"I will do whatever you tell me to, my Master. I _have_ to save them." She lowered her eyes respectfully, bowing to her new Master.

"Good… good. Henceforth, you shall be known as," Palpatine paused for a moment, searchingly. "Darth Vader."

Anakin bowed her head even lower. "Thank you, Master."

"Now, rise, Lord Vader. We have much to discuss."

Anakin got to her feet, and Sidious regarded her on an equal level. He then walked behind his desk, and gestured Anakin to take her seat at his right hand side.

"Are your children safe, Anakin?"

"They're with Padme at home. His security staff is always on alert."

"Excellent, they should be plenty safe there."

A thousand flurrying thoughts began consuming Anakin's mind. Perhaps she'd finally get some straight answers from her new Master. "Why would the Jedi kill my children?"

Sidious watched her with an open and neutral expression. "Your children are incredibly strong with the Force, Anakin. I know you've sensed it already."

"Then why kill them?"

"I have foreseen your children's future. The Jedi have as well. Those two together will have the power to unite the entire galaxy to a single cause. The Jedi fear such power knowing they couldn't fully control it. If they took your children, it would only be a matter of time before you retrieved them. Now, they can't have that coming to fruition." Sidious paused and scoffed. "Such foolishness of the Jedi… to fear power. They fear the power your children will have, yes, but more so, they fear losing the power they have accumulated over their reign. They treat power like a dangerous bomb rather than as a useful tool. Have you not felt the same, my apprentice?"

She had, particularly when it came to the way the Jedi conducted themselves during the war. They had the power, and yet they never used it to its full potential. And now, her children would be treated the same way. They wouldn't be children to the Jedi, they were weapons. Unstable and dangerous if they couldn't be controlled. Therefore they had to be destroyed.

Anakin clenched her fists so hard she felt the metal of her right hand creak and strain. "What if I can't save them?" she asked quietly, the icy fear of doubt gripping her heart again.

"I know of an old Sith legend. It tells of a Sith Lord who was so powerful in the Force that he could bend the midi-chlorians to his will and influence them to create life or prevent death. You and I together would be more than powerful enough to save your family from any fate."

Anakin met her Master's eyes, a sickly, desperate hope gripping her heart. "Do you know how to perform it?"

"Unfortunately no," Sidious looked out the window, towards the Temple. "The Sith Lord preserved his knowledge in a holocron, but it was seized by the Jedi."

"So it's lost!" Anakin cried.

The Holocron vaults were locked. Only Council Members could access them. They had numerous fail safes to ensure that breaking in and getting out was impossible. Many more had been added after Cad Bane's theft. Several of which _she_ had helped create. It was impenetrable if one didn't want to spend months drilling through with a delicate plasma blade.

Palpatine half smiled at her. "Not entirely. It is true that we do not have the knowledge on hand, but we have time to seize it. The Council will not move against your family until the final hours of the war, only after the Jedi have returned to Coruscant. Right now the Temple is sparsely populated, is it not? You can easily take the Temple. We would have abundant time to retrieve what we need."

"I'll never be able to take over the entire Temple by myself. Much less hold it long enough to break into the vaults."

Palpatine's smile evolved into a cryptic smirk. "You won't _be_ alone."


	23. Chapter 23

So today is Mark Hamill's birthday and I couldn't not post a chapter for it. Particularly when baby Luke is so prominent this chapter!

Basically, this is the "last chance to catch your breath" chapter.

Have fun!

-Becks

* * *

.

 **Chapter 23**

.

The garrison was filled with a sort of tense ease as troopers moved to prepare for their mission. There was no urgency, and certainly no panic; just rapid efficiency with an underlying current of curiosity. They didn't have any specific orders yet; they just had to be prepared to move out when the call came in.

Rex never particularly liked this part of a mission, waiting for Orders from High Command. He'd rather just get his orders and go as soon as his men were ready. He finished restocking his ammo belt and moved to check his blasters. He'd done this countless times, it was automatic, and yet he was no less meticulous. He breathed a long sigh through his nose and let his mind wander to more pressing matters.

It had been three weeks since their return to Coruscant. Three weeks since they had been rotated to the city-planet rather than bouncing around the Outer Rim. It was unusual, but not unheard of. Usually, every regiment got a week or two of light duty in between long stretches of Outer Rim campaigns. They were due this break. They had been gone for almost five months – not counting a two day rest six weeks ago. Still, they hadn't been assigned a new commander yet, and that was highly irregular.

General List hadn't survived the attack on Coruscant, and he had been their temporary substitute for Skywalker. Rex often wondered if they were biding their time until General Skywalker could return to them, but he hadn't heard anything from anyone in Command.

He hadn't heard _any_ news of Skywalker for months, not since she had been taken off active duty for some mysterious reason. She'd been gone nearly six months doing who knew what with the Chancellor – from Rex's point of view it looked like a lot of lurking behind the Chancellor while he held meetings and made press conferences. Then suddenly, she reemerged into battle to rescue the Chancellor, and then, like a ghost, she disappeared again.

What happened to her? Why did she leave so suddenly, and with no explanation? She had promised to tell him the story after the Chancellor had been rescued, but then she never showed up at the barracks… It was more than a little strange. Skywalker treated her troops like friends, and her disappearing like this – not even a hastily scrawled message on a scrap of flimsi for an explanation – was more than a little suspicious.

The official story was that she was on a secret mission regarding the Chancellor. That was the most they were told, and it smelled a lot like bantha shit to him. No secret mission should be running so publicly for six months. Nor would Skywalker ever volunteer for an assignment that would keep her off the front lines and away from her troops for more than a month or two. And if she _had_ been placed there to protect the Chancellor, then she clearly hadn't done her job three weeks ago.

So where had she been? Injured? Reassigned? A mental breakdown? It… it was possible. Over nearly four years of war, Skywalker had hardly allowed herself a break. Even when they were supposed to be on R&R, she somehow always got herself into trouble.

"Rex!"

The clone turned, smiling, towards the familiar voice. He saluted sharply. "General Skywalker, It's good to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too, Rex," Anakin smiled, but it was tight and didn't reach her eyes. "How are things?"

"We're almost ready, General. We can be fully mobilized within the hour."

"Good, good." Anakin's eyes flicked around the barracks with a cursory, almost uninterested glance. Rex thought he read a little wariness in her eyes and posture. "Come with me, Rex, I have a special assignment for you."

"Yes, General."

He made no comment as Anakin led him out of the barracks and into a speeder. Anakin was silent too, walking with her head bowed, as if she was trying to avoid drawing attention. He couldn't quite blame her. If there was a special mission at hand, time couldn't be wasted by the rest of the 501st stopping to welcome her back. Then again, it wasn't like Skywalker to ignore her men.

As they walked, Rex noticed the slightest hitch in her step, a barely noticeable limp. He studied her even more carefully. _Had_ she been seriously injured? Anakin was a very popular war hero; she was the poster girl of the Grand Army of the Republic. It would make sense if the higher-ups had decided to keep Anakin's injury under wraps. Public support was waning as the war ground on. They needed every bit of good press they could get.

There _was_ something different about her, something intangible and unidentifiable. There was something in the tight muscles of her jaw, and the hollowness of her eyes that he had never seen before. Something more than just a bad injury had happened to General Skywalker during her absence.

Rex couldn't begin to guess what it was. He was confused, but he was a good soldier. He trusted the general and he would follow her orders.

As they approached a tall, luxury apartment building, he finally spoke. "May I ask what this assignment is, General?"

"Protective detail."

Rex furrowed his brow. "General, with all due respect, protection is best left to private security. I belong with my troops."

"You're the only one I trust for this, Rex." She said it so softly, almost desperately. Rex had never heard her like that, and it only made his concern grow.

Anakin stopped the speeder at a wide, richly decorated veranda on the top floor. She walked over to a key pad and typed in a code, disabling the security screen. Rex followed quietly through the darkened, apparently empty apartment. Anakin led him to a closed door and then with only a moment of hesitation she opened it.

Rex was surprised, to say the least. He had not expected to step into a nursery. Senator Amidala was there – that explained whose apartment this was – and he rocked an infant in a chair. Things in the nursery seemed to come in twos; two cribs, two hanging mobiles, two chairs, two of everything. Anakin walked over to a crib, leaned over, and lifted out a second infant.

"Anakin, what's going on?" Padme asked, rising to his feet as soon as he saw Rex.

"I'll explain in a minute, Padme," she muttered. "How are they?"

"They're fine, Anakin." Padme smiled tenderly down at the infants.

Rex stood back by the door, putting the pieces together. This explained the general's sudden absence from the war. She had children… with the Senator? He'd had a feeling that there was something going on between the two, but having children together wasn't something he ever expected from the general.

All of a sudden he remembered that odd conversation he had with Cody several weeks back. Skywalker's mystery assignment had come up and Cody mentioned a few preposterous rumors including… including Anakin being pregnant. Cody _knew_ he had been trying to tell Rex. How had Cody known about this but he hadn't?

Anakin finished her cursory inspection of her child and turned to Rex. She may have just been giving the infant a tender smile, but her face as hard as durasteel when she met his eyes. He found himself standing a little straighter just at that look alone. "Rex, these are my children, Luke and Leia. I brought you here to protect them."

"Protect them?" Padme cut in, holding the baby in his arms a little closer. "Anakin, what's going on?"

Anakin didn't answer him. She stared intently into Rex's eyes. "Nobody comes near them save for myself or Padme. Do you understand, Rex?"

"I understand, General."

Anakin nodded solemnly. She turned away and gently placed a kiss on the child in her arms before lowering them into the crib. Then she took the child from Padme and did the same. She took Padme's hand and led him from the room, pausing briefly at the door. "Protect them, Rex."

"With my life, General." The vow passed his lips before he could really process it, but as soon as he said it, he knew it would be true.

Anakin nodded, but said nothing. She shared a significant look with Padme before leading him fully out of the room. Rex waited in the nursery, watching the twins sleep. Something was very wrong. Something big was about to happen. He could feel it. And it wasn't right, being here. He should be with his brothers.

 _This_ wasn't right. None of it was! The unknown marching orders, the general's strange behavior, her children! Rex could practically hear his inner alarms blaring.

But… Rex has his orders, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do as General Skywalker asked.

After several minutes, Padme came back. His face was strained, his jaw clenched tight; Rex thought he might have seen a little red in his eyes. "They'll be asleep for a while. You don't have to stand and watch them sleep if you don't want to."

Rex followed the senator back out to the sitting room. The holonet was on, an attractive woman was giving a report quietly in the background. Rex half listened to her while Padme's service droid bustled around, eager to help his master in any way possible. At least _he_ seemed happy.

In the background noise of the news report, Rex caught General Grievous' name. He tuned into the report, wondering how much the public knew of the droid general yet.

"They only know half the story," Rex grumbled as the reporter transitioned seamlessly from a grim report on the war to a tabloid story of some Nautolan singer.

"That's the holonet for you. They'll be teasing the full story all night. Suspense sells." Padme glared at the reporter as if she had personally offended him as she wrapped up the tabloid story with a forced joke and laugh with her co-host. At that moment, the protocol droid came shuffling back from the kitchen bearing a tray with two steaming cups of tea.

Rex didn't remember asking for, or being offered a drink, but he also knew the droid wouldn't rest until he had served the senator's guest. He looked down at the weak brown liquid while Padme dismissed the droid. He'd never really been a tea drinker. In fact, given the circumstances, he'd really rather have something a lot stronger.

Apparently Padme shared his sentiments. The senator waited until the droid had shuffled out of the room before setting his cup aside. "I need a drink," he declared. He walked over to a side table where several decanters were sitting. Rex watched him pour two sizeable glasses of deep amber liquor.

"You read my mind," Rex commented as Padme handed him a glass. He and Padme both took long drinks.

"So what is the whole story with Grievous?" Padme asked after a quiet minute. "The holonet thinks he's still alive."

"Grievous is dead. General Kenobi dropped the big tin can himself."

"Good. And the casualties?"

"Not as bad as they could have been."

"Well, here's to the end of the war." Padme halfheartedly raised his glass before taking another drink.

Rex followed suit. An awkward silence fell between them. Padme appeared to turn his attention back to the holonet. Several minutes passed with nothing but the noise of the 'net filling the silence.

"What do you plan on doing after the war, Rex?"

Rex blinked, pausing with his glass half way to his lips. Nobody had ever really asked him that before. The closest he ever got to thinking like that was when he was a cadet and one squadmate had asked their Kaminoan trainer what would happen to them if the war they were training for never happened. the Kaminoan's response was quick and dismissive. It wasn't a clone's place to think about _after_ the war. He was a soldier created for one purpose.

No war, no purpose.

"I suppose, if the Republic will have me, I'll continue serving until this body gives out in another twenty years or so."

"Twenty years? That isn't much time."

Rex shrugged and lowered his glass. "Part of being a clone, sir. We age fast."

The knowledge that he'd only live a few decades had never really bothered Rex. He had known since day one that his life would be a short one; the Kaminoans had been abundantly clear about that. Clones weren't meant to last very long.

"What do you plan on doing after the war, Senator?"

"I'm retiring," Padme declared with finality. "I'm tired of the politics. I'm taking my family back to Naboo where we can be left alone for a while."

"And the General will be able to get away with that?"

Padma laughed once bitterly. "Anakin can do whatever she wants now."

"I don't follow, Senator."

Padme looked at Rex, confused and concerned. "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?"

"Anakin's not a Jedi anymore ... or a General."

"What? Why?"

"Well, A Jedi can't be secretly married and have children, now can they?" Padme slugged back the remainder of his liquor. "Anakin hasn't officially been expelled yet. Turns out there aren't enough Council members on Coruscant for a full trial. And I think they wanted to keep her involved in the war with it being so close to the end. Never mind the fact that she's the mother of month-old twins who need her but…" he released a soft sigh, "there's no denying her prowess…" Padme trailed off and raised his glass to his lips, forgetting he had just finished his drink.

It was obvious the senator had mixed feelings about his wife's involvement in the war, particularly given her newly revealed motherhood, but Rex could tell that this resentment ran longer than that. They both knew the two sides of Anakin Skywalker. There was a kind and passionate Jedi-Anakin and there was War-Anakin. War-Anakin was a powerful warrior and cunning general. War-Anakin was ruthless, she was cold and calculating, everything was black or white, she acted first, she acted quickly, and she had no regrets.

Rex respected that side of Anakin.

Her husband clearly didn't care for it.

Padme got up and walked back to the sidebar. He refilled his glass, then after a moment of thought, he picked up the whole decanter and brought it back to the couch.

They passed the time in relative, uneasy silence. Half-paying attention to the holonet, slowly emptying the decanter – most of the emptying done by Padme. The sun set, the holonews repeated the same stories. Padme took care of his children when they woke from their nap. He properly introduced the children while their bottles were heating up, and enlisted Rex's help when he needed a second set of hands – despite Rex's protests.

"Senator, I'm really not sure I-"

"Just keep supporting his head, Rex. You're not going to hurt him."

 _Easier said than done,_ Rex thought as he looked down at the baby in his arms. Luke had yet to start howling for food, like his sister, but he was apparently enjoying a rousing game of "how much can I squirm before I get dropped" and it made Rex _very_ uncomfortable. Babies were too fragile! There was a reason the Kaminoans left clones in their gestation tubes until their bones were set and strengthened. These kids still had soft spots!

Why did their skulls have _soft spots_? That was the exact opposite of what skulls were supposed to have!

Rex suppressed a groan when Luke decided he was hungry as well and took up wailing. Fortunately, he was soothed – and Rex's ears saved – quickly as the bottles had warmed up.

"Here," Padme said, pressing a bottle into Rex's hand. "They'll be happier if they eat together. Just do what I do and you'll be fine."

Rex somehow managed to awkwardly shift Luke into the proper position, and he mirrored the Senator's actions. The baby happily took to the bottle, while his sister seemed to require a little more coaxing.

"He must like you," Padme commented once he got Leia to latch and begin eating. "Usually Luke doesn't like the bottles."

An involuntary grimace passed Rex's face as his brain immediately conjured for the alternative to the bottle. "I did not need to picture that, Senator," he muttered as a shudder ran up his spine. At that moment he was eternally grateful that none of his brothers or any Jedi were present to witness this.

Padme snickered a little deviously. "Sorry, but consider yourself lucky that you aren't in Obi-Wan's shoes. He was here for the birth."

Rex knew it was supposed to be funny, but he could only feel a stab of sympathy for General Kenobi. He would rather face Grievous alone than have to see General Skywalker like _that_. He'd have to switch units out of shame; he'd never be able to look General Skywalker in the eye after witnessing her in such a situation.

After a couple minutes, Rex had tentatively decided that this whole feeding thing wasn't too terrible. It was easy enough – hold the kid, keep the bottle in his mouth until he drank it all, no sweat. And then, Luke stopped drinking about half way through, and Rex couldn't get him to take the bottle again.

"Oh here," Padme said, taking notice of the current predicament. "Switch with me. He's got a little reflux. I won't make you get spit-up on your armor."

"Get what, sir?" Rex asked, somewhat confused as Padme managed to take Luke into his arms, move Leia into Rex's arms, and flip a towel over her shoulder in one smooth motion.

Padme lifted Luke up to his shoulder and began patting at his back. Rex wasn't entirely sure what that was supposed to accomplish. After a minute, there was a soft, hiccupping noise, and Padme grimaced a bit. "Thanks for that, kiddo," he muttered under his breath as he settled his son back into his arms again. Rex eyed the new white stain on the towel and then the remnants on the baby's chin and – oh, yep. That settled it. Babies were _officially_ gross.

Fortunately, the rest of the twins' dinner passed without many more incidents. Rex gratefully handed Leia over to her father when Padme asked. The Senator disappeared for a few minutes with the twins; presumably to settle them down and find a clean shirt. Rex moved back out to the sitting room and kept his eyes open for any approaching threats.

Skywalker wasn't prone to paranoia, if she thought her family was in danger then something was probably coming.

"Senator!" Rex called out. His eyes had caught something at the distant Jedi Temple – flames and smoke!

Padme hurried into the room and to the window. "Anakin!" he gasped, blanching at the sight. "She was at the Temple."

Rex turned to watch the senator. He saw something going on behind his eyes, a fierce determination settled into his brow. He knew what was coming.

"We have to go get her."

Rex's response was ready. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Senator." He put a hand on Padme's shoulder and held him in place. "I have my orders."

"You can protect me at the Temple!" Padme protested.

"And what about your children? Skywalker brought me here to protect them. She knew it was safe here for all three of you." Padme fell still and Rex released his shoulder. "If she's at the Temple then she must have suspected this would happen. She's a highly capable Jedi, but she can't defend the Temple if she's worried about you too."

Padme bowed his head in defeat. "There are children in the Temple," he added, but Rex couldn't be sure if it was a final attempt at convincing him or some paternal instinct.

"I'm sure her first priority will be to protect them. She is a mother."

Padme started slightly as one of the twins started crying again. He looked between the burning Temple and back towards the nursery.

"Go, Senator. Take care of them. Try and get some sleep. I will keep an eye out for Skywalker."

Padme muttered some thanks to Rex and took off for the nursery. The clone doubted the Senator would get any sleep until Anakin was back safe. Even if he had the time or opportunity, he doubted he'd sleep either. Truthfully, the Senator and the children were the only things keeping him in this apartment rather than tearing his own way across the city to help where he could at the Temple. Maybe this was what the 501st had been gearing up for. Perhaps some intelligence had come through about an attack on the Jedi Temple. Somehow, Rex knew in his gut that his brothers were over there.

And he wasn't. He couldn't. He had to follow Skywalker's orders.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

.

Anakin landed her speeder in a seldom used bay. Her gut twisted painfully and she practically shook from fear and nerves. At least she wouldn't have to fake that. Rage simmered in the pit of her stomach, waiting to be called forth. She was a mess of emotions and she wasn't bothering to hide it. The confusion would sever her well.

She walked quickly, not bothering with circuitous routes, and only barely maintaining a semblance of normalcy by not outright sprinting. She knew she'd never avoid detection, but she had to get to Mace Windu; a direct path was her best option. However, she'd consider herself extremely lucky if she found the Master before anyone else identified her.

Anakin mentally ran over her upcoming lines as she walked as briskly as she dared through the halls. She had a response for any question the Jedi might throw at her. She had prepared herself to do and say whatever she must to protect her family.

She turned a corner and nearly ran into a couple Temple guards on their rounds. They hesitated for the briefest second, giving Anakin the chance to turn and run, before they gave chase. Unfortunately for Anakin's plans of keeping a low profile, her second route was more populated. She sprinted past Kit Fisto and the nautolan gave chase as well, calling after her to stop.

Anakin knew this was a race she couldn't win. It was only a matter of time before the entire Temple was on alert and she would be outnumbered. Luckily, after another minute of the chase she found her mark. Mace was pacing a corridor, discussing something with Sassee Tinn.

"Master Windu, I must speak with you!" she demanded, skidding to a halt.

The Temple guards were right behind her and grabbed her as soon as she was within reach. Anakin didn't fight their grasp. She stared right into Mace's eyes while she caught her breath, willing him to see the urgency in her actions.

Windu regarded her critically for a long moment. Then he gestured to the guards to release her. "Speak."

Anakin straightened her back, squared her shoulders, and took a deep breath. "Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord."

She could feel the surprise course though the Jedi. Even Windu was surprised, though it barely registered as a twitch on his brow.

"How do you know this?" he asked, studying her intensely.

Anakin could feel him probing her emotions, and she didn't bother trying to cover them up for the first time in over ten years. No longer being a Jedi was so liberating. "He told me. He tried to turn me to the Dark Side."

Windu narrowed his eyes at her. "And did he?"

Anakin had expected him to be blunt. She had properly buried her true intentions before she even set foot in the Temple. "I wouldn't be here if he had," she lied smoothly. "I want my family safe. I don't want the Republic in the hands of the Sith."

Mace stared at her for a long moment before he conceded. He looked to the other two Jedi masters. "We'll take the Chancellor alive."

"You won't be a match for him," Anakin insisted. "Let me go with you."

"No. I sense much turmoil in you, Skywalker. Stay here." Windu's command was quick and dismissive. He barely gave her a second glance before he turned away from her.

Kit Fisto and Sassee Tinn shared a look before following. Anakin could tell the other Masters weren't convinced she shouldn't come, but they weren't about to voice an argument at such a critical moment. To take down the Sith Lord, they all needed to be united.

Anakin pressed her lips together, but stepped back. All according to plan. The three Masters were all expert swordsmen; if it had been anyone other than Sidious she knew they would have been more than adequate.

The Masters hurried off to a ship and Anakin was left alone with her Temple guards as an escort. She crossed her arms to stop her hands from fidgeting and turned to the Sentinels.

"Don't suppose I'd be allowed to go back to my old quarters?" she asked, letting a hint of skeptic hope tinge her voice. "I left a few personal items there I'd like to have."

The guards said nothing, but Anakin had a feeling the answer was 'no.' Then again, Sentinels were specially trained to be unreadable, and their masks didn't help aid in communications.

She huffed and let her arms flop to her side in exasperation before they settled on her hips. "Can I go sit in some meditation chambers? Or are we just going to stand here all night?"

The Sentinels shared a look before they turned and beckoned her to follow. Their little procession garnered more than a few curious looks, but Anakin kept her eyes fixed on her escorts. Throwing thinly-veiled, hostile glares around wouldn't do much to benefit her at the moment. Anakin was quite surprised when they led her passed several empty meditation rooms, but she followed them without raising any more questions until they stopped at the entrance to the Council's chambers.

It was certainly a room she never thought she'd set foot in again after her children were born. The doors opened for her, showing the empty, sun-drenched room. Anakin stepped inside. Temple guards didn't accompany her – she didn't expect them too.

Anakin noted with a twist of ire that they had removed her seat, and probably had done so as soon as Obi-Wan reported on her. No matter, by tomorrow's dawn the Temple wouldn't belong to the Jedi and this entire tower could be hers to do with as she pleased. She was currently favoring dreams of complete demolition.

Anakin dropped into Obi-Wan's chair and slouched down, resting her chin on her fist. From the seat she had a clear view across the city to the Senate Building. The sun began to sink below the horizon and the sky was painted fiery orange and blood red. Anakin watched a drop ship leave the Temple and head towards the Senate Building. It was only a matter of time now.

There were hardly any Jedi left in the Temple anymore. All of the able bodied Knights and Masters were out fighting the war or searching for Grievous. Windu would have taken the last few fighters left to face Palpatine. That left the injured, the elderly, and the young in the Temple. It was almost too easy. The only real threat would be the Temple Guards, and they could easily be overwhelmed.

Anakin was broken out of her dark ruminations when the chamber doors slid open. She straightened on instinct and turned to face the intruder.

Shaak Ti stood in the doorway, her arms folded into the sleeves of her robes, a neutral expression on her face.

"I should have known they'd send a babysitter," Anakin grumbled, dropping her chin back into her hand, doing her best to look bored.

"On the contrary, I have come on my own volition," Ti said placidly, stepping fully into the room.

"I thought there were rules about Jedi interacting with the Exiled," she quipped as Master Ti settled herself into her own chair.

"Since when have you cared about the rules, Skywalker?" Shaak immediately rebutted. Anakin could have sworn she heard a hint of humor hiding in her words.

"Touché." Anakin admitted, with a small shrug. She turned her gaze back out the window, quite content to let the conversation die. She didn't want or need Shaak Ti looming over her while she waited for her Master's signal. Unfortunately for her, the togruta had different plans.

"How are your children?"

Anakin tried not to glare as she looked at the Master. "They're fine."

"They're nearly a month old, are they not?"

"One month, tomorrow."

"Have you gotten a midi-chlorian count for them yet?"

Ti voiced it like an innocent question, but Anakin's anger flared up in her stomach. This time she didn't hide the steely glare she sent the Master. "No."

What business did she have asking such questions anyways? It's not like she'd give up her children to the Jedi. Not after the way they treated her! She wasn't going to abandon them to become emotionless tools for the Jedi Order.

Shaak Ti hardly flinched at Anakin's hard glare, but she did fall silent. Both women turned their gazes back out the windows. The sun was half hidden behind the horizon – Sidious' message was supposed to come shortly after sunset. Anakin glanced back to the togruta. If Master Ti was going to be her first victim of the night, then so be it.

"Do you have any regrets?"

The question came out of the blue, and Anakin found herself shocked out of her dark thoughts. "What?"

"Do you have any regrets about the path you have chosen?" Shaak Ti asked again. Her eyes seemed to bore into Anakin.

Anakin shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Are you gathering evidence for my trial?" she asked sharply.

What did Ti want her to do? Confess everything to her so the Council could forego her trial? It's not like they didn't have Obi-Wan's testimony against her already.

"No, I am simply trying to see the situation from your perspective."

Anakin scoffed slightly but settled back into her seat. "No. I'd do it all again. Even if I was given a hundred chances, I'd choose them every time." Her words had a harsh, bitter edge. She didn't believe the Master for one second. But if Ti wanted her confession then she would give it. In a few hours it wouldn't matter anyway.

Shaak nodded silently and tuned her gaze back out the window. The sun was now barely a sliver on the horizon. Across the city, Anakin could sense her children wake, hungry for dinner. They were soothed in a matter of minutes. She centered herself on them. Everything she would do would be for them. Her children would not be slaughtered by the Jedi!

"You know, not everyone on the Council wanted to see you expelled," Ti said after a long silence.

"And yet, here we are."

Shaak Ti hummed softly. "There were some on the Council who saw from the beginning that you were never meant to follow the traditional path of the Jedi."

"Yeah I know, I'm the _Chosen One_ and all that," she scoffed, "Half the Council didn't even want to allow me to become a Jedi in the first place." Anakin rolled her eyes and glared out the window again. Her anxiety was building; she should have seen the signal by now. Not to mention Shaak Ti and her unshakeable placidity was really beginning to grate on her nerves. "I still have a lot to offer the Order you know!" she finally snapped.

Ti followed Anakin's gaze across the city to the Senate Building. "I know you wanted to accompany Master Windu to confront Palpatine, but you have an obligation to your family now, Anakin. Would you really want to divide your time between your children and the Jedi?"

Anakin scowled and prepared a sharp retort, but it died in her throat. She could sense Sidious was struggling! Her heart clenched painfully, as if someone had it trapped in their fist and was squeezing tightly. She shot out of her seat, heart pounding, breathing heavily. _Master!_

"Skywalker?" Shaak Ti sat upright in her seat, looking quite alarmed by her sudden outburst. "What is wrong?"

She had to go now! She had to save her Master! Anakin spun around and marched for the door, trying to muster an appropriate excuse that would get her out of the Temple. "I have to go. My… my children need me."

"Go." Master Ti said with soft insistence. "When Master Windu returns I will tell him where to find you."

Anakin sprinted for her speeder, praying to every god she had ever heard of that she wasn't going to be too late. She needed her Master alive if he was ever going to help her save her children!

She caught a few curious and concerned looks in her sprint through the Temple, but she ignored them entirely. Once she reached her speeder, she vaulted in and shot off to the Senate Building. Her feet knew the way to the Chancellor's offices; she hardly had to think as she sprinted through the familiar corridors.

She burst into the red office, nearly tripping over the bodies of Kit, Sassee, and Agen Kolar. Windu had Sidious cornered, trapped on the ledge of a broken window. The wind howled and Force lightning flashed and nearly blinded her as it flew from Sidious' fingers and rebounded off Windu's blade. Her Master was weakening as the lightning struck him, but he was determined to outlast the Jedi.

"Master!" Anakin rushed forward and the lightning stopped.

Both men were drained, they gasped for breath in the interruption. Palpatine looked much worse than Windu. He collapsed back against the ledge, his hands shaking violently.

Windu leveled his blade at Sidious, unwavering. He didn't even look up at Anakin. "Skywalker, help me bring him into custody."

Anakin activated her lightsaber, but held it to Windu's neck instead. His shock was immediate as he looked to her, but he kept his blade on the Sith Lord.

"What are you doing?"

Anakin fixed him with a steely glare. "Protecting my family."

Windu stiffened and a furious expression crossed his face as he recognized her betrayal. He knew he had been beat and he deactivated his saber and dropped it to the floor. Anakin kicked it out the window.

"On your knees. Hands behind your head."

Windu complied, moving slowly. Palpatine pulled himself to his feet and stood beside Anakin. She tried not to stare at the damage the lightning had done, but it was difficult. His face looked like it had melted and then reshaped by someone who only had a vague grasp of what a human face should look like.

"Excellent work, Lord Vader."

Anakin heard Windu breathe in sharply as he stared out into the city. "Why?" The Jedi asked. His tone was low and angry, and Anakin could sense the rage coursing through him.

"Shut up!" she snapped. "Don't pretend you didn't see this coming! I know about the plot against my family, against my children!"

"What are you talking about, Skywalker?" Windu glared up at her. "You said you wanted to protect your children. How is siding with the Sith possibly going to do that?"

Anakin snarled and kicked Windu in the back. The Jedi didn't have a chance to catch himself before his face smashed into the floor. She ground her boot in between his shoulder blades, and pressed him into the shards of transparisteel that littered the floor. Windu groaned in pain, but didn't try to fight her off.

"The _Sith_ don't want to kill my children!"

"Lord Vader," Sidious commanded sternly, "Enough."

Anakin growled, pressing harder before stepping away from Windu. "Master, you cannot leave him alive."

"Patience, my apprentice, he will die, but not by your hand. You have other, more pressing matters to attend to tonight."

Anakin swallowed and watched Mace push himself back up. She wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be at the Temple. She was supposed to lead her 501st into battle against the Jedi. She was supposed to go to Mustafar after the Jedi were killed. But if not for her, Sidious would be dead. He _owed_ her this.

"Master, please."

Windu had risen to his feet, he wavered a bit unsteadily, blood dripped steadily from his face, but he slid into a confident fighting stance. Anakin knew that he could still be a formidable threat, even unarmed and in his weakened state.

Palpatine looked to her indulgently, as if she was a child begging for a treat. "Very well, my apprentice."

With hardly a flick of his wrist, and no warning, Force lightning shot from his hands again and flew towards Windu. Only this time the Jedi didn't have his lightsaber to block the blow. It hit him full force. He convulsed, a strangled, agonized scream ripped from his lungs. It only took a few short seconds, and Windu had stumbled back to the window ledge. It was a simple matter of a push in the lightning that sent him falling out the window and to his death.

Anakin's heart clenched tightly, but relaxed significantly once she could no longer sense the Jedi's strong presence. Windu was dead. He couldn't orchestrate any further plots to kill her children. They were going to be safe.

Palpatine turned towards Anakin. "Now, go about your duty, my apprentice. You have much to do tonight if you want your children to be saved."

She bowed deeply. "Yes, Master, thank you."

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Storming the temple was easier than Anakin had expected. There was resistance, but inexperienced padawans and elders were no match for an entire battalion. The 501st swept into the Temple like a tsunami. The Sentinels at the front gates were the first to fall to Anakin's saber that night, but they wouldn't be the last. The alarm was raised quickly, the few remaining Knights, Sentinels, and inexperienced padawans rushed to defend the Temple.

Her clones had their orders, and while Anakin created a distraction at the front, several squads broke off and slipped deeper into the Temple. Their targets were the nurseries and crèches. Anakin allowed this small mercy for the younglings to be killed quickly and quietly while they slept in their beds.

She and the majority of her troopers marched directly through the Temple, blaster fire rained mercilessly around her and her saber cut down anyone who was unlucky enough to avoid being shot. Elders, guards, acolytes, padawans, wayward younglings, it didn't matter. They could stand their ground or run screaming, neither action saved them. Her blade cut them all down.

Explosions rocked the Temple. Clones had made it to the hangars and were eliminating any means of escape. She knew that every exit was being blocked by armed clones, firing indiscriminately. She could sense the growing desperation of the Jedi who thought they could get out of this trap. There would be no escape.

Throughout it all, Anakin felt nothing. There was no more rage burning her up, just an empty desperation. She couldn't stop to think about her actions. If she stopped, she'd never complete her mission. If she failed her children would be killed.

Numbness seeped into her very bones as she moved automatically through the Temple. She cut through any resistance easily, mechanically. There was no remorse, or regret, but there wasn't any enjoyment either.

She had to save her children. She had to save Padme.

This was the _only_ way.

Uneven, limping steps accompanied by the patter of many pairs of feet caught Anakin's ear and she turned to look down a corridor. Several relieved gasps reached her ear as she saw a group of younglings being led by Tera Sinube and a young padawan girl – she might have still been an initiate.

"Knight Skywalker's here!" "We've saved!" a couple of the younglings expressed, surging forward to join with Anakin.

They were all stopped as Sinube threw out his arms to stop them. Even the padawan looked confused and hurt as the Elder stopped her.

"Run!" Sinube ordered, before stepping forward. His pale lightsaber ignited in his hands and he fell into a defensive stance.

"Master…?" the padawan asked waveringly.

"Get them to safety, Celia. Go!"

The padawan didn't argue and ushered the younglings back in the direction they had come from. Anakin didn't care. They weren't going to get far.

She advanced on Sinube just as a squad of clones rounded the corner in front of the retreating younglings. The elder Master got in a few decent blocks and parries before the clones opened fire.

" _No!_ " He turned back to look after the younglings.

The padawan was doing her best to deflect shots, but the younglings around her were dropping quickly. Sinube's moment of distraction cost him his life as Anakin sliced through his stomach. She didn't even bother to look at the fallen Elder as she advanced on the remaining younglings.

Only a twi'lek boy, who had managed to find shelter cowering behind the padawan had survived. Anakin impaled him and the padawan with one swift stroke.

"What have you done?!" a familiar voice cried from the end of the corridor.

Anakin turned to Shaak Ti. The togruta Master had her saber in hand, the blue light casting her horrified face into sharp shadows. Four Temple Guards accompanied her; their weapons were at the ready.

Shaak Ti's eyes widened in horror as she saw Anakin's face. "Skywalker, what are you doing?!"

Anakin said nothing. She simply adjusted her grip on her lightsaber, took a breath, and leapt for the Jedi.

Anything to save Padme. Anything to save her children.

 _Anything._

 _._

* * *

I know I hate myself too. I just felt that this was too key in Anakin's Fall and Vader's rise to not include.

Don't forget that reviews are the mana that author's sustain themselves on. It's okay to yell at me, I deserve it for this chapter.

-Becks


	25. Chapter 25

We are on a non-stop train of pain and I am simultaneously so very sorry, and not sorry at continue to suffer with me.

As always, thanks so much for the faves and follows and comments! They really brighten my day!

-Becks

* * *

.

 **Chapter 25**

.

Obi-Wan never thought he would be grateful that the Separatists had hyperspace capability on their small starfighters. Throughout the war it had been nothing but a thorn in his side as generals and key leaders could escape a battlefield without relying on the larger cruisers. They could sacrifice their droids and ships and escape unseen. Now, it was the only thing that had saved his life. He never would have escaped Utapau without Grievous' ship.

Kenobi piloted the small fighter into the _Tantive IV's_ docking bay. Organa was waiting for him. Obi-Wan didn't know what had drawn the Alderaanian senator so far from Coruscant, but it could hardly be good news.

"Master Kenobi, I am relieved to see you are alright." Bail offered as a greeting. He flashed a wan smile, but Obi-Wan could sense that the senator was deeply unnerved and saddened. Organa didn't waste any time, and lead Obi-Wan deeper into the ship at a brisk pace.

"What's going on, Senator Organa?"

"I don't know. Not entirely. It seems the clones have turned against the Jedi."

"Everywhere?" Obi-Wan didn't need the clarification. He could feel the thousands of lives that had been ripped away from the Force tearing an aching hole deep into his soul.

They approached a door and Bail spoke gravely. "Master Yoda's clones turned against him, as did yours, I presume."

"Yoda's here?"

"Yes, he'll join us in a moment." Bail stepped into the room. "I was just telling him when we received your transmission what I saw at the Temple."

Obi-Wan's hand shot out and caught the senator by his shoulder. "You went to the Temple?"

"Yes, before I left Coruscant to catch any Jedi before they walked into a trap. I saw... the clones..." he trailed off, horror deep in his eyes.

"Did you see Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked earnestly, gripping the senator's arms.

Organa shook his head slowly. "No, I didn't see any Knights, just the padawan..." he swallowed whatever he was going to say next and took a deep breath. "I haven't heard from Padme either."

It took a second for Bail's words to register. His hands tightened spasmodically before he released Bail and sighed. "She's alright. They're all fine," he said; more trying to convince himself than reassure the senator. "Padme's far too sensible to do anything rash. He wouldn't put their children in danger."

"It's not the children you're worried about," Bail said quietly, gripping Obi-Wan bracingly by his upper arm.

"Anakin would have run headlong into the fire if it meant protecting the Or—the younglings," Obi-Wan whispered. A trembling overtook his hands as he allowed himself to think of his former padawan. The shaking threatened to consume him as he thought about all the lost Jedi. The Masters and Knights who had raised him and grown up with him. The younglings he had taught. His friends. His family. "…They're all gone…"

Anakin… he tried reaching out for her over their bond, but there was no response. It had grown progressively weaker over the past few months as Anakin distanced herself from him. No… Obi-Wan only just realized. It had been growing weaker for more than a few months. It had been weakening for well over a year now. Before her pregnancy… before Ahsoka leaving… How had ne not noticed the deterioration? When he had said goodbye before Utapau he had felt how brittle their bond had become, but even then there should have been an echo at the very least resonating back as he called out.

There was nothing. She was gone.

"Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of Bail pushing him towards a chair before his legs gave out beneath him. He collapsed into the chair and stared at his shaking hands. They weren't supposed to be shaking. Jedi Masters didn't have breakdowns. He clasped them together tightly and stared at a fresh scab on his knuckle trying to fend off the encroaching anguish.

Small, shuffling footsteps accompanied by a sharp click of a walking stick broke Obi-Wan out of his despairing vortex. A Force presence that had been with him his entire life entered the room. Master Yoda. His wizened old face and the unfathomable, yet comforting presence had been some of his first memories.

"A time for despair, this is not, young one." His statement was punctuated with a sharp poke to Obi-Wan's shin.

A streak of amused ire flashed through Obi-Wan was he looked up to meet Yoda's eyes. Only the ancient Master would call another Council member "young one." But of course, Yoda was right. Despair was an attachment to pain and guilt. It had to be released.

Obi-Wan scrubbed his hands across his face and drew in a long, deep breath. As he exhaled, he released the pain and guilt, all the suffering that echoed in ghostly wails through the Force. "We may not be the only Jedi who escaped with their lives," he said slowly, once his head cleared. "If they listen to the beacon they'll fall right into a trap."

"Then reset the trap, we must. Away from Coruscant, warn the Jedi."

"But Masters, surely they'll expect someone to attempt to reroute the signal," Organa interjected. "You would be walking straight into a trap."

Obi-Wan's jaw clenched reflexively as his thoughts turned back to Anakin. One of the strongest and bravest people he knew, so much ahead of her, all gone.

"We- _I_ have a policy about traps." Somehow, the words felt sour coming out. It was wrong to speak of something he and Anakin did as a team singularly.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

The smoldering Temple could be seen for miles. The entirety of Coruscant seemed frozen in anticipation. Even if the people didn't know exactly _what_ had happened, they knew it had been big and it had been bad. Of course, it was only a matter of time before the People knew. Organa had been called back to the Senate; Palpatine was making a statement now. With just a few words, Sidious would turn the Jedi into the villains of the galaxy.

Obi-Wan picked his way through the Temple carefully. He had expected there to be bodies. Bail's report and the fact that a battalion of troopers had stormed the Temple made that fact all too clear. Yet as he saw them, crumpled on the floor, shock and terror still clear on their faces, despair tried its best to claw its way back into his soul. Seeing the reality was a lot harder than hearing about it. Obi-Wan was constantly pushing back his nausea as he walked past another young face. There were clone bodies, yes, but they were easily outnumbered twenty-to-one.

Yoda walked beside him. His silence spoke volumes.

They Obi-Wan's eye caught the shape of a small body – a too small body. He gasped involuntarily and hurried over. He knew it was too late, but he knelt down and checked the little girl for signs of life. Her body was cold and stiff, and there was a long charred wound across her belly and chest. She couldn't have been more than five years old.

"Not even the younglings survived." Obi-Wan tried to push the despair away again, but his voice was so hollow and tears threatened in the corners of his eyes.

"Killed by a blaster, this youngling was not." Yoda stated solemnly, looking down at the little girl's body.

Obi-Wan sat back on his heels, he clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. "Who would do this?" he asked.

Yoda heaved a long, exhausted sigh. "Matters not, it does. Change things, it would not." He turned and resumed his trek through the Temple. "Now come, much work to do, we still have."

Obi-Wan gave the youngling one last look before he stood up again and followed Master Yoda through the Temple. They killed the clones they ran into; most of the patrols didn't know what had hit them before they were dead. The few that managed to see them never got a chance to raise the alarm. A lot of familiar, blue-painted helmets rolled.

Obi-Wan tried not to think about how this was the 501st. Clones that had saved his life on numerous occasions; _Anakin clones!_ Had they turned on her first? How many of her men did she have to kill in her own defense? Did she even survive? Or was her body just lying somewhere, waiting to be found and identified?

Finally, they made it to the comm hub. A few minutes of searching led Obi-Wan and Yoda to the source of the signal. Immediately, Obi-Wan accessed the code and began working. He had to be creative, and dig deep to make a change that the Clones wouldn't notice.

"There," Obi-Wan announced after nearly half an hour of work, exhaustion evident in his voice. "It should be a long time before anyone discovers the signal."

He turned back to Yoda and in silence they began the trek back through the Temple. Past all the bodies. Obi-Wan wanted – _needed_ to do something for them, but there was no time. There were too many of them. The whole Temple would have to burn to make a pyre for all of them.

His eyes fell on an opened door as they passed; the security archives. A small viewing station seemed to stand out, calling to him. Obi-Wan found his steps faltering and he stopped. Many of the fallen had been killed with a lightsaber, not a clone's blaster. Many more than would be considered an accident by a panicked, untrained youngling desperate to save their friends and family.

"If into the security records you go, only pain will you find," Yoda warned, sensing Obi-Wan's hesitation.

"I must know, Master." Obi-Wan said faintly, mostly trying to convince himself. He had this sick, terrible feeling in his heart. A gaping, agonizing pain that throbbed with every heartbeat. It was, in some part, the pain of all the Jedi lost with Order 66. But there was something more, something deeper, something to do with Anakin.

Somehow he knew she had been involved. There wasn't time to search the entire Temple and identify every dead body. He wasn't sure if his friend had been here last night, and if she had died valiantly trying to protect the younglings. But if her could see her in her final, heroic moments… It might help.

Their bond was tainted and broken; it only became more obvious to him the closer they had come to Coruscant. It almost felt to him as if she had died… but not. Was she injured? Or was she somehow… _no!_ Obi-Wan wouldn't let his mind think such traitorous thoughts. Anakin never would have _caused_ this, regardless of her current feelings towards the Order.

He started up the holoviewer and quickly reversed the feed to the previous evening. It was painful to watch the clones – the 501st, men he had known for years. Men he would have laid down his life for, as they would have done the same for him – marching through the Temple, firing indiscriminately at whoever was in their path. Younglings, elders, acolytes, it didn't make a difference to them. Obi-Wan quickly flipped through several feeds, looking for the leader of the attack. He found them after a moment, and followed them carefully from view to view. He could only catch glimpses of them. They kept their face hooded, and they were moving almost too quickly to catch. From what he could see, their movements looked familiar. Painfully familiar, but Obi-Wan pushed away that dark thought. Form V was a popular saber technique, Anakin was far from the only Jedi to specialize in it over the course of the war.

He saw the attacker run their blade directly through a padawan and youngling, showing no sign of remorse. Then they stiffened, and turned towards something else that the recorder didn't capture. They were suddenly thrown out of view by a strong Force push, Obi-Wan hurried to find a view that showed them again. The attacker was boxed in, dueling with Shaak Ti while simultaneously fending off several Temple Guards. Unfavorable odds for anyone, Jedi or Sith, and yet they seemed to maintain the upper hand in combat. Master Ti was in top form after recovering from her injuries, and the Sentinels were ruthless when it came to threats against the Order. Still, one guard fell to the attacker's blade and another followed soon after. There were very few Jedi Obi-Wan knew who could fight like that.

The attacker was nearly cornered when they took a flying leap and flipped over Ti and the remaining two guards. Their cloak was dislodged in the jump and fell to the ground. Obi-Wan hardly needed to look at the braid that fell down the attacker's back, or the cut of her bangs. He knew the exact shade of the hair that was a light blue in the holo's projection. He knew the curve of the jaw and the set of her face, the defiant rigidity of her shoulders, the effortless movements of her fighting. He knew everything about Anakin, except that feral, vicious look in her eyes as she snarled at the guards and Shaak Ti.

The battle didn't last much longer after that. The two remaining guards fell to Anakin's blade. She and Master Ti duel for another minute more before the togruta was eventually impaled through the heart. Anakin hardly paused after she murdered the Master. She simply kicked the body to make sure Ti was truly dead and turned away to continue her spree.

Obi-Wan felt his legs weaken and he threw his hands down to brace himself. He accidentally hit a button that advanced the holo rapidly. By the time he stopped it, it was several hours later. There was no more battle, no more blaster shots. Anakin was walking with a stooped figure – the Sith Lord!

" _The Temple has been cleared, Master,_ " she reported in a cold, empty voice. _"The holocron vaults have been secured and all Jedi have been eliminated."_

" _You did well my apprentice,"_ the Sith Lord purred, he surveyed the carnage around him. _"With the threat of the Jedi exterminated and the Senate under my control, we shall finally bring peace and security back to the galaxy."_ They came to a stop and the Sith Lord turned to face the security recording. Despite the fact that his face was horridly disfigured and scarred Obi-Wan recognized him in an instant. _Palpatine!_ The Sith Lord looked directly up into the recorder, as if he knew he would be observed, a purely venomous and terrible expression split his face. _"Excellent work, Lord Vader, now go and complete your mission."_

Anakin bowed low to Palpatine. _"Yes, Master."_

Obi-Wan watched the security recording, numb and cold. What he was seeing should have rocked him to his core, but it was almost as if he had expected this to happen. Perhaps he had. He hadn't been blind to Anakin's struggles over the last seven months. He had witnessed her sheer desperation to protect her children and husband. Instead of recognizing the touch of the Dark Side growing in her, he had left her to Palpatine's whims.

He had failed her.

But why? Why would she do this? How could she possibly?

Shock finally crashed into him. Obi-Wan felt his knees hit the floor, shooting sharp pain up his legs. A soft, despairing cry struggled out of his throat. "This is my fault," he moaned, burying his head in his hands. "This is all my fault. I should have died on Geonosis, then this never would have happened."

 _No!_ Even that was too late. He should have been killed alongside Qui-Gon on Naboo. Before he brought Anakin back to the Temple and insisted on training her. Or perhaps he should have died years before that on Mandalore. If he had died then, Qui-Gon would have taken a younger apprentice. They wouldn't have ever been sent on that mission to negotiate with the Trade Federation. They never would have found Anakin!

"A time for despair, this is not!" Yoda admonished sharply with a jab of his stick into Obi-Wan's thigh. "Your responsibility, Skywalker's actions are not! A Knight she was. Choose this path she did!"

Obi-Wan focused on Yoda's words. Now was not the time for despair. There was too much to be done. Darth Sidious had to be stopped. _Anakin_ had to be stopped. Slowly, he pulled himself back to his feet.

"Much to do, there still is, and little time, we have."

Obi-wan knew what Master Yoda was instructing him to do, but he just couldn't do it. "Send me after Palpatine, Master. I can't… I can't face Anakin."

Yoda shook his head solemnly. "Strong enough to face Sidious, you are not. Difficult that battle will be for me. After Skywalker you must go."

"I can't _kill_ her, Master. What about her children?"

"Precisely why stop her, you must! Harm them, she might."

Obi-Wan shook his head emphatically. "No, she wouldn't. She couldn't. Not Anakin."

"And slay younglings, would she?" Yoda snapped back.

Obi-Wan had no response. The Anakin he saw in the security recording wasn't the woman he knew. It wasn't the devoted and protective mother. It wasn't the Hero General who always seemed to make time to speak with the younglings and teach saber techniques. It wasn't his best friend and sister. He couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't harm her children – inadvertently or not.

"We should take them on together," he suggested after a moment, swallowing his despair. "If Palpatine is as powerful as we fear you may need my help."

"Yes, agree with you, I do." Yoda nodded and began walking again. "But the luxury of time, we do not have. Destroyed the Sith must be, before further chaos takes root."


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the longer breaks between updates. I've got a big knitting project with a Dec 15 deadline and most of my evenings have been dedicated to that rather than writing/editing.

That being said, I have drafted out to the end. It looks like we're going to have 30 chapters and we're already on 26! (Ending such a long fic is going to be so bittersweet for me. I've never done a project this large.)

Anywho, we're still on a nonstop pain train. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

-Becks

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 26**

.

.

Rex saw the speeder coming a mile away. It was making a beeline for the apartment building from the smoldering Temple. Whoever it was, they weren't bringing good news.

"Senator, we've got company."

Padme jerked awake, and scrambled out of the chair he had been dozing in ever since his return from the Senate. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but they're coming from the Temple."

"Anakin?"

"I don't know. Go lock yourself in the nursery to be safe."

Padme responded quickly. Rex unholstered one of his blasters and stepped out of view from the veranda. He kept the approaching speeder in his sights, lining up on the pilot's head.

Whoever it was kept a hood pulled over their head. They approached the veranda confidently; clearly they had been here before. They jumped out of the speeder before it had fully powered down. Rex still couldn't see their face; they were keeping their head bowed. If it had been Skywalker, she would have announced her presence by know. She knew Rex wouldn't take any chances while standing guard. It could be someone who was lost, confused and shocked from recent events, or drunk. Or perhaps a Jedi who survived the Temple attack – they were wearing the Jedi's favored cloaks. Or they could be an assassin.

When the stranger punched in the code to drop the security screen Rex decided he had gone far enough.

"Freeze! Show me your hands!"

In less than a heartbeat, the stranger reacted. Rex saw a familiar flash of blue and heard the hiss of a lightsaber igniting.

So it _was_ a Jedi. Rex could finally see his face. General Kenobi.

Several tense and silent seconds passed as the two sized each other up. Rex saw a distinct wariness in the Jedi's eyes, a cold mistrust, a deep pain. Something he had never seen before in Kenobi… What had he seen?

"Lower your weapon, Rex." Obi-Wan's voice was as calm and even as ever.

"Sorry, General, but I'll need you to lower yours first. You're intruding."

There was a minute shift in Obi-Wan's facial expression. "Answer one question for me, Rex."

"What is that?"

"Do you feel an inexplicable urge to shoot me?"

Rex blinked. That was unexpected. "No, General."

Obi-Wan visibly relaxed. His lightsaber was gone in a flash. Rex holstered his blasters as well.

"What are you doing here, Rex?"

"General Skywalker brought me here for protective detail."

"Anakin? Is she here?"

"No, General."

"Do you know where she's gone?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

Obi-Wan sighed and walked farther into the apartment. Rex watched the General collapse, a deep exhaustion bowed his shoulders as he stepped in. "Where's Padme?"

"With the children in the nursery."

The words had barely left Rex's mouth when Padme reappeared, cautiously peeking around the corner. "I didn't hear any blaster fire, I figured it was safe," he said quickly and quietly. He gasped, eyes wide with shock when he saw Obi-Wan. "You're safe!" Padme rushed forward and clasped Obi-Wan in a quick hug. Rex saw, as he rushed forward that he tucked something small and silver into the folds of his jacket – a small blaster by the look of it.

His embrace only lasted a second before the Senator remembered himself and stepped back again. "What's going on, Obi-Wan? Palpatine called an emergency session. He said all of these terrible things. He said there was a coup, and the Jedi had rebelled against the Republic. They tried to assassinate him last night. He's dismantled the Republic entirely and is now calling it the Galactic Empire."

"Padme," Obi-Wan cut him off. "I will tell you what I can, but I need to know some things as well."

Padme clamped his mouth shut. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly and nodded for Obi-Wan to ask his questions.

"Anakin brought you here, Rex?" The Jedi asked, turning to the clone.

"Yes, sir."

"When?"

"Yesterday evening."

"Has she been back since?"

"No, sir."

Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh and turned to Padme. He took a deep breath and recounted the betrayal of the Jedi. Padme listened with increasing horror. Rex felt more and more nauseous as Kenobi spoke. The 501st – his _brothers_ – had been the ones to storm the Temple last night! Why? How could this possibly happen? And, by Kenobi's report, all Clones had turned on their Jedi. _Cody_ had taken the first shot at the General! That just didn't make sense. They had spent three years fighting alongside each other across the galaxy. There was a mutual trust and respect between the Jedi and their Clones. How could his brothers betray them?

"I don't understand…" Padme said slowly, turning to look at Rex. "If all the clones have... turned, why hasn't Rex?"

Rex couldn't help but cross his arms consciously as both the Senator and the General scrutinized him. He certainly didn't have any inexplicable, murderous impulses regarding the General. And he still felt like himself. From what the General had described, his brothers had completely lost themselves; they weren't any different than droids. They had become the meat clankers the Seppies always claimed them to be.

"It could be because Rex has been here all night and day." Obi-Wan mused, stroking his beard. "You haven't had any outside contact?"

"No, sir. But for something of this magnitude to be executed, it had to be something other than a verbal command. Even a trigger phrase would have taken time to spread and there would have been resistance from the troops if they were being ordered to kill their comrades."

"That is true, and this was almost as if a flip had been switched. All of my clones went from shooting down droids to shooting at me in a matter of seconds. I…" Kenobi trailed off as he noticed something. "Rex, where did you get that scar?"

"Which scar?"

"On your head." Kenobi reached up and tapped at his own right temple.

Rex reached up and brushed his fingers against the scarred patch on his temple. He had almost forgotten about that. It was the one scar he hadn't picked up in battle, and at eight months old, it didn't really stand out much either. "Oh that was uh," he paused and cleared his throat, suddenly remembering that having this scar was a direct act of insubordination. Technically he had committed treason. "Do you remember that mess with Fives and Tup several months back, General?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said searchingly. "The inhibitor chips, correct? Tup's malfunctioned and he…" horrified realization dawned on him, "He killed General Tiplar."

"After everything that happened to Fives well… inhibitor or not, I didn't feel comfortable with that thing in my head."

"That must be it," Obi-Wan breathed. "If every clone had a chip, the Kaminoans could have easily programmed a kill order into them. They could be deactivated remotely and en masse."

"Are you saying that the clones were always _meant_ to kill the Jedi?" Padme asked, incredulity and fear tainting his voice.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan admitted with a shake of his head. "I don't know where the order originated, but Rex, you removing your chip was probably the best act of disobedience you ever made."

"So… _did_ the Jedi turn on Palpatine. Is that where the order came from?" Padme asked, unease apparent on his face.

"I don't know. I only know what I've been able to gather from Master Yoda and Senator Organa. We were able to change the recall code. Any surviving Jedi shouldn't fall into the trap here. Our next step is to eliminate the Sith threat before they can cause any more damage to the galaxy."

"Then why are you here?" Padme asked. "You didn't just stop by for a chat. Anakin was at the Temple last night. Did something happen to her?"

"Yes and no." Kenobi paused and let a heavy silence fall between his words. He looked away from the Senator, but Rex saw the pain etch even deeper lines into his face. "Padme, Anakin has fallen to the Dark Side."

The senator shook his head insistently. "No. That's not possible. Not my Anakin. She wouldn't."

"Padme, I saw-"

"Obi-Wan she's my _wife_!" Padme shouted, surprising both the Jedi and Rex. "I know her as well as I know myself. She would never turn to the Dark Side."

"Padme, I saw security holograms at the Temple, she-" Obi-Wan stopped to collect himself. Rex followed his gaze to the nursery. "She led the attack. She murdered younglings."

"No! She couldn't!" Padme stepped back with a soft, despairing " _No_." When his legs hit the couch, he collapsed into it, burying his face in his hands.

Rex felt shocked to his very core and the only think stopping him from collapsing into a chair like Padme was his training kicking in. General Skywalker was many things, and even capable of stretching ethics in some cases. But she was not a cold blooded killer; she was not a youngling murderer. And yet… he knew General Kenobi was telling the truth.

Situations like this required action and resolution, not despair. Rex drew a deep breath. " This isn't like General Skywalker. Has she lost her mind?"

He knew now that his brothers had marched on the Temple. His battalion had done their fair share of killing the Jedi, but they had those damned chips in their brains. They had no control over their actions. Skywalker must have had complete control.

Obi-Wan fixed Rex with a complex look. "She was manipulated by Palpatine."

"The Chancellor?"

"He is the Sith Lord. He has been orchestrating everything since the beginning." Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "But in the end, Anakin chose to turn to the Dark Side."

"But Skywalker is one of the most powerful Jedi I've seen. How could she be manipulated by Palpatine? How could she choose the Dark Side?"

"We were _all_ manipulated by Palpatine," Obi-Wan reminded him gently. "As for Anakin-"

"It was the nightmares," Padme spoke up, lifting his head from his hands. "Her visions. She was afraid of losing our children. She was afraid of losing me."

"She never told me she was still having visions," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Why would she? You told her to ignore them…" Padme looked down at his folded hands. "I told her the same thing. She didn't listen to me either. She must have told Palpatine."

"Palpatine would have fed her fears by forcing her visions through the Dark Side…"

"…And they spent so much time together these last six months." Padme finished Obi-Wan's thought. He buried his face in his hands again.

"We fed her right to him." Kenobi finished hollowly and horrified.

Rex waited a moment, seeing if Obi-Wan had more to add. But he seemed quite wrapped up in his guilt at the moment. But now was not the time for remorse, now was the time for action. "So what's the plan, General?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, as if shaking off his encroaching guilt. "I must know where Anakin has gone. She must be stopped."

"You're going to kill her, aren't you?" Padme's voice was suddenly cold. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reassure Padme, but he was cut off. "Don't! I've known the Jedi long enough to know what 'stopped' means in context with the Sith."

Rex raised a curious eyebrow. He had seen many people try and take General Skywalker's life, and he had seen just as many fail. She was hard to kill, but so was General Kenobi. He had survived Cody turning on him after all. If anyone could possibly take down Skywalker in a fight, it would be him.

"If it came down to it, I would have to kill her to stop her. I hope it doesn't get that far. That's why I need your help, Padme. I need to know where she's gone."

"I won't. I won't help you murder my wife! I won't help you take my children's mother away from them! They _need_ her. I need her."

Obi-Wan wasn't going to get the information he needed from the Senator. He turned and gave Rex a sharp look. "Rex?"

The clone shook him head. "I'm sorry, General Kenobi, but Skywalker didn't tell me where she was going.

Obi-Wan turned back to Padme one last time. "Padme?" he asked softly, pleadingly. "Think of your children. If she's not well she could-"

"Get out!" Padme's voice was pure venom.

Obi-Wan stepped back, head bowed, arms crossed. "I'm sorry. I am so very sorry, Padme." He looked to Rex. "Keep them safe." Then without another word he turned and went to his speeder.

Rex watched it disappear into Coruscant's traffic, wishing more than ever that he wasn't being left behind for protection. If he was going to fight Skywalker, Kenobi would need his help. Desperation made people dangerous.

Half an hour later, Rex was following Padme across a landing platform towards his ship. Padme's security captain – Typho if he remembered correctly – was quite vocally protesting the Senator's plans. Padme wasn't hearing it. He had quite pointedly ignored Rex's protestations as well. Now, the clone had nothing to do but follow orders and follow the Senator.

"Senator, are you sure you don't need an escort?" Typho asked for the fifth time. Rex couldn't help but think that the Captain was terrible at following orders, as Padme had already dismissed his concern four times prior. Then again… in this situation Rex wasn't sure he'd be one blindly following orders either.

"I'm going after Anakin. Rex is all the security I need." Padme stated with finality before carrying the twins into the ship.

Rex didn't miss the distrustful look Typho gave him, but he ignored it. The captain had reason to be suspicious; no doubt he heard what the clones had done. In his eyes Rex was a potential time bomb. Still, Typho had made his opinions quite clear, and he couldn't force the Senator to take extra protection. He and Rex were both aware that the clone was the best protection the Senator could have short of a Jedi.

So, jaw tight and fists clenched at his side, Typho bowed to his senator, nodded to Rex, and turned away from the ship. Rex surveyed the deck one final time before he entered the ship as well. He pretended to ignore the brown flash of Jedi robes that he caught in the corner of his eye. He certainly felt better about going to find Skywalker with Kenobi stowing away.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Padme could tell something was bothering Rex. He had expected the clone to relax significantly once they were wrapped in the relative safety of hyperspace, but he had only grown more agitated as the hours passed. Whatever it was, Padme was sure it'd come to light eventually. The fastest route to Mustafar from Coruscant was still nearly a two day flight. Long, boring flights could drag the deepest secrets out of anyone, even a clone, and Padme's yacht was luxurious, but not particularly spacious.

For the first four or so hours of the flight, Rex contained himself to the cockpit while Padme flitted back and forth to the stateroom where the twins had been settled in. The children were fussy and reluctant to settle. He knew they missed Anakin. She'd never been away from them for more than a few hours, and by this point she'd been gone for over a day. Padme couldn't be sure if it was some nascent Force ability and they could sense something was wrong with their mother, or if it was just normal infant separation anxiety.

Padme heaved a sigh as he completed his fiftieth lap around the stateroom. Luke and Leia were cradled against his chest in a carrier, and both were stubbornly refusing to sleep. Maybe a change of scenery, or ambient noise would help… Padme knew that if he had to walk any more circles around the room he was going to start losing it. So he set his feet in the direction of the bridge, and he was unsurprised to see Rex still sitting in the copilot's seat, dutifully watching over the readouts.

The clone stood quickly as Padme entered the cockpit, his right hand flew up into a salute. "Senator."

Padme smiled placidly as he settled into the pilot's chair. "Rex, it's going to be a very long trip if you jump to salute every time I enter a room. You know you don't have to do that."

Rex relaxed with a little sigh. "Sorry, Senator, it's a force of habit."

"I know, Rex."

The clone sat back in his seat, looking at the twins. "They're still awake? I thought you put them down an hour ago."

Padme shrugged and stoked Leia's downy, soft hair. "They won't settle. I think they miss Anakin."

"Ah," was all Rex had to offer. He returned to his seat and the readouts. Padme let an uncomfortable silence fall over the cockpit. The change of scenery did seem to be helping the twins settle down more, and he wasn't going to risk keeping them awake with further conversation. A few times, Rex opened his mouth and turned to him, as if to say something, but he stopped when he caught sight of the twins and turned back to his console.

Finally, after about half an hour, Padme was confident that the twins had finally fallen asleep, and would stay asleep if he put them back in the stateroom. He silently signed to Rex that he'd be back in a minute and left the cockpit. The twins hardly stirred as Padme settled them down, and he breathed a little easier. They should be out for an hour or two, which would give him plenty of time to figure out what exactly was bothering Rex.

Somewhat unsurprisingly, the clone was standing and waiting for his return when he entered the cockpit.

Rex didn't waste any time. "Senator, I must confess an act of insubordination."

"You, Rex?" Padme tried to ask casually, but he couldn't help the thrill of fear and panic that shot through his heart. Had Rex betrayed them? Perhaps that chip in the clones' heads wasn't the cause for their treachery.

Rex stiffened, guilt evident on his face, but he refused to look away. "General Kenobi is on the ship. I saw him stow aboard before we left Coruscant and I said nothing."

Padme sighed explosively, simultaneously relieved and angered. The twins were going to be safe. On the other hand, Obi-Wan was using Padme to get to Anakin!

"I should have known he'd do something like that," Padme growled.

"I'm sorry for withholding the truth, Senator," Rex continued, "I will accept any punishment you deem necessary."

Padme drew a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure you didn't mean any harm by it, Rex. You trust Obi-Wan, and I know he wouldn't harm the children."

"But I also know he has intentions of harming, if not killing, General Skywalker."

Padme couldn't help but flinch at the clone's words. He couldn't let Anakin get hurt anymore by this. Whatever had happened, whatever she had done… it wasn't _her_ in control. Choices be damned, Anakin had been manipulated by Palpatine into doing everything. His Anakin, his wife and soulmate, the mother of their beautiful children would never, _ever_ chose those horrid actions on her own volition. He knew Anakin hadn't been in control, but she wasn't unreachable. She didn't have to die for her puppet master's actions.

"Do you know where he's hiding?"

"No, sir, but the ship is only so big."

Padme grit his teeth and pictured the ship in his mind. There weren't a lot of hiding places in the yacht. He'd been wandering in between most of the living spaces over the last several hours. Obi-Wan might be hiding in the engine room, but R2-D2 had been in and out of it ever since they left Coruscant. The droid would have told him if he saw something – his deepest rooted base programming to serve the King was still in place. That left a handful of storage closets tucked into odd corners of the ship. There was one in particular that was almost immediately visible from the entrance.

"I think I know where he is." Padme marched off, motioning for Rex to follow him.

The common area of the yacht was central in the ship, offering access to nearly any other section. Padme had passed through it several times in the last few hours. It had a small seating and dining area, a dejarik board that had been programmed for several other games, the first-aid station and a small berth that could be used as a bench or a bed in an emergency. It also had a conveniently human-sized closet that Padme knew for a fact was empty.

Padme stopped several feet from the closet and planted his feet, arms crossed. "Stop pretending you're still hiding, Obi-Wan."

There was no response for a second or two, then the door slid open and Obi-Wan stepped out, unfolding from what appeared to be an uncomfortable position.

"So this is what you've stooped to?" Padme asked disdainfully, crossing his arms tightly. Kenobi had no response. "Were you just going to hide in the closet for two days until we got to Mustafar?"

"If necessary, yes."

He said it so neutrally, as if he wasn't currently as torn up about current events as Padme was. Something in him snapped and before he realized what he was doing he had grabbed Obi-Wan by the lapels and had shoved him back against the wall.

From the corner of his eyes, Padme saw Rex start forward slightly to intervene, but Obi-Wan barely even reacted. It was his lack of response that made Padme release him almost as soon as he shoved Obi-Wan. The Jedi should have been able to easily stop Padme from manhandling him, particularly given that Kenobi had several inches on Padme and decades of Jedi training.

Padme stepped back several feet, breathing heavily through his nose and glaring daggers at the Jedi. "You know I'd be well within my rights to throw you out the airlock. You're a stowaway on my ship with intentions of harming my family."

"The ship doesn't have an airlock," Obi-Wan said quietly, neutrally.

"I guess that's a stroke of luck in your favor, then." Padme's rage burned away quickly as he studied the Jedi across from him. Something had disconnected in Obi-Wan. Perhaps it was the shock of recent events finally settling in. Or, more likely, he had already resigned himself to killing Anakin, and had mentally and emotionally distanced himself until the task was complete. Knowing the Jedi, the latter was more likely.

Padme scoffed and half turned away. His rage might have dissipated, but righteous anger simmered in his gut, and he suddenly found an opportunity to air his grievances on behalf of his wife. It's not like Obi-Wan could run away from this confrontation. " _Kriff_ , no wonder Anakin doesn't trust you."

That finally raised a response from Obi-Wan. Hurt and confusion furrowed his brow and pulled his mouth into a frown. A similar confusion crossed Rex's face.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't kriffing know!" Padme snapped – to hell with filters and politeness. This was neither the time nor the place for such restrictions.

"I don't…" Obi-Wan began to form a protest, but it fell away.

"Please, with everything you've done to her over the course of this war, how could she possibly _still_ trust you?" Padme pointed to the bench over by the dejarik table. "Sit down." To his surprise, both Obi-Wan and Rex followed his command. Padme stood over them, glaring down, his arms crossed tightly to keep his hands from shaking. "It's a good thing we're two days out from Mustafar because I have plenty to say. Should I start with the most recent incident, when you turned Anakin into the Jedi Council mere _hours_ after she'd given birth to twins? Or should I go down the list by severity, starting with the Hardeen mess."


	27. Chapter 27

I know, it's a little late. Buuuuut, I finished the big knitting project I was working on. So now my evening are free for writing/editing again!  
We are getting so close to the end! It's hard to believe that I just have a few more chapters left and then my longest fic ever will be done. (Which just means more time to devote to other fics!)

Thank you all for reading and commenting and faves! Without you readers, this fic probably would have just puttered out at chapter 2. So, truly, thank you so much!

-Becks

PS - If you'd like to see my knitting project, check out my tumblr: Beck-a-Leck and look at my knitting tag. (I'd give you a link, but this website is stupid about links and the sneaky work arounds)

* * *

.

 **Chapter 27**

.

.

"General, Senator, we're coming up on Mustafar!" Rex called over his shoulder. The planet loomed in the viewscreen, glowing red and orange against the blackness of space. Rex searched for large landmasses, but all he could see were some darker, cool spots amidst the glow. He heard the other two come up behind him.

"What do we know about Mustafar?" General Kenobi asked.

Rex pulled up the information he could from the ships database. "The planet's almost all volcanic. The Techno Union has been mining the minerals from the lava for years now." Rex paused as the ship's scanner pinged at him, highlighting a point on the holo of Mustafar. "That seems to be the primary base for the mining operations. It's attached to a large refinery."

"Anakin's there," Obi-Wan confirmed. "Plot a course, Rex."

The clone did as told and programed in the coordinates. The ship's autopilot took over the approach.

"What's the atmosphere like?" Amidala asked.

"Type II, moderately toxic ; the rocks leech various poisonous gasses as they heat and melt. It gets worse the closer to the ground you are."

"It's part of the reason the buildings are all on grav-lifts," Obi-Wan concluded.

"Presumably, yes. Longest recommended exposure time is thirty minutes without any ill effects."

"The twins will have to stay on the ship, then." Padme said mostly to himself. Rex chose to interpret his words as orders anyway.

"Yes sir."

Rex could see the wide landing platform they were heading for. He spied Skywalker's small Jedi Starfighter in one corner. The platform was one of several that fed into an expansive complex. Rex could see a fuzzy blue halo around the entirety of the complex and the landing platforms it became more intense towards the bottom… the grav lifts and heat shields.

"What's the plan, Padme?" Obi-Wan asked once they visually confirmed Anakin's Starfighter.

"I'm going to talk to her _alone_. I can talk her down, calm her and get her onto the ship. When she sees the twins, I know she'll come back. And you," Padme pointed a threatening finger at Kenobi, "will not approach her, or instigate an argument with her, or even look at her until we know she's calmed down. Got it?"

General Kenobi said nothing, but nodded.

"What about me, sirs?"

"Keep the twins safe, Rex." Both Amidala and Kenobi said in unison. They shared a look before Padme continued. "If the atmosphere is toxic to adults, it'll be terrible for them. The ship's air is filtered, they'll be fine here, but they are not to leave the ship. No matter what."

Rex pressed his lips together. He could be more use as a guard to Amidala, or even as an additional voice to talk Skywalker down. Instead he was relegated to playing babysitter, again. "I understand, sir."

"I put them down for a nap. Hopefully they'll sleep through this whole ordeal."

A mechanical while filled the ship as the landing gears deployed. Time was up. It was time to face Skywalker, and whatever she had become.

The three gathered in the common room after the ship touched down. Padme issued the sharp command to "stay" before he hurried down the loading ramp. A couple uncomfortable minutes passed while Rex and General Kenobi hovered out of eyesight of the doorway. They had all agreed that ambushing Skywalker in her current state could be a deadly mistake. But General Kenobi's hand kept drifting down to his lightsaber as if he expected to use it at any second. That only put Rex more on edge, and he had to cross his arms tightly to keep from picking up his own blasters. He strained to hear anything of what was going on outside, but Skywalker and Amidala were speaking too softly to be heard.

Suddenly, Kenobi tensed and a tight, uneasy expression crossed his face. "Rex, go guard the children."

"Sir?"

"Now!"

Rex didn't wait for the orders to be repeated. He could almost feel the tension in Kenobi's words, which meant talking wasn't working. He hurried through the ship and too up a defensive position in the doorway of the twins' room.

Rex didn't like this. He _really_ didn't like this. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to act! Mustafar was a known Separatist outpost. It was hostile territory. Skywalker was unhinged. Padme was unarmed. General Kenobi was unnerved. And Rex was watching the twins sleep. This was what nanny droids were for or that sycophantic protocol droid!

Rex was a soldier! He should be out there too, protecting the Senator. He was no Jedi, but even Rex could feel that there was something seriously wrong with this planet and this whole situation. But his orders were to protect Anakin's children, and he would do that even if he didn't like it. He owed the General that much.

Rex could hear voices now outside the ship, muffled through the hull. He could differentiate between the Senator and Skywalker, but he couldn't decipher the words. Their conversation was tense and rising in volume. Rex could clearly hear them now, and suddenly a third joined… General Kenobi.

"Let him go, Anakin!"

Rex jumped as something very solid hit the ship with enough force to make it shudder.

That was it! Orders or not, Rex was going out there to help. With one quick glance back to the twins to ensure they were still sleeping, Rex readied his blasters and strode out for the ramp. He stopped just shy of the opening, pausing to listen. Instinctive training overriding his dread; Rex had a good enough survival instinct to know better than to run into an unknown situation.

Anakin was shouting now, there was a fury, and fear in her voice that the clone had never heard before, not even in their most desperate battles. "You will not take them from me!"

Rex peered around the corner. The Jedi were facing each other, the Senator was out of sight. Rex had a sinking feeling about what exactly had hit the ship. Obi-Wan was still and collected – standing resolutely in front of the ship. Anakin was pacing back and forth, like a cornered predator. There was a dangerous look to her, a complete loss of control. Rex had never seen her like that.

Kenobi was right. Skywalker had lost her mind.

Kenobi kept speaking to her, trying in vain to talk her down. The General could talk all he wanted, but Skywalker was beyond reason. She had broken mentally. She had attacked her husband.

Rex stepped back, waiting. If he revealed himself now, he'd probably get himself, or someone else killed. Skywalker was feeling ambushed and cornered. Revealing another supposedly hostile party would only make things worse. Rex just hoped the Senator wasn't too seriously injured.

Then an enraged howl cut through the air. Rex heard lightsabers ignite. He knew Skywalker had attacked Kenobi. By the time he looked back around the corner, the Jedi were already no more than a blur of clashing blades, moving away from the landing platform. Rex hurried down the ramp, nearly tripping over Kenobi's discarded robe, and looked around. Padme's crumpled body lay on the ground just a few yards from the ship's ramp.

"Senator!" Rex knelt beside the downed man and checked him over. "Senator Amidala, can you hear me?" His pulse was weak, and Rex didn't like the labored wheeze of his breaths. Possible broken ribs, who knew what other damage. If Skywalker had done this to her husband... Rex cast a glance over his shoulder to the refinery the Jedi had dueled their way into.

Kenobi and Skywalker together were a nigh unstoppable force. Against each other... he had seen them spar many times before, damage could be done when they were both holding back. They would tear this place apart.

Skywalker's astromech beeped beside him, bearing the ship's first aid kit. Rex took the box and began digging through. It was fairly well stocked: Bacta for small wounds, sutures, disinfectant, and bandages, basic medications, a few predosed syringes of pain medicine. Rex fished out a syringe of morphine and immediately jabbed it into Padme. It might not be much, but it would help.

Distantly, Rex heard alarms blare from the refinery. He wanted to follow the Jedi, investigate, make sure the generals were okay. He knew he couldn't. He had his orders.

 _Protect them, Rex._

Moving awkwardly, trying to keep the senator as still as possible, Rex lifted him up and carried him back onto the ship. Padme released a small, pained whine, but his breathing seemed to improve as the medication worked through his system.

Rex carried him back to the room with the twins and laid him out on a bunk. Rex was thankful that they were still sleeping, because he didn't think he could handle crying babies on top of tending to Padme's wounds. R2-D2 had followed him dutifully with the first aid kit, and the Senators protocol droid fussed anxiously by the twins' bedside.

Padme's breathing was still too shallow. Rex opened his shirt to get a better look. He didn't see any signs of severe breakage, no jutting bone or collapsed sections, and it didn't sound like there was a puncture. Not that he could treat those injuries anyway. The best he could do was wrap Padme's chest in a long, elastic bandage to stabilize the fractures. Honestly, Rex wasn't sure using the elastic was the correct thing to do, but it seemed to help.

A trained medic could probably work miracles from this first aid kit. Rex could practically hear Kix standing over his shoulder and scolding him on the sloppy bandaging. Of course… his brother was dead now. Kix would never play the medic-trumps-rank card on him. He'd never know that Skywalker, their General, had gone and had twins. Though, knowing Kix, he'd probably lose his mind over the fact that she had to have spent some time of her pregnancy in an active war zone. Pity… Kix probably would have adored the twins.

After a minute, Padme's eyes opened, glassy and unfocused, but open. "Ani?"

"Senator, can you hear me?"

Padme blinked and focused a bit more. He looked at Rex, quite confused, but breathed out a weak "Yes."

"You're injured, Senator. Try not to move."

Padme bobbled his head weakly; it might have been an attempt at a nod. His eyes slid closed again.

Rex grit his teeth and stepped back. There was nothing else he could do, and he didn't like being in the ship. "I'm going to go find General Kenobi." The senator made no acknowledgement that he had heard. Rex looked to the droids and ordered them to watch the senator.

Rex paused at the ship's ramp, ears straining for any kind of sound. He heard nothing. He drew a breath, rested one hand on his blaster, and walked outside.

The heat hit him like a punch to the gut. Alarms continued to blare, and Rex could see globs of lava shooting high into the air and landing on the edges of the platforms. The heat shields had failed, and Rex had a sinking feeling that the Jedi were responsible for that. But the how didn't matter; this platform wouldn't last forever, even if it was the farthest removed piece of the refinery. He moved as close as he dared to the edge of the platform and looked around. The refinery was falling apart without the heat shields, and the Jedi were nowhere to be found.

Rex turned and scanned the sky, he could hardly see anything through the noxious smog, but there didn't appear to be any approaching crafts. A glob of lava splashed down on the deck a few feet from Rex, far too close for comfort. He retreated to the ship, scooping up Kenobi's lost robe, and resolved to give the Jedi five more minutes before he took the ship to look for them.

To stop himself from going to the bridge and taking off immediately, he checked on the Senator. Padme was still breathing shallowly, eyes closed, looking pale and sickly. The wheezing had stopped though.

Suddenly, both the twins started wailing. Screaming as loud as their small lungs would allow, as if they had been seriously injured. Rex hurried to their bedside along with the protocol droid and looked over them helplessly. They didn't seem hurt, but after the last three days he knew they didn't just burst into tears without reason.

He picked up one of them, the boy, and tried to quiet him. Some clones had picked up Jango's more paternal instincts - he definitely hadn't. He had no idea what to do to make the babies stop crying. He didn't have time to try and go through their entire routine.

"Rex, let me see him." Padme's voice was weak, and his arm shook as he reached for Luke. Rex carried the child over, but it didn't help anything

"Let me hold him." Padme's arm collapsed against his chest, but Rex laid the baby against him, draping Padme's arm across his back. Luke calmed somewhat, but continued to cry. Rex went to pick up Leia and tried to soothe her. Padme couldn't hold both children, not in his condition. And even though they weighed next to nothing he was concerned by the pressure on Padme's damaged ribs. Still, the contact seemed to be helping sooth one child.

Several minutes passed, eventually Luke stopped crying, Leia was still wailing. Padme had lost consciousness again, or lacked the strength to keep his eyes opened. Moving carefully, Rex switched out the twins. Luke protested and fussed, but didn't return to full cries.

"Rex!"

"General Kenobi!" He stepped out of the room and almost ran into the Jedi.

The General looked awful. Rex had seen him after difficult battles more times than he cared to count, but he had never seen him like this. Physically he had fared pretty well, a few minor burns were the worst he could see, but he could tell there was something irreparably damaged inside of him.

Kenobi looked like he barely had the strength left to stand, but he picked Luke out of Rex's arms. The baby began wailing anew at this interruption. "Get us in the air, Rex."

"Yes, sir. Where are we going?"

"Polis Massa. It's an asteroid colony. Coordinates are in a navicomputer."

Rex hurried to the cockpit and slid into the pilot's seat. He could faintly hear the twins still crying from the back of the ship. He wasn't accustomed to piloting such fancy star ships. There was a lot of unnecessary junk in the control console, but fortunately the principles remained the same. Take off was smooth, even with the heat of the lava causing unpredictable updrafts. The crying stopped as he hit the upper atmosphere. He was just pulling up the coordinated to Polis Massa from the navicomputer when Obi-Wan slid into the copilot's seat with an exhausted sigh. Rex waited until they were safely in hyperspace before questioning the Jedi.

"How did you get the twins to stop crying?"

"I severed their bond to Anakin. They could feel her pain."

"You didn't kill her then." It was a statement, not a question. Rex couldn't recall a time when he had seen General Kenobi fail a mission. Then again… this wasn't _just_ a mission.

Obi-Wan heaved a tired sigh. "She was badly injured. If she survives I would consider it a miracle."

"You left her to suffer?"

 _That_ was surprising. Rex had spent the last few years in close acquaintance with the Jedi. If and when they had to take a life, they did so quickly. The Jedi had moral objections to inflicting deliberate pain. A cruelty like that was not something Kenobi would have done – or so he thought.

Then again… perhaps it hadn't been cruelty, but mercy. Perhaps Kenobi hadn't been able to bring himself to deal the final blow. He and Skywalker were very close… like siblings.

"You could have ordered me to finish the mission, sir." Rex knew what Skywalker had done, the crimes she had committed, the danger she posed to the galaxy. She needed to be eliminated for the good of the Republic. Regardless of former ties, if he had been given the order, he would have taken her life. A good soldier follows orders.

Kenobi clenched his jaw, and dropped his head into his hand. Rex had never seen him like this, so defeated. He may have escaped alive, Skywalker would most likely die, Senator Amidala and his children were safe. But this certainly couldn't be counted as a victory.

The Jedi were gone. Palpatine had declared himself Emperor. His brothers… his brothers were going to be slaves to this new Empire if they weren't culled out of the military in a few years.

Rex reached up and traced the scar above his right temple. That chip mess with Fives had quite honestly frightened him. Despite the Kaminoans assuring that it was nothing more than a simple inhibitor chip, he couldn't quite swallow it. Something so harmless wouldn't have driven Tup to murder a Jedi. It wouldn't have gotten Fives killed because he dared to remove it. Rex knew there was probably a glitch in his coding that wouldn't let him blindly accept the Cloners' words. If he had ever brought it up to a Jedi or any but the select few of his brothers he trusted, he probably would have been sent back to Kamino for reconditioning. Despite the risk, he and a few others in the 501st had been scared enough to hijack a med droid and have it remove their chips.

Rex swallowed a new wave of anger and sorrow when he realized what removing the chips meant for his brothers. Skywalker taking him away from his men had probably saved his life. Any clone who refused to follow through with those orders had probably been gunned down alongside the Jedi.

Kix… Jesse… Vin… gone now, undoubtedly.

They had spent months on edge, wondering if anyone would notice the scar and put the pieces together. Now… now he was so glad he had followed his instincts. Whatever had been programmed into those chips had been the reason they turned on their Jedi.

Rex scowled at the navicomputer. Kenobi was right. They _had_ all been manipulated by Palpatine.


	28. Chapter 28

This belated chapter update is brought to you by Undertale's Heartache and the RotS soundtrack played on repeat for 85 hours.

I hope the holidays and the end of the year were kind to everyone. My December was insanely busy with 2 family birthdays, TLJ, and the holidays eating up all my free time.  
So we're going to start 2018 off on a high note! (I'm lying)

And I want to give a huge, heartfelt thanks to everyone who ever read, commented, or faved this story! You guys helped my 2017 be better because I always had your comments to look forward to with every update. So truly, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!

Content Warning for this chapter: Bodily harm, including: burns, dismemberment, and surgery. Also vomiting.  
All content should only be semi-graphic.

Here we go...  
-Becks

* * *

.

 **Chapter 28**

.

Heat.

Vader was no stranger to heat.

Heat was life, warmth, love, food, survival.

Heat was pain, dehydration, starvation, death.

Vader had been intimately familiar with all types of heat since before she could talk. She understood the delicate threshold between a comfortable glow and a scorching burn. Her life had been forged in the fires of two suns. She enjoyed heat. She thrived in it.

But this heat. The one smothering her, dragging the breath from her lungs, burning through her clothing like double-noon sand, raining upon her with cinder and ash, this was wrong.

There was too much heat, too much pain flooding Vader's mind for her to make sense of it. The signals bombarded her, making it impossible to do anything more than run on instinct.

Her legs burned at the searing, charred stumps Obi-Wan's blade had cut them down to. Millions of red hot pinpricks needled her skin, cutting through her clothing to blister the soft flesh beneath. Her insides were molten. Her lungs choked and burned with every ragged breath. Her stomach convulsed uncontrollably bringing up hot black bile. Her very heart felt like it had been thrown into the lava river rushing below her. The heat of the flow was intense, but she had been fortunate enough to fall far enough up the bank that mere proximity would not harm her.

Vader clawed her way up the step bank, every inch of progress pure agony. The parts of her body in contact with the scorching ground were blistering. Her lungs rejected the toxic fumes hovering at ground level. Her shocked body, desperate for oxygen and relief, didn't know what to. There was nowhere to go. No way to escape the heat and poison. Her arms shook uncontrollably as she pulled her way up, muscles screaming in agony.

Vader was aware of these things, but they didn't matter. Physical pain, damage to her body meant nothing to her. She focused only on the twin bonds, reflecting her own pain, but also ferrying her children's pain to her. Her children needed her. Nothing would stop her from protecting them.

Vader's vision darkened. Her arms gave out beneath her and her face smashed into the ground. Another coughing fit brought up more bloody bile. Vader couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She could feel the unprotected skin of her face burning against the ground. She could smell her own skin searing. She could do nothing about it. Sheer force of will kept her eyes open and her fingers twitching to crawl forward.

Her children _needed_ her.

She had to get to them.

Suddenly, in the space between heartbeats, the bonds disappeared. Winked out of existence like candle flames in a gale. Vader scrabbled to find the bonds. With her consciousness slipping, she must have lost contact. But she couldn't find them. It was as if her children had no ... no … no no no _NO!_

A scream ripped through Vader's ash-coated throat. The last poisoned breath in her lungs turned into anguish. This had been for them! Everything had been to protect them and they still had been killed.

When her scream died out as her lungs emptied, Vader didn't make an effort to inhale. She closed her eyes, pressed her face into the ground, and waited for death to claim her.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Vader had given up. Sidious could sense the despair in his apprentice and the emptiness. There was no instinct fighting inside her, no rage burning like a furnace, her lungs only continued to work and her heart only continued to beat simply because that part of her brain had not shut down yet.

His lip curled into a disdainful sneer as his clones lifted Vader into a medical capsule. He had not put that much work into grooming Vader to be his apprentice for her to give up just because some meaningless bonds had been cut.

As they hurried back to the ship, Sidious reached out to Vader in the Force. Her presence was a dim, pathetic thing, hunched over and weeping. Loss and remorse were useless emotions and they were drowning his apprentice. He gave the presence a sharp kick. It started and annoyance flared up before it turned away, curling further in on itself, begging to be left alone to die. Sidious struck the presence hard, but it did little to raise a response. It only grew dimmer.

He wanted to throttle her for her stupidity and for having the audacity to presume _she_ got to choose when she could leave his service.

Vader would be his to use until her usefulness ran out.

The medic fitted a medicated oxygen mask over Vader's face – her presence brightened reluctantly. As they ascended through the turbulent atmosphere, Sidious gave his apprentice's injuries a cursory glance. She was missing a hand and her legs, but new limbs could be attached. Her burns were severe and would require grafts, but they posed no mortal threat. It was her lungs that were the problem. The poisoned gasses of Mustafar had done irreparable damage; she would need replacements. But the medicated oxygen the medic was feeding her wasn't going to be effective enough to keep her alive until they reached Coruscant.

Vader was capable of keeping herself alive through determination alone, but she had no will, no desire. Sidious searched through the Force.

His idiot apprentice was not allowed to die.

He sensed a strong presence, familiar and annoying, a constant thorn in his side. A wicked smile twisted his lips.

Sidious, after all, was the Master of Death.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Polis Massa was a tiny asteroid colony. Rex could see a complex of transparisteel bubbles over the colony; one main cluster with a few outlying structures, but it hardly covered a square mile. General Kenobi directed him to a hangar, and the small skiff was able to touch down directly in one of the outlying bays. Rex could see a CR90 Corvette through the transparisteel walls of the hangar; a civilian ship, more expensive than a small archaeological research base should have. Who did that belong to?

He could see several figures approaching from the entrance of the hangar, a human and two droids by the look of it. One was pushing a gurney. As soon as Rex had the ship powered down, he hurried back to the room where Padme was resting. The Senator's condition hadn't improved much over the course of their short journey from Mustafar. He hadn't gotten obviously worse, but Rex knew that minutes could make the difference between life and death when it came to internal injuries.

"General Kenobi!" a voice shouted from the ship's ramp. Rex recognized the voice, and in a few seconds Senator Organa ran to the doorway. "I have the gurney, but it won't fit through the hallways."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We'll carry Padme out. Rex, take his legs."

"Yes, sir." Rex hurried to position. Kenobi counted to three and they hoisted Padme off the bed. They tried to carry him as gently as possible, but Padme groaned lowly in pain at the movement. He hadn't regained lucidity since they left Mustafar, and he still didn't then. They deposited Padme on the waiting gurney, and the two med droids rushed it away.

Rex and Kenobi hurried back to the room to collect the twins. They had been soothed to sleep by General Kenobi during the flight, and even now, they still slept. Their tiny hands reached across the space between them and rested against each other.

Senator Organa hovered over the twins uncertainly, looking as if he wanted to hold them, but afraid to. "I haven't seen them yet," he said hoarsely, still looking at the twins. "I was giving Padme and Anakin some space to adjust... What happened, Obi-Wan? Where's Anakin?"

"Later, Bail." Obi-Wan scooped Leia off the bed. The baby whined softly, but didn't wake. He handed Leia over to Rex and picked up Luke. "First we need to make sure Padme gets through this alive."

"Of course, they've taken him to the surgical ward. I'll lead the way."

.

By the time they arrived, the med droids had Padme on a table and were giving him a thorough examination. Several holo displays hovered above the table, showing Padme's vitals. Rex could tell they were weak. With a soft mechanical whirr, a large scanner pulled down from the ceiling and hovered several inches over Padme. He was bathed in blue-green light when the scanner activated. One droid continued his ministrations while the other floated over to a computer console on the side wall.

The three of them watched the droids work in silence until a sharp tap of a stick against the tile floors broke them from their reverie. Master Yoda shuffled up to their group, frowning at Padme's body through the ward windows.

"A success, your mission was?" he asked Obi-Wan. The Jedi said nothing, just bowed his head. Yoda sighed and bowed his head as well. "Then failed, we both have."

One of the med droids hovered out of the ward and everyone gave it their full attention.

"His internal injuries are severe. There is a lot of bleeding in the thoracic cavity, but the prognosis is good. We are preparing for surgery. His chances of survival are approximately sixty-three percent."

"Do whatever you can to save him." Organa ordered immediately.

The med droid nodded. "He has regained consciousness. You may attempt to speak with him briefly until surgical preparations are complete."

Eyes turned to Obi-Wan, who turned to Rex. "Bring Leia. Let him see the children."

Rex followed Kenobi into the room, and they stepped over to Padme's bedside. His eyes were glassy, but focused somewhat as they approached. Rex couldn't help but took the senator over. Externally, Padme didn't look much worse for wear, a little bruised and banged up, but otherwise fine. The scan on the display, however, told a different story with the large dark patches where organs should be.

"L …" Padme breathed weakly. He lifted one shaking hand and managed to stroke a finger weakly down Luke's cheek.

"Save your strength, Padme." Obi-Wan said softly, lowering the child to give Padme an easier view. Rex did the same, and Padme's hand reached out to brush against Leia as well.

The Senator pulled in a shallow breath, and it appeared to pain him greatly. "Anakin?" he asked, hardly above a whisper.

"Focus on yourself right now."

Padme's head wobbled weakly, as if he was trying to shake it. "No… there's still good in her." Just stringing together the words cost him dearly, and he had to pant to regain enough breath to finish the thought. "I know… is… they… Ani…" Padme pointed weakly to the twins. "Still good…"

Padme managed to catch Luke's hand in his own. He ran his thumb over the tiny fist. Neither Obi-Wan nor Re had anything to say, Padme's shallow, rasping breaths seemed to fill the room. He never took his eyes off his children.

"You must clear the room for sterilization." One of the med droids hovered right up to them and tried to usher them away.

Padme's hand fell away from Luke's, but he still kept his eyes locked on the babies. "Take care of them, he breathed, flicking his eyes up to Obi-Wan.

"We will, Padme."

The med droids ushering was only growing more insistent. Rex and Obi-Wan retreated, taking note that a couple other med droids of different makes had joined their counterparts in the ward. Rex recognized the droid that dispensed anesthetics; the same model had been deployed on the medical frigates throughout the war.

As soon as they were clear of the doorway is sealed behind them with a hermetic hiss. The windows of the ward tinted darkly and one droid put a shield over Padme's face. The room was blasted with an intense ultraviolet light for several seconds. As soon as it passed, they anesthetized Padme and began the surgery.

One of the frustrating things about med droids was that they were impossible to read. They had no facial expressions or body language to gauge progress by. They didn't have a consciousness for the Jedi to read. They were tuned into every piece of machinery in the surgical ward, so there was no need for the monitors to display information or blare warnings once the organic onlookers had been sealed out. And the droids' boxy bodies made enough of a shield between the windows and Padme that it was impossible to see what they were working on.

In fact, nobody knew Padme had died until the Jedi straightened up in their chairs. Master Yoda's ears pulled downward and a frown twisted his mouth. But it was Obi-Wan who gave it away. He broke out of his meditative slouch with a sharp inhale, eyes were wide and horrified, as he breathed out a soft 'oh no.' Then the twins started wailing.

Nearly an hour had passed and the children had been silent as they had been passed amongst the arms of the anxious watchers. An aid had procured a bassinet for the twins, but they both fussed as soon as they were put down. When Padme died, Organa was holding Leia while Rex took a turn holding Luke. Up until the point, the infant had been quite contentedly drooling on Rex's shoulder. When the crying started, Bail held Leia closer, trying to comfort the baby. Rex tried to emulate the senator, but Luke only howled louder until Kenobi stepped over and used some Jedi trick to soothe the inconsolable infant.

By the time they got the twins calmed down again, the med droids had unsealed the surgical ward and one was hovering in the doorway. "I am sorry, but we were unable to save him," it said, bowing its head in a programmed mimicry of remorse.

"But your prognosis-" Bail started, his arms still wrapped protectively around Leia.

"Was overestimated." The droid completed. "We were unable to detect the damage to his ribcage with our scans. The bones were shattered into thousands of pieces and had caused severe damage to the organs." It paused as if searching for its next thought. "We cannot explain it. We were able to stop the bleeding, and were working on repairing the damaged tissue. The surgery should have been a success, but we lost him." The droid bowed its head again. "I am sorry, but we cannot find a medical explanation."

Yoda sighed mournfully and shook his withered head. "The work of the Dark Side, this is. More powerful Darth Sidious is, than I feared."

Rex couldn't begin to imagine how a Sith Lord half a galaxy away could have possibly killed Senator Amidala. Even after working closely with the Jedi for the last three years, the Force was still much of a mystery to him. Master Yoda knew more about the Force than anyone. And med droids were incapable of covering their mistakes to protect their careers and egos. If the droids said it wasn't medical error, and Yoda said it was Sidious then…

Rex heaved a sigh and wandered closer to the window. Amidala's chest had been carved open by the droids, but they had tented a sheet over it once the Senator had died. There wasn't a speck of blood on the sheet, nothing to even hint at the gore it hid. The droids had been meticulously clean. Used tools and those with dirtied appendages had been cleared from the room while the bearer of bad news had kept them distracted. There wasn't a single bloody scrap of gauze dropped on the floor, no drops that had fallen from a tool. Droids didn't have sweaty foreheads to wipe at absentmindedly while they struggled to stitch together their patients.

Rex had seen a lot of death over the course of the war. He'd seen even more blood. By this point, he could tell, with just a glance how much blood a brother had lost by the size of the pool he laid in, or by the pallor of his face. He was intimately familiar with the volume of blood a brother could lose before he was a lost cause. Death and Blood were often synonymous.

The sterility of the surgical ward, the immaculately clean sheet covering the droid's efforts, the peaceful expression on Amidala's face, it was all so… tasteful. A death like this had no right being _tasteful_.

Senator Organa was issuing orders to the med droid. Instructions on what was to happen to Amidala's body. Sorrow hung thick in his words when he said, "We will retire to the conference room while you … prepare the body."

Their group turned away from the windows. Master Yoda led the slow procession out of the medical wing. Obi-Wan reached out with his free hand and gripped Organa's upper arm in a gentle show of comfort. Rex took up the rear, walking with his head bowed. Acceptance of the inevitability of death had literally been bred into him, but even still, he had been hoping and praying that the specter wouldn't touch Senator Amidala. There had already been so much loss.


	29. Chapter 29

We are reaching the end and I am just draginggg myyyy feetttt because I don't want it to end. I've never written or completed a fic this long before and actually finishing it is... weird.

This is the last real chapter. Next is an Epilogue and then some post-fic pieces for the universe are going to be added to Echos.

I know I've said it before, but I'm going to say it again. I want to give you all a huge heartfelt thank you! Thank you for reading! Thank you for leaving reviews! Thank you for following and faving! Without you readers and your feedback, I would have lost all inspiration to complete this story after Chapter 5. So Thank You! A large part of this story exists because of you readers!

Without further ado...

* * *

.

 **Chapter 29**

.

.

Bail Organa stared down into the bassinet and scrubbed a hand across his face. The twins were sleeping; exhausted by their trauma, hurting physically and mentally by some power he could never begin to understand. Only one month old, and orphaned.

His heart ached. For the loss of his friend. For the loss of the Republic. For these orphaned children. They didn't deserve this. They should have grown up loved and cared for by their parents. Not subjected to some unknown fate; hurried off to the far corners of the galaxy to avoid the Empire's attention.

Luke shifted in his sleep and whined softly. Leia, also asleep, stretched out her hand and rested it against Luke's. He stilled and settled deeper back to sleep. Together, they were at peace. That peace was not going to last.

Bail sighed and rested his hands over both of them, and he could feel their fluttering little heartbeats beneath his fingers.. The babies seemed to soothe at the contact. He ached to pick them up, hold them and comfort them. He wanted to take them. Steal them away to Alderaan where they'd be loved and protected; where they'd never know pain again until they were old enough to understand.

When they were older, he would tell them everything. He'd tell them about their mother and father; who they were and the sacrifices they made. When the time was right, he would tell them.

Bail heard a pair of footsteps approaching, heavily booted, rapid and efficient. Rex. The clone stepped into the room, and stood stiffly at attention while Bail turned to acknowledge him.

"The Gen—Jedi would like to see you, Senator."

"Very well," Bail followed Rex to the conference room. He was mentally preparing his argument to convince the Jedi to allow him to adopt the children. He didn't think he'd have to work hard to convince them. The children may be Anakin's, and they may have Jedi powers, but it was dangerous to be a Jedi in these times. They'd be safer as Alderaanian royalty.

Bail and Rex stepped into the conference room where Obi-Wan and Yoda were waiting. The atmosphere was somber and tense, and for more reasons than just the business at hand. Bail might not have a Jedi's sensitivities, but a lifetime in politics had taught him how to read people like books. He could tell as soon as he stepped in that the Jedi planned on taking the children and he bristled at the thought.

If the Jedi sensed his sudden hostility, they made no indication of it. Bail picked a seat across the table from the Jedi, acutely aware of the visual this action created. Rex opted to stand by the door.

"It's time to discuss where we all move forward from here," Obi-Wan said once Bail had settled.

"Unwise it is, to linger," Yoda added.

Bail nodded in agreement. "I will return Senator Amidala's body to Naboo. After which, I will take the children to Alderaan. My wife and I will adopt them; they will be safe and cared for."

"No, separated, the children must be."

Bail frowned sharply at the wizened Jedi. "Separated? Master Yoda, they're the only family they have left. We can't separate them."

"I'm afraid we must, Senator," Obi-Wan explained softly. "Together, those children shine like a beacon in the Force. Palpatine will know where to find them."

"They would be protected."

"Only for so long."

"I won't have those children shuttled out to some over-filled, understaffed, Outer Rim orphanage! They deserve better than that, they're Padme's children!"

"And they're Anakin's," Obi-Wan snapped. He drew a breath, looked directly at Organa, and said quietly. "Do you think you're the only one who cares for them? If Palpatine doesn't find them, Vader will."

Bail swallowed nervously. "So she survived, then." He watched both Rex and Obi-Wan bow their heads in admittance. "So what? You both take a child and ferry them off to the dark corners of the galaxy and teach them the Jedi ways?"

"No," Yoda said. "A child, I will not take. Separated, they must be, but if a child you wish to adopt, one of them, you can."

Bail swallowed any further arguments to take both the children. He didn't understand the Force, but he couldn't risk bringing harm to the children if they were both on Alderaan. He still trusted the Jedi. "My wife and I have been discussing adopting a baby girl… Leia would be loved with us."

"Then with you, the girl shall go."

"But what about the boy? Would we send Luke to Padme's family?"

"No," Obi-Wan shook his head, "That's too obvious. The Empire will be watching them far too closely. They can't know anything dangerous."

"I can't tell them why their son died? Or that he had two children?" Bail knew the Naberrie family and the thought of telling them such a blatant, hurtful lie made Bail feel rotten to his core.

"It would be safest for them to not know."

Bail bit back a retort about how the Jedi didn't exactly have a good track record right now in safety. It was logical. Padme's family was known well in Mid and Inner Rim society. News of an illicit marriage and secret children would spread like wild fire and bring harsh scrutiny down on the family and Luke, if he was with them. "It would be cruel to dump him in an orphanage."

"And he may be targeted by the Empire if he showed any Force sensitivity." Obi-Wan added. "Undoubtedly, this anti-Jedi witch hunt will go on for quite some time."

Bail rubbed at his chin. "I have connections to good families; someone may be willing to adopt him."

Yoda shook his head. "Time we do not have, for that path."

"Did Anakin have any family?"

Obi-Wan said "No." Rex said "Yes."

All eyes turned to the clone. "I think I remember her mentioning a step-brother on Tattooine, sirs."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed as he remembered and his hand stroked at his beard. "That's right. She found them just before the Battle of Geonosis. They are moisture farmers, I believe."

Bail frowned. Tattooine was not a place he'd ever choose to hide a child. It was inhospitable and crawling with criminals. He knew the Hutts had a large presence there, and it was a known waypoint for drug runners … Then again, nobody would ever think to look all the way out there for a Force sensitive child.

Still, life on Tattooine couldn't be easy for moisture farmers. Would Luke be cared for, fed, clothed, loved? Bail didn't know anything about these relatives of Anakin, and he was filled with apprehensive thoughts of a starving family selling their 'abnormal' step-nephew to the Empire or the Hutts for a meal or drinking money.

"Anakin said they were good people," Obi-Wan added, as if he had read Bail's thoughts. Perhaps he had. "They freed Anakin's mother. And when she and Padme went to Tattooine, they sheltered them for a couple days."

Rex nodded in agreement from his post at the door. "She only mentioned them once, but she said much of the same thing about them."

There was really no other option. Maybe the Outer Rim would prove to be safer than Alderaan for a child of Anakin Skywalker. Bail slowly nodded in agreement.

"I will take the boy to Tattooine," Kenobi volunteered. "I will ensure his relatives will take him in and make sure he is safe."

"In agreement, we are then?" Yoda asked.

They all murmured back "yes."

Kenobi's eyes turned to the clone. "What about Rex? He can't go back to the 501st."

This time Bail had an answer. "If you want, Rex, I can bring you to Alderaan. We could easily find a place for you. If you'd like to stay with Leia, you could be her personal bodyguard."

The clone finally sat down at the table. "I'm afraid that won't work, Senator. My face is pretty well known throughout the galaxy. You adding a clone to your staff would wave a big red flag for anyone in the military. They'd know I was a deserter."

Bail pulled at his goatee thoughtfully. "How do you feel about espionage?" he asked after a long, thoughtful silence.

"Espionage?"

"I have no intentions of lying down and letting this Empire steamroll the galaxy into submission. And I know I am not the only one with these same feelings." He looked intently at the clone. "It may be a long time until we can reach open rebellion, but having a man on the inside from the beginning could be crucial to success."

Rex considered the offer for a moment. "I'm not opposed to the idea, Senator. But I can't go back to the 501st. Vader will surely take up command again, and she'll know as soon as she sees me that her children are out there. She always knew what I was thinking."

"What about another regiment? Could you slip into another trooper's place? You _are_ clones, after all."

Rex sort of nodded, bobbing his head from side to side while his brain already hurried to put together the logistics of the plan. "It could work."

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Rex hated how good at disappearing Jedi could be. Yoda and Kenobi had some Jedi business to discuss while Organa made the final preparations to their ships. Rex had hoped to grab the general when he left his meeting, but somehow he had missed the Jedi.

Yoda had already departed in a small shuttle he had bartered from the mining colony. Rex had given it a cursory look over with the colony's primary mechanic. It was an old and battered thing, but space worthy. Its hyper drive only had enough in it for one jump though. Yoda had seemed quite unconcerned by that fact, and he left as soon as the mechanic was done with his evaluation.

Organa was making preparations on his ship for their departure. He had given Amidala's droids to his captain. The pilots had docked Amidala's skiff with the ship. The Senator's body had been delivered to the ship. Supplies were being procured for the twins.

The plan was to leave within the hour. The first stop would be a transit hub, where Kenobi could easily book a transport to Tattooine. Rex would find his way into a clone squadron that stayed far away from Coruscant. Bail would take Padme home.

The first hyperspace jump would be quick, and there was something Rex wanted to discuss with Kenobi before they all went their separate ways. He found him, finally, in an empty, windowed hallway, staring off into space. Obi-Wan turned his head to Rex as the clone approached. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Half an hour, sir."

Silence fell between them. Rex watched the Jedi, seeing if he would breach a conversation, or leave it to the clone. Kenobi showed no interest in speaking, so Rex did. "Sir, what are you going to do after you take the boy to Tattooine? This new rebellion could use leadership like yours."

Rex saw Obi-Wan's brow furrow in the reflection of the window. His voice was hollow and cold. "I won't be returning."

"You're going to kill yourself?!" The way he said it, made it sound an awful lot like suicide.

"No," Kenobi insisted. "I just…" he drew a long breath. "I'll be watching over Luke and keeping him safe. Tattooine is a harsh planet."

"But, sir, you're wasted on Tattooine. With your skills and experience, you could be an invaluable asset to usurping this new Empire."

"It's just another war, Rex." He said quietly. "I'm so tired of war."

"You're running away."

"Yes, I am!" Obi-Wan snapped. "Do you want me to admit it? I'm not like you, Rex. I wasn't built for war. The Jedi were supposed to be peacekeepers, but because of us, because of me and my failures I have destroyed everything that was good in the galaxy!" He huffed explosively and rested his forehead against the window with a soft _thud_.

"Skywalker's actions were not your fault."

"She was my padawan. I taught her, I raised her; everything she became was a result of my teachings. I will not be responsible for any more needless deaths. There's no one else for me to hurt on Tattooine."

Rex frowned at the former general. He'd never heard the Jedi speak like this; it wasn't like General Kenobi to give up and run away. It was battle fatigue. It could get to the best of them. Kenobi just needed time to recover. "I understand sir, but this new rebellion could always use a great tactician like you."

"They'd have to be pretty desperate to need me." Obi-Wan sighed. "But you'll know where to find me." He turned and placed a hand on Rex's shoulder. "Keep yourself safe, Rex." He squeezed Rex's shoulder gently and walked away.

Rex noted that he failed to offer anything along the lines of a promise, or even a hope to see each other in the future. If he went to Tattooine in twenty, ten, or even one year's time _would_ he be able to find Kenobi?

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Agony. That was all Vader was aware of; a soul deep, gaping void that was drowning her. She didn't know where she was anymore. Surely she was dead or dying. She tried to remember, to put together the pieces, but everything was blank, there was nothing but pain in her memories.

Then she started moving, rotating upwards. Vader opened her eyes – a painful effort. Only her left eye would open and she was nearly blinded by bright white lights. They dimmed after a moment and her vision adjusted. She could feel something sticking, pulling on the burned skin of her face. A bandage. Something else was sitting over her mouth and nose. She could feel a gentle current of gas flowing through, and the mask hissed menacingly with every breath she took. Vader tried looking around as she was lifted up and she saw Sidious, watching calmly, waiting off on her right side.

Vader tried to speak, she couldn't, not like she used to. She tried again. Her words came out slowly and stilted as they processed through a vocalizer. They came out wrong, they came out too deep. "Where's Padme? Is he alright?"

Sidious looked bereaved, apologetic. "I am afraid that in your anger, you killed him."

Vader stopped breathing as the cold shock hit her – or she tried to, her lungs moved to pull in a breath even though she didn't want to. "No! I felt it, he was alive!"

"The senator succumbed to sever internal injuries. They buried him yesterday."

"And my children? Where are they? Are they safe?"

Sidious hesitated, as if unwilling to share the truth. Vader's blood ran cold before the words left his mouth. "I sent troops to find them, and bring them to safety. They were found with one of Padme's aids in your apartment. They were gunned down by a Separatist assassin it appears."

"No. _No!_ They were on Mustafar. They were on the ship! I felt them! They were there!" Vader was already reaching out through the Force; searching for that unbreakable bond between her and her children.

"It was a trick of Kenobi's. He wanted to catch you with your guard down. He used your children against you."

"The holocron. You said-"

"Someone broke into the Temple and sabotaged the vault. By the time we cut through, it will be too late."

Vader physically recoiled from the backlash of broken, empty bonds. They were gone. Luke. Leia. Padme. Loss and fury coursed through her. She could feel the Force acting upon objects in the room. She didn't care. "You were supposed to help them!" she raged. "You were supposed to save them!"

She lurched off the table and lunged for Sidious. Her steps were weak and unsteady on her new legs and Sidious was easily able to dodge her. Vader crumpled to the floor. Sidious lashed out and grabbed her by the mask. He ripped the apparatus away from her face, tearing away some of the bandages and barely-formed scar tissue. Blood trickled down Vader's face and dripped quietly onto the floor.

"I saved _you_ , Lord Vader," he hissed venomously.

Vader couldn't breathe and she choked in Sidious' grip. "M-Master… pl-" Her hands pulled uselessly at Sidious' hand.

Sidious shoved the mask back in place and released her with a push. Vader fell to her hand and knees and gasped in deep lungfulls of the medicated air.

"I protected your family from the Jedi's treachery. Padme chose to leave your children unprotected on Coruscant. And you caused the injuries that ultimately killed Padme. Now get up!"

Vader struggled to her feet, finally taking stock of her body. She could feel the cybernetic replacements in her legs and the invasive support mechanisms in her lungs and throat. Her skin burned beneath the bandages covering her. Her survival was nothing short of a miracle; a seamless melding of machine and flesh. Vader hated this curse, down to the smallest mechanisms.

She glared up at Sidious as he loomed over her. Hatred and grief fought within her heart, but in the end, hatred won and a deep loathing settled in her heart. A dark little promise of vengeance took root and she buried it quickly.

"What happened to my children?" Vader asked once she regained her balance. "Where are they buried?"

"Padme's staff identified them. They were buried with him on Naboo yesterday."

Gone. They were all gone. Her husband was dead. Her children were dead. And without them, Anakin Skywalker was dead as well. And yet, Vader had survived… maybe she deserved this curse afterall.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

.

.

Padme Amidala looked so young in death. He had been a public figure for so long most people had forgotten that he was only twenty-seven.

Bail Organa was no novice when it came to state funerals. One didn't have a long career as a politician without attending his fair share. People died. Young and old, good and bad; even the rich, famous, and powerful were not immune to life's one inevitability. Oftentimes, when a politician died, attending the funeral was more about making a political statement to their constituents than mourning the dead. Bail had long ago perfected the art of donning the mourning colors of the deceased's home planet and putting a somber enough expression on his face.

Most funerals Bail attended were out of senatorial duty. He had been fortunate enough that the majority of state funerals in his career had been for senators that had died after a couple decades of retirement. People he had never known personally. People who died peacefully in their sleep.

There had been personal funerals throughout the years (thankfully few and far in between). They were friends and colleagues in the Senate who had been taken too early by one cause or another – illness, poison, speeder accidents… an enraged Sith.

Bail didn't have to put up an act for Padme's funeral. It was all he could do to not breakdown as he followed the funeral procession through the streets of Theed. The Naboo had turned up in droves to mourn their King, and multitudes of off-world mourners came as well. The city was packed and deathly silent. Bail never would have thought that such multitudes could produce such stillness. It felt to Bail, that not a single soul wanted to breathe if their beloved King Amidala couldn't.

Bail kept his eyes trained on the casket, and his thoughts on Leia. He couldn't look to Padme's family. Offering his condolences had been hard enough when he had returned the body. His mother Jobal had collapsed across the casket. His father Ruwee had fallen silent and couldn't say a word. Padme's sister had been the one to demand to know what had happened and why her brother was dead. Bail, ignoring the sick guilt twisting in his stomach, dutifully handed over Padme's box of personal effects and told them the lie he and the Jedi had agreed upon.

After the fall of the Jedi, Padme took it upon himself to go out looking for any Jedi that might have escaped the purge and bring them in for refuge. He refused to allow his security staff to accompany him, refusing to make them implicit in his treason. He and Bail were supposed to rendezvous, but Padme came across some Separatists before they could meet.

It was plausible enough, to anyone who knew Padme, but Bail hated that he couldn't tell Padme's family about Leia. He couldn't tell them that Padme's daughter was safe and secure on his ship. He had to tell someone. _Someone_ needed to know the truth, but when he tried to speak to Typho and some of Padme's devoted footmen they refused to listen. They claimed that learning the fate of the children was too risky. Some of Padme's enemies would not be satisfied with just his death. Secrets they did not know couldn't be used to hurt the children.

So Bail kept his eyes averted as Jobal wept and clung to her husband's arm while they marched through Theed. He didn't watch Ruwee's empty eyes never leave his son's face. He didn't look at the way Sola held her daughters close to her. The family needed comfort that Bail couldn't give. He couldn't risk Leia's safety. But with every step his resolve weakened.

So he kept his eyes locked on the casket, on his friend, and mentally vowed over and over again to protect Leia, to uphold Padme's values, and to end this Empire and restore Democracy to the galaxy. Bail would fight this darkness – giving his own life if he had to – because he knew that was exactly what Padme would have done.

Once Padme had been interred Bail left Naboo. It was sooner than could be considered polite, but Bail and Padme had been close personal friends. Nobody could truly blame him for not wishing to stick around after the funeral to watch other senator's public shows of grief. Besides, Bail had a daughter waiting on his ship; a baby who needed a family.

The logistics had been easy enough to work out. The Queen and her Consort would have little trouble drawing up the appropriate documentation for adopting a child. With just a few details forged for the sake of Leia's safety, the Alderaanian throne would have its long awaited heir.

Breha was aware of the circumstances, aware of her new daughter's parentage and the dangers that could lead to. She had long wanted a child to call her own; though she would have never wished for this situation upon anyone. And while her heart was filled with grief for her friend, she felt nothing but a great upwelling of love when she held her daughter for the first time. She pulled a fold of the soft green blanket away from Leia's sleeping face, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and vowed to love her until her very last breath.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Beads of sweat rolled down Obi-Wan's face as the suns of Tatooine beat down on him. They would be setting soon, and already they were dipping towards the horizon, but it was still unbearably hot. He had never been fond of desert planets. Too hot, too dry and they always seemed to have a hovering veil of death in their air.

His eopie stepped on a rock hidden beneath the sand. The beast stumbled, and grunted, but kept its footing and continued its gentle, plodding pace. Still the misstep jolted the riders. Obi-Wan's heart rate spiked and the infant in his arms whimpered. He was in pain, hungry, hot, and psychically reeling from the loss of a bond that was as much of a part of him as his own hand. Obi-Wan could do nothing to relieve any of Luke's discomforts, but he can see the homestead on the horizon. Comfort was coming to the baby soon. Still, he tried his best to soothe the baby back to sleep while keeping him shaded beneath his robes.

Obi-Wan knew that Luke would soon become accustomed to hot suns and burning sands of Tatooine, probably faster than he would acclimate. But while he still could, he'd try and protect Luke from the scorching rays, just for a little while longer.

The suns dipped even lower, throwing light directly into Obi-Wan's eyes by the time he reached the homestead. Two figures stood near the house, silhouetted by the sunlight. The eopie slowed to a stop and sank onto its knees, grateful for the rest. One figure approached as Obi-Wan carefully slid off the creature's back. She was a young woman, with light blonde hair pulled up out of her face. Beru, Obi-Wan assumed from Anakin's and Padme's descriptions. The other, Owen, stayed back a ways, eyeing Obi-Wan warily. He had told Anakin's step-brother something of what happened before they left Polis Massa; no doubt he had heard more from the holonet over the last couple days.

Beru stopped short, offering Obi-Wan a tight smile, and holding her arms out semi-expectantly.

Obi-Wan finally uncovered Luke and placed him in Beru's arms. He was still wrapped up in his green blanket, the only piece of home that had been available to the infants. He knew Bail had taken Leia home with her own matching blanket.

Luke fussed and squirmed at the sudden change of carrier, but Beru rocked him gently and smiled tenderly at him. "Poor thing," she murmured to him. "I know you've had a rough couple of days." Luke quieted some, and she looked up at Obi-Wan. "Please come in. Owen will get your eopie some food and water while she rests."

Obi-Wan shook his head, his exhaustion pressing down on him like the weight of an entire world. "I must set off before night falls." He didn't want to accept their hospitality and intrude in their home, or have to recount what happened to Anakin again. Still… at the very least he owed Owen and Beru an explanation more detailed than his original call to Owen had been.

"She'll need water before you ride again." Beru pointed out. "Otherwise you'll exhaust her before you get back to Anchorhead."

Obi-Wan drew a tired breath, but conceded. There was no need to tell them he wasn't returning to the tiny town. His destination was still to the west, over the Jundland Wastes. Owen had already moved to take care of the eopie, so Obi-Wan followed Beru down into the house.

He sank gratefully into the offered chair around the dining room table, and tried to stave off his need for sleep. The last three years of the war had taught his body to sleep whenever the opportunity arose, and he was having difficulty fending off that training in the peace and quiet of the homestead. Beru disappeared for several minutes, and Obi-Wan had nearly drifted off without realizing it before she came back with a laden tray. She slid the tray onto the table, urging Obi-Wan to help himself, before bustling off again.

He eyed the offered sustenance: some dried fruit, some cheese, what looked like homemade pastries, and a pitcher full of a deep red juice and three glasses. Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt parched and famished and he realized how long it had been since he had a meal. He had eaten before he left Polis Massa, but he hadn't had much since arriving on Tatooine. His meal priorities had been for Luke, not himself. He could go a day or two without much, the infant couldn't. Belatedly, he remembered the spare supplies he had for Luke. Not much, some dry formula and diapers, but he wouldn't need it anymore. He had to be sure to leave it with Owen and Beru before he left.

He poured himself a glass of the juice and drank half of it in one gulp. It had a unique flavor, one he couldn't identify, but it thoroughly quenched his thirst. He picked up a pastry and nibbled at it while he waited. The food and drink helped him feel better, but only marginally so.

By the time he finished the pastry and a piece of dried fruit, Beru had returned with Luke tucked into the crook of her arm while the baby drank quite contentedly from a bottle. She held the baby so gently, but confidently. It almost looked like it came natural to her. Obi-Wan felt a sense of relief wash over him when a concern he hadn't even realized he had been holding onto was lifted. Luke would be well loved here, well taken care of. He had promised Padme that he would watch over his son, but he had very little concern now that Luke would need much watching for the first decade of his life.

Finally, Owen joined them at the table. "You've got quite a lot of supplies for making the trip between here and Anchorhead," the farmer commented as he poured a drink. His tone was searching, but not accusatory. "You're not going back to town, are you?"

No point in hiding the truth now. "No, I'll be moving onto the Jundland Wastes."

"Tonight?" Beru asked, anxiety rising in her voice.

"That was my plan."

Owen shared a grim look with his wife. "I would strongly recommend you wait until morning. The Wastes aren't safe after dark."

"I can protect myself."

"I'm sure you can, but you look dead on your feet, General Kenobi." Owen stated bluntly.

"Please, just call me Obi-Wan. Or-" he cut off, remembering he had picked a new name. "Ben, I suppose would be more appropriate now."

"Either way, unless you're at your sharpest, the Wastes _will_ kill you. They are not to be traveled lightly." Owen warned before taking a drink. "They're filled with twisting labyrinths of rock; a wrong turn in the dark will send you to your death off a cliff. There are predators in the night; many of them will happily make a meal of a man. And there's the Tusken Raiders. Over the past few years they've only become more vicious."

Obi-Wan nodded, pretending like he was aware of all those dangers. Anakin hadn't talked much of her home planet, but she never made it sound like an easy place to live. These dangers weren't unexpected, but perhaps it would be best to wait until morning. He was the outsider, and Owen had grown up on the outskirts of the Jundland Wastes. He knew the territory. Still… Obi-Wan didn't want to linger and the Force would help guide him.

"I should leave tonight. I will be alright on my own."

Owen pressed his lips together, but didn't argue. "I can't make you stay. But you should at least let your eopie get a chance to rest. She has a long journey ahead of her."

Obi-Wan nodded, agreeing with Owen's sentiment. It had already been a long day for the creature, and a nighttime trek through the Jundland Wastes was not going to be easy on the poor beast. "That seems fair."

"While we wait," Owen cleared his throat uncomfortably and reached for some food. "Tell us what happened to Anakin." He popped some fruit into his mouth and chewed carefully before speaking again, his eyes never left the baby in his wife's arms. "You said that he was hers?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Luke is Anakin's son."

"I don't know much about the Jedi, but I didn't think that having children was allowed."

"It's not." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a measured breath before delving into the story.

He had intended to only tell the broad story, and gloss over most of the details. But as he spoke he found the words flowing easier, and the details getting deeper. It almost felt relieving, like a release of long pent up pressure to tell the story to another soul who hadn't been involved.

It took longer than he though to tell the story. The suns fully set. Owen had to turn off the homestead's power, leaving them in the glow of small portable lanterns. It was a precaution – the farmers explained – against the Tuskens finding their home in the dark. With no others around, a light could be seen for miles.

Finally, Obi-Wan reached the end of his tale, trailing off after the death of Padme and his call to the farmers. Owen and Beru sat in shocked silence. Luke had long since fallen asleep in his aunt's arms.

"She did that?" Beru asked weakly, her arms tightened reflexively around Luke. "Anakin did _all_ of that?"

Obi-Wan nodded silently in response.

"It wouldn't be her first massacre," Owen muttered, mostly to himself.

"What?"

The moisture farmer blinked at Obi-Wan somewhat surprised. "You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

Owen looked away from the Jedi before speaking. "It's mostly rumors, really, but…" he took a deep breath. "It was a few years ago, when her mother died. What did she tell you about it?"

"Nothing much, she didn't speak of it."

Owen's lips pressed into a grim line, as if the rumors he had heard had just been confirmed by that one statement. "The sand people took Shmi one morning, and held her captive for about a month. They tortured her, killed her slowly. Anakin went looking for her and found her. Whether Shmi was dead or alive when she did, I don't know. But… after Anakin left, an entire camp of Tuskens was found killed, no, _massacred_ in their camp. We can't be sure that it was Anakin's doing, but the bodies had strange wounds – not made by any weapon a rival tribe would have used – and the camp wasn't plundered or looted. There were just bodies everywhere… even children."

Owen's words rang in Obi-Wan's ears. Anakin had… had slaughtered an entire tribe of people in rage. And he had never known, never noticed that wound festering in her. How could he have called himself her mentor, and brother, and friend when there was so much about Anakin he had never known?

A heavy silence fell between them, and all three found their eyes drawn to Luke. The baby slept soundly, gripping his blanket in one fist.

"He's going to ask," Beru said quietly, sounding a little heartbroken. "He's going to ask about his parents. What are we supposed to tell him?"

"Whatever you see fit. Luke is your child to raise. I will be around if you need me, but I think I would be best if I kept my distance for a while."

"And is he… is he a Jedi?" Owen asked hesitantly.

Obi-Wan hated the words he had to say next. They hurt. "The Jedi are no more."

"But is he like Anakin?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded, "He is strong with the Force. But out here, so far away from … everything, it would be nearly impossible for him to be found."

"But… if he's like Anakin, if he uses his powers, won't people take notice?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, again hating the words he had to say. He had already told them once to Organa, but they felt so wrong. "He's so young, he doesn't yet have a concept of the Force, but even infants will begin to realize they have some control. Small things, like lifting toys. If you discourage him when the behavior starts, his abilities will go dormant if he is unaware of them. He would become nearly indistinguishable from any other child."

Beru and Owen nodded solemnly. Obi-Wan stood up. The hour was later than he had planned and he needed to leave.

"I must go now."

Owen frowned, but made no other comment about the dangers of the Jundland Wastes. "Your eopie is in the barn. She should be rested by now."

Obi-Wan didn't wait for either of the farmers to escort him, and they made no move to follow when he walked away. Owen was right, the eopie was rested. In fact, the beast was deeply asleep, curled up on a small bed of hay. Exhaustion settled into every fiber of Obi-Wan's being, and he couldn't bring himself to wake the animal. He lowered himself to the floor and leaned against the sleeping creature, the steady, rhythmic rise and fall of her breath reminded Obi-Wan of the tides of the Force. How peaceful it used to feel when it would lull him to sleep. There was no peace in the Force now. There wouldn't be until new generations were born, restoring balance and replacing those lost. There was still hope for the damage to be repaired, but it would take time.

Obi-Wan slept fitfully. The eopie shifted occasionally in her sleep, jolting him awake. And he was plagued by nightmares and flashbacks. He started awake just before dawn with the ghost of a woman still standing before him, but she faded as consciousness returned. He didn't know her, but she was furious with him in his last dream. Why, he couldn't remember, but Obi-Wan was certain he deserved her wrath.

The eopie was awake, and nudging him gently with her snout. Obi-Wan stood up, popping his stiff joints, and began saddling the animal. The farmers had yet to awaken and he could still make a quiet getaway in the waning darkness. Dawn would be breaking soon, and he needed to be far away from this place. Far away from everything.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

The doors to the bridge of the star destroyer whisked opened and all personnel immediately averted their eyes from the black boots strode across the deck. Out of respect? For some, yes, but fear was the reigning factor. It couldn't be helped; even after several weeks stationed on the destroyer, they had yet to adjust to Vader. He carried an aura around him that sunk into the very bones of those unfortunate enough to share a room. Even the officers didn't fare well for very long in Vader's presence. Their ranks did not protect them. Vader had already killed one Lieutenant and the reason was still unclear. He exuded a toxic miasma of anger, pain, and fear and it stirred the most primal cortexes of a man's brain – you do not acknowledge the predator unless you want it to attack.

Furtive glances and hushed conversations over hands of sabacc pieced together a picture of the Emperor's newest attack dog. Black from head to toe; heavy boots and footfalls that seemed more solid than mere flesh and bone; a stiff, towering figure; heavy armor and a chest plate thick with apparatus; a menacing mask that hissed with every breath and hid most of his face; the slowly healing scar tissue that gnarled the right side of his face into a permanent scowl; the yellow eyes, sickly and venomous – no, a few interjected, his eyes were blue, colder than ice and harder than durasteel; the deep black hood, an unmoving shroud; the glare that seemed to steal the very breath from a man's lungs; the weapon at his hip – a corrupted relic. And when he spoke… that voice was enough to give even the battle-hardened veterans chills.

Many weren't sure if Vader was fully human, if he was human at all. The officers scoffed at such insinuations and reprimanded the gossiping enlisted men. Of course Vader was human. The Emperor would not taint the purity of this grand Empire by employing his trust with anything less. Their assurances hardly put anyone at ease.

Sometimes, after a touch too much of contraband liquor or closet-brewed hooch, some of the enlisted would get a spooked look in their eyes. With more than a touch of shame, they'd recount a story from their youth. Demons and beasts, ghouls and creatures would be resurrected from childhood nightmares and all fell into the shape of Vader. The Core Worlders laughed at the backwater superstitions of the Mid and Outer Rimmers, but inside, they wished they had such ways to describe Vader.

Vader might not be a nightmare demon come to steal your soul, but he very well may be a monster. He had seemingly appeared from nowhere after the fall of the Republic with a vitriolic hatred for the Jedi and a lust for their blood. Only a monster could receive the Emperor's blessing from nothing. Only a monster would choose to have an entire legion of clones act as their enforcers. Only a monster would have an open preference for those _things_ over loyal humans. Only a monster would command with such an unyielding iron hand. Only a monster could thrive on bloodshed alone.

Command clearly didn't have an issue employing such a being.

After all, when you are exterminating legends and gods from the galaxy, a monster is exactly what you call forth.

* * *

Well, we've done it. We have reached the end. Almost 2 whole years of writing, 30 chapters, and 100,404 words of story. (And that's not even including the extras I wrote for Echos)

I just can't believe I actually wrote and finished a fic this big. I owe almost all of to you, the readers, for being there and reading and leaving comments. If it weren't for you, I may not have ever had the inspiration to actually finish this. So from the bottom of my heart Thank You. (Especially for my regular/repeat commenters, I wrote for you guys so my tender ego could get a little boost every few weeks lol)  
And to you silent readers. The fave droppers, the lurking followers, the silent subscribers: I see you and I love you! 3 Thank you for being there, because you too were a huge inspiration. I hope this fic was everything you hoped it would be when you started reading.  
I really mean it, to all of you, Thank You So Much!

-The Beckster

PS - Don't forget to check out Echos. There will be a handful more chapters peeking at the future in this universe. I've been waiting to start posting them for months.

PPS - How the hell did I write over 100k of Star Wars fic and not one of y'all pointed out that I was spelling Tatooine wrong in earlier chapters? Turns out it's Tatooine not Tattooine. Oops. But also, for shame, y'all. ;)


End file.
